Dulces mentiras, Amargas Verdades, Revelaciones
by MLMSD2330162813
Summary: 2. Libro. Adapt. Llenos de rabia, frustración y celos infundados, Bella y Edward permitieron que las circunstancias los revasaran, y decidieron seguir caminos separados. Los dos se esconden tras la engañosa seguridad de los secretos, la muralla enorme que han construido para mantenerse alejados de sus terribles demonios personales, de sus miedos y su pasado...
1. Sinopsis

**Feliz año nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis.<strong>

Llenos de rabia, frustración y celos infundados, Bella y Edward permitieron que las circunstancias los revasaran, y decidieron seguir caminos separados.

Los dos se esconden tras la engañosa seguridad de los secretos, la muralla enorme que han construido para mantenerse alejados de sus terribles demonios personales, de sus miedos y su pasado.

El muro empezará a desmoronarse cuando los sentimientos que los invaden demuestren que son más poderosos que el orgullo y los malos entendidos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todas las cosas no dichas rueden al borden de la revelación, deberán hacer frente a las mentiras seguras y dulcificadas, y volverse a la sombra de las verdades amargas, a sus mas profundos y estremecedores temores.

Una inadvertida travesía por los Estados Unidos, no solo los invitará a desnudar sus cuerpos, sino sus almas. Bella y Edward intentarán resistirse a la única dulce de sus verdades: El amor los espera con inevitabilidad, y el acre saber de las revelaciones los llevará al límite. Y este es justo el momento para descubrirlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la Sinopsis.<strong>_

_**Besos... Nos leemos pronto en el primer capitulo.**_

_**Las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana, los días Lunes.**_

_**E****sta en ustedes si quieren actualizaciones dos veces por semana, dependiendo de los RR que dejen. **_


	2. Capitulo No 1

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 1**

Uno, entre los varios secretos guardados por Edward Cullen celosamente, era la Children Dreamings Foundation, una clínica pediátrica gratuita de cirugías plásticas y reconstructivas en el distrito de Brooklyn, que atendía a personas de escasos recursos económicos, otorgándoles a los niños la oportunidad de poder ser sometidos a intervenciones que les devolviesen la sonrisa. En dos años, el centro médico había atendido a más de doscientos cincuenta mil niños, muchos de ellos provenientes de otras ciudades del país.

Edward estaba terminando de ajustar su corbata, cuando el teléfono de su apartamento repicó muy temprano en la mañana, una de las asistentes de mantenimiento le llevó el teléfono hasta la puerta de su habitación. Era la psicóloga Leah Dwan informándole que el paciente de doce años Seth Clearwater, se había negado a comer y a tomar los medicamentos, a menos que él fuera a verlo.

Veinte minutos después, Edward atravesaba el vestíbulo de la clínica acompañado de la doctora Dwan. El lugar olía a químicos y desinfectantes, todo era blanco y aséptico, su estómago se estremeció cuando los recuerdos tirados de los esterilizados olores nublaron sus ojos. Tomó una generosa bocanada de aire mientras transitaban por un iluminado corredor, uno de los lados estaba hecho por completo de vidrio a través del cual la luz se filtraba revitalizante, el cristal permitía disfrutar del paisaje adornado por varios niños en recuperación jugando en el exterior entre los jardines y árboles, otros simplemente caminaban en silencio, o se detenían en sus sillas de ruedas a observar a los demás niños.

—Lleva dos días sin comer, dice que está cansado y que no quiere otra cirugía, ha insistido en hablar con usted.

—No se preocupe yo me encargo de él. —le dijo a la mujer en la puerta mientras giraba el pomo. Ella asintió en silencio y se retiró del lugar.

Edward entró en la habitación y la encontró a oscuras, todas las cortinas habían sido corridas, caminó con precaución y encontró al niño acostado de espaldas, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde junto a Seth, lo observó en silencio, buscando valor para enfrentar el dolor, luego le acarició con ternura el cabello.

—Me han dicho que no quieres comer —susurró pausadamente—. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo, Seth?

El niño se mantuvo en silencio, apartó la mirada y removió sus manitas.

—No tengo hambre —habló al fin.

—Pero debes comer, aunque sea un poco para que puedas recuperarte pronto —habló Edward con voz conciliadora.

—No quiero recuperarme. —le respondió Seth casi de inmediato, con su vocecita cargada de amargura—. No quiero recuperarme, quisiera poder morir e ir al cielo con mi mami. —clavó sus ojos tristes en Edward—. Con mi papá y mi hermana también, quiero volver a estar con los tres.

El aire se contuvo dolorosamente en los pulmones de Edward, entendía su deseo, lo entendía perfectamente, pero no podía permitirle rendirse.

—Lo sé, Seth, pero ya falta poco, muy poco, lo más difícil ya ha pasado.

—Lo más difícil nunca pasará —rebatió Seth con amargura—. Yo me he visto en el espejo. —apretó una manita contra la otra y su voz se quebró—. Me asusta lo que veo, no quiero verlo nunca más, y no quiero seguir viviendo solo, eso es peor que lo que veo cuando me asomo a mi reflejo.

Un nudo de impotencia se situó obstinado en la garganta de Edward, porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía las palabras suficientes ni adecuadas para aliviar el dolor de Seth, porque estaba seguro que en un momento como aquel nada podría compensar su perdida, y que cuando se está solo en el mundo, la desesperanza se vuelve el único ancla seguro a cual asirse.

Edward guardó silencio por largo rato, hundido en sus propios demonios y dolores ocultos, con la mirada tan perdida como la de Seth.

—Ven, levántate, te he traído unos libros.

El niño lo miró por unos instantes con el ceño fruncido.

—Me arde la vista, no soporto la luz, no podré leer.

—Eso tal vez sea porque no estás dejando que te apliquen las gotas. —suspiró Edward—. ¿Qué te parece si antes de la cirugía salimos a algún lugar? Podemos hacerlo de noche.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado, no quiero… —le dijo Seth molesto—. No pagues más mis operaciones, odio estar sedado, odio que me operen, no sirve de nada.

—Seth, yo no puedo hacer eso, quiero que te mejores, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Es que ya no quiero mejorarme, extraño a mis papás y a mi hermanita… —los ojos del niño se llenaron súbitamente de lágrimas que instantes después rodaban abundantes por sus mejillas, su voz se volvió apenas un susurro—. Sueño con ellos, sueño con el accidente casi todo los días, escucho los gritos y veo a mi mamá llorando, no logro verla de ninguna otra manera, sino llorando en medio de todo el desastre, después escucho el carro explotar, lo vivo una y otra vez, y ya no quiero, no quiero verlo más, nunca más. Tú no puedes entenderlo, no puedes entender cómo me duele.

—Sí puedo… —susurró Edward con voz suave, deteniendo los gemidos enojados de Seth—. Sé que no me creerás, pero te comprendo mejor que nadie. —las lágrimas espesaron sus palabras, enronqueciéndolas llenas de dolor y miedo—. Sé lo doloroso que es, pero no tienes más opción que aprender a vivir con ello, sabes que a tus padres no les hubiese gustado verte de esta manera… Tienes que ser fuerte por ellos.

Edward clavó los ojos en sus zapatos, sumergido en sus propios recuerdos y en las promesas que hacía tanto se había hecho, él no se había permitido rendirse, él había hecho del dolor su aliado, justamente el dolor le había dado un motivo, una razón para mantenerse vivo, una meta por la cual luchar sin descanso.

— ¿Quieres ir a Broadway, al teatro Foxwoods a ver Spider Man: Turn Off the Dark? —volvió a hablarle al niño, de nuevo con la máscara de la compostura, sonriéndole con entusiasmo—. Lo verás en su romance con Mary Jane y la lucha contra el Duende Verde. Habrán peleas en el aire y vuelos acrobáticos, además música de U2 ¿qué me dices?

Los ojitos de Seth se abrieron brillantes de interés.

— ¿Me llevarías? —le preguntó en un susurro, volviéndose para encararlo.

—Claro, te estoy invitando, pero debes comer y permitir que te den los medicamentos, recuerda que en dos semanas es tu última cirugía.

Seth pareció meditarlo seriamente, al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está bien, acepto ir —dijo con media sonrisa—. Pero sólo porque tengo mucho tiempo en este lugar, ya ni me acuerdo como es todo afuera.

Edward había usado un truco que no era suyo, aquella jugada la había aprendido de su tío, quien siempre tuvo tiempo y paciencia para él, nunca tendría cómo pagarle a Carlisle Cullen el cariño y la comprensión que le había dedicado en aquellos dolorosos años.

—Bueno, voy a llamar a la doctora para que te aplique las gotas, así no se te cansarán los ojos ¡y tienes que usar los lentes!

—Es que no me gustan, parezco un tonto.

—Bueno, los cambiaremos a otro modelo entonces, mañana envío al optometrista con varios diseños y eliges el que más te guste ¿te parece? —le propuso Edward al tiempo que levantaba el auricular del teléfono y marcaba a la recepción—. Hola Sue —saludó con familiaridad a la enfermera al otro lado de la línea—. Por favor envía al doctor Weston a la habitación 203.

—Disculpe señor Cullen, el doctor Weston está en el quirófano con Alan Castro. —le informó la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Y la doctora Fitzgerald? —preguntó amablemente.

—Enseguida la notifico.

—Gracias. —no dijo nada más, solo colgó, regresando la mirada al niño y regalándole toda su atención.

—Algún día quiero ser como tú, ser tan importante, fuerte y feliz. —susurró de pronto el pequeño.

—Yo no soy importante —rectificó Edward rápidamente, sintiéndose extrañamente tímido—. Serás lo que quieras ser, sólo tienes que proponértelo.

— ¿Me ayudarás? —le preguntó Seth mientras alisaba una inexistente arruga en la sábana.

—Claro que lo haré, por eso quiero que te mejores rápido, debes regresar a las clases, si no estudias y no pones todo tu empeño, jamás lograrás alcanzar lo que quieres.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la doctora Fitzgerald en compañía de una enfermera bajita y de piel oscura, que traía un carrito con los medicamentos y la comida del niño. Edward les brindó el espacio a las profesionales para que hiciesen su trabajo, mientras su mirada se anclaba en los ojos grises del niño, que temerosos miraban con repulsión las inyecciones, aun cuando lo inyectaban a diario no se acostumbraba al piquete de la aguja.

Seth Clearwater, de doce años, había sufrido un accidente de auto mientras viajaba con sus padres y su hermana menor; el vehículo había caído a un vacío de más de quince metros, su padre y hermana murieron en el acto, sin embargo, su madre aprisionada en la carrocería y adolorida por las fracturas lo ayudó a salir a él de entre los destrozos. Segundos después, el auto explotó, la detonación alcanzó al niño, ocasionándole graves quemaduras, los médicos estimaron que el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo había sido torturado por las llamas.

Al llegar a la sala de urgencias, Seth estaba inconsciente e irreconocible, su piel por completo enrojecida tenía enormes ampollas repletas de un líquido lechoso, otras ampollas se habían reventado y pedazos de piel desgarrada colgaban de sus brazos y su pecho, la tela de su pantalón se había fusionado con sus muslos, y el olor a carne quemada se esparció por la sala, insoportable, asfixiante y desgarrador, ver a un niño en tales condiciones era algo para lo que ni siquiera los corazones más duros estaban preparados.

El consejo médico en pleno no le dio muchas esperanzas al caso de Seth, pocos creyeron que lograría sobrevivir, pero Edward no permitió que desistieran de él en ningún momento, hizo traer a tres especialistas japoneses en injertos de piel para reconstruirle el rostro, brazos y cuello, y batalló cada día durante las primeras intervenciones, estuvo al lado del niño desde que lo llevaron a la sala de recuperación en cuidados intensivos luego de haber sido inducido a estado de coma para evitarle la consciencia del tremendo dolor. En ningún momento durante aquellas difíciles semanas, Edward dejó de visitarlo y mantenerse al tanto de la evolución del niño. Aún no caminaba, necesitaba asistencia motora, había tejidos en sus piernas que requerían más tiempo en sanar, once meses no habían sido suficientes.

Edward había sido devoto a Seth durante los momentos más difíciles, aun cuando las heridas recién cicatrizadas del niño hacían que las suyas viejas y casi invisibles, volvieran a escocer. Veía un pasado que muchas veces quería olvidar, todas las mañanas al abrir los ojos se preguntaba si algún día podría perdonar y olvidar, seguir adelante, sin rencores, sin ese odio abrasando su ser, sin la furia latiendo pausadamente dentro de él, y no podía, no lo conseguía, sabía que sólo descansaría el día en que los culpables pagaran sus crímenes. Sólo descansaría el día en que pagaran la deuda que tenían con él.

Después de que Seth almorzara y se dejara suministrar el sedante, se quedó dormido en medio de los masajes que las enfermeras le hacían en el estómago.

—Voy a sacarlo el jueves, lo llevaré a una obra... ¿Cree que haya algún inconveniente? —le preguntó a la doctora.

—No, le hará bien distraerse, sólo no lo exponga a luces directas, ni a olores fuertes… Le recomiendo que elija una obra donde no haya efectos de fuego, porque eso podría desencadenar una crisis.

—Le aseguro que no habrá nada de fuego —respondió automáticamente, sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza en el pecho, enseguida se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para apaciguar la molesta sensación de sus manos llenándose de sudor.

—Debo regresar al trabajo. —se aclaró la voz Edward—. Pero antes pasaré a visitar a Loren.

—Loren ha mejorado mucho, en estos momentos está con su padre. —la doctora Fitzgerald frunció el ceño de repente muy seria—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la madre?

—El juez la declaró inimputable, la han referido a un centro psiquiátrico para que le brinden la ayuda necesaria —respondió Edward con tono seco.

—Algunos piensan que las depresiones post parto no deben ser tratadas y creen que sólo son tonterías de las madres, hay casos que son serios, ahora el caso es alarmantemente peor, pobre mujer.

—Sí, tuve la oportunidad de reunirme con la señora Anderson, no será nada fácil para ella perdonarse el haber asesinado a su hijo y casi haber hecho lo mismo con Loren… Por cierto, le dije a Seth que le vamos a cambiar el modelo de los lentes, le agradecería que llamara al oftalmólogo y al optometrista para que le hagan nuevamente el examen y le den a elegir un modelo de lentes que le guste.

—Con la ayuda necesaria la señora Anderson lo hará —la mujer suspiró—. Y está bien, los llamaré para que vengan esta misma tarde y le receten unos nuevos lentes a Seth —lo miró con gravedad—. No le quito más tiempo señor fiscal.

—Gracias doctora Fitzgerald.

Edward recorrió de nuevo los pasillos y se dirigió a la habitación de Loren, una niña de dos años a la que su propia madre le había quemado las manos, el padre llegó a tiempo para evitar que la desgracia creciera en la familia, ya que la señora Anderson había asfixiado a su propio hijo recién nacido. El señor Anderson aún se encontraba desconsolado, y de cierta manera se sentía culpable porque no le dio la importancia suficiente a los cambios de ánimo en su esposa, jamás logró imaginar que la mujer que amaba le haría daño al fruto de ese amor.

Edward vio a la niña con las manos vendadas, su semblante era apaciblemente alegre, como la doctora le había dicho, estaba mucho mejor, tal vez en un par de semanas regresaría a casa con su padre. Se detuvo a saludarla, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo con ella, sus deberes en la fiscalía no daban tregua.

Durante el trayecto al bajo Manhattan, cientos de cosas parecían no dejar de girar en su cabeza, entre ellas Bella. Era justamente ella quien se imponía sobre cualquier otra cosa en su mente, agobiándolo de manera casi obsesiva. Habían pasado casi veinte días desde la última vez que la había visto, y cada día parecía ser una tortura peor que el anterior. Incontables veces había estado tentado a buscarla, con las llaves del auto revoloteando en sus dedos, dispuesto a conducir hasta su apartamento. Pero entonces, ¿qué demonios se suponía que haría cuando estuviera frente a su puerta? No tenía idea de cómo disculparse, sabía que había sido su culpa, que se había comportado como un bastardo, y odiaba recordar que había sido justamente Vulturi quien lo había hecho perder el control.

Lo dejaría todo en ese momento con tal de verla, pero también temía por su seguridad, no quería exponerla, jamás se perdonaría que algo le ocurriera por su culpa. Pero su deseo lo empujaba a ir por ella, la extrañaba, debía ser completamente sincero, al menos con él mismo. No tenía idea qué hacer, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, era cuestión de tiempo para que sencillamente no soportara más estar lejos de ella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento bufó al ver a sus guardaespaldas bajarse tras él, respiró hondo y le hizo una seña a uno de ellos para que se acercara.

—Tayler, por favor compra ropa para un niño de doce años, todo lo necesario incluyendo zapatos, sé que no es tu trabajo, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo personalmente, en verdad apreciaría mucho que lo hicieras por mí.

—No se preocupe señor… ¿Dejo las compras en su apartamento?

—No, déjalas en la camioneta, por favor —le pidió—. Y recuerda, ni una sola palabra a mi tío.

—Sí señor.

Los pies de Bella palpitaban doloridos, había pasado toda la mañana caminando de un lado a otro atendiendo a la clientela que no dejaba de llegar, no obstante, se sentía feliz porque la publicidad de Ellite había aumentado considerablemente sus ventas. La modelo elegida había arrastrado a muchas mujeres, y el comercial sólo llevaba una semana al aire. Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano en la mañana, nuevas clientes habían empezado a llegar, ya había debido contratar una nueva empleada, todos estaban trabajando más y por supuesto, todos eran compensados con mayores ganancias.

Recordando los nuevos compromisos, le dedicó una mirada significativa a Esme, indicándole que se quedara a cargo de todo en la tienda, y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta su despacho. Rebuscó en su agenda y llamó a la agencia aduanera, una agradable voz masculina la atendió con cortesía, ella chequeó diligente la ruta de las telas que había importado de Irán, Italia e Indonesia, apenas si tenía tiempo para el lanzamiento de la nueva colección.

Mientras escuchaba el reporte de aduana, pasó perezosamente una tras otra las hojas del atestado directorio de su agenda, entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en el número de Edward, su mirada vivaz se apagó un segundo después. Lo extrañaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, deseó no pensar en nada y simplemente llamarlo, pero no volvería a exponerse a ser lastimada de esa manera, se recordaría una y otra vez cuanto habían dolido su actitud y sus palabras, ella no era una imbécil dispuesta a sufrir gratuitamente, con un golpe seco cerró el librillo sobre su escritorio.

Colgó la llamada y se recostó en su escritorio, tamborileó los dedos sobre la superficie de vidrio e imágenes sucesivas de Edward sonriéndole, besándola, con los ojos cerrados de placer, inundaron su mente, parpadeó y se obligó a recordar su cruel mirada en el ascensor. Lo último que había sabido de él, a través de Morgan, fue el rechazo de su pago, alegando que debía esperar la fecha estipulada en el contrato. El abogado ni siquiera le permitió explicar que pensaba cancelar por completo la deuda. Sin embargo, aprovechó la oportunidad para informarle que el trámite lo haría su asistente, condición que Morgan aceptó.

El ajetreo en el trabajo le había venido como anillo al dedo, y había aprovechado la rabia para mantenerse fuerte, en aquel momento, lo despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser, aunque su traicionero cuerpo siguiera suplicándole por él cada noche. Se levantó y llenó de aire sus pulmones, no perdería el tiempo con estupideces rosas, Edward Cullen había pasado a la historia.

El eco del cristal de la puerta al ser golpeado aguzó sus oídos sacándola de la burbuja de tranquilidad en la que se había sumergido brevemente, giró sobre sus altísimos tacones, mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo unos cuantos segundos, luego orquestó una encantadora sonrisa falsa y recibió a Aro Vulturi que esperaba radiante en su puerta.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y caminó hacia la puerta ocultando tras su sonrisa el hastío, al parecer Vulturi no sabía leer las señales del rechazo, bastante agobio tenía con la recientemente adquirida deuda del apartamento, soportar los rastreros avances de Aro era sencillamente irritante.

—Buenas tardes Bella. —la saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Buenas tardes señor Vulturi. —sonrió Bella por última vez, invitándolo a pasar con un movimiento de su mano.

—Veo que te va muy bien, ¿ha dado buenos resultados la publicidad? —preguntó sin poder disimular la nota arrogante en su voz, era obvio que estaba regodeándose por los buenos efectos de la publicidad de Ellite.

—Sí, es más de lo que esperaba —secundó ella completamente seria, pasó de él y se sentó en su silla sin invitarlo a él a hacer lo mismo, el hombre estaba bastante equivocado si creía que se iba a quedar con un mérito que era por entero de ella y de su equipo de trabajo, había pagado cada centavo de los servicios de Ellite—. El tiempo no me alcanza, hoy apenas si me he sentado —finalizó cruzando las piernas.

— ¿Tú misma atiendes a la clientela? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, pretendiéndose escandalizado.

—Sí, es mi negocio, lo atiendo yo misma, con la ayuda de Esme, Charlie y ahora Kim, la nueva chica que he contratado. —le aseguró con la voz grave y demasiado formal, desviando la mirada a la joven que estaba pasándole unas prendas a una mujer en los vestidores en el primer piso.

—Creo que deberías contratar más personal y tú sólo encargarte de supervisar desde aquí, esa es la función de la dueña y esta oficina te brinda las condiciones necesarias. —le dijo admirando el espacio rodeado de reluciente cristal, toda la tienda se veía desde lo alto de su oficina.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos clavados insistentemente en los de Aro.

—Lo prefiero de esta manera señor Vulturi, hasta que Swan tenga otras sucursales seguiré manejando las cosas de esta manera, pero aprecio su observación.

—Entiendo que quieras atenderlas personalmente, pero no debes estar todo el día de pie, puedes elegir… Será menos agotador, disculpa, pero es que el cansancio se nota en tus facciones y no me gusta verte de esa manera, además por tu seguridad y la de las personas que vienen a adquirir tus diseños deberías tener a otro hombre de custodia, con Charlie no es suficiente.

Bella sabía que Vulturi tenía razón, necesitaba más personal, pero por el momento eso era imposible, no tenía los fondos suficientes para darse ese lujo, contratar más personas sería excesivo para ella. Aun así, sus ya continuas sugerencias estaban empezando a hartarla.

—Hay algo de razón en sus palabras señor Vulturi, pero no todos los días la tienda está tan llena, ya veremos cómo avanzan las cosas, tal vez las futuras ganancias nos permitan brindar nuevas oportunidades de empleo.

—Bella, sabes que conmigo puedes contar para cualquier cosa, permíteme que sea yo quien contrate al menos a otro hombre de seguridad, correré con sus gastos, es más podría enviarte a uno de los de Elitte ¿qué me dices? —le preguntó con su sonrisa imborrable, esa que reflejaba esperanza.

Aro admiraba embelesado la belleza de Bella, su corazón enloquecía cada vez que veía esos ojos enigmáticos, esa boca tentadora, necesitaba que ella le diese una oportunidad, que se dejara conquistar y por ella dejaría todo, esta vez estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sulpicia, anhelaba despertar todos los días al lado de Bella, la quería bajo su cuerpo moviéndose al compás del placer, probar sus savias, la quería de todas las maneras en las que le fuera posible.

—No —respondió Bella con simpleza, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, ella sabía que él quería sexo a cambio de cualquiera de sus favores, y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a dárselo, era así de simple—. Disculpe señor Vulturi. —intentó suavizar su tono—. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero, agradezco su ayuda, sinceramente la agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarla, quiero hacer esto por mí misma cuanto se me esté permitido, espero que lo entienda. —se detuvo intentando leer algo más que la evidente decepción en la cara del hombre frente a ella—. Usted ya ha hecho suficiente por mí, ni siquiera incluyó en el contrato el pago de la modelo y sé que la colaboración de los accesorios de Lorraine Schwartz no fue gratis, eso es más de lo que la buena voluntad debería admitir señor Vulturi, se lo agradeceré eternamente, pero ha sido suficiente. —finalizó con una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con sus palabras.

Aro no dijo nada, y ella no pudo evitar recordar ese momento en que vio llegar a la mujer con sus maletas llenas de accesorios, ella quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Cuando Vulturi le había dicho que pediría la colaboración para los accesorios ¡Jamás!

Imaginó que serían los de Lorraine Schwartz, esa posibilidad estaba a años luz, él definitivamente la había sorprendido. Lorraine había resultado ser una mujer muy sencilla y espontánea, se había sentido cómoda con ella instantáneamente.

—No fue nada, Bella —habló por fin Aro acercándose a ella, rodeó el escritorio, le tomó la mano acunándola entre las de él y le dio un beso—. Por ti haría cualquier cosa, lo sabes ¿verdad? No tengo porque fingir, ya no estoy para disimular lo que siento, Bella.

Su discursito no tenía nada de innovador, y ella no estaba para tolerar sus promesas insulsas. Ancló sus ojos a los de Vulturi, seductora, él abrió los labios repentinamente esperanzado, Bella apagó los parpados y él siguió su mirada, deslizando sus ojos con los de ella hasta detenerse justo donde ella lo había hecho. En su reluciente alianza matrimonial.

Aro se removió incómodo y Bella se levantó mirándolo de nuevo a la cara.

—Señor Vulturi, sé perfectamente a dónde están dirigidas sus intenciones —él abrió la boca para contradecirla pero Bella no le permitió a hablar—. No tenemos por qué negarlo, los dos somos adultos, y no crea que me siento insultada de ninguna manera, pero bien sabe que salgo con alguien. —inmediatamente pensó en Edward—. Y soy monógama señor Vulturi, enredos que involucren a más de dos personas no son de mi interés.

Aro la miró a los ojos por varios segundos, se recompuso y decidió mostrar su mano.

—Bella, sé que tienes una relación con el fiscal, pero yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más que un mísero sueldo del gobierno, te mereces a alguien que verdaderamente pueda representar tanta belleza, alguien que te proporcione las comodidades que mereces.

Bella sonrió pensando en las abultadas cuentas de Edward, pero por supuesto, no tenía por qué mencionar nada al respecto.

—Señor Vulturi, en este momento de mi vida no estoy esperando… —divagó buscando una palabra adecuada—. El patrocinio de un millonario, hoy en día, con que sea soltero me basta. —él dio un paso atrás y ella uno adelante—. Y eso es algo que usted no puede darme, y no le estoy pidiendo que lo haga, no me malinterprete, como ya le he dicho, ahora mismo estoy comprometida con alguien más.

—Si el problema es mi estado civil, podría cambiarlo, dame tiempo Bella y te demostraré que puedo cumplir mis promesas.

El tono suplicante acabó con su limitada confianza.

— ¿Sabe? Cuando era pequeña mi cuento de cabecera era el Pastorcito Mentiroso, no creo en palabras, sólo en hechos y no me gustan las promesas vacías, mucho menos creo en la honorabilidad de uno que intenta seducir a la mujer de otro. —sus palabras tajantes lo dejaron helado. Ella misma se detuvo abruptamente. La mujer de otro…

—Será mejor que me vaya… —Aro avanzó hacía la puerta y luego se volvió sin mirarla—. Sólo piénsalo Bella.

—Hay situaciones en las cuales no se tiene que pensar señor Vulturi, y ésta —enfatizó con sus manos—, es una de ellas, verdaderamente le agradezco la ayuda que me ha brindado, pero no creo que sólo lo haya hecho esperando algo a cambio más que mi amistad ¿o sí?

—No, nunca actué con doble intención. —se apresuró, su apuesta aún no había declinado, Bella seguía estando en sus planes—. El sentimiento de amistad se ha hecho más fuerte.

—Entonces es preciso mantenerlo a raya, sólo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad, espero que los dos lo tengamos lo suficientemente claro.

—Entiendo tu posición Bella, disculpa mi actitud precipitada… Buenas tardes. —terminó encaminándose a la salida.

—Buenas tardes señor Vulturi. —lo despidió con una última mirada severa.

No era la primera vez que rechazaba a un hombre, ni era la primera vez que frenaba los avances de alguien a quién le había sugerido algo más, pero había algo acerca de Aro que la inquietaba, pero no estaba segura precisamente qué. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el block de bocetos, sería mejor concentrarse en algo más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**En este libro como que entenderemos un poco mas las cosas.**_

_**Las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana, los días Lunes.**_

_**E****sta en ustedes si quieren actualizaciones dos veces por semana, dependiendo de los RR que dejen.**_

_**Besos... Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **_


	3. Capitulo No 2

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 2**

Como cada mañana, Jasper y Alice se encontraron en el Central Park para su rutina de ejercicios, sin embargo, aquella mañana el rubio tenía pensado saltárselos. Así que llevó su auto al parque y cuando su novia estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su chofer, la tomó por la mano y la instó a correr hasta donde había aparcado.

— ¿Puedo robarte un par de horas? —preguntó abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad y acercándose para darle un beso que ella correspondió con notable entusiasmo.

—Me parece perfecto, pero primero déjame apagar el GPS —le dijo distraída, luego le mordió los labios y le sonrió con contradictoria inocencia, perdiéndose en la mirada celeste y brillante, llena de cosas no dichas que ella definitivamente quería descubrir. Se alejó un poco y dejó a su padre desorientado sólo con un toque de pantalla—. ¿A dónde me llevarás?

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —indagó Jasper con picardía, ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras pensaba en un montón de posibilidades.

Jasper levantó las cejas, y repasándose los labios con la lengua bajó la mirada negando repetidas veces.

—Deja esos pensamientos. —le pidió con una sonrisa, tocándole con la yema de uno de sus dedos, la punta de la nariz—. Dos horas no serán suficientes. —le susurró posando su mano en su cuello, besándola con embeleso, robándose el oxígeno de la boca de Alice, introduciendo su lengua, hurgando hasta hacerla jadear.

Emociones desconocidas brotaron en Alice desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, dos horas no serán suficientes.

—No estaba pensando… lo que imaginas —murmuró contra los labios rojos e hinchados de Jasper, rectificándose inútilmente.

— ¿Y qué pensabas entonces?

—Ay Jasper ¿por qué no me dices a dónde vamos? —le preguntó, cambiando el tema sin nada de tacto.

Jasper sonrió rosando sus dientes superiores con la lengua. Él sabía perfectamente en lo que ella estaba pensando, pero más le valía a él desviar a su mente de esos pensamientos.

—Está bien, vamos a desayunar. —le informó acomodándose y encendiendo el vehículo—. Yo no tuve tiempo de hacerlo esta mañana.

Esa noticia no le gustó mucho a Alice, no estaba acostumbrada a desayunar y sabía que él insistiría en que lo hiciera, pero trató de disimular su temor por comer con media sonrisa que no llegó a su mirada.

El restaurante Norma's del hotel Le Parker Meridien les daba la bienvenida con sus techos altos y paneles de madera, las mesas estaban enmarcadas con bordes de plata, todo era elegante y acogedor, con un toque clásico pero con detalles modernos que lo hacían más que agradable.

—Buenos días Diego —saludó Jasper palmeándole la espalda al joven de rasgos latinos que lo recibía, tomando por sorpresa a Alice ya que trataba al empleado como si fuese alguien de su entorno.

—Buenos días Jasper. —pese a la familiaridad de su saludo, el chico marcaba cierta distancia, tal vez manteniendo la diferencia entre cliente y empleado.

—Te presento a mi novia. —le dijo Jasper desviando su hermosa mirada celeste hacia Alice, que le regaló una sonrisa tímida al chico, y aunque dudo un poco en hacerlo, le tendió la mano.

Aquello era nuevo para ella, no estaba acostumbrada, nunca había interactuado con empleados en ningún sitio, su padre había inculcado en ella un respeto casi ortodoxo por la diferencia de clases, donde a las personas de un estatus social inferior se les trataba con distancia y no por respeto, sino porque no merecían que se les brindase confianza.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Alice —respondió sintiendo que no se iba a morir, ni a desgastarse por recibir el cordial apretón del amable mesero.

—Un placer conocerla señorita. —Diego le estrechó la mano sonriéndole con franqueza—. Por favor acompáñenme.

Jasper le tomó la mano y a ella se regodeó en el agarre tibio y protector de él, siendo consciente de que muchas personas los miraban, temió que alguien la reconociese y se lo dijese a su padre. Pero en menos de un minuto se percató que el único que se llevaba las miradas era su novio y no sólo de mujeres, también las de los hombres, y no porque estos fuesen homosexuales sino porque reconocían en el chico al heredero del señor Cullen. Sabía que su suegro era un hombre muy influyente, no sólo en Brasil sino en toda América, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la denominación que ella misma le dio al padre de Jasper. Su mente siempre alzaba vuelo con velocidad.

Diego los ubicó en un booth en el extremo izquierdo del restaurante, Jasper se deslizó en el sillón de cuero y se pegó a ella con ánimo juguetón. Alice, por primera vez visitaba el lugar y le pareció realmente agradable, tanto como había escuchado.

— ¿Qué vas a desayunar? —preguntó Diego entregándole la carta tuteando al joven Cullen, sabía que no le gustaba que lo tratase con distancia.

—Hoy que se vaya a la mierda el régimen… Tráeme un par de esos panqueques con arándanos y crema que ustedes preparan. —le pidió sin siquiera abrir el menú, descargándolo inmediatamente sobre la mesa.

—Un par de Waz-za. —informó sonriente Diego, refiriéndose a una de las exclusividades del lugar, que eran panqueques con los más frescos arándanos, cubiertos con una tentadora crema de fresas, decorado con plátanos caramelizados y crema batida.

—Esos mismos, ustedes con sus nombres raros —acotó sonriendo Jasper y el chico se alejó. Inmediatamente miró a la callada Alice—. No los he probado pero se ve que son buenísimos. —hablaba entusiasmado, pero su expresión cambió al ver la actitud taciturna de Alice, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No —murmuró ella bajando la mirada, pero en realidad estaba aterrorizada con lo que iba a desayunar, eso era una bomba atómica para su organismo, engordaría y toda una vida no le alcanzaría para deshacerse de esas calorías.

—Alice, aún es temprano, no vas a engordar diez kilos por eso. —le dijo percibiendo a qué se debía su actitud.

—Sí los engordaré. —la barbilla le tembló ante las ganas de llorar, sentía pánico con el solo hecho de pensar que subiría de peso.

—Unos kilos de más no te vienen mal, tal vez unos cinco… Pero no los queremos de grasa, los quiero de masa muscular, así que hoy nos damos el gusto con los Waz-za y después te vas a poner en mis manos, yo, te voy a entrenar ¿quieres qué lo haga?

— ¿Quieres decir que estoy muy flaca?

—Claro que lo estás, mira nada más —le habló cerrándole con su mano la parte superior del brazo y aún le quedaba espacio—. Si entrenas, podrás mantener un peso ideal y también podrás comer. Trotar es bueno, pero no sólo eso, necesitas un poco de pesas.

—Está bien, me pongo en tus manos, pero debemos inscribirnos en un gimnasio.

—No, los gimnasios donde va todo el mundo no me van, podríamos entrenar por las tardes en mi apartamento, Edward estará en la torre o en la fiscalía… Bueno, eso sólo será hasta que hable con él, y espero hacerlo esta semana, es justo que sepa lo que tenemos, porque si se entera de otra manera se va a molestar conmigo, y Edward es a veces bastante irascible, no quiero discutir con él cuando puedo evitarlo.

En ese momento llegó Diego con dos tazas de café francés que humeaban y los envolvían con su olor, también puso sobre la mesa panes de nuez y plátano, queso-crema dulce, mantequilla suave y dos compotas, una de arándanos y otra de albaricoque, descargó todo y les sonrió una vez más antes de darse media vuelta.

Aunque la propuesta de entrenar con Jasper le encantaba, y creía en cada palabra que le decía acerca de que no engordaría, éstas no tenían el mismo poder que el de su cargo de consciencia, por lo que no se atrevía a tocar el pan de nuez y plátano aunque este le tentase y le aguara la boca, imaginó que debía estar delicioso, pero no quería verse obligada a vomitar.

Jasper notó las dudas y el temor recorriendo el rostro de Alice, así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó un pedazo de pan y le untó un poco de queso crema llevándoselo a la boca.

—Está buenísimo —dijo apenas tragó, y preparó otro pedazo igual y lo llevó a la boca de ella—. Abre la boca.

—Jasper, que vergüenza, pensarán que… Esto es cursi. —masculló al ver más de una mirada disimulada sobre ellos.

—Sí que lo es y puedo serlo aún más si no desayunas.

—Está bien lo haré yo sola —accedió, quitándole el pan de las manos y engulléndolo de un bocado, gimió de placer por la invasión de sabores. Jasper sonrió instantáneamente.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que nos los probabas?

—Años —contestó agarrando otro pedazo y esta vez lo acompaño con compota de arándanos.

Lo difícil, lo verdaderamente difícil, para ella, era decidirse a comer, después que lo hacía no podía parar hasta sentirse saciada. Sólo esperaba mantenerse realmente ocupada para no pensar, y de esa manera no sentirse culpable y querer quitarse ese peso de encima devolviéndolo todo en el retrete.

El café, el jugo de fresa, los Waz-za, todo, era una delicia. Deliciosas galletas crujientes fueron puestas en un plato de porcelana, cargadas con un plátano muy maduro, flan de fresa, crema, arándanos y jarabe de arce, el plato deslumbró los ojos y la boca de Alice, no pudo evitar devorarlo al igual que Jasper. Su novio era de muy buen comer, pero ella desistió de las galletas de chocolate con mantequilla de maní y caramelo, y no porque no le provocaran, sino porque estaba demasiado llena.

El desayuno duró algo más de una hora, se despidieron de Diego y subieron al auto. Alice revisó su teléfono, tenía nueve llamadas perdidas, todas de su chofer, seguramente el pobre estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso, así que lo llamó para quitarle la angustia, aunque fuese un boca floja, muchas veces mostraba más preocupación e interés por sus cosas que su propio padre.

Como era de esperarse la había estado buscando y le hizo saber que estuvo a punto de llamar al señor Vulturi, ella sabía que si su padre se enteraba que aprovechaba sus horas de cardiovasculares para escaparse, nunca más la dejaría ir, así que le suplicó a Robert que no se comunicase con él, que ella estaba por llegar, aunque sabía que era una medida de presión porque él tampoco quería ganarse el regaño de Aro Vulturi.

Antes de bajar del auto dedicó unos cinco minutos a despedirse de Jasper en medio de besos que la dejaban sin aliento y palpitante, anhelando más, mucho más, ya no eran suficientes los momentos que pasaba con él, ni las sutiles caricias o los besos, últimamente lo deseaba tanto que había osado tocarse mientras lo imaginaba, lo hacía al bañarse o antes de dormir, cuando él asaltaba en sus pensamientos, otras veces mientras estaba realizando sus deberes de la universidad, sabía que tal vez no era sano hacerlo hasta tres veces por día, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando su cuerpo se calentaba a consecuencia de revivir los momentos con su novio y entonces ella tenía el poder de ir más allá, tanto como quería hacerlo con él físicamente.

El musical de Broadway, Spider Man: Turn Off the Dark, les dejaba claro por qué era la sensación del momento entre niños y adultos. Edward debía admitir que lo que más le gustó fue la banda sonora, excepto claro, los temas algo cursis entre Mary Jane y Peter Parker. Se emocionaba y reía como un niño más y le agradaba ver el mismo entusiasmo en Seth, eso era lo menos que se merecía el niño.

Al salir el pequeño no dejaba de hablar, contándole acerca del musical, como si él no hubiese estado presente, pero Edward le seguía la conversación y también le hacía preguntas. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Logan cargó al niño y lo ubicó en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta, mientras Edward subía, el guardaespaldas se encargó de compactar la silla de ruedas y subirla al vehículo.

—Me gustaron más las canciones del Duende Verde, sobre todo los efectos de sonido. —continuó Seth mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y Edward lo verificaba.

—A mí también —acordó regalándole una sonrisa y poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

— ¿Sabes que me dijo el oftalmólogo? —le preguntó jugando con el cordón de la capucha de su abrigo.

—No, pero por tu semblante intuyo que son buenas noticias. —le dijo Edward mirándolo de soslayo.

—Me ha dicho que si sigo con el tratamiento, sólo tendré que utilizar los lentes para leer y para ver televisión, o cuando esté delante del monitor.

—Eso es una excelente noticia, ya no tendrás que usar todo el tiempo los lentes, yo por ejemplo sólo uso los de lectura, pero no se lo digas a nadie, sólo me los ha visto mi primo. —le confió frunciendo la nariz.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo ante la luz roja, distraído miró a través de la ventana y una iluminada pantalla lo dejó sin aire.

Bella se presentaba ante él iluminada y en versión valla gigante, atontándolo con su belleza y sensualidad, opacaba a la modelo a su lado, la seguridad que mostraba era incomparable. Era bellísima, su cuerpo perfecto expresaba con exactitud ese algo tan espontaneo en su personalidad, recordándole justamente porqué estaba loco por ella, porqué su insoportable tendencia a decir lo que se le pegara la gana lo había cautivado tanto. Su piel lucía suave, y sus peligrosas curvas lo invitaban y lo dejaba sediento, la extrañaba en su vida y en su cama. Con demasiada desesperación.

—Es más bonita la de cabello negro, algún día tendré una novia como ella. —habló Seth, dejándole saber que se había percatado de su fijación sobre la valla publicitaria.

—Tienes razón, es hermosa —murmuró sintiéndose frustrado, enterró la cara en el volante queriendo deshacerse de las fastidiosas emociones en su pecho, tratando de controlar la respiración, intentando poner a raya sus estribos, ninguna mujer lo había desestabilizado de tal forma y quería encontrar la manera de alejar el maldito sentimiento ambiguo en el que se debatía, no se decidía entre anhelarla o repudiarla.

En ese momento la bocina del auto tras él le hizo saber que la luz había cambiado, elevó la cabeza, puso en marcha la camioneta y se dirigió a su destino mientras intentaba hacerle creer al niño que todo en él estaba normal, cuando en realidad por dentro estaba realmente liado.

Al llegar los recibió una de las enfermeras, juntos, llevaron al niño a su habitación, donde esperó a que se quedara dormido antes de regresar a su apartamento.

Mientras manejaba sus ganas parecían ganar la batalla con el paso de los minutos, necesitaba buscar una oportunidad con Bella, él podría mantenerla segura si estaba a su lado, por lo que, sin detenerse a pensarlo más, cambió el rumbo hacia el apartamento de ella, con suerte la encontraría despierta. Aceleró, tomando las calles menos transitadas, luchando con su necesidad de llegar en el menor tiempo posible.

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba ¿Qué le diría? ¿Con qué palabras le haría entender que necesitaba ser perdonado? Cómo podría hacerla comprender que en menos palabras, era un inadaptado, que ni él mismo se entendía, que él era un completo caos, no tenía idea qué decirle para que ella comprendiera por un momento que había mucho más de él para ella que su estúpida tendencia a desconfiar de todas las personas que le rodeaban. No era algo personal, no dudaba de su fidelidad, sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, dudaba de su lealtad, la verdad, no creía en que nadie en realidad pudiera serle leal algún día.

Pero por ella lo intentaría, por Bella daría todo de sí por actuar como alguien normal, por hacer las cosas bien y conservarla a su lado tanto tiempo como fuera posible, o hasta que la maldita obsesión que sentían el uno por el otro se disipara.

Pero a menos de dos cuadras por llegar al apartamento de Bella, dio una brusca e inesperada vuelta en U llevándose con eso varios toques de cornetas e improperios. Mientras se alejaba, su orgullo salió al ruedo haciéndolo cambiar drásticamente de opinión, porque no sabía qué coño le iba a decir y en la situación en que se encontraba sólo haría el ridículo, y no estaba para hacer el papel de derrotado. No sabía pedir perdón y no estaba preparado para hacerlo por primera vez. No lo estaba.

Necesitaba sacarse a Bella de la cabeza, buscar alguna manera de distraerse, así que sin pensarlo mucho condujo hasta uno de los locales nocturnos que frecuentaba.

El bar se encontraba a reventar, se sentó en la barra y mientras tomaba un vodka negro, buscaba sutilmente con la mirada a su presa, a los pocos minutos, el contacto visual le hizo reconocer a una de las tantas que había llevado al departamento, la chica se acercaba contoneando sus caderas, gritándole que estaba dispuesta a irse con él.

— ¿Hola, cómo estás? —preguntó la mujer sentándose a su lado.

—Contigo aquí, he mejorado considerablemente. —le dijo casi sin pensar. Maldita labia que le salía con las demás, sólo con Bella era un completo caos y un cúmulo de estúpidos nervios.

—Me alegra saberlo, ¿tú primo no vino? —le preguntó ella buscando con la mirada al rubio, más que dispuesta y ansiosa por compartir con los Cullen.

—No, está en el apartamento ¿quieres saludarlo? —le susurró posando la mirada en el muy pronunciado escote.

—La verdad es que hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, los había extrañado.

—Estábamos visitando la competencia —habló elevando la comisura derecha en una sonrisa sensual—. ¿Qué estás tomando?

—Martini. —le contestó ella, alargando la mano y acariciándole el cuello a Edward. —su toque no le agradó, sutilmente le tomó la mano y la dejó descansar sobre su rodilla derecha.

Él le pidió un Martini Cosmopolitan, y ella lo aceptó gustosamente, al tiempo que hacia sus avances más evidentes, anhelando que se la llevase cuanto antes.

La chica hablaba y Edward hacia los intentos por seguirle la conversación, ya que su cabeza no se encontraba en ese lugar, la mujer ya había sobrepasado el tiempo de excitarlo y no lo había logrado. Entre frustrado y divertido, le dio una mirada a su entrepierna.

_Ahora también te pones en huelga_. —conversaba silenciosamente con su miembro irreverente.

Sabía que no encontraría la manera de rendir esa noche, que si su amigo no estaba dispuesto, pues no lo estaba, y éste tenía la última palabra. Tenía la seguridad, que de cierta manera era porque en su cabeza, donde solo giraba Bella, le daba las órdenes aún en contra de sus propios planes.

Sintiéndose traicionado por su mejor amigo, dejó libre un suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Regreso en un minuto. —se levantó, dejando a la chica algo aturdida.

Tenía pensado ir al baño, pero prefirió largarse del lugar. Llegó al departamento entrada la media noche y para su sorpresa, las luces se encontraban apagadas, adivinando con esto que ya Jasper estaría durmiendo, algo que él también debería hacer porque tenía que estar a primera hora en fiscalía para entregarle un informe al fiscal general y de ahí, dirigirse a una reunión en la torre Cullen, para después ahogarse en más trabajo.

Ya en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y se quitó las botas, se acostó extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados, dejó libre un pesado suspiro y su mirada se posó en la luz que le brindaban los ojos de buey en las placas de mármol negro, creándole un halo de luz alrededor de las pupilas cerradas que iluminaban su mirada, haciéndola más clara.

La presión que sentía en el pecho empezaba a ser tormentosa, aunado a eso se encontraba el cansancio, ese que creaba un cosquilleo que recorría su espalda. Durante tres años había trabajado sin un merecido descanso, anhelaba poder tener al menos dos semanas en alguna isla paradisíaca, extrañaba su época de universidad cuando se iba a cualquier rincón del mundo a pasarla bien, sin preocupaciones, ni presiones.

Si bien ansiaba ser exitoso y encontrar el puesto que tenía, porque las leyes le apasionaban, sabía que se extralimitaba, todo por conseguir hacer justicia, por cumplir ese juramento que se había hecho así mismo. Pero sentía que estaba acabándose en el intento, aunque al final de cuentas, incluso si se desintegraba, no lo iba a dejar, de eso estaba seguro.

Por el momento necesitaba dormir, pero el vórtice de dudas y ansias no le permitían descansar, así que decidió noquearse, giró medio cuerpo y abrió la última gaveta de una de las mesas de noche y sacó la pequeña caja de acero inoxidable, la abrió y se preparó un tabaco de marihuana, sabía que eso le daría un poco de tranquilidad.

Al estar listo lo encendió e inhaló profundamente, reteniendo el humo por varios segundos y luego soltándolo lentamente, repitió la acción hasta acabarlo. Había logrado el efecto esperado, pero no se durmió como esperaba, sólo se puso de pie y salió de su habitación e irrumpió en la de Jasper.

— ¿Primo estás dormido? —preguntó con voz pausada por los efectos del narcótico—. Jasper. —le llamó dejándose caer acostado sobre él.

— ¡Mierda! Edward. —exclamó el rubio aturdido—. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

—Tenemos tiempo que no conversamos.

— ¿Y quieres hacerlo ahora que estás drogado? ¡No jodas! Ve a darte un baño y a dormir, mañana cuando puedas procesar la información hablamos.

—No estoy drogado… Bueno, sí, un poco —dijo soltando media carcajada—. Si no quieres hablar yo lo haré, hoy fui al musical de Spider Man…

—Edward, cállate. —refunfuñó Jasper sin poder creer una sola palabra, agarró una almohada y se la puso encima de la cabeza tratando de no escucharlo —. Ahora cuando te drogas si no te crees Ethan Hunt, te crees Spiderman, te falta Batman, tiene que ser poderosa la hierba que tienes, te hace creer superhéroe. —hablaba y Edward soltaba cortas carcajadas.

—Me dieron tirones de bolas cada vez que Mary Jane y Peter Parker salían con sus canciones, jodieron el musical, aunque te entretie… —la voz se le sofocó cuando Jasper le puso una almohada en la cara y la presionó amenazando con asfixiarlo.

—No me interesa Spiderman, ni Superman, menos Batman, sólo duérmete —gruñó saliendo de la cama, agarró a Edward, lo haló por una mano arrastrándolo al baño y lo metió bajó la regadera con agua fría—. Te quedas ahí y después te duermes, yo tengo que madrugar.

—Quiero ver a Bella. —murmuró sintiendo el agua fría empaparlo—. Admito que la extraño.

—Mierda nada más patético que un hombre enamorado y de paso drogado. —habló el rubio, sintiendo que el sueño se le iba al diablo, queriendo reírse, pero vio que Edward hablaba enserio.

—Bueno mañana la buscas y le dices que te perdone, que eres un completo imbécil… Hasta ahí lo dejas, no tiene por qué enterarse que te has gozado a otras mujeres, porque si no, te da una patada por el culo y te manda al triángulo de las Bermudas para que entonces desaparezcas definitivamente.

—No puedo hacerlo, no sé qué debo decirle.

—Lo que te salga de momento, ya sabrás que decirle cuando la veas, no me digas que ahora te has acobardado.

—Soy un imbécil. —le dijo soltando una sonora carcajada, que con bastante obviedad era producto de la marihuana.

—Sí, eso ella ya lo tiene muy claro, ya sal de allí, te quitas la ropa y te metes a la cama, te puedes quedar aquí, yo me voy a otra habitación.

Edward salió y empezó a desvestirse dejando un charco de agua por el corredor entre el tocador y la ducha, su primo le entregó una toalla y salió dejándolo solo.

Dos y cuarto de la mañana y el montón de bocetos arrugados en el suelo aumentaba, empezaba un diseño y a los minutos lo arrancaba del block y lo lanzaba lejos, no tenía idea a dónde diablos se había ido su inspiración, no podía concentrarse, no tenía sueño, ni siquiera tenía apetito, era un completo caos con ojeras, horribles ojeras.

Suspiró y tiró el lápiz contra la pared, sintiéndose molesta, el plectro se le convirtió en un bufido de frustración. Mientras la música retumbaba en su departamento, trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse en otra cosa, sin más alternativas, empezó a tararear pero el ritmo del tema de Portishead, Glory Box solo hizo que un Edward y una Bella, siendo sometida al más crudo de los placeres se materializaran sobre la cama en medio de sábanas revueltas, con jadeos, gemidos, respiraciones forzadas, palabras lascivas y el sonido maravilloso de los cuerpos al chocarse en la más deliciosa de las batallas. Era la única manera en la que le gustaba reñir con él y aún no se había dado cuenta el muy estúpido, imbécil, testarudo y cientos de calificativos más que interrumpió cuando aplaudió, para que esa escena, ese delirante holograma, desapareciera.

—Mejor me voy a dormir en el sofá. —se dijo bajándose del banco que utilizaba para estar a la altura del caballete—. Ni siquiera mereces que me masturbe pensando en ti, si es por esa razón que te metes en mis pensamientos ¡prefiero ver porno! —exclamó tomando una sábana y una almohada.

Al pasar por el amplificador, sencillamente lo apagó y todo quedó en silencio, un silencio que últimamente la estaba torturando. Sólo unos meses atrás, ella amaba su soledad, aún adoraba estar sola, pero extrañaba los momentos que había vivido con Edward, y se dio cuenta que el peor error que pudo cometer fue haberlo metido en el apartamento, ya hasta lo imaginaba, le estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando Jacob se había ido, debía someterse a una extraña y engorrosa readaptación y recuperar su seguridad.

Al llegar a la sala se acostó en el sofá, con la respiración agitada por las emociones que la recorrían dándole la pelea, sabía que si seguía imaginando a Edward Cullen, no lo sacaría de su cabeza nunca, y definitivamente necesitaba hacerlo para seguir adelante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? El miembro de Edward solo quiere a Bella y el coño de la susodicha quiere al miembro de Edward. jajajajajaja este par es un caso.  
><strong>_

_**Las actualizaciones serán los días Lunes y Viernes. **_


	4. Capitulo No 3

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 3**

Después de abandonar la fiscalía Edward se dirigió a la torre Cullen, en el momento en que cruzó el vestíbulo fue interceptado por Emily, quien intentaba con mucho esfuerzo, igualar el caminar enérgico y seguro de su joven jefe. Edward, se detuvo tras su escritorio mientras se desabotonaba el saco para tomar asiento, tocó la pantalla de uno de los monitores y el ordenador cobró vida instantáneamente.

—Señor ya todo está listo para la reunión, dará inicio en cuarenta minutos, las carpetas están sobre la mesa y el refrigerio llegará en veinte minutos para que coincida con el final de la reunión. —Emily suspiró profundamente deslizando su dedo índice por la tableta electrónica—. ¿Necesita algo más, señor?

—No —respondió Edward acomodando el nudo de su corbata—. Nada más, confío en tu trabajo Emily —volvió sus ojos al ordenador—. ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? Hablar con el fiscal general me deja la garganta seca. —le pidió con una increíble sonrisa, que de inmediato evocó una igual en Emily, que abandonó la oficina rápidamente.

Revisó su agenda, sabía que esa misma semana tendría una entrevista con su tutor en la maestría de ciencias de la justicia penal, pero no recordaba la hora, también tenía una reunión pendiente con su contador. Así, dejaba que su mente recorriera sus compromisos mientras divagaba en los altos y bajos de su apretada agenda. Sintió el iPhone vibrar dentro de su saco, lo extrajo, extrañándose por la llamada entrante de Morgan.

— ¿Pasa algo Morgan? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

— ¿Cullen, estás en la torre? —indagó Morgan con una evidente nota de preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, acabo de llegar ¿por qué?

—Estoy reunido con la señorita Esme Platt, la asistente de Bella Swan, creo que debes estar presente en esta reunión.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó reconociendo aquel característico tono de voz en Morgan, y no pudo ignorar como todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta.

—Es mejor que vengas a mi oficina.

—Está bien —acordó cubriendo su voz con falso estoicismo— .Voy para allá. —finalizó, y escuchó a través del teléfono cuando Esme susurraba "_No es necesario_"

Se puso de pie encaminándose rápidamente. Emily traía un vaso con agua en una pequeña bandeja de plata, y él se detuvo porque verdaderamente tenía sed, los efectos de la fumada en la madrugada le pasaban factura, así que dio un celestial y revitalizante sorbo. Casi gimió de alivio al sentir el agua fresca deslizarse por su garganta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para la reunión? —le preguntó devolviendo el vaso a la bandeja.

—Poco más de media hora.

—Bien —afirmó chequeando su reloj—.Voy a reunirme con Morgan, estaré de vuelta a la hora pautada.

—Sí señor.

Edward una vez más emprendió camino, entró en el ascensor y descendió tres pisos para llegar hasta la oficina del abogado, el asistente del hombre le abrió la puerta y tanto Morgan como Esme se pusieron de pie al verlo entrar, el semblante de la pelirroja era indescifrable.

—Hola Esme. —saludó, acercándose y depositándole un beso en la mejilla que ella recibió algo recelosa, después de todo estaba molesta con él por haber insinuado que su amiga era una fácil.

— ¿Cómo está fiscal? —le devolvió ella el saludo sin ocultar su pausada animosidad.

—Bien, gracias —sonrió Edward leyendo la prevención en la pelirroja—. Pero habíamos quedado en que sería Edward. —le recordó, después desvió la mirada a Morgan—. ¿Pasa algo? —indagó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón queriendo tontamente esconder su delatador y repentino sudor.

—Es mejor que te sientes. —le pidió Morgan señalando una de las sillas al lado de Esme con su mano. Edward asintió y todos tomaron asiento al mismo tiempo—. Te mande llamar porque creo que esto podría interesarte. —lvantó una significativa ceja deslizando un cheque sobre el escritorio para que Edward lo viese.

El chico observó la cantidad en el comprobante, y ladeó la cabeza con la irritación burbujeando en su pecho al percatarse que equivalía al monto total del préstamo que le había hecho a Bella semanas atrás.

— ¿Qué significa esto Esme? —preguntó con la voz suave y acompasada, desviando la mirada a la chica.

—Obviamente es el pago del préstamo, está claro, ahí lo dice. —el vello en su nuca se erizó en cuanto los ojos dorados de Edward, aparentemente calmados, se posaron en los suyos. El tipo estaba cabreado. Bella le había dicho que sólo tenía que entregar el cheque, no le dijo que le armarían una emboscada.

—Sí, ya sé que es el monto, pero me refiero a ¿cómo ha encontrado Bella el dinero? —la cuestionó frontal y conciso.

—Ha tenido buena venta la boutique —murmuró Esme una improvisada respuesta bajando la mirada. Ella era pésima mintiendo y lo sabía, cómo diablos iba a hacerlo frente a un encabronado fiscal.

—Esme, ni con la venta de un año la boutique tendría las ganancias para pagar esta cantidad. —continuó Edward con aquel tono calmo y profundo.

—Se han vendido algunos diseños exclusivos —masculló la pelirroja jurando que Bella se las pagaría.

—Ni que haya subastado la ropa de Michael Jackson y lo sabes. —habló con la voz más ronca, acorralándola con la mirada fija en sus atemorizados ojos verdes.

—No estoy autorizada para dar ningún tipo de información —se defendió con fingida indignación—. Sólo he venido a traer el pago, nada más y deja al fiscal fuera que no he cometido ningún delito, ahórrate el interrogatorio.

—Pues tengo que constatar si este dinero fue o no encontrado de manera ilícita. —¿Quería al fiscal? Él sabía perfectamente cómo hostigar a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió de inmediato, sintiéndose realmente molesta—. Fue de manera estúpida, pero no ilícita. —siguió antes de poder detener su propia lengua.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que fue de manera estúpida? —inquirió Edward inclinando casi imperceptiblemente su cuerpo hacia Esme, sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a hervirle entre las ideas, que en contra de su voluntad, empezaban a forjarse en su cabeza.

Esme bajó la mirada a su regazo alisando la falda, tratando de evitar la mirada de Cullen, guardando silencio mientras levantaba crispada su barbilla y se mordía la lengua por su imprudencia.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —trasladó su atención a Morgan, sabiendo que Esme sería una causa perdida.

—Nada, no quiere hablar. —contestó el abogado con igual impaciencia.

—Esme, si no me dices, tan sencillo como que rompo el cheque y se lo tendrás que llevar a Bella en pedazos.

Esme hundió sus hombros, preparándose para la tormenta que se desataría.

—Hipotecó el apartamento —murmuró finalmente sin levantar la vista, sabía que aunque Bella se molestara, lo más sensato era que Edward supiera que por su culpa, su amiga podría perder su apartamento.

— ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Bella? ¿Está loca? ¿Acaso no es consciente del porcentaje actual de las tasas de interés? —soltó la ráfaga de preguntas, sintiendo como perdía la paciencia en cada palabra, y miró a Esme como si ella pudiese darle alguna respuesta.

—Esa es una decisión de ella, le aconsejé, pero… —se detuvo ante el resonante bramido de Edward, que sin levantar la voz la había hecho sentir minúscula.

— ¡Pero es una testaruda, intransigente, impulsiva, inconsciente! —escupió irritado al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Tomó el cheque, lo dobló y lo guardó en su saco—. Morgan te dejo la reunión, Emily tiene todo preparado, voy a ver qué puedo hacer con esta situación —dirigió su mirada furiosa a la pobre mujer—. Vamos Esme. —le exigió cortante y autoritario.

— ¡No! Ya va —chilló ella sarcástica, luego centró sus ojos verdes en el cabroncete mandón—. Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte, si estás pensando ir con Bella, a mí no me metas en esto, ni en sus problemas.

—Vamos Esme. —le ordenó tomándola por un brazo, poniéndola en pie y prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de la oficina de Morgan—. Prometo no meterte en problemas. —intentó en vano tranquilizarla—. ¿Por qué Bella tomó esta decisión?

—No lo sé. —respondió irritada soltándose de su agarre ¿quién se creía el miserable?

—Si lo sabes, sé que lo sabes. —enfatizó mientras entraban al ascensor.

—Tal vez se deba a que no quiera deberle nada a un imbécil que vive creyendo que ella es una puta. —le contestó enojada, mirándolo a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Esme… —respiró impaciente—. Yo no creo que Bella sea una cualquiera, estoy seguro que no lo es, es sólo que desconfío de algunas de las personas con las que se relaciona.

— ¿Y por eso le bordas en la frente la letra escarlata? Que pusilánime eres ¿lo sabías? —frunció el ceño, conteniéndose apenas de sacarle los ojos.

—Algunas veces lo soy —le concedió mientras extendía la mano al pasillo al que se abría el ascensor. Caminaron un breve tramo a través del parqueadero, le abrió la puerta del vehículo invitándola a entrar, la cerró y bordeó el auto para subir y proseguir con sus palabras—. Pero reconozco lo que soy, ahora tu amiga no reconoce que es una obtusa y orgullosa y me hace perder los estribos. —puso en marcha el auto, saliendo del estacionamiento seguido por los guardaespaldas que no le perdían el rastro.

La mano de Esme estaba firmemente asida a la manila sobre la ventana, el tipo conducía como un demente. Estacionaron y entraron rápidamente en la boutique, que se encontraba con varias mujeres que acariciaban prendas y miraban con interés casi hipnótico los estantes. La música de Lykke Li inundaba el lugar haciendo una deliciosa sinfonía con el suave olor a vainilla que se dispersaba por el local, la buscó con la mirada y la vio en su oficina sentada detrás del escritorio, sintió que su corazón se desbocaba, el peso de cuanto la había extrañado cayó directo sobre él, su respiración se agitó haciéndolo sentir como un tonto adolescente, al igual que su irreverente pene que respondía ante la excitante imagen de Bella concentrada en su oficina, moviéndose fluida y profesional en su escritorio. Con manos temblorosas buscó el cheque en el bolsillo interno de su saco, irritándose por el absurdo descontrol al que ella lo sometía, pero nada podía hacer con las voluntariosas emociones que lo enloquecían al estar cerca de ella.

Al verlo, Charlie se interpuso en su obvio camino a la oficina de Bella retándolo con la mirada, obligando a Edward a desistir en la infructuosa búsqueda del cheque en su bolsillo.

—Charlie déjalo pasar, ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas no debemos meternos en eso. —le pidió Esme halándolo por el brazo.

—Espero que mantenga sus modales, fiscal, porque al menos le sube un poco la voz y me quito las ganas que tengo de romperle el cuello. —le dijo Charlie peligrosamente mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador con Esme.

Edward prefirió ignorar la amenaza y lo miró con serenidad, evaluando la obvia lealtad del hombre hacia Bella, pero harían falta más que casi dos metros de estatura para intimidarlo en realidad.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de la chica sin llamar. Bella no pudo ocultar su sobresalto y como sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse a Edward frente a ella en el momento menos esperado. Respiró profundo, acomodándose en su silla y cruzando las piernas. Una ráfaga de fuego la azotó y su corazón se deshizo en latidos, tragó en seco para bajarlo, porque en una milésima de segundo se le había instalado en la garganta.

Apretó los puños y petrificó su gestó con severidad.

—No he dado mi autorización para que irrumpa de esta manera en mi oficina, fiscal. —su voz se dejó escuchar convincente, pero por dentro era un estúpido manojo de nervios.

— ¿Bella, te has vuelto loca? —arremetió Edward sin vacilaciones, apoyando sus palmas abiertas sobre el escritorio de cristal, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella y sintiendo la cruda necesidad de acortar la distancia entre ambos, perdiéndose en esos ojos que lo capturaban, ella con su mirada lo hacia su prisionero, no le dejaba escapatoria. Intentó sacudir el embotamiento de su cerebro, endureciendo su gesto—. ¿Por qué diablos has hipotecado el apartamento?

—Ese no es su problema, señor Cullen. —le respondió inmediatamente, tan segura de sus palabras que lo encaró aun cuando se sintiese aturdida por la energía que él desprendía, y aun cuando su cuerpo entero temblaba por la apabullante cercanía—. No voy a discutir con usted mis decisiones, tiene el cheque, su cuenta esta saldada, ahora deme el placer de no verle la cara nunca más.

Edward sintió el punzante aguijonazo ante el rechazo y los deseos de Bella de no verlo nunca más, la sola idea le provocó un nudo de angustia que se ancló en su garganta, sin embargo, no desvió su mirada, la mantuvo puesta en ella, tomó aire y su cuerpo se inclinó por completo sobre el escritorio, dejando su rostro a sólo centímetros del de ella.

Bella se mantuvo imperturbable, pero con el corazón vibrándole en los oídos.

—Ya puede salir de mi oficina —levantó una ceja despectiva—.Y de mi vida —murmuró cerca del rostro de Edward con toda la seguridad que poseía, luchando, porque las lágrimas que subían por su garganta no le ganaran la partida.

— ¿Cuál cheque? —preguntó él mientras buscaba el comprobante de pago en el bolsillo de su saco—. ¿Este cheque? —extendió el papel frente a ella, envolviéndolo entre sus dedos y haciéndolo pedazos, dejando caer los jirones sobre el escritorio ante la mirada atónita de Bella. En un movimiento desconcertantemente rápido, le llevó una mano a la nuca y la jaló hacia él, besándola sin permiso, obligándola a que le diese espacio en su boca sin darle opción de rechazar sus labios, mientras con la mano libre sostenía su peso sobre la mesa.

Bella había perdido el sentido, la agarró, realmente fuera de lugar y el traicionero de su cuerpo soltó un ¡Aleluya! Edward empezó a besarla, hurgando en ella, recorriendo el interior de su boca con resbaladizas y precisas caricias que derretían su consciencia, lo más sensato, sería quedarse con la mitad de la lengua de él en su boca después de amputársela de un mordisco, pero su jodida boca se abría obediente para recibirlo, su lengua le daba la más calurosa de las bienvenidas mientras su vientre vibraba, el centro de su placer palpitaba e irremediablemente tendría que visitar el tocador y cambiar su ropa interior, porque el simple contacto de su caliente boca la hacía mojarse escandalosamente.

Maldito poder el de ese hombre para descontrolarla, su lengua, músculo divino que recorría su boca y acariciaba puntos exactos que juraba, estaban conectados con sus pezones, que se despertaban y dolían al encontrar la barrera de su brassier, sólo quería abrirle las piernas y guiarlo a ese lugar, que la hiciese suya, de todas las maneras posibles ¡estaba pérdida! A punto de convulsionar ante la falta de oxígeno, pero no se alejaba, era una suicida porque no se alejaría del beso aunque muriera, de eso estaba segura.

Edward Cullen era impetuoso, locura y fuego, con su boca abría abismos en ella, su saliva era dulce miel y peligroso veneno que la dejaba sin fuerzas, brindándole delicias y haciéndola delirar, imprimiendo a sus labios la fuerza exacta para arrastrarla a los acantilados donde suplicaría por más, más y más.

Con la respiración castigándolo y haciendo eco en la suya propia, él se alejó jadeante, era una de las facetas que más le gustaba, verlo extasiado y saber que ella era la causa la hacía sentirse la mujer más poderosa del planeta. Pero dejarla huérfana de su boca fue el peor error, porque la lucidez llegó de golpe.

A ella llegó la repentina consciencia de estar en su oficina, completamente expuesta a través de los paneles de vidrio, súbitamente abochornada y sublevada por el atrevimiento de él al besarla de esa manera frente a sus colegas, amigos y clientela, sin siquiera evaluar la situación, su mano se movió casi por voluntad propia abofeteándolo tan fuerte que el aplastante sonido de la palma estrellándose en la piel de su rostro, silenció por completo cualquier otro rastro de ruido en su oficina. Una extraña y explosiva mezcla de miedo y excitación se arremolinó en su interior al ver cómo él tensaba la mandíbula por el dolor, su mirada ardiente y brillante logró intimidarla, con el corazón de nuevo enloquecido, intentó moverse y poner distancia entre ellos, pero él tenía más fuerza, y ágilmente la haló una vez más, arrastrándola y desquiciándola con un nuevo beso.

La piel de su mano picaba y ardía, pero esas y otras sensaciones se hacían cenizas mientras podía precisar el instante mismo en que sus piernas perdían fuerza y el brazo libre de Edward se enroscaba en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho a través de la mesa, invadiendo su boca con voraces, pero expertas penetraciones de su lengua, acariciando la suya y resbalándose tan profundo como para robarle inoportunos gemidos.

Era una danza perfecta aquel beso, succionaba sus labios luego de morderlos y entonces la asaltaba con su lengua, un paso tras otro con exquisita maestría. Su propia respuesta era equivalente en furia y pasión, ella era una excelente pareja de baile y lo enfrentaba con su propia lengua sin darle tregua. Este beso era más intenso, abrasador y demandante, la excitación y la ira se mezclaron en su mente al darse cuenta de cuanto poder él tenía sobre ella.

Edward se perdió cautivado en la boca de Bella. Olvidaba en qué hora, día, mes o lugar se encontraba. La turbación que lo recorría era prueba del deseo irrefrenable que ella despertaba en él, ese palpitar enloquecido de su corazón que sólo con ella latía de aquella forma, nunca había vivido de manera tan intensa un beso. En la boca de otra mujer no había encontrado esas sensaciones que lo gobernaban, y tenía una larga lista para comparar. Los besos de Bella eran distintos, no era sólo cómo se movían sus bellos labios sobre los suyos, era un algo narcotizante en su sabor, en las emociones adictivas por tenerla de nuevo cerca, que lo hacían ansiar más de su boca, más de ella. Su beso era intenso, fuerte, pasional, cada caricia de su lengua traía una nueva oleada de hambre por ella y enloquecía al sentir las ganas inmensas con las que ella lo besaba, no hallaba palabras para describir lo que Bella le hacía sentir sólo con un beso. ¡Debía encontrarlas!

Con labios palpitantes y húmedos, rompió el beso, pero sus rostros seguían tan cerca que aún conseguía beber de su aliento. En breves segundos y aún sin haber conseguido siquiera abrir los ojos, lo impactó de nuevo el escozor en la mejilla. No se alejó, si acaso era lo que ella esperaba. Clavó sus ojos en Bella, jadeando y apretándola contra su pecho con sus manos, leyendo las señales de su cuerpo excitado, ella igual que él, quería más, su cuerpo se lo gritaba, estaba tan excitada como él.

—Vuelva a besarme, y le aseguro un golpe peor —siseó entre dientes con la voz agitada y vibrante.

Sus ojos leonados brillaron, y tres segundos después supo que había sido un error haberlo retado de esa manera porque una vez más la besó, y si era posible, con más ímpetu, obligándola a corresponderle de la manera en la que él quería. Sabía perfectamente cómo dominarla y su cuerpo traicionero le respondía casi automáticamente, deslizando su piel contra la de él y arrebatándole el placer de los labios. Por encima de la neblina de su propio ardor, sentía como ella era toda latidos enardecidos y cálida piel palpitante.

Edward quería eliminar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero el escritorio en medio le impedía pegarla a él y hacerle sentir como lo excitaba, como su erección dolía y palpitaba por ella, pero debía retomar el control, ella le nublaba la mente y bajo todo su recio autodominio, eso lo asustaba. Los dos necesitaban respirar normalmente de nuevo, así que otra vez despegó sus labios de los de ella, aguzó sus ojos y prediciendo su respuesta, le detuvo la mano por la muñeca a medio viaje hasta su cara. Centró su mirada en sus brillantes ojos violeta, pero no logró entender nada, ella se mantenía irritantemente indescifrable para él. Recobró el aire irguiéndose frente a ella y acomodó las solapas de su saco, volvió a mirarla y le habló con un tono bajo, enojado y ronroneante.

—Vuelves a pegarme y no voy a dudar en cogerte aquí mismo, me importará una mierda quien esté o quién pueda ver. —inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho en un gesto malvadamente infantil que le dejó seca la boca—. Sabes perfectamente que no me importa tener público.

—No lo hará —rebatió Bella mirándolo a los ojos y apretando los dientes—. No sería capaz. —continuó con el pecho agitado, y allá en el fondo de su cerebro, por alguna razón, empecinada en retarlo.

—No me retes —le respondió en un siseante susurro—. No me tientes, porque sabes que no hablo dos veces.

—No lo voy a permitir, salga en este instante de mi oficina o llamaré a la policía —le exigió elevando la voz—. O mejor aún, le abriré la cabeza. —tomó en su mano la pequeña esfera de pesado cristal que contenía una mariposa negra en el centro—. Y debería saber que tampoco hablo dos veces.

Edward miró divertido la escultura en sus gráciles manos, luego volvió con fiera determinación sus ojos sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho Bella? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—No voy a darle explicaciones —le contestó ella con frialdad.

—Devuelve el dinero al banco, no actúes como una tonta caprichosa, una cosa son los negocios y otra es lo que pasa entre nosotros, nuestra relación no tiene por qué afectar los negocios que hacemos ¿podrías desligar una cosa de la otra?

—Permítame aclararle señor Cullen. —levantó sus índices haciendo énfasis mientras giraba graciosamente las muñecas y señalaba el espacio entre ellos—. Ese "_entre nosotros_" no existe y "_nuestra relación" mucho menos_ —recalcó con sarcasmo—. Quien no puede desligar las cosas aquí es usted, señor Cullen, yo le estoy pagando, tal como el uso de mi libertad me lo permite, en cambio usted irrumpe en mi oficina con reclamaciones inadmisibles. —metió las manos bajo su cabello ahuecándolo sobre su pecho y fingiendo indiferencia—. Lo único que debe interesarle es que le devuelva el dinero acordado, cómo o cuándo lo consiga, no es de su incumbencia —empujó la silla con sus piernas dando dos pasos hacía uno de los percheros, sintiendo el corazón martillar en su pecho, pero con el ceño en un gesto duro e inescrutable.

—No seas absurda —le dijo Edward perdiendo la paciencia—. Es de mi total incumbencia, no voy a permitir que por nuestros actuales problemas arriesgues todo lo que tienes, no me metí en tu vida para causarte pérdidas.

—No me interesa con que motivos se metió en mi vida, eso ya no importa —lo fulminó con la mirada mientras señalaba la puerta—. Quiero que salga de mi oficina ahora —luego levantó las cejas intencionadamente mientras le hablaba con lentitud—. Deje la puerta abierta para quien quiera entrar.

¡Mierda! ¿Por había dicho eso? Pensó después de haber soltado las palabras.

Edward la observó en silencio, tratando de calmarse y no mandarla al carajo, respirando y pensando que seguramente lo estaba haciendo con la clara intención de irritarlo. Recobrar la calma le llevó más de un minuto entero.

—Necesitarás más que eso para echarme, arma un mejor plan —le aseguró con engañosa serenidad, pero su interior crujía de incertidumbre y temor, ella había volcado todas sus emociones, haciéndolo exponerse, volviéndolo vulnerable. Tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.

Edward se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar tratando de mantener la calma y mostrarse impasible.

Una vorágine de confusión la sacudía, Bella necesitaba entender a Edward, de lo contrario, la volvería loca. Él doblegaba su fortaleza y la hacía frágil.

Se había ido, sin más, sin despedirse, dejándole una advertencia colgante, mientras la voz de Lykke Li en el reproductor de audio hacía eco en su cabeza con el coro "_Yo te sigo, te sigo_". Edward era ese río que corría con fuerza, profundo y salvaje y ella era el océano que lo recibía. Como en la naturaleza, sus fuerzas se chocaban inevitablemente, abrazándose y volviéndose una.

Aún temblorosa y excitada, se dejó caer en la silla, su mirada se ancló en el cheque hecho pedazos, dejó libre un pesado suspiro, exhausto y temeroso. Él llegaba impetuoso, sin pedir permiso arrebataba de ella lo que quería, declarándola su propiedad y una vez más la ponía en contradicción con su esencia, no quería pertenecerle a ningún hombre, odiaba encontrarse en un callejón sin salida. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos presintiendo las lágrimas, sólo lloraba cuando estaba llena de impotencia y éste era uno de esos momentos.

—Lo siento Bella, me dijiste que sería fácil —la voz de Esme irrumpía en el lugar rescatándola de sucumbir al llanto—. No fue sólo dejar el cheque y ya.

—No te preocupes Esme, sé que no es tu culpa… Me estoy cansando de todo esto, ya no quiero seguir nadando en contra del río impetuoso que es Edward Cullen, quiero alejarme completamente… Tal vez deba darme un tiempo o pagar la hipoteca, para después venderlo todo y regresar a Las Vegas y empezar de cero nuevamente.

Esme tomó asiento, profundamente molesta con el empecinamiento de Bella en no admitir sus propios sentimientos. Realmente estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—Bella ¿estás loca? —siseó perdiendo la paciencia —No, yo no voy a permitir que tires por la borda todo el esfuerzo que has hecho estos años, en Las Vegas no te conocen como aquí en Nueva York, ahora que la boutique está en su mejor momento tu empecinamiento en ir en contra de lo que estás sintiendo lo complica todo, ten por una vez el valor de enfrentar lo que está pasando y haz el esfuerzo en comprender de una vez por todas, que Edward Cullen se te salió de las manos y que en el fondo no hay nada malo en ello ¿dónde está toda la seguridad de la que constantemente alardeas?

Las palabras de su amiga la aturdieron, pero estaba demasiado cansada para contradecirla.

—No sé, no lo sé Esme, él baja mis defensas, tal vez no soy tan fuerte como aparento, porque ¡lo viste! Me besó sin pedir permiso y yo lo consentí, sé que si hubiésemos estado en otro lugar me le hubiese entregado sin siquiera pensarlo, no es esto lo que yo quiero, no quiero sentir que soy un objeto de su propiedad que puede usar cuando se le pegue la maldita gana.

—Hay muchas maneras de pertenecerle a un hombre Bella, no tiene que ser exactamente esa a la que le temes, el problema contigo es que tienes miedo de entregarte y sé que tal vez es cursi lo que voy a decir y que es muy pronto, pero para el amor no hay tiempo, llega de la nada como un meteorito y lo cambia todo, he notado esos cambios en ti, pero tú te empeñas en ignorarlos, porque tienes miedo a los cambios en tu vida, no todo será como lo has planeado.

—No eres de gran ayuda Esme —susurró sintiéndose perdida.

—Tal vez no lo sea, pero soy sincera.

—Ni loca voy a admitir que estoy enamorada si es lo que estas esperando… Porque no lo estoy, es sólo que me involucré demasiado, una cosa llevó a la otra y me acostumbre a su presencia y a sus besos… Sus caricias. —iba bajando la voz cada vez más sin mirar a Esme, percatándose de todo lo que extrañaba de Edward, hablando prácticamente con ella misma—. Sus palabras...

—Y su manera de coger… —intervino Esme, completando las cualidades del chico.

— ¡También! No tiene sentido negarlo, pero no es el único hombre sobre la tierra que hace todas esas cosas en la cama… Habrán otros, Edward Cullen no puede ser insuperable. Nadie es indispensable, eso lo tengo muy claro, y ya verás como él puede ser olvidable.

—Y vuelves al punto de partida, te exiges cosas que de momento no puedes cumplir.

— ¡Esme por Dios! —exclamó exasperada—. ¡¿Qué sugieres?! ¡¿Que me deje arrastrar por él?! No, eso no lo voy a hacer, porque Edward no va a cambiar, siempre va a desconfiar de mí y su falta de respeto es injustificable y me hiere profundamente.

—Yo creo que el pobre fiscal es un incomprendido, un inseguro de mierda que busca que alguien le dé seguridad y un poco de cariño, no es mala persona, si lo fuese no se preocuparía por ti como lo hace —suspiró Esme—. Busca la manera de entenderlo un poco ¡Se más flexible mujer! ¿Te cuesta tanto dejar de ser hipócrita contigo misma? Sé más amable… Un poquito así —separó apenas un par de centímetros sus dedos índice y pulgar—. Nada mas así, sé cariñosa, regálale palabras que yo sé que quieren salir de ese corazoncito pero no las dejas, te garantizo que después de hacerlo él estará hecho polvo y rendido ante ti, será más receptivo y más abierto ¿tengo que decirte cómo comprender a un hombre? Vamos Bella no sólo tienes que saber cómo manipularlos, también es bueno comprenderlos, y sé que te sorprenderás con todo lo que puedes encontrar, los hombres son fascinantes, extrañas criaturas que te van a cautivar y más si son tan cerrados como tu fiscal, porque esos son lo más vulnerables.

Bella la miró con impaciencia.

—Esme, sólo te falta que lo envuelvas en papel celofán y que le pongas un lazo rojo.

—No está muy lejos de parecer un muñeco. —bromeó Esme—. Te soy sincera amiga, no pude controlar mi vista, ya sabes lo necia que es… ¡Qué culo tiene! Quiero una foto, pero sin nada de ropa, para constatar que no se pone algo de relleno.

—No… no se pone relleno, pero si quieres averígualo por ti misma, te lo regalo.

—Ah no… —le dijo poniéndose de pie para salir—. Ese trauma es completamente tuyo.

—Ves, ni tú lo quieres. —alzó la voz mientras Esme se acercaba a la puerta.

—Porque sé que lo quieres —arqueó una ceja—. Y de manera excesiva.

—No es igual que Jacob, no es lo mismo.

—Jacob, sólo era un imbécil que limpiaba con la lengua el suelo por donde caminabas, estoy segura que hizo una Biblia con cada una de tus palabras, tal vez si hubiese tenido un poquito de personalidad y hubiese exigido de ti lo que quería, no dejándote siempre la última palabra, estarías casada con él, porque aunque nos cueste admitirlo, nos encantan los hombres que nos dan la pelea, esos que te hagan saber las cosas que quieren y no quieren… Piénsalo —le dijo mientras salía de la oficina, dejando a Bella una vez más, sola con sus pensamientos y emociones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¡Que capitulo! ¡Que capitulo!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	5. Capitulo No 4

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 4**

El amplificador Marshall aumentaba el sonido de los acordes que Edward afinaba para alcanzar las notas del tema elegido por Alice. Desviaba cada tanto la mirada hacia a donde ella se encontraba conversando con Jasper, quien estaba sentado encima del piano con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, que a medias lo confundía y lo ponía en guardia. Aunque estuviese concentrado en la guitarra, no le gustaba la cercanía de su primo con la chica y mucho menos verla a ella reír tanto con él, sin duda alguna los días en que había faltado al Central Park, ellos se habían conocido mejor, habían forjado lazos de amistad o al menos así habría sido de parte de Alice, porque Jasper no tenía amigas, sólo que estás fuesen del tipo que conceden derechos especiales.

— ¿Jasper, no tienes que practicar? —preguntó Edward silenciando abruptamente a la guitarra.

—No, ya he practicado lo suficiente, sólo esperamos por ti, así que mueve esos dedos.

—Ya está listo, ve a sentarte en la batería. —le exigió señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el fondo del escenario.

El rubio bajó de un brinco y el impacto de sus pies sobre el piso de madera hizo eco en el lugar mientras ponía mala cara, y Alice sonreía al ver el trato a veces infantil de los primos Cullen, realmente era más feliz después de haberlos conocido. Nunca pensó que por estar a punto de ser ultrajada fuera de un club, su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Él seguía demostrando que sólo quería protegerla y aunque se ilusionó con él al principio, al conocer a Jasper esa ilusión se esfumó dando pasó a un sentimiento más intenso, apenas si podía controlar el temblor de sus dedos al ver a su novio y se preguntaba si algún día, dejaría de parecer una tonta cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Jasper aún no hablaba con Edward acerca de ellos y ella comprendía por qué, el fiscal era demasiado sobreprotector, era ese hermano que sus padres no le ofrecieron y que muchas veces anheló, tal vez un hermano hubiese escuchado sus problemas y hubiese evitado que cayera en aquel obscuro y doloroso agujero.

—Listo, pulgar arriba, iniciamos. —les informó Edward haciéndole una seña al chico que se encontraba en la cabina de la parte superior, encargado de las luces y el sonido.

El joven bajó la intensidad de las luces, dejando sólo las directas sobre las tres personas en el escenario. Habían alquilado un teatro de estilo art deco en el corazón de Broadway para llevar a cabo la pequeña función que Alice quería.

Edward elevó el pulgar y los nervios recorrieron el estómago de Alice, paralizando sus dedos sobre el teclado y cerrando su garganta. Los chicos esperaban escucharla cantar, desconcertados, la miraron mientras la música vacía sin una voz que la guiara, seguía repetitiva y cacofónica.

—Alice si no cantas, no podremos seguir. —acotó Edward cada vez más impaciente, pero no porque le molestase en realidad, ese era simplemente su carácter.

—Es que yo no sé cantar Edward… Lo hago muy mal. —se defendió Alice.

—Sólo estamos nosotros, no es un concierto con miles de espectadores, haz de cuenta que estás sola en tu habitación, no es nada profesional, sólo estamos pasando el rato.

—No es así de sencillo, seguramente se burlaran de mi voz de Dora la exploradora. —le respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Prometo no burlarme y si Jasper lo hace le partiré la cara. —le dijo desviando la mirada al rubio, quién en ese momento estaba por completo concentrado en ella.

—Sabes que no me burlaré, Alice. —y le regaló una de esas miradas risueñas que a ella le encantaban y que en esta ocasión no pasó desapercibida para Edward, pero antes de que pudiese ver la reacción en ella, Alice bajó la mirada a las teclas de marfil.

—Está bien, lo haré. —respiró profundo y una vez más marcó la primera nota, acercándose al micrófono y entonó. Luego se detuvo.

—Vas bien Alice… vamos, una vez más. —la animó Jasper—. He practicado mucho cómo para que me dejes sin tocar. —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Vamos, una vez más. —se unió Edward elevando el pulgar.

Alice se sumergió en la canción, en la poderosa letra y la música que salía del piano, entonces, al terminar la primera estrofa, Edward y Jasper le dieron vida al recinto con la guitarra y la batería, imprimiéndole fuerza, vitalidad y pasión arrolladora a las caóticas tonadas, los dedos de Edward se deslizaban con increíble agilidad por la guitarra, como si de hecho la acariciara, los brazos de Jasper en cambio, atacaban con fuerza la percusión, girando cada tanto las baquetas entre sus manos, eran diestros, talentosos y malditamente sensuales al hacer música.

Alice interpretaba el piano con dulzura y acierto, alcanzando las notas en el momento justo, aunque carecía de la fuerza que Amy Lee transmitía con su voz, la suya en cambio se escapaba delicada y grácil, escarbando entre los demás sonidos, contrastando hermosamente con la rudeza de los acordes.

Los ojos de Jasper estuvieron sobre Alice cada vez que golpeaba la batería, sonreía sintiendo el corazón brincarle en la garganta, sabía que no era por consecuencia del esfuerzo realizado, no, todo era acerca de contemplarla a ella mientras cantaba, hasta el momento no había compartido con una mujer tanto tiempo sin antes llevársela a la cama, él era de los que primero las conocía sexualmente y después, sólo después, si no le aburría, se dignaba a conocer a la persona tras la chica que le daba placer, y ninguna de ellas lo había acompañado más allá de dos semanas. La ternura en Alice lo ataba, unas ganas irrefrenables de querer pasar todo el tiempo con ella lo dominaban, muchas veces se sorprendía anhelando las horas libres para poder verla en las tardes, las dos horas de las mañanas ya no eran suficientes.

Había algo en Alice, que no lograba identificar aún, que lo hacía desear vincularse a ella, formar parte de su vida, sentir que ella lo necesitaba, que ella estaría dispuesta incondicionalmente para él, para darle su dulzura, su abrigo, sus besos, sin una fecha límite, sin caducidades. Alice estaría ahí para él siempre, porque él podría cuidar de ella y ella a cambio cuidaría de él, como ninguna mujer lo hizo antes.

Alice, vacilante, fijaba su mirada en Jasper, atraída por la magnética energía que él desbordaba, tímida sin embargo, regresaba rápidamente la vista a las teclas del piano, no podía permitirse equivocarse, quería ser perfecta para él, cantar perfecto para él y nadie más que él, quería darle todo lo que él quisiese.

Estar con Jasper significaba estar en una lucha continua contra sus inseguridades, enemigos mortales que la acechaban susurrándole que era inadecuada para él, porque jamás sería lo suficiente hermosa, sensual o experimentada. Temía más que nada, que él lo descubriera y que cuando se diera cuenta de cuantas hermosas y llamativas mujeres lo rodeaban, descubriera cuan insignificante era ella. Su terapeuta le había sugerido no apresurarse en sacar conclusiones, ni determinar su valía en función de qué o quiénes la rodeaban, le había pedido que reflexionara acerca de por qué se había acercado Jasper a ella, era clave ser plenamente consciente de que la había conocido sin artificios, agregarlos ahora para pretender ser alguien que no era para compensar sus conflictos de amor propio, podría desmoronar lo que hasta ahora habían construido los dos.

La voz de su terapeuta estaba allí, susurrándole cada mañana que no debía definirse a sí misma por nada en el exterior, así que un vestido más sugerente, o un maquillaje más marcado, sólo conseguirían desdibujarla, y en últimas, mostrarle a Jasper a alguien que en realidad nada tenía que ver con ella.

Al terminar, Edward se quitó la guitarra dejándola a un lado y con una sonrisa tímida caminó hasta el piano, sintiéndose orgulloso de Alice, interpretaba el piano hermosamente y su voz, a pesar de no ser prodigiosa, no había desafinado ni una sola vez.

—Lo has hecho perfecto. —le dijo tendiéndole los brazos, sonriéndole ampliamente y sorprendiéndola, era la primera vez que lo veía tan efusivo, descubrió que tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa, que lo hacía lucir más joven, más humano y de alguna manera, más accesible.

— ¡Gracias! —habló ella, y sin poder evitarlo se le colgó del cuello emocionada, sintiendo como él la elevaba cerrándole con los brazos la cintura.

El abrazo y el entusiasmo fue interrumpido por el sonido de las baquetas al caer sobre uno de los toms, los chicos desviaron la mirada hacia Jasper que se ponía de pie mostrándose inusualmente serio.

Jasper sintió como sus orejas se calentaban, seguramente producto del maldito calor que se le instalaba en la boca del estómago al ver a Edward y Alice tan compenetrados. Su reacción lo desconcertó tanto a él como a ellos, tenía algo atorado en la garganta y un poderoso deseo de patearlo todo. Saltó de la tarima dando un brinco y en tres largas zancadas atravesó una de las puertas laterales, abandonando el teatro sin decir una palabra. Edward corrió a alcanzarlo.

— ¡Jasper! ¿A dónde vas? —lo detuvo Edward confundido, mientras Alice los seguía, aún desde el interior del teatro, sin poder decidir qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Voy por agua! —le contestó con evidente fastidio.

— ¡Trae para nosotros! —lo aguijoneó Edward.

Quería reírse en la cara de Jasper, sabía que quería a Alice para él, estaba empeñado en llevársela a la cama, pero él no lo permitiría, no consentiría que la ilusionara para después dejarla botada.

En ese momento, sintió el iPhone vibrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó al ver la llamada entrante del fiscal general, se suponía que era su día libre—. Dame un minuto, Alice. —se disculpó alejándose unos pasos—. Buenas tardes señor fiscal. —se presionó el tabique entre los dedos índice y pulgar preparándose, sabía que era trabajo y se sentía exhausto.

—Cullen…

— ¿Un caso? —preguntó con una leve nota de hastío.

—Sí, y lleva algo para las náuseas, limón puede ser… un cuerpo descompuesto dentro de una pipa, te pasó la dirección, hace cinco minutos me llamó Jack Jenks, sé que era tu día libre…

— ¡Ah, qué bien! —dijo con ironía—. Al menos está al tanto de mi horario.

—Bueno, no te quejes, Cullen, que no te están desvirgando. —le dijo sardónico para aligerar la tensión.

—No, más bien es una patada en las bolas —le devolvió la broma con sarcasmo—. Salgo para allá.

—Mi asistente te acaba de enviar en un correo la dirección y los demás detalles del caso.

—Bien, hasta luego, bonita tarde señor fiscal. —la ironía bailaba en su voz.

—Respira Cullen. —le ordenó el hombre antes de colgar.

Edward se guardó el teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo y vio a Alice sentada en el banco del piano, tecleando rápidamente en su iPhone, él se acercó y ella detuvo sus dedos abruptamente.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó elevando la mirada y mostrando sus hermosos ojos grises.

—Tengo trabajo, Jasper te llevará a casa —respiró hondo—. Si te dice cosas fuera de lugar, me lo haces saber inmediatamente.

—Entendido. —lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa, sabía a lo que Edward se refería—. No te preocupes, Jasper es un excelente amigo.

—Está bien. —se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se las entregó—. Ustedes regresen en el carro, yo me voy con uno de los guardaespaldas, el otro los esperará afuera.

—Bien… gracias por todo Edward, sé que tienes mucho trabajo, realmente sé cuan valioso es tu tiempo, gracias por compartirlo conmigo —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No es nada, ya quería ver que tan bien tocabas el piano, lo haces excelente, no dejes las clases. —se acercó a ella pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—No lo haré, ahora ve. —le pidió Alice sonriendo

Edward, como antes lo había hecho Jasper, bajó de un brinco del escenario y salió trotando, al llegar a la salida lo esperaban Ben y Salvatore, uno de los guardaespaldas de Jasper.

—Ben, salió trabajo, me llevas y Salvatore se queda con Jasper.

—Sí, señor. —respondieron al unísono los hombres, el chico asintió y subió al automóvil.

La camioneta se ponía en marcha cuando Edward llamó a Jasper, después de varios tonos la llamada se fue al buzón, odiaba dejar mensajes de voz, así que colgó y volvió a marcar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le contestó su primo con la voz cortante y agresiva.

—Jasper, me salió trabajo, he dejado a Alice sola, llévala a su casa por favor, pero no quiero que andes seduciéndola, tenemos un pacto con ella y debes cumplirlo.

—Sí, se nota que quieres cumplirlo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Fue sólo un abrazo de amigos, algo muy distinto de tus intenciones, demonios, no me la cogeré y tu mucho menos, eso ya lo habíamos hablado y no tengo ganas de repetir ese asunto.

—Está bien, iré por ella. —evadió Jasper el tema, aún con la molestia zumbando en su voz.

—Bien. —finalizó Edward con sequedad cortando la llamada, y luego deslizó los dedos por la pantalla táctil, chequeando su correo.

—Ben, vamos a la 8ª Avenida entre las calles 52 y 53, ya te diré exactamente dónde.

—Sí señor.

— ¿Ya almorzaste? —le preguntó al guardaespaldas mientras buscaba el número del director de la policía técnica.

—Sí señor, algo de la cafetería del teatro.

—No me digas que los sándwiches, porque son de la mierda. —los labios de Ben formaron una línea recta que le dio la respuesta afirmativa a Edward, quien divertido sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

— ¿Cullen, para cuándo? ¿Te crees la reina del baile? —ese fue el saludo del oficial al otro lado de la línea.

—Jenks, no me jodas, ya voy en camino… te llamo porque no llevo la placa, así que me despejas a los nuevos del cordón de seguridad.

—Dos tanques ilegales de nitrógeno en el maldito Lamborghini y aún no llegas — Edward escuchó sonidos indistintos de gente moviéndose con prisa—. ¡Me cago en la madre del que metió al tipo ahí! —soltó Jenks asqueado por la putrefacción que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—Espera, déjame pensar… ¡Porque no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina! —sonrió secretamente Edward—. Si lo agarramos, te lo dejo para que te la cobres, todo cabe en el interrogatorio, en unos diez minutos estoy ahí.

—Bien, que sea rápido Cullen.

Alice se comunicó con Jasper por varias vías de mensajería instantánea pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta y empezaba a sentirse angustiada, con tantas ganas de llorar que sentía que el nudo en su garganta la ahogaba. Necesitaba distraerse de alguna manera o terminaría haciendo algo que, definitivamente, no beneficiaría a nadie.

Ansiosa, empezó a caminar por el recinto, observándolo con detenimiento por primera vez desde que entrara esa mañana, subió las escaleras centrales y se adentró en las butacas de terciopelo rojo, tomando asiento en el centro del lugar desde donde podía observarlo todo, intentó concentrarse en las bonitas cornisas de madera obscura que bordeaban el techo abovedado, pintado por completo con bellos diseños geométricos en tonos granate, que se extendían como laberintos cúbicos, daba la impresión de estar en un lugar atemporal, suspendido entre los años sesenta y un futuro desconocido. Sin embargo, Jasper volvió obsesivamente a su mente y la impaciencia se apoderaba de ella una vez más.

Hasta que lo vio entrar con una botella de agua en la mano, su semblante mostraba que no era el mismo chico radiante de siempre, debía admitir aunque fuera extraño, que muy en el fondo la enamoró aún más verle el ceño fruncido, esa seriedad alteraba con dramatismo su pulso, extendiéndose en latidos ecolálicos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Toma. —le entregó él la botella con enojada indiferencia al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado a su lado.

—Gracias. —susurró Alice destapando la botella, le dio un pequeño sorbo y volvió a taparla—. ¿Pasa algo, Jasper? —preguntó con la angustia creciendo en su garganta, pero por respuesta sólo recibió silencio y ella no encontró más palabras, no pudo más que quedarse mirando su precioso perfil, mientras él concentraba su furiosa mirada en el escenario—. ¿Es por mi comportamiento? —lo intentó una vez más, pero él seguía en silencio, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla y la seriedad que en un principio la había cautivado, ahora sólo la lastimaba, sintió ganas de llorar, las lágrimas subían por su garganta y trató de retenerlas, sabía que no podía seguirles dando la pelea, su única opción era huir del lugar, bien sabía que los únicos que tenían finales felices eran los estúpidos cuentos de hadas, bastante claro había tenido que la felicidad no era para ella, debía suponer que en su caso la felicidad era efímera, que nadie la quería a su lado, no era más que un estorbo para su padre, su madre y ahora también para Jasper. Apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos al levantarse, dispuesta a salir corriendo del lugar, entonces sintió la mano de él cerrarle la muñeca, reteniéndola, pero aún sin mirarla.

Tan rápido cómo parpadeo, sintió la mano de Jasper apoderarse de su cintura, halándola con fuerza innecesaria hacia él, no le pidió permiso, sencillamente la besó. No hubo preámbulos, nada de miradas, ni siquiera un roce de labios, no hubo palabras cariñosas, sólo él devorándole la boca con un desespero hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Le resultaba realmente difícil seguir el ritmo del beso mientras la lengua de él penetraba en su boca con precisión y fuerza, abrazándose a la de ella, invadiendo sus propias sensaciones cada vez que la lengua de Jasper empujaba la suya dentro, rozándola y hurgándola. El beso era violento y exigente, la estaba reclamando, la marcaba como suya.

Sus labios dolían, su lengua ardía, pero le encantaba y desorientaba, empezó a sentirse débil, muy débil temiendo desmayarse ante la falta de oxígeno, sentía que se escurriría del asiento y terminaría inconsciente en el suelo y cuando todo se puso negro, estando a un segundo de desmayarse, él abandonó su boca, ella con los ojos aún cerrados inhaló todo el aire posible para llenar sus pulmones, y una sonrisa que demostraba lo extasiada que estaba se apoderó de sus labios.

—Alice, no quiero que vuelvas a comportarte de esa manera con Edward… con Edward no… no te quiero… —la voz ahogada de Jasper demostraba el esfuerzo invertido en el beso y prefirió detenerse antes de decirle que no quería compartirla con su primo, que había encontrado a la mujer que no deseaba compartir, esa que sólo quería para él, porque la sensación que lo había golpeado al verla con otro le había resultado abrumadoramente devastadora—. Por favor. —pidió y buscó una vez más sus labios.

Pero antes de que él pudiese besarla, fue ella quien lo hizo, entregándose a él en medio del beso, poniéndose de pie sin despegar su boca de la suya, impregnándose de ese desespero que también lo embargaba a él, le mordisqueaba los labios y no le importaba si lo hacía bien o mal, le gustaba esa sensación de los labios de él entre sus dientes, el simple contacto primario de sus bocas, la técnica era lo de menos, sólo quería sentir y sentirlo.

Alice se sentó sobre las piernas de Jasper cerrándole con sus brazos el cuello, dejándose llevar por los pálpitos enloquecidos que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, de esa sensación indescriptible que nacía en su estómago y se expandía por todo su ser, evadiendo el pudor que allá en el fondo de su mente le reclamaba porque empezaba a humedecer sus pantaletas, pero se pretendió sorda, no dejaría de entregarse a la locura que la recorría, a la adrenalina que la enloquecía.

Jasper no podía controlarse al sentir a Alice tan atrevida y entregada, sus manos no entendieron razones cuando empezó a recorrer el cuerpo delgado de la chica. Introdujo sus manos bajo la blusa y sintió la piel tibia y temblorosa, recorrió el abdomen y subió, sin hacerle caso a las contenciones, hasta posar una de sus grandes manos sobre su seno derecho. Alice se estremeció violentamente al sentirlo, él lo encerró y masajeó, era pequeño, tal vez el más pequeño que había tenido en su mano, y era el cuerpo de Alice contra su piel, era perfecto.

La descarga eléctrica que sintió en su vientre fue más poderosa que cualquiera de las que hubiera sentido con mujeres de tallas más grandes, de las cuales muchas, muchas estaban rellenas de silicona. La piel de Alice aún estaba cubierta por el encaje del brassier, no quería imaginar lo que se sentiría al tener entre los dedos sus pezones, juguetear con ellos, mimarlos, llevárselos a la boca, profanarlos y convertirlos en un altar para él.

Ella chilló su nombre una y otra vez, y él con su mano libre se hizo espacio entre sus jeans hasta tocarle la suave piel de la nalga izquierda, Alice jadeó, dejándolo sediento, la deseaba, había roto todos sus records en darle tiempo, pero ya no aguantaba más, no podía, sentía que iba a explotar, su sangre circulaba muy rápido por sus venas, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

—Alice quiero que… —se interrumpió con la voz fragmentada por los jadeos—. Te deseo. —murmuró roncamente mirándole los labios.

—Quiero —gimió Alice—. Ser tu mujer… Jasper, hazme saber lo que se siente —siseó haciendo palpitar casi dolorosamente su pene bajo los pantalones—. Quiero sentirte, ya no quiero esperar más, no quiero. —le hablaba ahogada entre las miles de sensaciones que bullían en ella, sentía su piel extremadamente caliente, era cómo si se le fuese a prender en llamas.

Nunca había imaginado que podría perder la virginidad en la butaca de un teatro, imaginó velas, rosas… Era una soñadora romántica, pero ahora no pretendía perder el tiempo, las velas, las rosas y las baladas no cambiarían en nada lo que sentía, así que sin titubear subió la camiseta gris que Jasper llevaba puesta, rozándole los costados con los dedos, la piel de Jasper hervía. Y pensaba que ella se encontraba caliente, él reducía a una simple fiebre su temperatura.

Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él apoyándose con sus rodillas en el cojín, y sintió la erección, su cuerpo cobró vida y empezó a danzar mientras se deshacía por completo de la camiseta. Él era maravilloso, era acero en estado puro, rubio y hermoso acero, los pocos vellos en su pecho brillaban ante ella encantándola, un largo jadeo se escapó de su boca cuando él llevo sus manos y las ancló en sus caderas hundiéndola contra su pelvis, dejándola inmóvil, y fue entonces Jasper quien empezó a frotarse contra ella, mordisqueándole los labios y luego mirándola a los ojos mientras se balanceaba bajo su cuerpo.

El perturbador y desconocido roce mandaba densas olas de placer desde el centro de sus piernas hacia el resto de su cuerpo, gimió alto y sus muslos se tensaron, apretó su pelvis contra Jasper y algo en ella estalló concentrando los latidos de su corazón justo en su vientre, los gemidos se sucedieron unos a otros, incontrolables, dramáticos y escandalosos.

Sonrojada y aturdida regresó a la excitante realidad, siendo liberada de la espesa nube de placer que la había absorbido.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Dios! —exclamó con el pecho a punto de reventar y sumamente sonrojada por la explosión que había experimentado en su interior.

—Te has corrido, Alice… es normal, es normal. —le dijo Jasper encerrándola entre sus brazos, posesivo y deleitado en su placer, ella no se había guardado nada, absolutamente nada, y eso lo enloquecía.

Claro que se había corrido, no era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo, pero jamás lo había experimentado con algo más que su propia y solitaria compañía, y no había nada que se le comparara. Quería más, quería repetir esas vibraciones que la dejaron sin aliento, revivir el momento en que todo desapareció y su vientre se contrajo de manera violenta, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se tensaran y su cuerpo temblara sin control. Sintió a Jasper besándole el cuello, los suspiros se escapaban de ella mientras con manos temblorosas se desabotonaba la blusa, olvidando de momento el pudor, solo quería sentir, que él pudiera acariciarla sin ninguna barrera.

En el momento en que Jasper se aferraba al botón de su jean, las luces del recinto se encendieron, interrumpiendo el afán de los chicos, sintiendo la luz como un balde de agua fría que los bañaba y una descarga de adrenalina los atacó, con liosos movimientos intentaron recomponer sus ropas, pero los nervios infantiles se apoderaban de los dos haciendo sus dedos torpes e ineficientes.

—Olvidé al ingeniero en la cabina ¡Nos han visto! ¡Qué vergüenza! —mascullaba Alice con voz vibrante y completamente sonrojada.

—Te aseguro que no nos han visto —la calmó Jasper —. Desde el palco no se ve, seguro pensarán que ya nos hemos marchado, pero no deben tardar en entrar. —le hizo saber colocándose la franela gris.

Temblorosos por la excitación que aún los recorría, se pusieron de pie y bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano casi corriendo.

Descendían los últimos escalones cuando una de las puertas se abrió.

—Ya nos vamos, mi primo acordó el envío de los instrumentos al apartamento. —la voz de Jasper mostraba las emociones que aún lo azotaban tratando de poner a Alice delante de él para que no se percatasen de su muy evidente erección.

—Sí señor, de hecho vamos a llevarlos inmediatamente. —le contestó el chico con naturalidad, dejándoles claro que no había disfrutado de una función para adultos en tercera dimensión.

—Bien, muchas gracias por todo. —se despidió halando a Alice.

—Gracias. —alcanzó Alice a articular mientras su novio la sacaba del lugar.

Al llegar al pasillo, empezaron a correr y a reír como niños emocionados por las travesuras que habían cometido. Se miraron brevemente, acordando en silencio que se irían a otro lado a terminar lo que ya habían empezado. No obstante, sus ganas se vieron frenadas brutalmente cuando en la entrada los esperaba Salvatore, subieron al Lexus y el hombre se encargó de conducirlos. Sin hacer preguntas, ni esperar órdenes se dirigió a la casa de Alice Vulturi, donde Jasper tuvo que dejarla en contra de su voluntad, pero se conformó con varios besos castos delante del guardaespaldas, que ya había sido advertido de no soltar una sola palabra delante de su primo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_

_**Las actualizaciones serán los días Lunes y Viernes. **_


	6. Capitulo No 5

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 5**

_**El hombre sano no tortura a otros, por lo general es el torturado el que se convierte en torturador.**_

_**Karl Gustav Jung**_

Aro Vulturi se encontraba en su oficina intentando revisar los estados de las tarjetas de crédito de Alice y de Sulpicia, pero Bella revoloteando en su cabeza no le permitía concentrarse. Deseaba a la chica cada vez con más intensidad, su rechazo sólo avivaba en él las ganas de poseerla, no sólo imaginaba constantemente cómo sería tenerla bajo su cuerpo, Bella también había invadido sus sueños, excitándolo en las noches, y llevándolo a la odiosa frustración de conformarse con su esposa.

Necesitaba encontrar la manera en que lo aceptara, que le brindara la oportunidad que anhelaba, el único maldito impedimento era el imbécil del fiscal. Sin él, todo sería distinto, tenía esa certeza, todo había sido distinto hasta que él había aparecido en escena. En aquellos días ella aceptaba sus avances, de hecho se le había insinuado, y él por haber pretendido ser un caballero, decidió no presionarla, quería disfrutar de ella lentamente, tal como se disfruta de las mejores cosas en la vida. Ahora ella parecía estar en alguna clase de relación con el abogadillo de quinta, pero encontraría la manera de acceder a ella, toda mujer tenía un precio, o al menos algo por lo que canjearse, un punto débil sobre el cual ejercer presión. Bella no sería la excepción, evidentemente el dinero ahora no le importaba, pero ya encontraría algo con lo que presionarla, acorralarla y tenerla sólo para él.

Necesitaba empezar a hurgar en su pasado, tal vez hacer un viaje a Londres y reunirse con su ex amante Jacob Black, ya encontraría la manera de idear un plan en el que el británico no pudiera rechazar una improvisada reunión, y si no podía obtener ninguna información provechosa, escarbaría más a fondo, tal vez averiguaría detalles de su familia en Las Vegas, Bella Swan se movía por el mundo como si estuviese sola, como una sombra sin pasado, así que seguramente lo estaba escondiendo deliberadamente, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: ese era su talón de Aquiles.

En ese momento una suma realmente exagerada en el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de Sulpicia, alejó de inmediato a Bella de su mente. Desconcertado vio como un gasto tras otro parecía ser más excesivo que el anterior. La maldita mujer estaba derrochando demasiado dinero.

Descargó los estados de cuenta de su esposa y tomó los de Alice. Ella, al contrario de su madre, parecía haber reducido considerablemente sus gastos, tal vez estaban saliendo juntas más seguido. Pero Aro Vulturi no era un hombre de suposiciones, él siempre iba hasta el fondo de todo hasta estar por completo seguro, así que levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó a su casa, esperó y esperó, al tercer tono Lucía contestó.

—Buenas tardes, residencia Vulturi.

—Lucía, pásame a Sulpicia —pidió sin siquiera saludar a la mujer del servicio.

—Disculpe señor Vulturi, la señora Sulpicia no se encuentra.

— ¿Dónde está metida? —gruñó de mala gana.

—No lo sé señor, sólo me informó que regresaría en unas horas —respondió la mujer con precaución.

—Bien… gracias. —colgó y marcó al teléfono móvil de su esposa. Lo hizo tres veces, pero en todos sus intentos las llamadas fueron desviadas al buzón de voz.

Si había algo que le molestase, era que no atendieran sus llamadas, dejó libre un pesado suspiro y colgó con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras revisaba cada compra que la mujer había hecho, tres de ellas en tiendas de ropa.

— ¿Qué tanto compra esa maldita mujer? —renegó frotándose la frente con una de las manos.

Después de varios minutos intentó una vez más comunicarse con su esposa y en la segunda oportunidad escuchó la voz casi infantil de su mujer.

— ¿Dónde carajo estás metida que no atiendes el maldito teléfono? —le reclamó sulfurado.

—Ocupada, Aro, se supone que si no te contesto es porque estoy ocupada. —le respondió con desdén

—Espero y no sea vaciando las estanterías de otra tienda… ¿Has salido con Alice entre la semana pasada y esta?

—No, ella está ocupada con los parciales, apenas llega y se encierra a estudiar, mi niña quiere sus zapatos Loubutin, Aro —le hizo saber con voz risueña.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tu sola has gastado casi una fortuna este mes? Estoy revisando los estados de cuenta, Sulpicia ¡por Dios! No es posible ¿en qué gastas tanto? Tendré que limitarte la tarjeta.

—Aro, no seas tacaño, sólo gasté un poco de más, porque compré algunos vestidos para la fiesta blanca de Georgina, sabes que no me gusta comprar sólo uno, en el último momento puedo cambiar de opinión.

— ¿En unos vestidos esta cantidad?

—Está bien, compré también una cartera, zapatos y algunos accesorios ¡Contento! ¿Ahora tengo que darte explicaciones de mis gastos? —le preguntó sofocando la risa en el teléfono.

— ¿Y te burlas de mí? —le reclamó Aro molesto.

—No me río de ti… Mejor cuando llegues a la casa hablamos, ahora estoy ocupada, me están haciendo la pedicura con estos pececitos que se comen la piel muerta y me hacen cosquillas. —sin esperar respuesta, ella finalizó la llamada y lanzó el teléfono a la alfombra, retomando los movimientos encima de su amante en quien se había gastado el dinero renovándole el closet, el chico era doce años menor que ella, debía mantenerlo satisfecho en todos los aspectos.

A Aro no le quedo más que colgar y dejar de lado las cuentas que le estaban causando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía hastiado e insatisfecho con su vida diaria, debía quitarse algo de peso de encima, encontrar una ilusión que lo motivase día y noche, y sabía que esa ilusión llevaba el nombre de Bella Swan. Entre él y ella parecía interponerse algo tangible, y él tenía la maldita solución, haría lo que fuera por tener a la diseñadora en su cama. Pero de momento, necesitaba dar satisfacción inmediata a su cuerpo. Levantó una vez más el auricular y marcó al departamento de mercadeo.

—Laurel, ven a la oficina.

—Enseguida voy, Aro. —la chica no dudo un solo segundo en responder, sabía para que la llamaba su jefe, y ella sencillamente deseaba pasar cada minuto del día con él. Se había enamorado, pero estaba obligada a llevar la relación de manera clandestina, algún día él le cumpliría las promesas que le hacía mientras estaban juntos, era el hombre que siempre había soñado, inteligente, seguro de sí mismo, maduro y además guapo, pero la perfección no existía, por eso él tenía el pequeño defecto de ser casado, de momento no le importaba, porque sabía que Aro la amaba a ella y era lo único que verdaderamente contaba.

Edward llevaba más de quince días acechando en la oscuridad, camuflándose en la penumbra cómo la pantera en la que prácticamente se convertía. Aunque su vestimenta negra era ideal para mantenerlo escondido, la ansiedad luchaba por ganarle, porque con los hermanos no había dado tan rápido como lo hizo con el maldito de Riley Herdey, que aún se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital.

Pero su espera había valido la pena, se había ganado un dos por uno. Al verlos juntos, su odio lo instó a salir del callejón dónde se encontraba y enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo, pero la razón le advertía que no lo hiciese, no podía exponerse. Mandó al diablo al inconveniente raciocinio, y se armó con una cadena de media pulgada de grosor y casi dos metros de largo. Se aseguró de que la Beretta 92 de 9 mm, tuviera el cartucho, la colgó nuevamente en la parte trasera de su jean negro y se encaminó cediendo a la energía que lo consumía.

El pecho le subía y bajaba visiblemente ante el influjo de su respiración y la adrenalina que lo recorría imparable. Saber que estaba a punto de cobrarse parte de su deuda en cierta forma lo satisfacía, ese odio que sentía por los despreciables hombres que estaban a unos pasos de él era demasiado fuerte como para no disfrutar haciéndoles daño. Ellos habían sido el centro de su vida, la razón por la cual era quien era hoy día, ellos lo habían formado, ellos y los recuerdos que aún lo atormentaban, pero que también lo fortalecían.

Había esperado dieciocho años para que llegara ese momento. Si decía que se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a Herdey, mentiría de manera descarada, ver el sufrimiento en el hombre le dio una gran satisfacción, y de cierta manera empezó a temer de sí mismo, porque sabía que debía controlarse para cuando le llegase la hora a los hermanos Borden.

Edward apareció frente a ellos con el pasamontañas negro cubriéndole el rostro, y la cadena a un lado arrastrándose sobre el pavimento, haciendo un ruido metálico constante y macabro. Uno de ellos se echó a correr, el otro fue menos cobarde y pretendió hacerle frente, pero el brasileño no quería que ninguno se le escapara, así que ignorando al primero, soltó la cadena y dio inicio a su persecución. No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo, su preparación física y su edad lo ponían en ventaja, lo derribó rápidamente y lo arrastró a patadas hasta donde el otro se había armado con la cadena que Edward había dejado en el suelo.

James Borden al ver que el hombre enmascarado golpeaba a su hermano, salió en su defensa y le asestó un latigazo de acero en un costado. Edward jadeó de dolor, pero aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerlos a los dos en un mismo lugar. Tomó la cadena y enrolló la punta en su brazo antes de que el hombre la halara una vez más, ágilmente tiró con fuerza haciéndolo caer de bruces, éste rápidamente se levantó corriendo hacia él, pero antes de estar verdaderamente cerca, cayó arrodillado al suelo al ver como Edward lo apuntaba con un arma.

—Te mueves —habló en voz baja ladeando su cabeza—. Te mueres. —le advirtió apuntándolo, mientras pateaba al hermano que intentaba ponerse en pie, dejándolo sin aire.

Miró al hombre que tenía frente a él, con el odio creciendo a cada segundo, ansiaba agarrarlo y cobrarle el sufrimiento, cobrarle el maldito golpe que acababa de darle, y que martillaba punzante en su costado izquierdo dificultándole la respiración. Pero eso para Edward no sería un impedimento, lo miró a los ojos intensamente, haciendo que los del hombre se concentraran en él, luego miró al suelo y la mirada del hombre siguió la suya, en ese justo momento, Edward corrió como una bala y le atestó un rodillazo, sacándole el aire y debilitándolo.

Deseó molerlo a puñetazos hasta matarlo, pero una bofetada parecía ser mucho más pertinente en honor a los recuerdos. Con la mano abierta y la parte interna de los nudillos de acero, le partió la boca. El hombre aturdido empezó a quejarse, y Edward lo golpeó de la misma manera en la otra mejilla. Una vez más perdió el control sobre sí mismo, y una bofetada siguió a la otra, incesantes veces, hasta que chorros de sangre salían de la boca del hombre, que en un inútil intento por defenderse, quiso patearlo para alejarlo, pero con ello no logró sino enfurecerlo más. Edward le devolvió la patada haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso. Las voces de personas que se acercaban lo pusieron en alerta, pateó al hombre en el pecho una vez más, recogió la cadena y corrió al callejón dónde había dejado la moto, la montó y se marchó del lugar.

Al llegar al apartamento, ya entrada la madrugada, sentía el dolor de su costado torturarlo, entró en el baño mientras se desvestía, y se percató del golpe, sospechaba la fractura de alguna costilla, pero no podía ir a un hospital, así que tuvo que conformarse con un baño de agua caliente, se roció lidocaína en spray y se tomó un par de pastillas para la inflamación y el dolor.

Con cuidado se metió a la cama. Con la mirada al techo, sabía que cada vez era menos lo que faltaba, ahora debía esperar un poco más, sólo un poco más y descartar cualquier denuncia por parte de los hombres a los cuales había agredido. Después actuaría, esperaba que no fueran necesarias más de tres semanas para dar el primer golpe contundente.

Terminó por quedarse dormido, siendo una vez más atormentado por la pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez desde que tenía ocho años, y que aunque quisiese despertarse y dejarla atrás, nunca lo conseguía, el atormentador sueño lo sometía hasta el final.

— ¡Ed! Primo… —escuchó la voz de Jasper y luego el zarandeo, esforzándose en sacarlo del sopor en el que se encontraba. Sorprendido abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que ya era entrada la mañana y los rayos del sol se colaban en su habitación.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó incorporándose casi violentamente.

—Casi medio día. —contestó Jasper dejándose caer sentado en la cama y agarrando el control del televisor.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué haces aquí, y por qué no me has llamado esta mañana? —salió rápidamente de la cama, y la mirada de Jasper se clavó en su costado. El dolor repentino le hizo recordar el golpe en las costillas.

—Hoy es sábado, no trabajas, yo tampoco, creo que estás un poco fuera de órbita ¿qué mierda te pasó ahí? —preguntó con cara de horror al ver el hematoma que se le había formado y que opacaba su tatuaje.

—Nada, sólo me caí. —le dio su mejor excusa.

—Claro… Con lo torpe que eres "_Taradita de los vampiros brillantes_" —lo acusó sarcástico, sin creerse su improvisada mentira. Edward no era de los que se andaba cayendo por ahí.

—Me resbale, y bueno, si no me crees, qué mierda me importa. —se defendió, sintiéndose acorralado. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse en el espejo comprendió la cara Jasper—. Hijo de puta. —murmuró odiando aún más al hombre.

Entró en la ducha y minutos después salió dirigiéndose al closet y buscó ropa informal.

— ¿Que vas a hacer hoy? —le preguntó Jasper que jugaba pasando un canal tras otro sin prestarle atención a ningún programa en la televisión.

—No sé… ¿Qué tienes para hoy?

—Nada importante, pero con ese hematoma no es mucho lo que puedes hacer —rumió de nuevo Jasper—. A las dos y cuarenta juegan los Mets contra los Royals, llama a Collins y que te guarde puestos en el palco. —agarró el iPhone de Edward que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y se lo lanzó. Edward lo atajó hábilmente—. Si quieres, invitamos a Alice y a Bella.

La propuesta de Jasper se ganó la mirada fija de Edward, y dejó de marcarle al manager de los Mets

— ¿Te crees que estás en época de secundaria? —inquirió al fin después de mirarlo por más de un minuto—. Claro, Bella va a acompañarnos, sigue soñando.

— ¿Aún no has hablado con ella? —lo cuestionó Jasper sorprendido—. Que bolas Edward ¿para cuándo lo vas a dejar?

—Intenté hacerlo, pero sólo empeoré la situación… ¿Y podrías dejar de involucrar a Alice? Te he dicho que te mantengas lejos de ella, involúcrate con ella sólo lo estrictamente necesario, pobre de ti si me entero que le andas calentando la oreja. —le advirtió sentándose en la cama mientras se ponía sus converse.

— ¿Y tú podrías dejar tu jodida obsesión con Alice? —bufó Jasper con fastidio—. Ya sé todo lo de sus problemas, entérate primo, también puedo ser su amigo, también sé escuchar… no sólo pienso con la cabeza que cuelga entre mis piernas… ahora, dame un minuto y ya verás cómo Bella viene con nosotros. —finalizó tomando el móvil de Edward.

—No tendrás éxito, no te va a contestar. —le informó, pues ya había intentado varias veces llamarla, y todos sus intentos terminaban en el buzón de voz, reventándole las pelotas de pura frustración.

—En ese caso, si tanto te odia por cabrón, y que bien merecido te lo tienes, voy a recurrir a otro número. —girando medio cuerpo tomó el teléfono local—. Díctame el número de Bella. —haciendo mala cara Edward le hizo caso sin siquiera buscarlo en su móvil. Impresionado, Jasper le hizo una mueca de fingida estupefacción, al ver que de hecho, se sabía el número de memoria, luego, soltó una carcajada burlona y descarada—. Esta es la que te tiene agarrado de las barbas… ¡Mierda! Eso es amor, tiene que ser amor, que Edward Cullen se sepa de memoria el número de teléfono de una mujer no es de este mundo.

— ¿Por qué no te burlas de tu madre? —le dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la salida de la habitación.

—Porque mi madre me importa un rábano… ella no es tan divertida —lo provocó y soltó otra carcajada. Quedándose solo, se dispuso a llamar a Bella, sabía perfectamente que métodos utilizar para convencer a la chica, empezaba a gustarle ese papel de Cupido entre la diseñadora y su primo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	7. Capitulo No 6

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 6**

El Citi Field, estadio de los Mets de Nueva York se encontraba de un lleno total, la algarabía del público era muestra de la adrenalina que los embargaba por ver al equipo jugar en casa y los primos Cullen en compañía de Alice Vulturi se encontraban en el palco a la espera del inicio del partido.

La joven de ojos grises estaba en medio de los chicos con su gorra autografiada y realmente emocionada, le gustaba escaparse con ellos, porque nunca había salido con hombres, su padre no lo había permitido, no en vano era el centro de burlas de la universidad y aunque no fuese una apasionada por el béisbol, al menos comprendía y lo que verdaderamente disfrutaba era estar al lado de su novio que la estaba enloqueciendo con su colonia y esa belleza ruda de la que era dueño, solo lo miraba de soslayo y en algunos momentos lo rozaba de manera casual porque le tocaba disimular delante de Samuel y eso ya no le estaba gustando, quería poder abrazarlo y besarlo, inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada a sus rodillas al recordar que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su mujer, sintiendo como la excitación germinaba en ella.

Jasper era consciente de cada movimiento de Alice por muy leve que fuese y él se encontraba de la misma manera, aprovechó la publicidad que le ayudaría en su cometido, ya que ésta inundaría los oídos de Edward, por lo que se acercó a ella y muy cerca del oído le susurró.

—Aún estoy maldiciendo al ingeniero de sonido. —aprovechó y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica la cual vibró íntegramente.

Tal vez si Edward no hubiera estado concentrado en cómo calentaba el equipo se habría dado cuenta de la actitud de su primo con Alice, o seguramente era lo que quería hacer, ya que sólo pensaba en que Bella no había ido y por eso su visión y estado de alerta estaban vetados, sabía que Jasper había hecho el intento de invitarla, de eso estaba seguro y ella era tan orgullosa que había declinado la invitación, no era un ser inseguro, nunca lo había sido, pero esta mujer empezaba a hacerle sentir lo que se sentía y debía admitir que no era para nada agradable, ese vacío, agonía y esperanza mezclados en su pecho, emociones contradictorias que lo gobernaban y lo hacían enfurecer con él mismo.

_Me estoy pasando de imbécil_. —se dijo en pensamientos_—. ¡Maldita sea! Será que sale de una vez por toda de mi cabeza._ —soltó un suspiro y se reclinó en el asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el dolor latir lentamente en su costado izquierdo, cada vez que respiraba, instalado como Bella en su cabeza, podría decir que ella también empezaba a doler.

—Primo ruédate… Edward. —le pidió Jasper sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos encontrándoselo de pie y detrás de él estaba Bella, su corazón pareció dar un home run fuera de su pecho al verla, era jodidamente hermosa, lo traía loco, debía admitirlo aunque ella no mostrase ninguna emoción. Siempre le habían gustado los retos, pero Bella empezaba a ser algo casi imposible ¿o era que él había perdido facultad? Ella le había abducido la seguridad y se suponía que debía sacarla del círculo, alejarla de él, pero esa parte que se resistía le iba ganando la partida.

Ya no lucharía más, por eso al diablo el alejarla, a la mierda sacarla de su vida, él se va a quedar con Bella, cogerá con ella todos los días, a toda hora porque la desea como náufrago a la orilla y si alguien llegara a tocarle un cabello tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, se iba a arriesgar, a tenerla a su lado y protegerla, solo esperaba que se lo permitiese, porque el obstáculo más grande era la tozudez de ella.

_Solo no lo mires Bella, no lo mires_. —se decía mientras saludaba a Alice que se encontraba sentada al lado de Edward, algo muy extraño, realmente extraño hormigueó en su cuerpo, era una sensación de molestia y desconfianza al ver a la chica tan cerca del hombre que la turbaba, recordando cuando ella le dijo que él estaba "_Buenísimo_," era evidente que le gustaba y ¡vaya! Que no perdía oportunidad.

Fue una imbécil a acceder ante la petición de Jasper, aún cuando le dijo que lo hacía por él, muy en el fondo era mentira y lo sabía, solo deseaba ver a Edward, quería ver esos ojos color fuego que cada vez que la miraban le incendiaban la piel y le consumían el alma, extrañaba las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenía cerca, ese palpitar enloquecido en todo su cuerpo, las jodidas mariposas haciendo fiesta en su estómago, esas que él había instalado ahí desde el instante en que lo conoció y que solo él podía hacerlas revolotear, las gobernaba sin lugar a duda, esa casi sonrisa que siempre se obligaba a controlar y cómo su centro desde que lo sintió entrando, irrumpiendo con insistencia y maestría, éste le enviaba señales de que lo anhelaba, de que quería sentir el roce y las diferentes texturas resbalando en ella con la sincronía perfecta, el peso de su cuerpo algunas veces divinamente sofocante y otras perfectamente equilibrado, soñaba sentir todas sus caricias, las tiernas, las posesivas y hasta las sucias, esas que no pedían permiso e irrumpían en lugares que nunca había osado tocar siquiera ella misma, pero despertando placeres que le arremolinaban lágrimas en la garganta.

Y la piel le aumentaba de temperatura al saber que todo eso era lo que Alice buscaba y ella no quería que así fuese, no lo quería y una presión se apoderaba de su pecho que le hacía difícil la respiración, pero más allá de todo ese deseo que la calcinaba e intentaba gobernarla, estaba el orgullo, por lo que hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza para mostrarse, segura, impasible y que él no tenía el poder de descontrolarla con su mirada, que no la estaba poniendo nerviosa, que sus ojos no eran los del jodido Merlín para hipnotizarla.

—Hola Bella —saludó Edward con media sonrisa, apenas elevando la comisura derecha y ella agradeció que se decidió por los jeans y no por la falda porque si no medio estadio se hubiese percatado de sus tangas negras cuando estas terminarán en sus tobillos.

Si había hombres con ese poder, Esme se lo había dicho y siempre le había llevado la contraria, ella aseguraba que existían mortales que con solo miradas o sonrisas podrían hacerte bajar las tangas y abrirles las piernas como si todo fuese obra de un hechizo… Bien se tragaba sus palabras y lo admitía, Edward Cullen tenía el maldito poder para hacerlo.

—Buenas tardes fiscal. —su voz se dejó escuchar casi ronca por todo lo que giraba dentro de ella, un gran vórtice de deseo que quería ocultar, orgullo y algo que podría decirse era cierta rabia por verlo al lado de Alice, fue el resultado para que su actitud pareciera fría.

Jasper y Alice se miraron fugazmente al notar la tensión entre ambos, el rubio pensó que después de todo no había sido buena idea convencer a Bella, a millas se notaba que estaba inconforme por estar en el lugar y que si había ido era para demostrarle que haber finalizado la relación con Edward no afectaba la amistad entre ellos.

Bella no tenía nada más que decir por lo que tomó asiento en medio de Alice y Jasper, dejando a la hija de Vulturi al lado de Edward, como tanto anhelaba y ese calor en la boca de su estómago mientras la idea se formaba en su cabeza la hacían sentirse inestable, tanto que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no irse o mejor no aun abofetearlo, porque era el descaro en pleno, odiaba a Aro, pero seducía a la hija. ¡Será imbécil!

— ¿Jasper me regalas un mensaje? Es que me he quedado sin batería —dijo Alice buscando la manera de estar más cerca de su novio, además de querer evitar ser el frente de batalla de la tercera guerra mundial, vaya tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

—Si claro. —buscando en el bolsillo de su jeans el iPhone.

—Bella, disculpa podrías darme un permiso, préstame tu puesto un segundo. —le pidió con toda la inocencia que poseía.

A la diseñadora no le quedo más opción que ser amable y hacer lo que la chica le pedía, aunque admitía que con esas palabras la sensación de molestia redujo un poco, estar más cerca de Edward y no tocarlo era una tortura, pero así fuese un inquisidor de la edad media no la obligaría a que lo tocase.

Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper y le guiñó un ojo con picardía y le rozaba los dedos al tomar el móvil, lo agarró y tecleó rápidamente dejando el mensaje para que su novio lo viese.

El rubio recibió el teléfono y leyó:

_**Parecen tontos, **_**Edward**_** se vuelve un niño**_**.** —Jasper no puedo evitar sonreír y teclear en respuesta.

_**Más que eso, un completo imbécil, ya no puedo hacer nada más, no voy a quitarle el trabajo a Cupido, pero ellos no me interesan… Me tienes sufriendo Alice, quiero besarte, ahora mismo, en este instante. **_

Los ojos de la chica destellaron cuando leyó el mensaje de Jasper y su excitación hizo erupción en su interior, quería responderle pero sus dedos temblaban demasiado, toda ella vibraba, hasta que encontró la manera de hacerlo.

_**Bueno escapémonos, quiero ir a comprar unos cuantos besos.**_ —fue la respuesta que Jasper leyó en la pantalla de su iPhone.

_**Para ti serán gratis**_. —apenas Alice leía la respuesta cuando la voz de Jasper irrumpió en el lugar.

— ¿Bella quieres algo? ¿Primo qué quieres? Voy antes de que empiece el partido.

—No quiero nada, así estoy bien —respondió Edward con la mirada al frente sintiéndose molesto ante la indiferencia de Bella.

—Gracias Jasper, pero de momento no me apetece nada. —la voz amable de Bella para con Jasper evidenciaba que era sincera.

—Les apetece una buena tirada para que se les quite la cara de culo que se traen los dos —murmuró Jasper para él mismo, casi entre dientes—. Bueno como prefieran —dijo con una sonrisa y en un tono de voz claro, agregó—. ¿Alice me acompañas? —sonriéndole haciendo que su hermosa mirada celeste brillara.

—Sí, claro —dijo tratando de disimular su emoción, se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia que Edward le dedicaba al rubio y que ignoró de manera descarada, se puso de pie, ella no perdió el tiempo y lo siguió, ya después dirían que había mucha cola para pagar.

— ¿Has pagado al banco? —preguntó Edward una vez que Alice y Jasper se fueron, pero con la mirada en la pantalla que reflejaba al público asistente, los segundos pasaban y ella no daba ninguna respuesta, con esto exasperándolo, él no sabía ser paciente y explotaba al mínimo cambio de ánimo, era una mina que estallaba al mínimo roce, una bomba programada con muy poco tiempo—. Si sientes que estás aquí por obligación, es mejor que no estés. —buscando con su mirada la de Bella acercándose peligrosamente a ella—. Podría disculparte con Jasper…

— ¿Me está botando fiscal? Bueno no tengo por qué sorprenderme, eso es común en usted, que es un prepotente, arrogante de mierda que cree ser dueño del universo, pero lamento decirle que no le daré el placer de hacerlo, el estadio no es de usted, es un lugar público. —manteniéndole la mirada pero retrocediendo, tratando con esto de alejarse de él que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—No te estoy botando, solo que no quiero que estés si te sientes incómoda, no quiero perturbarte, quiero que sea porque anheles estar a mi lado.

—No me incomoda, me da lo mismo estar aquí o en las gradas al lado de cualquier persona.

—No quiero que te dé lo mismo… Bella, sé que no es el lugar más indicado —dejó libre un suspiro ante la presión en su pecho, porque no era fácil, nunca lo había sido y doblegar su orgullo costaba más de la cuenta—. Lo siento, siento ser tan desconfiado contigo.

—Está bien no hay problema, es su manera de ser fiscal y la respeto, no debe preocuparse, no por mí. —por primera vez lograba mantenerle la mirada por tanto tiempo, pero se debía a la mezcla de rabia y angustia que sentía—. Puede pensar lo que le dé la gana, es libre de hacerlo y sepa que no me interesa y le pido que se aleje, vamos a mantener la distancia. —prácticamente le exigió al ver que él se le acercaba cada vez más y adivinaba que la besaría, las pupilas se le dilataban demasiado cada vez que le miraba los labios tal vez al ser arrastrado por el deseo y ella quería ser besada, pero su presunción la hacía actuar y no podía controlarlo.

—No seré capaz de mantener distancia, no contigo Bella… No quiero hacerlo, te deseo, anhelo coger contigo —murmuraba con voz ronca y paseando su mirada de los labios a los ojos de la chica.

Ante las palabras de Edward, el centro de Bella lloró y pataleó por la abstinencia a la cual se encontraba sometido y porque no podía hacer nada, en ese momento no era quien mandaba, aunque trataba de imponerse no podía ganarle al cerebro.

—Para coger es necesario que las dos partes estén de acuerdo y yo no lo estoy… Ya no señor Cullen.

— ¿Ya no quieres o estás teniendo una batalla campal en tu interior contra tu estúpido orgullo? —inquirió, él mejor que nadie sabía reconocer el deseo en la mirada de una mujer y aunque Bella lo tuviese locamente perdido, ella quería recibirlo, de eso estaba seguro.

—Digamos que estoy teniendo una guerra entre mi deseo y mi estúpido orgullo como usted lo llama, puede que anhele coger con usted, no se lo niego soy mujer con ciertas debilidades por el género masculino, pero pienso con la cabeza y no con la entrepierna, hay cosas que se pueden resolver con un vibrador, pero errores que no tienen soluciones, no soy de las que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. —le dijo con firmeza, pero por dentro era toda latidos, desbocados, desesperados que suplicaban que Samuel los calmará con su locura.

El ligero temblor en los labios y pestañas de Bella, el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón que se apreciaban fácilmente en el espacio entre sus clavículas en el centro de la base del cuello, lo que en El Paciente Inglés, Almasy, denominó el Bósforo, exactamente esa parte la delataba, ella se encontraba tan nerviosa como él, pero mostraba ese semblante hermosamente impasible, tal vez a otro podría engañar fácilmente, a Edward Cullen, no, definitivamente no lo engañaba, había aprendido a estudiar las más leves reacciones del ser humano, se topaba con eso casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo en los interrogatorios, no quería ponerla contra la pared, no de esa manera, le gustaba que siguiese mostrándose segura, eso lo enloquecía.

—Está bien señorita Swan. —la trató con distancia, para jugar el juego que ella quería—. Solo le advierto que hay errores insistentes. —alejándose y una vez más cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, desviando la mirada hacia donde empezaban a salir los jugadores del Royals—. Y piedras inolvidables, le doy permiso para que bautice a su vibrador con mi nombre.

Bella boqueó como pez fuera de agua y quiso golpearlo, pero sabría que eso sería darle más importancia, por lo que se preparó para contra atacar.

—Ya quisiera señor Cullen estar a la altura de alguno de mis vibradores. —se sintió victoriosa pero al segundo se le cayó la corona, al ver la sonrisa extremadamente cínica de él, mientras la ignoraba.

—No puedo decir que usted no está a la altura de mi muñeca inflable, porque no he tenido la necesidad de recurrir a éstas, pero soy sincero y admito que me gusta su manera de coger, no tengo que tratar de herir su orgullo, para ocultar mis verdaderos deseos.

La llegada de Jasper y Alice dejaron a Bella sin opción a defenderse, aunque no contase con argumentos para hacerlo, ella no quería dejarse ganar por Edward, no le quedó más que liberar un largo suspiro que drenara las sensaciones que la recorrían.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa extendiéndole una botella con agua a Bella y le lanzaba otra a Edward, quien ante el movimiento brusco por intentar atajarla se lastimó el golpe en su costado, no pudo evitar que su cara evidenciará el dolor.

Bella se percató del gesto del chico y de cómo se llevaba una mano al costado izquierdo, pero no dijo nada, no encontró las palabras para preguntar aunque una sensación de angustia se anclará en su pecho y no pudiese dejar de observarlo, mientras él disimulaba.

Durante los 9 innings del partido, el público enardeció ante la victoria de los Mets, todos se paraban de sus asientos, brincaban y aplaudían ante la emoción. De los cuatro, Alice y Jasper fueron los que más vivieron el partido, Bella se puso de pie en varias oportunidades ante la euforia que la contagiaba, pero Edward no se levantó de su asiento en ningún momento, apenas y conversó con su primo algunas jugadas, con esto demostrando que estaba atento al partido, pero no se emocionaba como el resto de los asistentes.

Él trató de mantenerse lo más inmóvil posible, para tratar de calmar el dolor y no demostrarle a los que lo acompañaban que algo le pasaba.

Incluso cuando los chicos se ofrecieron a llevar a Bella, ella se negó alegando que había llevado su auto y ninguno pudo hacerla cambiar de parecer, aunque todos los intentos fueron por parte de Jasper y Alice, porque Edward no intervino, él empezaba a conocerla y sabía que solo haría el ridículo al intentar convencerla.

La diseñadora subió a su auto y en este descargó su mezcla de molestia y frustración porque el estúpido del Cullen ni siquiera se despidió.

— ¡No es más que un soberbio de mierda! —exclamó golpeando el volante—. Pero si crees que vas a amargarme la vida estás muy equivocado Edward Cullen. Así que aunque me muera por estar contigo, no lo voy a hacer… Te estoy deseando, pero no por eso voy a morir, no vas a hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana. —hablaba con ella misma alejándose cada vez más.

Jasper se ofreció para llevar a Alice a visitar a su abuela y aunque Edward no quería ir, se rindió ante el pedido de la chica para que los acompañara, conocieran a la dama y así le brindarían un poco de distracción y felicidad.

Los chicos pensaron que la dirección en East Hampton que Alice les había ofrecido pertenecía a una hermosa y opulenta mansión como en la que ella vivía, se sorprendieron al ver el letrero que disfrazaba de manera cálida lo que era un asilo de ancianos.

Estacionaron en el lugar señalado y bajaron, Alice entró al gran vestíbulo y les hacía señas a ellos para que la siguieran.

—Mi abuela tiene diez años aquí, no es que sea una anciana... Aún se conserva muy bien, pero es que tiene problemas para retener cosas en su memoria, el doctor nos dice que es principio Alzheimer, ella vivía cerca de mi casa, pero en dos oportunidades había salido y olvidado como regresar, por seguridad mi padre decidió internarla en este lugar.

— ¿Es tu abuela paterna? —preguntó Edward casi interrumpiendo a la chica y pausando sus pasos.

—Es la madre de mi padre… creo que eso la convierte en mi abuela paterna —respondió sonriente burlándose de Edward.

— ¿No tendrás problema? Ella puede decirle a tu padre que has venido con hombres a visitarla. —le aconsejó para que Alice no se ganase un regaño a futuro.

—No, eso es lo de menos, mi padre nunca viene, no tiene tiempo… Sólo mi mamá y eso cuando yo le pido que me traiga —contestó encaminándose a una lujosa recepción—. Hola Jenny ¿cómo estás? —saludó a la enfermera quien la atendía con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes señorita Vulturi, muy bien gracias, ¿y usted cómo se encuentra? —preguntó desviando la mirada a los chicos que se paraban detrás de Alice.

—Muy bien, vine a ver a mi abuela y traje unos amigos... ¿Crees que pueda verla?

—Si claro, ella está en el jardín, seguro se pondrá muy feliz de recibir visita. —hablaba, mientras levantaba el auricular de un teléfono—. Alfonso ven a recepción por favor —pidió la mujer y colgó, para después seguir hablando con la nieta de la señora Vulturi—. Ya vendrán por ustedes.

—Está bien, gracias Jenny. —regalándole una gentil sonrisa.

Esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que apareció un hombre vestido de blanco y al igual que la enfermera su semblante era amable, lo que para Jasper y Edward hacia el encierro de la mujer menos aberrante, ni sus abuelos, porque estos se encontraban felices en su propia casa en Dublín, donde hacían y deshacían a su antojo y Carlisle que tenía el triple de trabajo que Vulturi los llamaba todo los días, viajaba más de seis veces por año a visitarlos y muchas veces ellos lo acompañaban.

Alfonso los guió hasta el gran jardín, desde la distancia lograron apreciar a la mujer y como Alice les había informado, se encontraba recia y elegante, aún se le veía joven.

La chica aligeró el paso demostrando con esto que quería llegar cuanto antes y su sonrisa se amplió al hacer contacto visual con su abuela.

— ¡Abuela! —saludó entusiasmada llegando hasta ella, abrazándola y besándola.

—Mi vida, que alegría verte, mira que linda estás. —la mujer evidenciaba la emoción al verla.

—Tú también estás muy linda abuela… Mira te presento a unos amigos… Él es Jasper Cullen. —señalando al rubio quien se acercó y le tendió la mano a la mujer.

—Mucho gusto señora Vulturi.

— ¿Cullen? —preguntó y desvió la mirada a Edward, mientras recibía el cálido y suave apretón de Jasper.

—Sí abuela, son de apellido Cullen… —intervino Alice—. Y él es Edward Cullen, son primos.

—Que bien… —extendiéndole la mano a Edward, quien dudó unos segundos, pero al final correspondió al saludo—. Edward. —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos y reteniéndole con ambas manos, la del chico.

—Es… es un placer señora. —sintiéndose nervioso y algo intimidado por cómo la mujer se aferraba a su mano.

—Abuela, ya suéltalo. —le pidió Alice sonriéndole dulcemente y tomando las manos de la mujer deshaciendo el agarre, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Edward.

—Eres alto, muy alto —dijo la dama sonriéndole sinceramente.

Edward sólo hizo una reverencia agradeciendo y le regaló media sonrisa.

—Tomen asiento chicos, que ya no van a crecer más. —les pidió Alice sentándose al lado de su pariente—. ¿Abuela quieres algo?

—No pequeña estoy bien, eso sí muy feliz de que estés aquí con tus amigos… ¿Estudian contigo? —preguntó paseando la mirada de Jasper a Edward y viceversa, observando como ellos se dedicaron una mirada y sonreían.

—No abuela. —le hizo saber la chica riendo—. Ellos ya trabajan.

—Ah que bien… ¿Y a que se dedican? Tú ojos de fuego, parecen los ojos de un tigre de bengala. —haciéndole un cumplido a Edward, quien no pudo evitar que se le sonrojaran los pómulos.

—Gracias señora… Soy abogado penalista y trabajo para la fiscalía del distrito —respondió con voz amable.

—Un hombre de sangre fría, un carácter que va con el físico, pero no eres de esa manera, tus hermosos ojos reflejan a ese hombre vulnerable que hay en ti.

—Ay abuela, ya pareces gitana… Tienes nervioso a Edward.

—No estoy nervioso, está bien Alice —intervino el chico con esto quitándole un peso de encima a la joven.

— ¿Y tú? Jasper, ¿te llamaron así por el dios del trueno? —preguntaba sintiéndose en confianza con los chicos.

—Sí, mi padre lo eligió… Soy administrador financiero y trabajo en el negocio familiar. —desviando ligeramente la mirada a Alice, quien lo observaba embelesada.

La mujer se percató del intercambio visual entre ambos y dedujo que no eran solo amigos, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto para no incomodarlos, porque no estaba segura si llevaban una relación o si aún no se habían confesado los sentimientos que claramente saltaban a la vista, por lo que prefirió ser discreta y esperar que fuese su nieta quien se lo dijera, se sentía feliz porque en el gesto de él percibió, cariño y sinceridad, unos ojos que no podían ocultar emociones.

—Abuela, antes de venir a visitarte hemos ido al partido de los Mets y ¿adivina qué? —inquirió con picardía, la dama con una mirada y una sonrisa la invitó a continuar—. ¡Han ganado! Fue tan emocionante, es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a un partido en vivo y es mejor, mucho mejor que verlo en la tele, se siente la adrenalina del público e inevitablemente te contagias y no puedes evitar brincar y aplaudir ante cada jugada, hoy ha sido unos de los días más felices de mi vida. —hablaba emocionada, como si fuese una niña de siete años y arrepintiéndose de haber dejado la gorra autografiada en la camioneta, quería mostrársela a la mujer.

—Me hace muy feliz verte así, lo mereces… Es bueno que disfrutes, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con la crianza que tu padre te imparte, ese hijo mío, lastimosamente no sabe ser padre, nunca supo serlo —dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz y desvió la mirada a Edward, apreciando el perfil del chico, ya que este se encontraba ausente admirando la mansión que fungía como asilo, su semblante era algo tenso, sin embargo a ella le había inundado el alma de tranquilidad—. Aro ha cometido muchos errores, algunos irreparables… Si pudiese devolver el tiempo y enseñarle valores… Pararme en lo que hice mal y poder repararlo, muchas cosas se hubiesen evitado.

—Abuela no te preocupes ya me acostumbré a como es mi padre, a veces no lo soporto, pero ya nada puedo hacer… Te juro que estoy bien, ya estoy bien. —le dijo para tranquilizar a su pariente que sabía también había sufrido con sus depresiones, esas que la llevaron en más de una oportunidad al borde de la muerte.

—Me alegra saberlo, eres hermosa mi niña… —acariciándole los cabellos y desvió la mirada a Jasper—. ¿Verdad que es hermosa mi nieta dios del trueno? —le preguntó con ojos soñadores y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como él tragaba en seco y se sonrojaba como si fuese un niño.

A Jasper no solo le parecía hermosa sino que la deseaba, anhelaba estar con Alice cada momento, nunca había sido dependiente de una mujer y una niña había logrado atarlo, aún intentaba formularse la pregunta de ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué tenía Alice que lo hacía desconocerse? Quiso poder ponerse en pie, abrazarla y besarla al verle bajar la mirada y sus mejillas arreboladas le hicieron acelerar los latidos del corazón, pero sentía a Edward respirarle en la nuca y no quería iniciar una pelea amenizada por personas de la tercera edad, tal vez provocarían más de un ataque al corazón a los pobres viejos que solo pretendían distraerse un poco en el jardín.

—Sí… Alice es hermosa. —respondió buscando con su mirada celeste la gris de la chica, quien le dijo gracias de manera audible, pero que él claramente lo leyó en sus labios.

—Abuela… Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero debo regresar, es que… que me he escapado, mi padre no sabe que estoy con los chicos, pero abuela quiero divertirme, ya ves que nunca me deja salir.

—Lo sé, tranquila mi vida, me has hecho muy feliz al venir y traerme a tus amigos.

En ese momento Jasper y Edward se pusieron de pie. Acercándose a la dama el fiscal le tomó la mano para despedirse.

—Ha sido un placer señora —dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella percibió sinceridad y afecto en la mirada.

—Igualmente… Hijo, debes ser más comunicativo, eres muy serio, espero vengas a visitarme y verás cómo te haré hablar.

—Cada vez que Alice quiera venir, tanto mi primo como yo estaremos dispuestos a traerla… Tiene razón soy poco comunicativo.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que eres abogado? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Son gajes del oficio, la palabrería es solamente técnica. —respondió y por primera vez le mostraba lo que era el ensayo de una sonrisa, aunque solo fue ese vago gesto, logró que sus ojos destellaran misteriosamente.

—Bueno conmigo hablaras por placer... Ya te haré unas preguntas legales y por ahí empezamos para que agarres confianza.

—Buena táctica. —sin poder evitar guiñarle un ojo y soltando el agarre dejándole la oportunidad al rubio.

—Me alegra haber venido y tenido la oportunidad de conocerla señora —dijo de manera sincera y sintiéndose algo estúpido por el ligero nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él.

—En mí es mayor el placer hijo… Agradezco tu visita y todo lo demás. —con esas últimas palabras dejando muchas cosas en el aire, pero que Jasper comprendió, sabía a lo que la dama se refería y sólo asintió en silencio para no evidenciarse ante Edward, no le tenía miedo solo era precavido y sabía que era mejor tratar las cosas de buenas maneras.

—Alice, nosotros esperaremos en la camioneta para que te despidas. —le hizo saber Edward.

—Gracias Ed, no me tardo nada.

—El tiempo que quieras no hay problema. —intervino Jasper y la chica de ojos grises asintió en silencio.

Los primos se encaminaron y Alice los siguió con la mirada, sintiendo su corazón casi salirse por su garganta cuando su novio dejó que Edward se adelantará varios pasos y volteó la cabeza para dejarle una mirada y una sonrisa.

—Es muy lindo, si hubiese estado más joven, yo también me volvería loca.

— ¡¿Abuela qué cosas dices?! —preguntó Alice alarmada y avergonzada.

—El que te gusta, la réplica de Sol de Abril… A ver si se hacen novios pronto.

—Abuela... —trataba de hablar cuando la mujer intervino.

—Ya lo son, pero mira que linda se ven tus mejillas tan sonrojadas… Ay mi niña estoy tan feliz.

—Pero no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a mi padre si te llama, estoy segura que no lo aceptará porque es mayor. —su voz evidenciaba su temor.

— ¡Qué mayor! Si parece un niño bonito… Sólo que es bien fortachón, sí, tu padre no lo aceptará… y lo de la edad es lo de menos, será algo de más peso, pero si tú lo quieres y él igual, Alice lucha por lo que sientes, si tienes que revelártele a tu padre, hazlo, no seas cobarde, no quiero que sufras, ni que vivas arrepentida por hacer la voluntad de Aro, él tuvo su juventud, la disfrutó y se quedó con quien quiso, tú tienes el derecho de elegir a quien quieras en tu vida, vas a contar con mi apoyo, quiero verte feliz y sana… Si mira hasta te veo más repuesta, tienes color en las mejillas y el cuerpo se te ve más bonito…

—Abuela no me estoy acostando con él si es lo que vas a preguntar. —interrumpió bajando la mirada a sus rodillas ante la vergüenza y sintiendo la piel de su rostro hervir.

—No me refería a eso, pero estás preparada, si lo quieres y estás segura de que ese hombre merece tu amor y tu inocencia, si quieres que se lleve a la niña y te presente a la mujer, puedes hacerlo es tu decisión, la de nadie más, solo debes cuidarte…

—Abuela yo se lo de los métodos anticonceptivos, me estás avergonzando. —murmuró sintiendo que las orejas estallarían ante el calor de la vergüenza.

—Mi niña no tienes por qué sentir pena, eres mi nieta y mi amiga, me gusta verte tan feliz y segura, siempre has sido hermosa, pareces una muñeca y muestra de eso, es que tienes a un hombre envidiable que te mira con amor… No tienes necesidad de sacrificar tu alimentación.

—Ya estoy bien, Jasper me ayuda con la alimentación… Abuela lo quiero tanto y en tan poco tiempo, es que está pendiente y sabe como hablarme, creo en sus palabras porque todo lo que dice lo hace con tacto, no me hace sentir mal, no me obliga a comer, sólo me alienta a hacerlo, puedes creer que hace poco me comí una copa de helado y no la vomite, ni me sentí mal por ello, porque él está pendiente, se interesa, verdaderamente se interesa en mí y quiero ser lo que él quiere, me ayuda a ejercitarme, entrenamos juntos, me explica todo lo que debo hacer y me tiene tanta paciencia que a veces temo que se le agote, temo que se canse de mí. —exponiendo sus miedo a la mujer mayor.

—No lo hará, estoy segura que no se cansará, nadie puede cansarse de ti, porque eres un ser especial, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

—Mi padre no piensa lo mismo y a mi madre le da igual, como quisiera que te fueras a vivir en la casa, todo sería distinto.

—Tu padre, mi Aro… Es mi hijo y lo amo, aunque a él se le haya olvidado que tiene una madre, solo Dios y él saben las cosas que lo atormentan, a veces me gustaría que él tuviese el valor de sacar todo, dejar salir todo eso que no lo deja ser, ¿cómo me gustaría saber dónde quedó mi hijo? Pero son cosas que no se resuelven de la noche a la mañana y que tal vez no comprenderás, solo te pido tenle un poco de paciencia también… Ahora sí, ve con tu novio, se escucha bonito ¿no te parece?

—Sí me parece, a mí me gusta mucho como se escucha —dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso—. Prometo regresar pronto y te traeré almendras acarameladas. —con una hermosa sonrisa que hacía brillar los ojos grises—. Me gustó hablar contigo y que me comprendas, es que abuela, ya no soy una niña, he crecido y quiero compañía masculina.

— ¡Así se habla! Dios te bendiga. —besándole la frente.

La chica se alejó del lugar sintiéndose feliz por haberle confiado a su abuela la situación que estaba viviendo y compartir esa dicha, pero también sentía nostalgia por dejarla sola en ese lugar, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soñado con una familia normal como la de sus amigas, esas en las cuales son tan unidos y salen los fines de semana de campo o se quedan viendo películas en casa, tal vez ir al cine, pero lastimosamente nunca había tenido nada de eso.

* * *

><p><em>Adelanto del próximo Capitulo<em>

—_El culo de Edward es hereditario —chilló para ella misma, sintiendo el corazón golpear contra su pecho y retumbar en sus costillas—. ¿Por qué no me lo he cogido? —se arrepintió volviendo la cabeza al cielo y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Más le vale a Bella que termine de aceptar al fiscal porque si no terminaré matándola, sólo yo me sacrifico de esta manera por ella. —proseguía con su monólogo mientras entraba al ascensor. _

_Carlisle salió del hotel y en la entrada lo esperaba un Maybach Landaulet que el mismo hotel se encargaba de ponerlo a disposición del empresario, no pudo evitar mirar la punta de su zapato la cual tenía un rayón y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios al recordar la cara de la mujer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	8. Capitulo No 7

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 7**

En la sucursal del grupo EMX en Nueva York se encontraba todo el personal ultimando los detalles para la visita trimestral de Carlisle, en la cual se reuniría con los altos mandos que deberían presentarles los informes que mostrasen resultados positivos para el grupo.

Todo estaba listo excepto el administrador financiero que no aparecía por ningún lado, una vez más su oficina se encontraba vacía, algo que últimamente pasaba muy a menudo.

— ¿Dónde carajos esta Jasper? —preguntó Garrett al asistente del rubio.

—No lo sé, dijo que regresaría en un par de horas.

—Sabe que viene el dueño y se pierde —acotó marcando en su móvil el número de Jasper.

—Bueno el dueño es su padre… —murmuró sardónico el chico.

—Eso lo sé, pero debe ser responsable… —pausó la conversación con Chad y se dirigió al rubio que lo atendía—. No me digas que estás esperando al señor de los helados —dijo con sarcasmo, que se convirtió en exasperación—. Mierda Jasper ¿por qué no estás en el grupo?

—Que estoy con Alice… Aproveché las horas libres de la universidad ¿ha pasado algo? —la voz del chico evidenciaba su despreocupación.

—Pasa que tu padre llegó hace una hora al Palace y que tal vez en una hora más este aquí, esperando la reunión que tú tienes que presentarle.

— ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado… Olvidé eso… Garrett sálvame el culo, ve preparando todo que ya voy para allá. —sintiéndose en apuros.

—Bueno termina rápido, suelta ese polvo y te vienes —dijo colgando sin darle tiempo a ninguna respuesta, el chico estaba al tanto de la relación de Jasper con Alice, ellos eran muy unidos y le guardaba el secreto, pero no podía creer que solo fuesen novios de manos sudadas, por lo que pensaba que sus desapariciones por las tardes no tenían más destino que un hotel—. Lo malo es que Jasper no recuerda que su padre es el dueño y mucho menos que hoy vendría. —le hizo saber Garrett a Chad.

El brasileño se encaminó a la sala de reuniones para verificar como iba todo y esperar que a su amigo se le diese por llegar.

Bella colgó el teléfono mientras observaba a Esme quien le hacía un mohín con la boca, evidenciando con esto que no le agradaba la idea, pero no podía negarse.

—Mírale el lado positivo, así evitarás a Susan que tiene cita para hoy, una vez más le mandó a ajustar al vestido —dijo Bella para entusiasmarla.

— ¿Una vez más? Te juro que yo terminaría por vaciarla pichándola con miles de alfileres, la dejaría como un muñeco vudú, ya deberías decirle que o deja la estúpida dieta o que venga cuando ya falte una semana para la recepción porque de tanto ajustarle se terminará arruinando la tela y para que te la envíen de la India nuevamente será un gran proceso y seguro no podrás cobrarle el cincuenta por ciento restante y perderás tu trabajo y parte del costo de la tela ¡no la soporto! —exasperándose, sin poder evitarlo odiaba los caprichos y estupideces de algunas clientas.

—Ésta vez se lo diré… Ahora ve a prepararte para que lleves el vestido.

—Ya ni que arreglarme, si el estúpido del recepcionista me salió gay —murmuró bajando la mirada.

Bella soltó una carcajada al recordar que un par de noches atrás habían ido a un local nocturno y lo vieron besándose con otro hombre, ella tuvo que retenerle la quijada a su pobre amiga para que esta no le cayera al suelo ante la impresión, Esme siempre se fijaba en hombres equivocados, pero admiraba que nunca perdía el entusiasmo, ni la seguridad.

—Y yo que tenía unas ganas de coger con él, me van a salir telas de araña.

— ¡No seas exagerada! —mostrándose de muy buen humor esa tarde.

—Tú lo dices porque estas acostumbrada a pasar meses solo en compañía de tus vibradores, yo no, jamás se comparan con un hombre, con las palabras ronquitas en el oído, las caricias, los besos... Las miradas y un buen culo al cual aferrarse, me voy más a lo físico, la imaginación no me da para tanto.

—Eres una perra Esme —dijo Bella sonriendo golpeándole un hombro de manera juguetona.

—Con pedigrí —reveló dándose media vuelta y encaminándose contoneando las caderas con descaro—. ¿Te gusta como muevo mi cola? —inquirió con picardía

—Ponlo en práctica hoy, quien quita encuentres a un perro en celo. —manteniéndose contenta y encaminándose a buscar un porta trajes para guardar el vestido que Esme debía entregar.

Carlisle apenas se instaló, descansó quince minutos, se dio un baño y se colocó un traje del diseñador italiano Carlo Pignatelli, el cual le sacaba el lado más elegante y absoluto al hombre, sus energías se encontraban en su punto más alto, además de encontrarse feliz, porque vería a sus hijos, pues a Edward lo consideraba como tal, les daría la sorpresa de que pasaría el fin de semana con ellos, se les iba a instalar en el departamento, sabía que tal vez no les iba a agradar la idea, pero tendrían que aceptarlo.

Agarró su portafolio del sofá marrón y azul marino que adornaba la sala de estar de la habitación que se encontraba en una de las torres del hotel Palace, al salir dos de sus guardaespaldas lo esperaban en la puerta, se encaminó por el pasillo siendo seguido por sus hombres de confianza, esos que siempre lo resguardaban y que lo acompañaban en todos su viajes de negocios.

Sintió el teléfono móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco, por lo que le entregó el maletín a uno de sus acompañantes y contestó la llamada entrante que era de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Padre cómo le ha ido en el viaje? —preguntó Emmett al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien, igual que siempre —contestó entrando al ascensor—. Hijo recuerda que Félix te llamará esta tarde, sé que tienes algunos pedidos, pero hazle un hueco en tu agenda, necesita esa avioneta, ya él te dirá qué modelo desea.

—Está bien padre, no hay problema, ya le he dicho a mi asistente para que tome los datos, porque en un rato salgo a la pista de controles.

—Cuidado Emmett, deja de andar haciendo maniobras.

—Solo voy a romper hielo, nada más —dijo sonriendo.

—Igual ten cuidado, sé que siempre dices que tienes el control, pero tienes que estar atento, que revisen muy bien esa nave primero. —hablaba demostrando la preocupación que como padre siempre estaba presente, mientras salía del ascensor y se encaminaba por el lobby.

La chica apoyada en la recepción esperaba que le informasen en que habitación se encontraba la mujer para hacerle entrega del vestido, ante la posición, su derrière sobresalía ganándose la mirada de más de un hombre que se paseaba por el lugar, dejando a uno con las palabras atascadas en la garganta, mientras su hijo al otro lado del teléfono esperaba que le diese respuesta.

—Gracias Seth. —decía la pelirroja, mientras se encaminaba hacia atrás observando al chico sin poder creer que tanta mezcla de belleza y rudeza se sometieran a otro hombre, su cuerpo tropezó con algo que no debía estar ahí y la sonrisa se le congeló para dar paso al asombro, girándose casi inmediatamente—. Lo siento, disculpe. —Esme se encontraba realmente aturdida y su mirada viajaba rápidamente de un lado a otro donde dos hombres la alejaban de su objeto de accidente, mientras se abrazaba al porta traje negro.

—Dominic, Matthew, está bien… Dejen a la señorita. —ordenó con la mirada celeste, en las pupilas que adornaban los iris verdes, los cuales se movían con rapidez ante el nerviosismo y él finalizaba la llamada, después seguiría hablando con su hijo—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella quien sólo asintió automáticamente, mostrándose alarmada.

Esme había reconocido a Carlisle Cullen, en persona le parecía más joven y si en las fotografías o entrevistas que había visto en internet, diarios y revistas le parecía guapo e interesante, verlo a menos de un metro de distancia, le confirmaban que efectivamente lo era, se le veía más estilizado, los ojos más claros y ella quería morirse porque había pisado con sus tacones de aguja a uno de los hombres más importantes del continente.

Había enmudecido, definitivamente se le habían congelado las palabras. La seguridad, irreverencia y confianza que la caracterizaban se le habían ido al diablo, pero era que el hombre la intimidaba con su estatura, contextura y mirada.

— ¿Seguro se encuentra bien? —preguntó una vez más al ver el mutismo en la chica pelirroja que agitaba nerviosamente las pestañas intercalándolas en el flequillo, mientras miraba al suelo.

—Sí… Es que le he arruinado los zapatos ¿son italianos verdad? —quiso matarse por lo único que atinó a decir.

—Sí son italianos, pero no se preocupe. —dijo sonriendo y entonces ella comprendió de donde había sacado el gesto de seguridad Edward Cullen.

—No pretendía hacerle daño. —desviando fugazmente la mirada a los hombres que se habían alejado unos pasos.

—Lo sé, también ha sido mi culpa, venía hablando por teléfono… ¿Se hospeda aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos, era un hombre que, cuando una mujer le gustaba iba por ella y punto.

—No… Sólo estoy aquí por trabajo, debo entregar este vestido. —haciéndole evidente a lo que se aferraba.

— ¿Tiene algún compromiso esta noche? —preguntó, asombrando a la chica con su inglés perfecto.

Esme no lo podía creer, el tío de Edward le estaba coqueteando y tan serio que se le veía, ella no atinaba a encontrar su esencia, la había perdido y se había vuelto estúpida y sabía que se debía al poder del hombre, a eso que él representaba.

—Disculpe señor…

—Cullen, Carlisle Cullen —intervino tendiéndole la mano.

— Esme Platt —respondió y ni ella misma podía creer que estuviese temblando—. Sería yo quien tendría que hacer algún tipo de invitación a manera de disculpa, pero lastimosamente estaré ocupada esta noche, sin embargo muchas gracias.

En realidad estaría más sola que Rapunzel en la torre, pero sabía que si salía con ese hombre, terminarían en la cama, conocía esas miradas de lobo al acecho y no podía negar que le gustaba, había atracción física por parte de ambos, pero eso podría perjudicar a Bella y no quería que su amiga perdiese alguna oportunidad con Edward, porque estaba segura que él podría ocasionar ese cambio, confiaba en que le haría superar los miedos que siempre la habían acechado, ya ella encontraría otra oportunidad, tal vez otro encuentro accidental con cualquier hombre, en cualquier momento, pero Bella no, porque era más complicada que las ciencias exactas.

—En ese caso estaría encantado de recibir su invitación cuando esté disponible. —haciendo un gesto con la mano y casi inmediatamente uno de los guardaespaldas buscó en el portafolio y le hizo entrega de una tarjeta color champan—. Sin importar la hora, ni el día. —entregándosela a Esme.

—Gracias. —atinó a decir regalándole un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Ha sido un placer señorita.

—Igualmente señor Cullen.

Él le hizo espacio para que ella se encaminará lo cual hizo regalándole una sonrisa a modo de despedida, Carlisle correspondió de la misma manera y siguió con su camino.

Esme se encontraba aturdida y temblorosa, sentía como si hubiese conocido en persona a Robert Downey Jr. Su amor platónico y aún no lo asimilaba, sin embargo su vista siempre necia le obligó a girar la cabeza.

—El culo de Edward es hereditario —chilló para ella misma, sintiendo el corazón golpear contra su pecho y retumbar en sus costillas—. ¿Por qué no me lo he cogido? —se arrepintió volviendo la cabeza al cielo y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Más le vale a Bella que termine de aceptar al fiscal porque si no terminaré matándola, sólo yo me sacrifico de esta manera por ella. —proseguía con su monólogo mientras entraba al ascensor.

Carlisle salió del hotel y en la entrada lo esperaba un Maybach Landaulet que el mismo hotel se encargaba de ponerlo a disposición del empresario, no pudo evitar mirar la punta de su zapato la cual tenía un rayón y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios al recordar la cara de la mujer.

Al llegar a la sucursal del grupo fue recibido por Jasper a quien le dio un largo abrazo, siempre le emocionaba ver a su hijo menor y demostraba delante de todo el mundo cuanto lo amaba, no le gustaba tratarlo con distancia aunque ese encuentro fuese de carácter laboral, al romper el abrazo con Jasper, hizo lo mismo con su ahijado Garrett.

La reunión se llevó a cabo y cómo era de esperarse cuando un negocio era exitoso los resultados siempre eran favorables, contar con personas eficientes y de total confianza era el mayor secreto para que el grupo EMX siguiese siendo uno de los más importantes del mundo, imponiéndose ante la competencia, dejando claro porque llevaba casi treinta años en la cúspide.

Edward se encontraba en la terraza del departamento fumando, mientras revisaba el informe que acababa de terminar y que debía presentárselo en un par de días a su tutor de maestría, inhalaba suavemente y retenía el humo mientras sus pupilas viajaban por cada una de sus palabras expuestas y que aunque se encontrase seguro de que había obtenido el resultado requerido, necesitaba perfeccionarlo, darle un poco más de convicción a su idea, no quería un trabajo vago, solo por obtener calificación, anhelaba algo que lo dejase plenamente satisfecho. Expulsaba el humo por la nariz y sacudía la ceniza en el cenicero.

Escuchó el timbre del ascensor privado al abrirse y suponía que era Jasper, sólo que cuando las voces calaron en el apartamento constató que no venía solo, el portugués de su tío Carlisle lo alertó por lo que le dio una última jalada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero que tenía en la mesa al lado de la Mac portátil, soltó el humo lentamente dejándolo que se dispersase en el aire y entró.

—Ed. —saludó Carlisle con una sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos para recibir al sobrino.

—Tío que alegría verlo, es una sorpresa que este aquí. —estrechando sus brazos alrededor del hombre.

—En menos de un minuto ya no te causará ninguna alegría. —informó Jasper deshaciéndose del saco y lanzándolo a uno de los sillones, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente y los guardaespaldas de Carlisle entraban con portafolio y maletín en mano, los cuales dejaron en un sofá y regresaron al ascensor para marcharse.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Edward rompiendo el abrazo.

—Me voy quedar un par de días con ustedes, ya no quiero estar en el hotel. —le hizo saber y al igual que Jasper se quitaba el saco, la corbata y el chaleco.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema mañana no trabajo así que, podemos salir esta noche.

—No, yo no tengo ganas de salir, quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes, ver una película, cocinar.

— ¡¿Cocinar?! —preguntaron al unísono Edward y Jasper mirándose y evidenciando miedo como si se hubiesen topado con algún fantasma.

—Sí cocinar, quiero hacerlo… Es más —dijo desabotonándose los puños y arremangándose la camisa hasta los codos—. Y como no es mucho lo que falta para la hora, pongamos manos a la obra y no perdamos el tiempo… Me imagino que tienen la alacena llena. —encaminándose a la cocina.

—Creo que sí, no sé déjeme llamar a la señora encargada de las compras —dijo Edward encaminándose a la terraza donde había dejado también su teléfono móvil.

— ¡Desastre! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan lo que tienen en la alacena? —expuso Carlisle sin poder creer que para esa tontería pensaran en llamar a una de las mujeres del servicio.

Una vez más Jasper y Edward se miraron sin saber qué hacer y sólo se alzaron de hombros de manera despreocupada.

—Es que nunca las revisamos —musitó Jasper, en respuesta como si su padre lo hubiese regañado.

—Tío hasta donde tengo entendido usted no tiene puta idea sobre cocina —intervino Edward.

—Ed, no sé pero puedo intentarlo, trae esa cosa y busquemos un tutorial, en youtube tiene que haber. —le pidió refiriéndose a la portátil y el chico se encaminó a buscarlo.

—No gracias, yo con unas tres hojas de lechuga y agua estoy bien… —dijo Jasper caminando hacia la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador—. Se perfectamente que solo tengo que lavarlas con vinagre y estarán listas.

—Bueno fíjate que estas agarrando el vino blanco —expuso Carlisle.

Jasper fijó la mirada y leyó la etiqueta, sabiendo que a simple vista había confundido el licor con el vinagre, pero no perdería delante de su progenitor.

—Sé que es el vino.

Edward regresó y colocó sobre la isla de la cocina la Mac, buscando algunos videos de preparación de alimentos, eligieron uno de pollo en crema de champiñones y papas noisettes, observaban el video con detenimiento.

—Bueno… No se ve, que sea algo difícil —murmuró Edward rascándose la barbilla.

—Claro que no lo es Edward, más difícil es dirigir el grupo, eso sí es difícil, no creas que ese hombre pica eso tan rápido, seguro el video está editado y lo aceleran —acotó al ver la destreza del chef—. Bueno no perdamos tiempo busquemos los ingredientes… Jasper mira si hay papas noisettes.

— ¿Cuáles son esas? —inquirió colocándose de cuclillas y buscando en las gavetas.

—Son las pequeñas, pero primero vamos a lavarnos las manos. —mientras se quitaba el reloj y un anillo que no era el de matrimonio, ese se lo había quitado veinte años atrás, cuando Jasper apenas tenía seis años y se divorció quedándose completamente a cargo de sus hijos y dos años después de su sobrino.

—Creo que mejor hagamos unos hot dogs, eso ya lo hemos hecho. —aconsejó Edward mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Sí no lo intentamos, nunca vamos a aprender a cocinar… Ya ven que no es difícil.

—Padre no es necesario que aprendamos a cocinar… Para eso está Sonia y hay millones de restaurantes.

—Vamos a cocinar —ordenó—. Así nos ponemos al día.

Esa fue la última vez que lo pidió, porque se encargaron de buscar todos los ingredientes y colocarlos sobre la isla, con algunos tuvieron que ver el video y pausarlo para identificarlos porque no los conocían.

Carlisle se apoderó de la cocina, mientras Edward y Jasper se encargaban de llevar a cabo la odisea de picar, soltando en varias oportunidades las carcajadas en medio de las burlas que ellos mismo creaban.

—Jasper pásame ahora la sal y la pimienta… ¿Cuánto hay que ponerle? —recibiendo lo que el rubio le entregaba.

—El tipo dice que cantidad necesaria. —le dijo y prosiguió picando el perejil, mientras Edward ni por error se acercaba mucho a la estufa, aun cuando está fuese eléctrica, el solo hecho de saber que podría quemarse lo hacían mantenerse a distancia.

Las miradas de Jasper y Edward se posaron en el pimentero y salero que habían quedado a menos de la mitad, los ojos de los chicos iban a salir de sus órbitas.

—Viejo… Era cantidad necesaria —expuso sorprendido.

—Me vuelves a decir viejo y te doy con la cuchara por la cabeza… Eso fue lo que le puse.

—Tío, o lo que es lo mismo al gusto.

Los chicos no dejaban de mirar los envases casi vacíos y soltaron las carcajadas, cuando vieron la cara de Carlisle probar la crema.

— ¿Tienen el número de alguna pizzería? —inquirió apagando la cocina y dirigiéndose al refrigerador para servirse un poco de agua.

—Sí creo que es mejor. —contestó Edward limpiándose las manos con un paño y agarrando el iPhone.

Media hora después llegaba la pizza la cual se llevaron al salón de entretenimiento, se acomodaron en las grandes y confortables butacas, donde disfrutaron de una película de acción y suspenso, al terminar, los chicos ubicaron a Carlisle en una de las habitaciones y ellos subieron a las suyas donde descansaron y se dieron un baño, para después salir a la terraza y hablar hasta entrada la madrugada.

Al día siguiente se fueron temprano al polígono, dónde estuvieron unas cuatro horas en el campo abierto, demostrando destreza y puntería, para después comer en un restaurante en las adyacencias, no era cinco estrellas, pero si algo tenían los Cullen, era humildad, nunca denigraban, ni se limitaban a vivir solo en la abundancia, eso Carlisle lo había aprendido muy joven de una enseñanza hindú, cuando hizo con sus padres un viaje a la India, y esa misma sencillez se la había inculcado a sus hijos y sobrino.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Edward llevó a su tío al aeródromo, donde su avión privado lo esperaba para llevarlo de regreso a Río de Janeiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelanto del próximo capitulo que estará calientísimo.<strong>_

_Las manos tibias se posaron sobre sus costados y se deslizaron hacia el centro de su espalda con una presión maravillosa, las caricias subieron y se posaron en sus hombros donde con movimientos maestros la transportaban a otro mundo en el cual se sentía flotar y una vez más bajaban por sus costados. _

—_Me gusta esta nueva técnica Alison —murmuró con los ojos cerrados y sumida en el placer que le prodigaban las caricias—. Me siento flotar. _

—_No me habías dado la oportunidad de demostrarte lo bueno que puedo ser con mis caricias. —la voz con acento portugués caló en su oído derecho y el tibio aliento la hizo estremecer, pero ante el asombro abrió rápidamente los ojos y se incorporó violentamente. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Saltaron las chispas entre Carlisle y Esme.**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	9. Capitulo No 8

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 8**

Bella sentía el agua tibia llevarse la crema grumosa que habían utilizado para la exfoliación dejándole a su paso la piel completamente renovada y suave. Después de tanto trabajo era necesario mimarse un poco, por lo que se encontraba en un exclusivo Spa de Manhattan al cual asistía al menos una vez por mes, pero esta vez había adelantado la fecha por petición de Esme. Cuando era para su cuidado nunca escatimaba en gastos; ya la habían depilado dejándola realmente sensible ante cualquier roce, también le habían hecho una sesión de enfriamiento y oxigenación, su amiga se encontraba en el sauna, ella desistió de éste y se decidió por un masaje que la liberase de tanta tensión.

Al salir de la ducha tomó una toalla con la cual se retiró el exceso de agua y se colocó una tanga desechable a la cual le hizo lazos en sus caderas para sostenerla, se colocó la bata y se dirigió al apartado de masajes, donde ya la esperaba Alison, quien la invitó a ocupar la camilla.

Bella se acostó boca abajo, dejándose envolver por el aroma de las esencias y la relajante melodía, cerró los ojos y sintió como la chica le acomodaba la toalla sobre el trasero, dejó libre un suspiro y se relajó completamente esperando que las manos de Alison hicieran el trabajo.

Las manos tibias se posaron sobre sus costados y se deslizaron hacia el centro de su espalda con una presión maravillosa, las caricias subieron y se posaron en sus hombros donde con movimientos maestros la transportaban a otro mundo en el cual se sentía flotar y una vez más bajaban por sus costados.

—Me gusta esta nueva técnica Alison —murmuró con los ojos cerrados y sumida en el placer que le prodigaban las caricias—. Me siento flotar.

—No me habías dado la oportunidad de demostrarte lo bueno que puedo ser con mis caricias. —la voz con acento portugués caló en su oído derecho y el tibio aliento la hizo estremecer, pero ante el asombro abrió rápidamente los ojos y se incorporó violentamente.

— ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? ¿Cómo es que entra aquí? —preguntaba bajándose de la camilla tan rápido como podía y fue consciente de la mirada incendiaria de Edward sobre sus senos, por lo que se dobló y agarró rápidamente la toalla que había caído al suelo, cubriéndose para que no se percatarse que los traicioneros de sus pezones se erguían ante la mirada de él—. ¡Alison! —llamó a la joven, pero ésta no aparecía—. ¡Alison! —en vista de que nadie llegaba, se dirigió hacia el perchero donde se encontraba colgada el albornoz, pero antes de llegar sintió la mano de Edward cerrarle la muñeca y tirar de ésta, su cuerpo como si fuese una marioneta se estrelló contra el de él y juraba por Dios que el contacto creó una descarga, un chispazo, una explosión radioactiva.

—Shhh no seas tan escandalosa ¿me tienes miedo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciándole con los nudillos la mejilla—. Aún la sesión de masajes no termina, anda acuéstate en la camilla y déjame continuar.

— ¿Miedo de usted?… Ni que fuese el fin del mundo o la muerte, son a las únicas cosas a las que les temo, ¿no me diga que ahora da masajes como trabajo extra? —preguntó con sarcasmo, armándose de valor y tratando de demostrarle que no la descontrolaba, que ella aún tenía el control de sus emociones.

—Te he dicho que para mí no eres trabajo, eres placer… —hablaba acercándosele más y mirándole los labios, mientras su mano libre se hizo del lazo de la tanga desechable y lentamente lo desató, sintiendo como ella empezaba a temblar.

—Pue… puede. Lárguese y suélteme. —ya empezaba a enredar las palabras y no sabía lo que decía, ni que orden les daba, ya que del nudo que tenía en la garganta le salían sin control.

—Puedes dejar de tratarme con distancia… Bella ya pedí disculpas por mi actitud.

— ¡Vaya! Se arrancó el alma con las manos, se quedó sin lágrimas usted al pedirme disculpas, no… no, ya va, espere no se ponga de rodillas. —hablaba burlándose de él—. Lo hizo en un murmullo que solo usted se entendió en medio de un partido de béisbol, créame no le di la mínima convicción a ninguna de sus palabras.

—Bien, como prefieras, siempre he tenido un fetiche de que me digan ¡Si señor! ¡Está bien señor! ¡Como usted ordene señor! Mientras estoy cogiendo así que…

—Así que nada ¿estás loco? Eres un enfermo de mierda… Muy seguro estás que vas a cogerme, pues estás muy equivocado.

— ¿Qué quieres perder? Te tengo ganas Bella y muchas... No voy a desistir —hablaba sintiéndose victorioso porque había encontrado la manera de que no fuese tan distante.

—Sólo si piensas hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad. —le dijo con altivez.

—No, tú vas a desearlo tanto como yo.

—Maldito egocéntrico… Largo de aquí —dijo empujándolo, pero no logró moverlo más que un paso—. Voy a gritar. —amenazó.

Y él no le dejó tiempo porque en un respiro se encontraba sintiendo la lengua de Edward penetrando en su boca y su cuerpo rozándose contra el de ella despertando cada nervio al cual no le fue ardua tarea porque su piel se encontraba muy sensible y sentía que iba a explotar, ya no podía aguantar más, él iba a matarla, no ganaba nada con negar que lo deseaba, que lo había deseado cada segundo del tiempo que había permanecido alejado y si bien se iría al infierno por voluntad propia, aún estaba a tiempo de poner sus condiciones.

Por lo que llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él y con fuerza lo alejo, él quería seguir besándola pero ella no se dejaba y le encantaba sentir sobre sus labios la respiración forzada, ese calor que evaporaba las salivas, esa mirada entre desafiante y lujuriosa.

—Ya estoy preparado, puedes pegarme, pero te advierto que si lo haces te tumbaré en la camilla, no te daré opciones Bella. —su seguridad desarmaba a la chica, esa manera de hablar y mirarla sin siquiera parpadear la enloquecían y excitaban.

— ¿Quieres coger? —preguntó presionando con firmeza las mejillas de él, sin desviarle la mirada, aunque se le fuese la vida en intentarlo no le desviaría la mirada, porque quería demostrarle que ella también podía tener el control, algo que supo podría conseguir cuando él ancló las manos en las caderas y la adhirió a su cuerpo, bajándose un poco para rozarle con su naciente erección el monte de Venus y él no pudo controlar ese jadeo ronco y maravilloso que se le escapó de la garganta.

—No hay nada que desee más, Bella quiero hacerlo, hagámoslo… Aquí, ahora… Te aseguro que nadie va a entrar.

—Bien vamos a hacerlo, pero después no me jodas la vida… Salimos de aquí y no nos conocemos, ni tú vas a mi apartamento, ni yo al tuyo, nada de relacionarnos más allá de lo sexual, tú haces tu vida y yo la mía, por separado, solo nos encontramos para ir al grano nada más, si estás de acuerdo, continúa, sino lárgate.

— ¿Ahora me pones reglas? Eres incorregible Bella —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior ante las ganas que lo azotaban.

Él era muy malo para cumplir reglas, pero eso no se lo diría, la dejaría que se aprovechara de la situación, necesitaba brindarle la confianza que ella anhelaba.

—Y estas soñando si pretendes corregirme.

—No quiero hacerlo, es así como me gustas… Que me mandes a la mierda las veces que te dé la gana… Si quieres, trátame con distancia o tutéame… Se tu misma, mientras pueda coger contigo lo demás no importa, créeme que no importa. —desatando el otro lazo de la tanga, la cual cayó a los pies de la chica y de un jalón le arrancó la toalla, haciendo que los senos de ella vibrarán ante el tirón.

Una ráfaga de fuego se concentró en la planta de los pies de Bella y subió rápidamente hasta su cabeza al mostrarse desnuda delante de él. Mes y medio había pasado sin sentir esa mirada ardiente recorrerla con vehemencia, esa sensación que la excitaba a tal punto, despertando en ella un deseo animal, con él se convertía en una famélica, no se saciaba del sexo que le ofrecía, de los viajes que le brindaba.

Edward una vez más buscó la boca de Bella, pincelando con su lengua los labios, recorriéndolos con una lentitud que a ella la hacía deshacerse en suspiros, acariciándolos con sus labios.

—Mírame. —su voz ronca le pidió, ahogando su aliento en la boca de ella.

Bella suponía que cuando se besaban debía cerrar los ojos para percibir las sensaciones, pero a él le gustaba admirar como sus pupilas se dilataban ante la punta de su lengua saboreándole el paladar y esos ojos casi amarillos se oscurecían mientras se aferraba a sus nalgas con posesión, atada a la mirada de él comprendió que cerraba los ojos porque se sentía vulnerable, demasiado expuesta y no quería dejarse arrastrar.

Las manos de Edward se anclaron en la cintura y la moldeaban a su gusto, mientras la instaba a retroceder, sin dejar de besarla la elevó y la sentó en la camilla, recorrió con su tacto los muslos con paciencia infinita, hasta acariciarle las rodillas y en un arranque de lujuria le abrió las piernas sin cuidado, con una rudeza que la desarmó, que la hizo jadear y si fuese una película repetiría esa escena, una y otra vez, cien, mil veces y no se cansaría.

El cuerpo empezó a vibrarle sin control al sentir los dedos aventureros de Edward caminar por la parte interior de sus muslos, ella sabía a dónde querían llegar y su centro ya se preparaba, goteaba ansioso y fue el dedo pulgar quien se hizo de la gota, él dejó de besarla y separó su boca sólo un poco, ella no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en como él se chupaba el dedo mojado por sus sabias y después saborearlo como si se tratase del más exquisito dulce, eso la ponía a mil, a punto de estallar.

—No tienes idea de cuánto había anhelado tu sabor y quería enloquecer cuando sabía que lo dejabas perder en tu ropa interior… Sé que te mojas con solo verme Bela, así como yo me excito con solo escuchar tu voz, agárrame… —le dijo tomándole una de las manos y llevándosela a la protuberancia en su jeans—. Siente como me tienes.

Bella lo apretó y masajeó a su gusto, sentirlo llenándole la mano era una experiencia religiosa, llevó su otra mano y se dio a la tarea de liberarlo, para sentir piel suave, rígida y venas que transportaban esa sangre ardiente.

Él le regaló una sonrisa de esas que la dejaban sin aliento y una vez más hurgó con sus dedos en su centro, acariciándole con la yema los labios vaginales, haciéndola enloquecer, en medio del desenfreno.

Bella agarró lo que era suyo, quería ser la dueña completa de ese músculo, quería comprar los derechos de propiedad del miembro de Edward y tatuar en éste su nombre.

Él jadeó cuando ella lo cerró con su mano y empezó a masturbarlo, eso la hacía sentir sucia, pero le gustaba como se sentía, tener el poder de hacerlo temblar y sonrojar era maravilloso, en ese momento Edward era un títere y ella era la que movía los hilos.

En medio de la lujuria, él llevó su dedo pulgar empapado y lo introdujo en la boca de ella, quien lo succionó con maestría, saboreando sus propios sabores, hasta que no quedo nada en éste, lo sacó y se unían en un nuevo beso lascivo, ardiente, vulgar que no conocía límites, la mano de Edward en la nuca de Bella la dejaba inmóvil y el cuerpo de ella se arqueó cuando él la invadió con sus dedos, jadeaba al ritmo de las penetraciones de él y chilló, rugió cuando le pellizcó el clítoris, ese pequeño espacio que era consagrado solo para el placer, regalándole un dolor que le nublaba la razón, pero que le gustaba en demasía, las ocho mil terminaciones nerviosas que poseía bullían entre los dedos de Edward.

— ¿Me quieres dentro? ¿Me deseas? —preguntaba al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos.

—Sí —chilló en medio del tornado que la envolvía—. Entra Edward. —le pidió apoyando la planta de los pies sobre la camilla y abriéndose completamente para él.

Sin esperar una segunda invitación Edward la tomó por la cintura y se acercó lo suficiente conteniendo la respiración mientras entraba en ella, reteniendo ese jadeo en su garganta, algo que Bella no pudo lograr, porque se aferró a los hombros de él con fuerza y un largo rugido y temblor le hicieron saber que disfrutaba la invasión.

Él se quedó anclado en el lugar para quitarse la camiseta, pero Bella no podía esperar, lo deseaba demasiado por lo que empezó a succionarlo, devorándoselo, danzando como una ola, saciándose de él.

Edward al deshacerse de la prenda pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyó en la camilla y se desbocó, con rapidez, arrancándole jadeos continuos a la chica, jadeos que le pedían más y que le afirmaban que le gustaba lo que estaba dándole, mientras con sus besos recorría cuello, hombros y regresaba a morir en la boca de ella, presuroso, ardiente, delirante.

Ella empezó a tensarse entre sus brazos a moverse sin control, iba en busca de su primer orgasmo y él puso todo su empeño para que lo viviese plenamente, se movía insistentemente dentro de ella, dejándose arropar por los músculos latientes.

En Bella se anunciaba ese terremoto que se producía en su centro, ese que abarcaba todo su órgano femenino y que explotaba en sus pezones, sintiendo las descargas como si fuesen los disparos de una metralleta, uno detrás de otro, rápidos, azotándola sin piedad y arrastrándola al más despiadado de los placeres, suspendiéndola en ese halo de luz que la cegaba, ese que solo había conocido en las secciones de sexo que Edward Cullen le ofrecía, esa ceguera que la envolvía y le desdibujaba el mundo... Invitándola a uno de placer y dolor… Dolor que disfrutaba, los roces ante el grosor eran delirantes, la llenaba toda, la abarcaba por entero. Temblorosa y sonriente regresaba a la realidad y él lo sabía perfectamente porque reducía la velocidad de sus embestidas, dejándole el tiempo exacto para regresar a la realidad.

La abandonó y rápidamente se deshizo del jean que lo tenía en los muslos, arrastrando sus slips rojos, al igual que las zapatillas deportivas negras y los calcetines tan rápido, como la excitación se lo permitía.

—Me he dado cuenta que eres bastante flexible —dijo tomándole una pierna y acariciándosela con premura, se acercó, buscando la boca de Bella al tiempo que le elevaba la pierna y se la colocaba por encima del hombro, él alzó una pierna y se apoyó con la planta del pie en la camilla, quedando en el suelo sólo con el pie derecho.

—No más que tú —murmuró al ver como él no tenía ningún problema ante la posición.

—Beneficios de la capoeira… Pero en un momento espero que me des espacio en la camilla.

— ¿Estás seguro que no va a entrar nadie? —inquirió recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos el abdomen masculino de arriba hacia abajo, extasiándose con la dureza de este.

—Tan seguro como que te hago correr tres veces. —su voz denotaba supremacía y eso le arrebataba a ella.

—Ya llevas una —dijo sonriendo y con sus manos lo jaló por el cuello, sacó su lengua e invitó a la de él a enredarse en el aire, una giraba en torno a la otra y viceversa—. Si no llegas a los tres, te vas a la mierda… No me buscas más.

— ¿Acaso te he quedado mal?… Sabes quiero que me cumplas una fantasía y que estés dispuesta.

—Depende de cuál sea —dijo echándose hacia atrás y apoyando las palmas de las manos en la camilla.

—Quiero que cojamos en una sala de interrogatorio… Dime si estás dispuesta y preparo todo.

—Primero deberás ganarte algunos méritos, ya después lo pensaré.

—Me los ganaré, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro. —tomando su miembro para guiarlo a las puertas del placer, como si de un pincel se tratase y la vagina de la chica fuese el lienzo, lo paseó por ésta con destreza, sintiendo como su punto más vulnerable se cubría con los fluidos de Bella y mezclándolos con los de él, al igual que los latidos que se unían.

—Tienes trabajo por delante —murmuró sintiéndose una depravada al mirar fijamente lo que Edward hacía, pero le gustaba, le parecía que era algo sumamente erótico.

Con extrema lentitud, manteniendo el equilibrio perfecto entró en Bella sintiéndola más unida a él, como se encontraban le permitía llegar más y moverse de otra manera, la cual a los segundos puso a bramar a la chica, quien trataba de alejarlo posándole una mano en el vientre, pero él no cedía, seguía entrando en ella golpeando como ola a la roca, creando el maravilloso sonido de los cuerpos al darse la más divina de las luchas.

Le gustaba ver el sonrojo que se apoderaba del cuerpo de ella, sus venas evidenciando que la sangre viajaba rápidamente a causa de la adrenalina, la boca entre abierta para liberar jadeos y respirar, los labios que lo incitaban a comérselos, a desgastarlos a besos, a chupones y a él el corazón le quería explotar ante tanta excitación pero no se detenía, seguía y seguía, mordiéndose palabras a medias.

—Ed… Así, sigue así. —le pedía a punto de alcanzar la cúspide una vez más, atravesar la exosfera y explotar en el universo, derramarse en él.

—Respira Bella… —le pidió al ver que ella se dejaba vencer y él detenía las arremetidas, dejándola a la deriva—. Respira. —bajando la pierna de la camilla y acomodándola una vez más ubicándose en medio de los muslos, logrando con maestría el no salir de ella.

—Vuelves hacer eso y… —hablaba agitada y molesta ante el orgasmo interrumpido, aferrándose al trasero del chico e instándolo a que la penetrase con la sincronía perfecta.

—Ahora lo vas a disfrutar más, ya verás… Suéltame el culo —ordenó tomándola por las muñecas y la tumbó en la camilla—. Si colaboras no perderemos el tiempo… Y no quiero perderlo.

Bella en ese momento se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, hasta que la sacrificaran con tal de poder saborear el éxtasis, de sentir a Edward retumbando y rozando en su interior, se dejó vencer.

—Te quiero boca abajo —murmuró buscando la boca de ella y besándola con premura con esto recompensando por anticipado el pedido.

La chica rodó sobre su cuerpo y él subió rápidamente a la camilla, dejándola a ella en medio de sus rodillas, empezó a besarle y mordisquear espalda y hombros, regalándole la textura de su barba cuando se deslizaba por la columna vertebral, succionando cada centímetro, cada poro, robándose el sabor de la piel, mientras que con sus manos quitaba la pinza que le recogía el cabello lo agitó suavemente, para después armar en su mano, esa soga ébano y sedosa, que le serviría como rienda para llevarlo a la gloria, la enrolló en su mano y tiró de ésta con arrebatada locura, haciéndola elevar la cabeza buscó la boca, mordiéndole los labios, ahogándola con su lengua y ella jadeaba en medio del beso.

Bella jamás pensó verse envuelta en una situación como esa, que la sometiesen de esa manera, pero sentir a Edward muy cerca de ella, su miembro atentando entre sus nalgas, dejándole su rastro tibio y viscoso, el dolor en su cuero cabelludo y en su cuello eran tan celestiales que solo la excitaban cada vez más, sus rostros en direcciones diferentes se acoplaban a la perfección para besarse con delicia.

—Eres locura Bella… Me tienes mal, me tienes muy mal… Te juro que quiero estar así las veinticuatros horas del día, te quiero así. —murmuraba dejándole caer besos, suaves toques que permitían descansar las lenguas adoloridas y sólo llenándose de la sensación de sus labios hinchados y palpitantes al unirse intermitentemente—. Me estas jodiendo la vida.

— ¿De qué manera lo hago? —inquirió para después succionar con esmero la barbilla de él, chuparla y terminar por morderla suavemente.

—Aún no lo sé… no lo sé. —sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal y no podía esperar más—. ¿Te estás cuidando? —preguntó decidido a derramarse dentro de ella.

—Siempre lo hago, siempre me cuido de todo, de cualquier cosa. —tirando suavemente del labio inferior de Edward.

—No de mí… —dijo con supremacía—. Ahora dame comodidad… —le pidió dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz para después incorporarse y soltarle el cabello, la tomó por las caderas y la instó a que le ofreciera un poco más, que levantara el derrière, sin perder tiempo se hundió y ambos dejaron libre ese jadeo de satisfacción que siempre germinaba al sentir que las ganas se saciaban, varios empujes lentos, muy lentos que creaban la lubricación y fricción perfecta, para después, desbocarse, desatar la locura en el vientre y testículos, dando rienda suelta a la lujuria. Él gruñía y ella ahogaba sus gritos mordiendo la toalla, tampoco quería dejarle saber a todo el Spa lo que estaba pasando en la sala de masajes, aunque el crujido de la camilla y sus cuerpos al chocarse los dejaban en evidencia.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella ahogándola con su peso, besándole el cuello sudoroso, pero no dejaba de conducirla a la locura, sentirlo caliente sobre su cuerpo, urgido, alocado, era lo mejor que podía experimentar en su vida. Edward Cullen había llegado para demostrarle que se había perdido de muchas cosas buenas, extraordinarias y placenteras.

Nunca en su vida había disfrutado el sexo tan plenamente, no había llegado a tal punto, esa mezcla entre rudeza y pasión, le hacían sentir que era realmente deseada, ese desespero en él era como si temiese que ella se fuese a desintegrar entre sus brazos y quería aprovechar cada segundo, era como si temiese que el mundo explotara en cualquier instante y no quería perder la oportunidad de disfrutar de su sexo.

—Bella… Apriétame, succióname. —le pidió urgente, ella unió más sus piernas y trató de contraer lo más posible sus músculos internos, arrancándole con esto roncos alaridos que ella empezaba adorar, para a los segundos sentir, uno… Dos… Tres espasmos que la llenaron de calidez.

Él sabía que ella aún no alcanzaba el tercer orgasmo por lo que se quedó ahí, introdujo su mano por debajo del cuerpo de Bella y se hizo una vez más del clítoris, hurgándolo, estimulándolo hasta que la hizo llegar, la hizo alcanzar la gloria por tercera vez, ya no podría mandarlo a la mierda… Le tocaba lidiar con él, por lo que ahogó su risa de satisfacción en el cuello de ella, al cual después, atrapó suavemente entre sus dientes y masajeó la piel con su lengua, saboreando el salobre resultado de una segunda oportunidad.

Edward aún sin abandonarla, sin salir de ella y encima de su cuerpo ascendió con la mano que tenía entre sus pliegues, acarició con pasión su abdomen y se ancló en uno de sus senos, la mano izquierda se hizo cómplice y trepó al otro, cubriéndolos ambos, apretándolos con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla vibrar.

—Quiero que sigamos con esto —murmuró Edward dejándole caer una lluvia de besos húmedos y lentos por la mejilla y buscaba la boca de la chica, abriendo un abismo en el estómago de Bella—. Vamos a mi apartamento o al tuyo, pero quiero que nos agarre la noche, gocemos la madrugada y nos sorprenda la mañana.

—Mmm suena interesante… Puedes bajarte, que no pienso pasar todo el día aquí —respondió moviéndose, con esto, buscando la manera de tirarlo fuera de la camilla, pero sabía que los dos irían a dar al suelo.

Edward se bajó pero la retuvo colocándole una mano en la espalda y en un movimiento rápido le mordió suavemente una nalga, lo que le causó cosquillas y no pudo evitar carcajearse con ese gesto, alegrándole el alma al chico, al tiempo que la liberaba y esta se incorporaba en la camilla.

—No te quejes cuando te muerda el culo. —advirtió encaminándose a agarrar el albornoz, para irse a las duchas nuevamente.

— ¿Bells no me has dicho si en tu apartamento o en el mío? —mientras se colocaba el slip rojo y ella se amarraba la bata.

La chica al escuchar el diminutivo que utilizó, se le agrandó el corazón, una emoción que asaltó de pronto, presionándole el pecho y tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no sonreír, no tanto como quería, sólo le regaló el gesto a medias, observando lo extraterrenal que se le veía la prenda, como esta le recogía todo, haciéndolo ver más grande, seguramente para él era más cómodo de esa manera, pero para ella era ¡una visión celestial! Mientras trataba de disimular haciendo de su cabellera desordenada un moño de tomate.

—Espérame en el estacionamiento. —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo con picardía y saliendo del lugar.

Cuando Bella salió sólo levantó la cabeza como si nada, aunque sus mejillas se empeñaban en delatarla, era consciente de que la chica que estaba en la sala de espera sabía lo que había pasado en el cuarto de masajes, pero si le permitieron el acceso a Edward, debían esperar eso, solo era sexo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Al llegar al área de las saunas, busco a Esme y no la encontró, preguntó por ella y le informaron que se había marchado.

— ¡Traicionera! Sabías que esto estaba preparado por eso te empeñaste en traerme a este lugar, pero me vas a escuchar Esme. —se dijo encaminándose a los baños—. Aunque no me arrepiento, no era lo que esperaba, no quería regresar con Edward … Pero sabes que soy débil, que con ese estúpido lo soy.

Edward salió al minuto después de Bella, a él si no le preocupaba para nada, solo le regaló media sonrisa a la joven y le agradeció la colaboración, ella solo le tocó acatar la orden de la dueña del Spa, que era una jueza amiga de él. Llegó al estacionamiento y se adhirió al auto con las piernas estiradas y decidió fumarse un cigarro mientras esperaba.

Bella no le dejaría a Edward el poder absoluto sobre ella por lo que decidió ponerlo a jugar con las cartas que a ella le diese la gana, mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba, armó un plan en el cual le demostraría que no lo necesitaba, no tanto como él pensaba.

Salió por la puerta trasera del Spa y caminó con cuidado entre los autos, tratando de esconderse, lo vio a la distancia fumando, se le veía recio, de una muerte lenta, pero debía encontrar el valor. Subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, saliendo del estacionamiento, al pasar frente a él le tocó la bocina y le dijo adiós con su mano y una maravillosa sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto de él.

Tomó la avenida principal y se dirigió al apartamento de Charlie ya habían quedado en pasar la tarde juntos viendo películas, coartada que le quedó perfecta porque sabía que Edward iría a su departamento.

Panic Station resonó en su bolso y mientras conducía con una mano, con la otra buscaba el teléfono móvil en su cartera, sin poder dejar de reír, respiró profundo para parecer muy seria y contestó.

— ¿Por qué te has ido? —preguntó un Edward más sorprendido que molesto.

—Porque ya había terminado con usted fiscal —respondió con seriedad.

—Has terminado conmigo… Es decir me has usado y no conforme con eso me ilusionas y me dejas botado.

—Recuerde los términos fiscal. —le dijo y colgó, sintiéndose una niña traviesa, lanzó el iPhone en el asiento del copiloto y encendió el reproductor de sonido, buscando un tema acorde, al cual le dio el volumen máximo para no escuchar las llamadas entrantes que estaba segura harían colapsar su móvil y empezó a cantar, Problem de Natalia Kills.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿No creen que estuvo súper caliente? Yo quiero a un sexy fiscal, carioca. ¿Y ustedes?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	10. Capitulo No 9

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 9**

Las puertas del ascensor privado del apartamento de los primos Cullen se abrían y de éste salía Edward que aún intentaba asimilar la situación por la que había pasado, lanzó las llaves del auto a una de las mesas, mientras pasaba de largo hasta la cocina, donde se tomó la mitad de un vaso de agua de un solo trago.

El eco ahogado de los disparos evidenció la presencia de Jasper en el salón de entretenimiento jugando PlayStation, antes de ir a ver a su primo optó por subir a su habitación y darse un baño, para tratar de despejar el aturdimiento que aún lo gobernaba.

Bajo la regadera estuvo unos cuarenta minutos, recordando lo vivido en el Spa, como Bella iba a volverlo loco, no había conocido, ni cogido con otra mujer que lo hiciese sentir con tanta intensidad, esa combinación de sentimientos que lo azotaban mientras la penetraba y que solo quería demostrarlo besándola, era como si quisiese adorarla a cada segundo, mirar en sus ojos se había convertido en un fetiche para él, verse en las pupilas de Bella que le presentaban a un Edward no distinto, pero si mejorado, con sensaciones que no sabía que nombre darle, pero estaba seguro que con solo ella se despertaban.

—Esto no es amor ¿o sí? Ay mierda… Mierda, estoy jodido. —se dijo con impaciencia sacudiéndose con las manos los cabellos y esparciendo el agua que terminaba estrellándose contra los cristales—. Vamos Edward ¿qué cosas piensas? Es muy pronto… Demasiado, solo estoy hecho un nudo, estoy confundido eso es todo, no me voy a adelantar a ponerle nombre ridículo a lo que no es más que una obsesión, eso es lo que es Bella, se ha convertido en una intensa obsesión, ya llegará otra que la reemplace, ya llegará. —una vez más se animaba a no dejarse arrastrar al hueco que tanto le había huido, al que siempre ponía la mayor de las resistencias para no caer.

Al salir se colocó un pantalón de chándal amarillo con franjas verdes laterales y en un costado bordada una bandera de Brasil, éste era a la altura de las pantorrillas, agarró el iPhone que había dejado sobre la cama. Con el torso desnudo y descalzo salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón de entretenimiento.

Al llegar Jasper se encontraba en medio de un tornado de improperios contra el video juego, expresando su frustración por haber perdido.

—Acepta de vez en cuando tienes que perder —dijo dejándose caer sentado en el mullido sofá al lado de su primo.

—No contra esta cosa. —moviendo sus dedos en el control para iniciar una nueva partida—. ¿Cómo te fue, lograste ver a Bella? —preguntó con la mirada celeste en la pantalla de plasma.

—Sí logre verla y hablar con ella.

— ¿Y cómo quedaron? Algo me dice que aún no se resuelven las cosas, si no, no estuvieses aquí.

—No sé si se resolvieron o no, pero ya sabes que "_Rendirme_" no está en mi léxico… Si la quiero iré por ella, una, dos, tres, mil veces si es preciso.

—Ese es mi primo —dijo sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda sin desviar la mirada de lo que hacía—. ¿Cómo es que no sabes si se resolvieron las cosas? Al menos un indicio tuvo que darte.

—La sorprendí en el Spa, tal como había acordado con Esme, no sé porque me ayuda si antes ni me pasaba, en fin… Llegué, medio hablamos… Mierda Jasper, no me salen palabras con Bella, me bloqueo… Las pocas palabras nos llevaron a otra cosa…

—Bueno al menos cogieron, eso te da puntos a favor, porque si no te hubiese abierto las piernas ahí si diría que estas jodido primo. —Jasper se adelantó a dar su punto de vista.

—Sí… Pero Bella me la ha hecho, la pasamos bien, la invité a que siguiéramos en otro lugar, no tenía planeado estar aquí viéndote discutir con el vídeo juego —dijo señalando la pantalla—. Pero quedamos en encontrarnos en el estacionamiento y se escapó, se fue sin más, maldita confusión que sentí en el momento, me sentí como el más grande de los estúpidos.

— ¿Te cogió y se fue? —preguntó Jasper tratando de controlar la carcajada que se arremolinaba en su garganta.

—No, es decir cogimos… Bueno literalmente si, se fue y me dejó con las ganas. —trataba de comprender lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

—Entonces abuso de ti —acotó el rubio imitando congoja.

—Más o menos —murmuró Edward todavía un poco confundido.

—Edward… —dejando de lado el control del PlayStation y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué estás esperando? vamos levántate… Tenemos que ir a poner la denuncia, hay que denunciarla. —sin poder controlarse más explotó con una carcajada, ganándose una patada en el culo por parte de Edward.

—Quieres dejar de burlarte.

—Bella es mi heroína, la mujer maravilla no le alcanza los tobillos, te tiene agarrado de las bolas y no te va a soltar. —dándole un puñetazo en uno de los muslos a Edward—. ¿Y qué vas hacer para vengarte? Tienes que dejarla con las ganas también, no es que vas a ir de boca abierta a hacerla gozar… Si estuviese en otro momento hasta me pondría a jugar con ustedes.

—Ni loco, te mantienes al margen, quedamos en que a Bella no la voy a compartir.

— ¡Tranquilo! Apunta para otro lado primo, ya te dije que si estuviese en otro momento, pero sí quiero ayudarte a armar esa venganza, no te dejes Edward, no te dejes. —le aconsejaba con esto animándolo.

— ¿Me ayudarías a hacer lo que sea? —preguntó, mientras su cerebro era reemplazado por el de Nicolás Maquiavelo.

—No… Yo no mato a nadie, ves soy pura boca —dijo abriéndose de brazos de manera despreocupada y sonriendo de modo desenfadado.

—No vas a matar a nadie, solo tienes que traerme a Bella… Es que estoy seguro que sí yo se lo pido no vendrá y ella no es tonta, ya me cambió la clave para abrir el ascensor, no me le puedo meter al apartamento.

—A bueno si se trata de meter a la mansa paloma en la jaula, cuenta conmigo… ¿Para cuándo la quieres?

—La próxima semana, el miércoles que puedo hacer un hueco en la agenda, después de mediodía.

—Tu solo limpias la sangre —dijo tendiéndole la mano para cerrar el pacto entre primos.

—No te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo… —dijo elevando una ceja con supremacía mientras en su cabeza se forjaba la manera de vengarse de Bella.

La mirada gris de Charlie se posaba en Bella que daba vueltas como loca y brincaba como un resorte y entre sus manos el pasaje que él acababa de entregarle, le gustaba verla de esa manera como si fuese una niña, en realidad como lo que era, Bella aún era una niña, su niña a quien protegía y por quien daría la vida si fuese preciso.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que Jordan, su pequeña tuviese la misma edad, si estuviese con él, si aún siguiese en este mundo sería tan alta y delgada como ese ángel saltarín que tenía en frente, aún recuerda cuando vio a Bella por primera vez, como fue ese rayo de luz que lo ayudó a salir adelante, muchas veces le dolía verla tan retraída, desconfiada, como esa fortaleza que demostraba no era más que una coraza para ocultar su verdadera vulnerabilidad, esconder tras esa máscara lo lastimada que la había dejado tanto física como emocionalmente ese hijo de puta que estuvo a punto de matarla.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Está en mis manos Charlie… Solo quince días me separan de Italia, todo será perfecto seremos ella y yo, te juro que me desmayaré. —decía sumamente emocionada.

—No, no lo harás, tienes que tener cuidado.

—Ya me veo en primera fila, admirando los diseños de Armani, Rossella Jardini, Roberto Cavalli, Domenico Dolce, Salvatore Ferragamo…Donatella Versace… ¡Me voy a morir! —dijo y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo soltó un sollozo.

— ¿Por qué lloras Bella? Ven acá. —le pidió abrazándola, ella casi nunca lloraba y aunque sabía que lo hacía por felicidad igual se le empequeñecía el corazón.

—Porque estoy muy feliz… Y porque le tengo pánico a las alturas, seguro entraré en crisis cuando suba al avión… No tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad de un avión —informó en medio del llanto de felicidad y preocupación abrazándose a Charlie.

—No se debe diferenciar en nada con el de tu auto. —acariciándole los cabellos mientras sonreía embargado por la ternura—. Y si no seguro te explican, no creo que tu temor a las alturas sea lo que te impida conocer Italia e ir al desfile.

—No hay altura suficiente que me lo impida, ya verás me tomó unos tranquilizantes antes de subir y todo irá bien.

—Claro que todo irá bien —murmuró besándole los cabellos—. Mañana tengo que ir a buscar la credencial, ves te lo dije, vas a lograrlo… Todo lo que te propongas lo lograrás, te dije vas a estudiar y te graduaste, te dije vas a tener tu boutique y la tienes, te dije vas a viajar e Italia espera por ti, ahora te digo no pasará mucho tiempo en que veas tus diseños en esas pasarelas, ya verás… Todo absolutamente todo lo que te propongas vas a conseguirlo Bella, hasta enamorarte y dejarte amar.

—No, Charlie bien sabes que no soy de ese tipo de mujer que puede merecer ser amada, no lo seré nunca.

—Tienes una idea muy errada de lo que es el amor, el verdadero amor Bella y eso debes comprenderlo, ya te lo he dicho, eso no era amor… No lo era.

—Ya no hablemos de eso… Por favor. —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

—Está bien… Prometí nunca presionarte y no lo haré.

—Gracias… ¿Quieres que te haga unas trenzas mientras llega Esme? Que por cierto creo que me está huyendo.

— ¿Y porque te tendría que huir Esme? —inquirió encaminándose al sofá en el centro del pequeño apartamento, mientras Bella iba en busca de las ligas y el peine.

—Por algo que me hizo, es una traidora, pero ya verá. —la voz de Bella no denotaba rabia y Charlie supuso que solo serían las mismas tonterías entre ellas y que terminarían como si nada.

La chica llegó y lo hizo sentarse en el mueble, ella se sentó en el respaldo, dejándolo a él entre sus piernas se dio a la tarea de elaborarle las trenzas lo que le llevaría más de una hora, pero estaba segura que mientras conversaban el tiempo se le iría muy rápido.

Bella iba a la mitad cuando la puerta principal se abrió era Esme que entraba con una bolsa de supermercado, la cual contenía los ingredientes para la cena, tal como lo habían planeado, su mirada retadora se posó en su amiga que le regaló una inocente sonrisa y pasaba de largo a la cocina.

Esme sabía que le tocaba aguantarse el sermón de Bella y todo por ayudar a Cullen que casi no la dejó respirar, llamándola o escribiéndole cada minuto, con el único propósito de que le brindase información acerca de Bella, ese hombre estaba loco por su amiga aunque intentara ocultarlo no podía, era muy evidente, tanto como ella, por lo que después de pensarlo muy bien decidió ayudarlo, porque sabía que Bella no cedería tan fácil, necesitaba acercarla al fiscal y ella sólo le sirvió de medio.

—Esme Platt, eres la peor amiga que puede existir, eres una traicionera. —la voz de Bella la sorprendió mientras sacaba las compras de la bolsa.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice ahora? No sé de qué me hablas Bella —dijo a medio volverse sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

—Sí sabes, claro que sabes… Cómo es que te vas y me dejas sola en el Spa y con Cullen, tú le dijiste que estaba ahí. —la acusaba y la señalaba con el dedo índice.

— ¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia y aturdimiento—. ¿El fiscal?… No tenía idea que asistía al mismo Spa. —frunciendo la boca en una media Luna y negando con la cabeza

—No te hagas la tonta, porque sí lo sabías, sabías que me iba a encerrar en el cuarto de masajes por eso no quisiste acompañarme.

— ¡Un momento por favor! Me estás enredando, yo no sabía nada… Cuando pregunté por ti, me dijeron que te habías marchado y me fui… Nada más, no sabía ni de Cullen, ni de encerronas en la sala de masajes. —llevándose las manos a la altura del pecho a modo de rendición.

—Sí, no sabías nada, pues no te lo creo ¿por qué no me llamaste para constatar? —inquirió, buscando que su amiga aceptase su culpabilidad.

—Porque no lo creí necesario sabía que nos encontraríamos aquí… Y ya deja de estar acusándome… —mostrándole su semblante más serio, tratando de ser convincente—. Y todo ese rollo sólo porque te has cogido a Edward, que hayan protagonizado una escena porno trillada no es mi culpa.

Ante las palabras de Esme a Bella se le cayó la quijada, la había llamado actriz porno, ¡no lo podía creer!

— ¡No fue trillada! —exclamó en su defensa.

—Bueno eso lo sabes tú, no yo… —murmuró la chica y se volvió tratando de controlar la carcajada—. ¿Cómo han quedado? ¿Ya resolvieron sus diferencias? —preguntó después de respirar profundo en varias oportunidades para no reírse y parecer seria.

—No sé… Bueno le he colocado unas reglas que debe cumplir.

— ¡Vamos Bella! Que reglas, ni que rayos… Ya deja tu orgullo, la estás cagando amiga.

—No, ahora es como yo digo, estoy cansada de que sea Edward el que lleve el control, ahora soy yo, él no es el jeque de Dubái, así que tiene que amoldarse, no soy esas niñitas que está acostumbrado a tener de rodillas para que se la chupen cuando él quiera ¡no señor!

Esme algunas veces tenemos que pensar y no hacerle tanto caso a la entrepierna, aunque ésta patalee.

—Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón… Demuéstrale que tienes el poder, del cual le puedes dar a cuenta gotas, ya sabes… Para que no se canse… Bella muchas veces eres más inteligente que yo —dijo Esme en medio de un puchero.

Bella solo se acercó y la abrazó, dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en la mejilla izquierda.

—No soy más inteligente, recuerda que todo lo que sé tú me lo has enseñado.

—Ahora si me hiciste sentir que te llevase veinte años y no cuatro.

—La sabiduría no la enseñan los años, la enseña la experiencia.

—Gracias, eso me levanta el ánimo… ¿Y cuéntame cómo estuvo el fiscal? —indagó sonriente, felicitándose internamente por haber salido airosa de la situación.

—Divino… —alzándose de hombros—. No gano nada con negártelo, si el desgraciado sabe lo que hace, tiene mínimo un doctorado cogiendo y que la fama que se traen los brasileños son ciertas.

— ¿Entonces se mueve bien el tipo? —inquirió con picardía la pelirroja.

Bella sólo puso los ojos en blanco y dejó libre un largo suspiro con esto arrancándole una carcajada a Esme.

—Voy a terminarle las trenzas a Charlie, ve adelantando la cena, por cierto ya tengo en mis manos el pasaje a Italia —dijo encaminándose.

—No pierdas la oportunidad de constatar ahora la fama de los gigolós… Debe ser celestial escuchar un ¡Mamma mía! En medio de un orgasmo.

Bella soltó una carcajada y prosiguió con su camino, mientras negaba con la cabeza, ante las ocurrencias de Esme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	11. Capitulo No 10

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 10**

Alice había aprovechado el permiso que su madre le había dado, ella sabía que lo único que quería era quedarse sola en casa con su profesor de Taichi que en realidad la apariencia era la de un actor, pero ya no le importaba además quería salir a pasear con Tyrion, su adorable hámster, quiso llamar a Jasper para pasar el rato juntos, porque su chofer había ido a lavar la limosina, pero era consciente de que su novio debía trabajar, no podía estar ocupándolo todo el tiempo, como no tenía auto, ni siquiera una bicicleta para alejarse lo suficiente, sólo se dispuso a caminar por las áreas verdes cercanas a su casa, llegó al parque que estaba a una tres cuadras de distancia.

—Tyrion ¿si te saco prometes no escapar? —hablaba con su mascota, dejándose caer sentada sobre sus talones y colocando la jaula sobre la grama, mientras era amparada por la sombra de un frondoso árbol—. Es lindo este lugar, escucha el canto de los pájaros.

La chica abrió la pequeña reja y agarró a su mascota, la acercó a sus labios y le depositó un beso, como pasaba mucho tiempo cargándolo, lo había domado completamente.

— ¡Vaya que sorpresa! —exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

Alice solo regresó a Tyrion a la jaula y estaba por cerrarle la puerta cuando sintió un tirón en sus cabellos.

—Suéltame María —exigió con rabia incluso cuando las lágrimas de dolor se le anidaron en los ojos y buscó con la mirada para pedir ayuda, pero el parque se encontraba solo y sabía que era debido a la hora.

—Estás loca si crees que te voy a soltar, estaba esperando este momento… Fue tu culpa el que me expulsaran de la universidad. —le dijo sin soltar a la chica.

—Yo no dije nada, no hice nada… suéltame. —sin poder más, un sollozo se le escapó, mientras le agarraba las manos a María tratando de que la soltase.

—Sí lo hiciste, fue tu novio… él fue con un abogado, me lo dijo la secretaria de la rectora.

—Eso es mentira… Eres una mentirosa, tú lo estas inventando. —en ese momento y sin soltarla haciendo el cabello de Alice un nudo, la bordeó y se colocó delante.

—No es mentira, estoy segura de ello, Ewin lo averiguó en los expedientes… Mientras cogemos ella no me miente.

En ese momento el estómago de Alice se revolvió al escuchar a María decir que mantenía relaciones sexuales con la secretaria de la rectora de la universidad.

—Sí estas tan segura de que fue Jasper, también estás segura de que te merecías esa expulsión por haberme agredido. —le dijo buscando aplomo, sintiendo las lágrimas corrían por sus sienes.

—No me la merecía, te había advertido, si te hubieses portado bien, no habría tenido la necesidad de lastimarte.

—Te he dicho que no me gustas, no soy lesbiana… Me das asco. —evidenciando lo que sentía en los gestos de su cara y empezó a manotearle los brazos a María buscando la manera de alcanzarle el rostro, pero su agresora mantenía la distancia necesaria.

—No puedes alegar que algo no te gusta cuando no lo has probado… Vamos a mi departamento, vamos por las buenas Alice.

— ¡No! Eres una enferma... Lunática, nunca iría contigo a ningún lado.

—Bien como tú quieras —dijo pateando la jaula, ocasionado que el hámster se asustara y escapará.

— ¡Tyrion! —lo llamó Alice, pero el animal sólo huyó y a ella se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas.

— ¡Ups! Se fue tu ratita… Alice, no quiero tener que forzarte, pero encontraré la manera de hacerlo si no colaboras, solo es para quitarme las ganas que te tengo, después no te buscaré más. —le dijo soltándola con rudeza y dándole un empujón que la tiró al pasto.

Alice se arrastró, para alejarse y se puso de pie, salió corriendo por donde se había ido su mascota, pero ya no la veía, se llenó de mucha rabia, rabia que estaba a un paso de convertirse en odio y se giró, pudo ver como María se alejaba y corrió hasta ella, con toda esa energía que la consumía, la agarró por lo cabellos y tiró de ellos con fuerza, tanta, hasta tirarla al suelo, en un movimiento rápido se le sentó a ahorcajada y empezó a darle bofetadas, descargando esa ira que sentía, pero María era más alta y tenía más fuerza y al minuto los papeles se invirtieron haciéndole sentir a Alice, ardor y dolor en su rostro ante las cachetadas que le propinaba, pero Alice no se doblegó, le dio la pelea, giró con ella en varias oportunidades dándole con toda la fuerza que poseía, ambas se arañaron y se sacaron sangre.

— ¡Señorita Vulturi! ¡Señorita Vulturi! Cálmese. —le pidió un hombre tomándola por la cintura y levantándola de encima de María y rápidamente él se puso de barrera entre las chicas.

Ambas con los cabellos completamente revueltos, las respiraciones agitadas, sonrojadas por los golpes y sangre. A una le salía de la comisura derecha y a la otra de la nariz, se desafiándose con las miradas.

María aprovechó que el hombre miraba fugazmente a Alice para huir del lugar.

— ¡No la deje ir! —pidió a punto de grito sintiéndose atada al lugar cuando intentó correr detrás de María y el hombre la retuvo—. Ella empezó, me agredió.

—Eso se solucionará de otra manera, no tiene que liarse a golpes.

— ¿Y quién es usted para decirme qué tengo que hacer? —dijo encaminándose para ir en busca del hámster siendo consciente de que seguramente no lo encontraría, por lo que empezó a llorar ante la impotencia y rabia—. ¡Tyrion! ¡Tyrion! Ven… No te va a pasar nada. —tratando de controlar el llanto que le causaba el saber perdida a su mascota, eso le dolía más que cualquier golpe o jalón de cabello.

Mientras era seguida por el hombre que le hizo detener en seco, escuchó que nombraba al señor Cullen y que le contaba parcialmente lo sucedido.

—Sí, señor ya se la comunico… —dijo esto y le tendió el móvil a Alice que se giraba en ese momento—. El señor desea hablar con usted.

— ¿Alice que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Mi vida estás bien? —la voz de Jasper evidenciaba una gran preocupación, tanto, que era primera vez que la llamaba vida.

—Tyrion… se ha ido —dijo y no pudo evitar llorar.

— ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño esa maldita? —ahora era rabia lo que expresaba y que no podía contener.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien, pero Tyrion no está, no está.

—Alice pásame a Kevin. —le pidió y ella obedeció.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el hámster? —le preguntó al guardaespaldas que le había puesto a su novia.

—Escapó señor, al parecer la reja de la jaula se abrió cuando las chicas forcejeaban.

—Kevin yo voy inmediatamente para allá, no dejes sola a Alice, necesito que busques a personas, las que sea, cuantas sean, quien se te pase por el frente… Veinte, treinta, cien personas y que se pongan a buscar al hámster.

—Señor… —no encontraba las palabras para decirle a su jefe que eso era una exageración por un animal.

—Hazlo Kevin, ofrece mil por persona, dos mil si quieren, pero que encuentren al hámster.

—Como usted diga. —la voz de mandato del chico no le dejó opciones a replica, finalizó la llamada y vio a dos chicos que no pasaban los quince años, se les acercó y les hizo la propuesta, ellos aceptaron y el hombre les dijo que si tenían amigos que les avisaran.

En menos de diez minutos ya había más de una docena de chicos buscando al hámster, mientras Alice seguía revisando cada rincón cerca, y el llanto aumentaba a medida que sus esperanzas mermaban, era su mascota, a quien le contaba todos sus secretos y había desaparecido.

— ¡Alice! —Jasper la llamó en un grito apenas se bajó del auto y la vio en la distancia casi tirada en el suelo, buscando debajo de un tronco.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado esa sensación de presión en el pecho, esa angustia que lo hacía temblar, todo había sido tan simple, tan sencillo y ahora con Alice empezaba a experimentar miedo… Miedos verdaderos, no temer a que Brasil botara un penal en el mundial o que Garrett encontrase primero que él las entradas para el Super Bowl, lo que sentía le calaba los huesos. Sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta ella, porque quería verificar que verdaderamente se encontrase bien.

Alice levantó la mirada ante el llamado y vio a su novio corriendo hacia ella, se puso de pie y lo imitó, corrió tan rápido como pudo sintiendo su corazón retumbar y las lágrimas le ahogaban la garganta, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Jasper la cargó sin el mínimo esfuerzo para quedar a la misma altura.

—Alice no estás bien… Me has mentido, mira como tienes la cara, estás sangrando. —tratando de limpiar con su dedo pulgar la comisura derecha de la chica que tenía sangre y observando su cabello que parecía un nido de pájaros, todo revuelto.

—Estoy bien Jasper, solo quiero a Tyrion.

—Lo van a encontrar… Ya veras, no debe andar muy lejos, seguramente está asustado. —depositándole con cuidado y ternura un beso en los labios—. ¿Qué te hizo?

—Estaba cobrándose lo de la expulsión… Dijo que tú habías hecho que la expulsaran de la universidad ¿es cierto? —Jasper sólo bajó la mirada al cuello de la chica percatándose de un rasguño en éste.

—Te ha lastimado más de lo que crees Alice —murmuró con rabia.

—Jasper no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Es cierto que tú hiciste que la expulsarán?

—Sí, pero ella se lo tenía merecido… Alice yo me iba de viaje no quería dejarte desprotegida, quería que estuvieses segura… Lo hago porque te quiero.

— ¿Por eso también me tienes un guardaespaldas a escondidas?… No es justo Jasper… No soy una niña, no quiero que me trates como mi padre… Bájame por favor. —pidió sintiéndose molesta y dolida.

El rubio hizo lo que la chica le pidió y se sentía mal por no haberle sido sincero desde el principio.

—Sólo lo hago por protegerte, no por agobiarte… Ves lo que hizo esa maniática, si Kevin no llega te hubiese lastimado aún más.

—Si Kevin no llega, yo le hubiese sacado los ojos, me quitó de encima de ella cuando le iba ganando, si estoy lastimada tienes que verla a ella, no sé de dónde saqué fuerzas, pero le di bien duro por perra, me hizo perder a Tyrion. —su voz evidenciaba carácter, pero al nombrar al animal se le quebró.

— ¡Esa es mi novia! Ya verás te voy a enseñar box, para que la próxima si no llega Kevin a tiempo le des, pero en el hígado. —tratando con esto de animarla, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros la acercó a él y le depositó un beso en los cabellos desordenados—. Lo vamos a encontrar ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

—Sí por favor —pidió acercándose y dándole un beso en el pectoral derecho, ya que era hasta donde alcanzaba.

Después de media hora de búsqueda uno de los chicos se acercó a ellos con la mascota, Alice inmediatamente se la arrebató de las manos y sabía que era su Tyrion por la cinta roja que llevaba en el cuello, lo besó en varias oportunidades y empezó a hablarle.

Jasper le pidió que lo llevase a la jaula mientras él pagaba por el rescate de Tyrion que salió en doce mil dólares, tiempo después estacionaba frente a la casa de su novia la cual tenía la jaula sobre sus piernas.

—Voy a encontrar la manera de que no te moleste más… Tiene que haber una forma, porque ya no te ataca solo en la universidad, es una maniática y debes cuidarte de ella.

—No creo que vuelva a meterse conmigo, le quedó bien claro que sé defenderme.

—Alice no quiero asustarte y sé que eres fuerte, pero María está obsesionada contigo y puede ser peligrosa, yo no voy a permitir que te lastime y quiero que sepas que voy a actuar, si no te dije lo de la expulsión ahora te digo, voy a alejarla de ti a como dé lugar.

—Jasper no es necesario —murmuró, porque no quería que él se buscara problemas por su culpa.

—Lo es, claro que lo es… Y no se hable más, ¿te duele la boca? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Sólo un poco —dijo con media sonrisa.

— ¿Y podrías regalarme un beso?… Ya veo que solo le das besos a Tyrion, me voy a poner muy celoso ya tengo suficiente con saber que está en tu habitación día y noche y que ve cosas que yo me muero por ver.

Alice llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Jasper se acercó a él, regalándole contactos de labios continuos, quiso hacer el beso más íntimo, pero sabía que el dolor no la dejaría.

—Si quieres verme desnuda te invito a mi habitación esta noche… ¿Dime que puedes subir al balcón Romeo?

—El monte Everest escalaría por ti, pero no quiero que tu padre me lance desnudo a la calle, Alice voy a necesitar mucho tiempo, no un par de horas y tampoco quiero tener que reprimir mis emociones y créeme tu tampoco vas a querer reprimirlas... Tu habitación no es el lugar más adecuado, no mientras no puedas controlarte, ya tendré la oportunidad de cumplirte esa fantasía… Quiero que recuerdes que conmigo vas a hacer todo lo que quieras, cómo quieras y dónde quieras, tu solo pide y lo cumpliré.

—Eso es muy tentador… ¿Me estás hablando de fantasías sexuales? —preguntó la chica con picardía.

—De todas y cada una novia mía.

—Sabes… Yo leí un libro… —intentaba explicarle cuando él intervino.

—No me digas, ya sé que libro te has leído… —dijo soltando media carcajada.

— ¿Y lo vas a hacer? —preguntó sonriendo con picardía.

—Claro, todo lo que quieras, pero eso será cuando estés preparada, así que, ve preparando ese culo, porque te vas a llevar unas cuantas nalgadas… Eso sí, ni se te ocurra pensar en el personaje del libro.

—No… No lo haré, solo pienso en ti, mientras leía solo te imaginaba a ti, te juro que no te me sales de la cabeza un solo instante.

Jasper no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, una reacción espontánea que le enviaron las pulsaciones en su miembro, que empezaba a despertarse, la voz de Alice era melodía de flauta que instaba a esa serpiente a elevarse.

—Si piensas en mí… Puedes ir conociendo tu cuerpo, no quiero asustarte, sólo quiero llenarte de confianza.

—Ya lo he hecho, novio mío, soy virgen de práctica no de teoría. —tomando la barbilla del chico entre sus dedos índice y pulgar—. No creo que esperaras que te dijera la vil mentira de que no sé qué es eso, o que nunca lo he hecho, cuando estamos a 2013 y la sexualidad la encuentras en cualquier lado.

—Creo que eres mi complemento, algo me dice que tú y yo la vamos a pasar muy, pero muy bien.

—No lo dudo, espero que bailes ¡Samba! Horizontalmente. —guiñándole un ojo.

—Me estás asustando Alice y me estás provocando —murmuró acercándosele a la boca y a punto del beso ella abrió la puerta y bajó, dejándolo desorientado.

Alice sostuvo con una mano la jaula y la otra la besó para después soplar y lanzar el beso al aire, con destino la boca de Jasper.

—Te estás portando mal Alice, ya tienes unas nalgadas ganadas. —le dijo al tiempo que encendía el auto y aunque quiso parecer serio no pudo evitar reír.

Ella sonriente se despidió con un gesto de su mano y se encaminó al inmenso portón de hierro forjado de la mansión Vulturi, la cual era de tres pisos, con un estilo vanguardista.

El rubio emprendió el viaje de regreso al grupo EMX sin dejar de sentirse sorprendido ante todo lo que Alice le hacía sentir, además de hacerlo que se comportara de manera espontánea, de esbozar palabras que ni siquiera pensaba, salían sin más, eran nuevas emociones que experimentaba y que le gustaban demasiado, se sentía prácticamente un adolescente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	12. Capitulo No 11

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 11**

Edward y Jack Jenks, el director técnico de la policía Manhattan terminando de almorzar, el funcionario había aceptado la invitación del fiscal y aunque eran muy amigos y no le extrañó la acción del joven, si le desconcertaba la actitud entre taciturna y nerviosa, pero también veía decisión y ansiedad en los movimientos y mirada del chico.

Cataba su vino y con diplomacia miraba el sobre manila que estaba en la mesa y el cual Edward mantenía presionado con una mano, asegurándolo, resguardándolo, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

— ¿Tú dirás Cullen? ¿Qué es ese favor que quieres pedirme? —preguntó colocando con cuidado la copa sobre la mesa y fijando la mirada en la de Edward, haciéndole saber que tenía toda su atención.

—Jenks la verdad estoy hecho mierda, estoy muy enredado, no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar… Pero estoy seguro que quiero empezar, eso lo tengo entre ceja y ceja desde hace algunos años, esto que tengo aquí es un expediente, un caso que quiero reabrir y necesito tu ayuda.

—Bueno el encargado de eso eres tú, no yo, aquí el fiscal eres tú.

—Sí, se perfectamente cuáles son mis funciones, solo que esto, no es cualquier caso. —su tono de voz frugal evidenciaba la seriedad del asunto—. Y necesito que me respaldes, quiero que me ayudes a darle veracidad.

—Cuenta con ello si tienes las pruebas suficientes y la persona interesada en reabrirlo, no perdamos el tiempo.

—No, ese es el problema no tengo a la persona interesada en reabrir el caso, aquí el interesado soy yo.

—Si es algo del estado a mí no me involucres, déjaselo al FBI, si tiene que ver con algún político, mucho menos. —el hombre trataba de cuidarse la espalda y al mismo tiempo delegando a otra entidad cualquier problema.

—El FBI no tiene nada que ver. —enfatizó para que Jenks no dudara en prestarle su ayuda—. No es tan complicado y quiero hacer justicia, esto pasó hace algunos años, pero quedó en el olvido ya qué a los pocos días, el caso fue archivado y se procedió a su sobreseimiento, quiero ordenar la reapertura porque la resolución del juzgado en ese entonces fue precipitada, no se practicaron las mínimas diligencias indispensables para tomar cabal conocimientos de la forma exacta en la que ocurrieron los hechos.

—Entiendo y ¿qué puedo hacer yo? —preguntó removiéndose en el asiento, buscando con esto mayor comodidad y poner toda su atención en su interlocutor.

—Que me ayudes a conseguir pruebas, todas la necesarias, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, porque lo único que quiero es ver a los culpables tras las rejas, quiero que le den la pena mayor, quiero que se ahoguen en su mierda hasta el día que mueran y no voy a descansar hasta verlos en las celdas máximas. —sus palabras apenas si evidenciaban la mitad del odio que erosionaba el alma de Edward.

— ¡Me asustas amigo! —exclamó algo alarmado Jenks—. ¿Sabes que vas a necesitar la orden de un juez para poder recabar pruebas?

—Te las consigo, todas y cuantas necesites.

— ¿Esto lo sabe el fiscal general? —preguntó con cautela.

—No, no lo sabe, es que si le presento el caso como lo tengo, me lo va a mandar a meter en el culo.

—Si crees que el fiscal general no te lo aceptará es porque no son pruebas suficientes.

— ¡Dime algo que ya no sepa Jenks! Por eso he recurrido a ti —exclamó algo exasperado.

—Bien, entonces dame lo que tienes, estudio el caso y en un par de días te doy mi respuesta, a ver por donde empezamos… ¿Tienes el caso a mano?

—Sí aquí lo tienes, no es tan descabellado, solo hay que ponerle interés, nadie se interesó por eso, no había quien exigiera justicia, pero ahora no solo quiero que se haga justicia, sino que pesen sobre los culpables todos estos años de impunidad.

— ¿Qué tan involucrado estás en esto Cullen? —inquirió con discernimiento al notar ese estado tan comprometido del chico.

—Lo suficiente.

—Cuenta conmigo, sé que de momento no quieres hablar de que tan metido estás, pero me lo tendrás que decir y lo sabes.

—Sí te diré que tan involucrado estoy. —su voz entró en remanso y bajó la mirada al sobre, el cual le entregó lentamente al hombre—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo? —preguntó elevando la mirada y cambiando de tema y de semblante.

—Lo mismo de siempre, además de agotado porque apenas si he dormido, no es fácil ser padre nuevamente después de nueve años, aunque las emociones son las mismas que se sienten por primera vez. —sonriendo con orgullo—. ¿Y cuándo te vas a enseriar? Ya es hora de que aportes tu granito de arena para el futuro.

—No, ni loco Jenks, no consigo lidiar conmigo mismo, mucho menos con un hijo y una esposa… Hasta me da escalofríos la palabra, puedo ser responsable con mi trabajo, pero no con mi vida.

—Todo es cuestión de costumbre Cullen, todo ser humano está preparado para vivir esas experiencias.

—No hermano, soy la excepción, niños bien lejos de mí… No tengo la paciencia, ni siquiera para convivir con una mujer, bien sabes que mi familia fue compuesta por hombres, una mujer fuera de la cama a mí no me sirve.

—Ya encontrarás esa que te despierte el instinto paternal. —elevando ambas cejas con predominio

—Te soy completamente sincero, no quiero encontrarla… Mi vida ya es bastante complicada, en mis planes un hijo no tiene cabida, una familia de domingos de parrilladas mucho menos.

—Te pondré la mano en el hombro y entonces ese "_Te lo dije_" me va saber a gloria.

—Me cuido mucho de eso, al menos que seas profeta.

—No hace falta serlo. —en ese momento llegó el mesonero con la cuenta.

Edward sacó una tarjeta de crédito y su identificación y la colocó en la carta, para después en un acto inconsciente de nerviosismo ajustarse el nudo de la corbata y alisarla.

Minutos después ambos se despidieron en el estacionamiento, Jenks con destino a su trabajo y Edward al departamento, ya había despejado completamente su día laboral para llevar a cabo su dulce, pero bien elaborada venganza, la cual había anhelado cada segundo desde que Bella se fue dejándolo tirado en el Spa, aunque muchas veces se vio tentado a llamarla, a mostrar ese interés y esos deseos que sentía por ella, no lo hizo, se conformaba con verla a diario, a cada segundo, robándose su concentración en la valla publicitaria que le habían colocado al fondo de la torre Garnett y que podía apreciar desde su oficina.

Ella tampoco le había llamado, casi nunca lo hacía y eso era lo que le gustaba de Bella, esa muestra de desinterés de su parte, solo hacían que en él las ganas de buscarla aumentaran, nunca había vivido tal travesía, por primera vez en su vida tenía que buscar, pedir… Siempre le habían gustado las cosas difíciles, luchar por eso que quería, porque sentía que más lo valoraba, que le quitaba el sueño, las fáciles lo aburrían rápidamente y con eso llegaba casi inmediatamente el olvido, eran como un vaso desechable el cual botaba apenas usaba, porque sabía que podría comprarlo o tenerlo sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

Bella seguía con paso seguro a Jasper quien la guiaba al gimnasio para mostrarle la emergencia que se le había presentado, había aceptado acompañarlo porque estaba segura que Edward se encontraba trabajando, lo cual confirmó en el momento en que ambos hablaron por teléfono, en el traslado de la boutique al departamento.

Al entrar, el lugar se encontraba en las penumbras que le ofrecía la transparencia de los cristales que fungían de pared, ya que las luces se encontraban apagadas, sin embargo el lugar le traía algunos recuerdos, sobre todo a Edward con el torso desnudo haciendo acrobacias e intentando enseñarle Capoeira, sin lograr ningún resultado positivo en ella, imposible aprender algún paso mientras el profesor le alborotara la hormona a más no poder, sabía que él no era consciente de lo jodidamente sensual que se veía.

—Dame un minuto Bella, voy a encender las luces en el panel de control que está en el pasillo. —le informó el rubio y se encaminaba sin esperar respuesta, sin embargo ella se la dio.

—Está bien Jasper, yo espero, no me escaparé de aquí… —no terminó de hablar cuando las puertas corredizas se cerraron y en un acto reflejo la chica se sobresaltó, paulatinamente todo empezaba a quedar sumergido en la oscuridad total cuando las persianas empezaban a correrse.

—No tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo, esta vez no te me vas a escapar. —la voz de Edward le llegó desde algún lugar del gimnasio, pero ante la oscuridad no podía decir exactamente de cual.

Bella giró sobre sus tacones, buscando agudizar su vista y con esto adaptarla a la oscuridad, mientras el corazón le brincaba en la garganta y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, excitándose con el tono de voz, pero también se sintió molesta con Jasper por haber sido partícipe de la trampa, temió que Edward la sorprendiera en algún momento por lo que empezó a moverse por el lugar, evitando cualquier posible contacto con el hombre que la hacía saltarse las barreras.

—No vas a encerrarme de por vida, es de cobarde esto que haces Edward —dijo con seguridad, sin embargo su voz vibraba.

—Llámalo como te dé la gana.

—Al menos si te mostrarás, ¿te crees David Copperfield? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

—Él tiene trucos, yo tengo poder, lo tengo sobre ti y lo sabes.

— ¡Vaya! Tu humildad me va a hacer llorar —hablaba caminando entre máquinas, las cuales tentaba con sus manos para guiarse, pero un segundo después, supo que había sido mala idea—. ¡Mierda! Te voy a matar Edward —exclamó, ante el dolor que sintió cuando su pantorrilla chocó contra algo, estaba segura que sangraría—. Estoy muy molesta, de verdad que lo estoy, así que déjame salir o enciende las malditas luces. —mimándose la parte afectada.

La carcajada del chico sólo hizo que su molestia aumentase, porque si había algo que le diese rabia era ser objeto de burla, se encaminó a un lugar seguro, fuera de cualquier máquina que siguiese atentando contra su integridad, el eco de sus tacones sobre el parquet de madera le hicieron saber que había llegado al área que ella había remodelado para la práctica de Capoeira.

Si al menos pudiese ver, se habría armado con una mancuerna; sería suficiente para noquearlo si se acercaba más de lo permitido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una luz se encendió sobre ella, la cual ante la brusquedad del cambio la encegueció, haciéndola retroceder un paso y su cuerpo se topó contra una pared, el zumbido de algo cortando el aire caló en sus oídos y a los segundos cuando quiso moverse no pudo hacerlo, sólo vio un chuchillo vibrando debajo de su brazo y este había clavado la tela de su costoso, exclusivo y hermoso traje en forma de quimono, no se recuperaba del aturdimiento cuando otro chuchillo le inmovilizó el otro brazo, tal vez si tiraba de estos se liberaría, pero no quería dañar aún más la prenda, no podía creer, sus ojos desorbitados se posaban en uno y otro cuchillo, esos que la mantenían inmóvil, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No podía siquiera hablar, estaba a punto de vomitar el corazón y la sangre circulando con tanta rapidez le haría estallar las venas, estaba asustada y enfurecida, no había experimentado antes esa sensación de querer matar a alguien con tanta intensidad como anhelaba hacerlo con Edward, podía ser muy cruel, se imaginaba sacándole las vísceras con uno de los malditos cuchillos que estaban arruinando una de sus prendas más preciadas.

La vista se clavó en Edward que salía de la penumbra, dejándose admirar por ella y al susto y rabia ahora se añadía la excitación, su vientre empezó a vibrar y sus rodillas a temblar, la boca primero se le secó, pero después se le hizo agua y aunque no quisiera posar la mirada en él, no podía evitarlo, imposible desviarla al ver a ese hombre con un jean negro, sólo un maldito jean negro y jugaba con un cuchillo entre sus manos, parecía un lobo, no… No era un lobo. Era una pantera, sus pasos con lentitud, pero al mismo tiempo seguros marcaban el ritmo de sus latidos; esa mirada que brillaba entre las sombras, era lo más cercano a un felino que pudiese existir, asustaba pero al mismo tiempo hipnotizaba e inmovilizada ante su perfección, hombría y sexualidad, tanto que aunque los cuchillos no le impidiesen movimientos, no se movería para dejarse devorar de un mordisco por esa pantera.

Edward sentía su entusiasmo aumentar y su nuca empezaba a perlarse ante la mirada desafiante de Bella enmarcada por la cabellera azabache que caía a ambos lados de su cara, la llevaba más lisa que nunca y dividida a la mitad, queriendo con esto adoptar el estilo de una japonesa, pero esos ojos grandes y su altivez era arrolladora definiendo una actitud que las asiáticas no poseían, esa mujer lo encendía como ninguna otra, debió saberlo desde el mismo instante en que la vio, desde que demostró ese carácter que tanto le gustaba, era su esencia, le gustaba discutir de profesión y ahora con Bella había encontrado hacerlo por pasión.

Se acercó lo suficiente, tanto como para sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino y su respiración, aunque había temor en la mirada también había reto y molestia que empezaban a influenciar en su miembro, ambos se sumergieron en un duelo de miradas por más de cinco minutos, apenas espabilando cuando era realmente necesario, ella había aprendido a no desviársela y él no se dejaría ganar por lo que en un movimiento rápido clavó el cuchillo con fuerza y precisión a un lado de la cabeza de Bella, haciendo con esto que ella cerrara los ojos y se sobresaltase, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que recuperara el aplomo, por lo que una vez más elevó los párpados y fijó en él, sus pupilas, sin decir una sola palabra, no le hacía falta que hablara y ya sentía pequeñas descargas recorrerle continuamente la espina dorsal.

Edward se alejó un paso en un movimiento estudiado y separó un poco las piernas colocándose las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra, esperando que ella dijese algo, que abriera la boca y le pidiese por favor que la liberara.

Bella empezaba a sentir calor, mucho calor al ver a Edward en esa posición frente a ella, a menos de dos pasos de distancia y se sintió morbosa cuando tuvo que controlar a su lengua que quería saltar al pecho de él y robarse ese sudor que empezaba a perlarle la piel, pasear con lentitud y saborear la parte baja de su ombligo tirar con sus dientes la delgada línea de vellos que se perdían en el jean, pero que sabía, ahí morían.

Él no pudo esperar más, ella lo incitaba de manera desconocida por lo que acortó nuevamente la distancia y su mano derecha voló a la mandíbula de Bella tomándola con firmeza, le elevó el rostro para tenerla a la altura de su boca, la mirada de desafío y el silencio de ella no eran ninguna barrera para que cumpliera sus deseos, posó la punta de su lengua en una de las comisuras de la chica y mordisqueó esa esquina de la boca, siendo consciente de como la respiración en ambos se alteraba, se agitaban las ganas, se avivaba la lujuria.

Bella abría y cerraba su boca en busca de más, de mucho más, se había prometido no fingir delante de Edward y no lo haría, él tenía claro cual era la situación, de cuanto lo deseaba y no se reprimiría en ninguno de sus actos, sin embargo pretendía demostrarle que aún tenía el control y que no era el dueño de su cuerpo, que no tenía tanto poder sobre ella, ese del que alardeaba, sabía que se contradecía pero él la traía de cabeza.

Edward bajó con sus besos al cuello femenino a ese largo y níveo cuello que lo enloquecía, sentir las pulsaciones descontroladas de la arteria carótida de Bella contra su lengua era algo que lo debilitaba completamente, manipulado por la excitación se alejó, anhelando sentir las caricias de ella recorrer su espalda, llevó sus manos a los cuchillos y los jaló hacia abajo con esto rasgando las anchas mangas del vestido, en ese momento un golpe en su nariz lo cegó, fue un golpe con el puño cerrado, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¡Era un Roberto Cavalli! —exclamó Bella poniéndose en guardia, de algo tenían que servirle las clases de boxeo.

Como no sentirse furiosa y bajarle de golpe la excitación, si acababa de arruinarle una prenda tan costosa, ella estaba completamente segura que era demasiado materialista, de esto dependía su apariencia y por ende su trabajo.

Aunque se encontrase un poco aturdido por el golpe sorpresa tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al verla tan furiosa por un simple vestido, dispuesta a darle la pelea, en su garganta se ahogó un ronroneo ante lo que despertaba en él, Bella era un verdadero cúmulo de sorpresas que lo llevaban de un lado a otro en un mar embravecido de emociones.

— ¿Y? —preguntó al fin alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

—Y… Me lo has arruinado, imbécil —dijo con la rabia bullendo en ella—. Abre las puertas. —le exigió, con dientes apretados con esto tratando de contener sus impulsos de golpearlo otra vez.

—No voy a hacerlo Bella, eso deberías saberlo. —su voz pausada demostraba una tranquilidad que a ella la exasperaba, no podía con el descaro de Edward Cullen.

—Hazlo o te vas a arrepentir. —amenazó, fijando su mirada titilante por la ira en él.

—Quiero arrepentirme. —apenas soltó las palabras sintió un empujón y un visaje de Bella al salir corriendo—. ¡Vamos Bella! ¿No crees que es algo estúpido jugar a la película de suspenso? —preguntó divirtiéndose cada vez más con la situación, alejándose del rayo de luz que solo le ofrecía el reflector.

— ¡Jódete Edward! —mientras buscaba la manera de llegar cuanto antes a la puerta y estaba más que decidida a romper el cristal con una pesa de tres kilos que había agarrado, se encaminaba con decisión cuando las luces se encendieron y a los segundos un brazo cerraba su cintura y la elevaba del suelo, al tiempo que le arrebataba la mancuerna.

—Se cuáles son tus intensiones y lo que menos quiero es que te hagas daño.

—Me lo estás haciendo al tenerme aquí encerrada.

— ¡Qué mártir! El único hasta el momento que ha salido lastimado he sido yo, así que quítate la careta de víctima que no te va. —le dijo llevándola lejos de la puerta.

— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? —preguntaba tratando de que él, la soltase.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste la semana pasada? ¿Cómo me dejaste?… Bueno voy a cobrarme tu broma pesada.

—No soy un objeto para que me tomes cada vez que se te pegue la gana.

—No, claro que no lo eres, te mueves muy bien para ser un simple objeto.

—Descarado. —le decía elevando las manos por encima de su cabeza y hacia atrás para poder jalarle los cabellos pero no lograba alcanzarlo. Samuel sabía perfectamente como esquivarla.

—Deja de resistirte Bella, sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo.

—Y sales con el mismo tema, claro que lo quiero si me excitas y me obligas a ceder, no soy de hierro.

La carcajada de Edward y el beso repentino en el cuello hicieron que una rápida sacudida la asaltara.

—Eres de hierro, claro que lo eres… —dijo, colocándola al borde del ring de boxeo sentándola y con esa rudeza y sensualidad le abría las piernas para ubicarse en el medio, cerrándole con las manos la cintura y empezando a moldearla, mirándola fijamente—. Sólo que yo soy el fuego que te funde.

Aunque se encontrase temblorosa y él la torturaba con su manera de mirar y creyera que su cintura era un jarrón de arcilla al cual le daba forma, haciendo con esto que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada envenenada de sarcasmo, a la cual él acompañó de buena gana.

—Soplete te voy a llamar ahora.

—Como tú quieras. —al verla más tranquila y dispuesta empezó a acortar la distancia, para respirar en la boca de Bella, besarla con embeleso y arrebato, pero una vez más ella lo alejaba de manera abrupta.

Bella después de empujarlo, en un movimiento rápido se giró y empezó a gatear intentando atravesar el ring, emprendiendo su huida. Él de un brinco estuvo al borde y separó las cuerdas para entrar al cuadrilátero, ella se puso de pie e intentaba correr.

— ¿Por qué haces el inútil intento de huir? —inquirió tomándola por la muñeca y evitándole que avanzara.

Bella de un tirón se soltó, solo quería salir de ese lugar, huir de ese hombre que intentaba doblegarla y dejarle claro que él tenía la razón y el orgullo no la dejaba, no le permitía que Edward Cullen la gobernara, sin pensarlo, solo por instinto se puso en guardia; tal vez si lo noqueaba de la manera en que Mike le había enseñado, se libraría de la situación en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó llevándose las manos a las caderas y mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Sí no me dejas salir por las buenas, lo harás por las malas, tú lo has decidido.

—Si piensas que puedes darme la pelea te recomiendo que te quites los zapatos, con esos tacones solo ganarás un esguince. —le aconsejó con preponderancia.

Ella sabía que Edward tenía razón, por lo que sacudiendo sus piernas mandó los zapatos a una de las esquinas, así sería más ágil. Empezó a rodearlo y mantenía los puños en alto, esperando el acercamiento para darle un derechazo en la quijada.

Edward sólo la miraba sonriente y giraba al igual que ella para no perderla de vista, pero en segundos le saltaba como si fuese una cobra, la cual fallaba a propósito la presa, le maravillaba ver lo atenta que se encontraba y verla saltar con estilo hacia atrás, debía admitir que movía muy bien las piernas.

Ella se fue con un golpe certero al rostro de él, pero este le bloqueó el puño tomándolo y jalándola hacia él, rápidamente giró en torno a ella y la colocó de espaldas pegándola a su pecho, pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello y con urgencia se hizo del nudo de la cinta que unía el vestido, abriéndolo con habilidad.

Bella sólo le dio un pisotón para liberarse de la barrera que se posaba en su cuello, logró el cometido y se alejó rápidamente, al tiempo que se ponía en guardia nuevamente, dedicándose una mirada fugaz a su vestido abierto, en ese momento la rapidez de Edward la desconcertó y al segundo sentía un jalón y su prenda había quedado en las manos de él.

Soltó un gritó de molestia y frustración al tiempo que se giraba y lo golpeaba, pero solo lo hizo en el hombro y no con la fuerza necesaria.

— ¿Quieres que abramos las apuestas? —inquirió lanzando el vestido, el cual quedó tendido en las cuerdas.

—Yo no apuesto con tramposos. —acercándose una vez más sin bajar la guardia, lanzó otro golpe, pero esta vez fue al aire porque él lo esquivo ágilmente y en cuestión de segundos el espacio frente a ella quedo vacío, estaba por girarse cuando brincó al sentir el ardor, picor y dolor de una nalgada que hizo eco en el lugar.

—Se te ve el culo hermoso con ese hilo… Puede que te lo deje puesto, igual es muy poco encaje y eso no me va a impedir cogerte.

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir Edward! —le advirtió molesta sintiendo la piel de la nalga derecha caliente, palpitando ante el dolor, pero no se la acariciaría para no mostrar debilidad.

—Bella no pierdas los estribos, debes estar concentrada, con la mirada sobre el objetivo ¿quién carajos te enseña box? —preguntó con burla.

—Sabes perfectamente que es Mike.

—Lo hace muy mal o te tengo demasiado nerviosa… Creo que es más lo segundo. —y en ningún momento él se ponía en guardia, sólo esperando los ataques predecibles de Bella—. Pues tienes estilo.

—Sí crees que me tienes nerviosa estás muy equivocado, sólo te estoy dando ventaja.

— ¿Me estás dando ventaja? —inquirió fingiendo sorpresa y en un paso hacia adelante sumamente rápido con exactitud y ante la agilidad de sus dedos, le ganó al broche del sostén el cual se encontraba en medio de los senos de la chica—. Touché. —le dijo, sintiéndose vencedor.

Bella sintió el afloje y su mirada pasó de Edward a sus senos expuestos y viceversa, aumentando esa combinación de rabia y excitación que latía en ella, además de la impotencia por estar perdiendo ante él, tal vez fue muy mala idea creer que podía darle la pelea.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Edward? ¿Por qué sencillamente no me dejas ir y dejas de jugar? —preguntó mientras sus manos temblorosas intentaban abrochar su sostén.

Cuando la chica bajó la vista él aprovechó y se paró detrás de ella tomándole las muñecas y evitando que lo privase del paraíso, sometiéndola con intensidad, pero sin lastimarla, jamás le haría daño a una mujer, no podía hacerlo.

—Sólo déjame ver, no seas egoísta. —murmuró en uno de los oídos sintiendo los cabellos de ella hacer cosquillas en su vientre—. Lo hago porque no renuncio a lo que quiero, no me importa cuánto tenga que luchar para conseguirlo, no estoy jugando Bella, no lo estoy… Apenas te vi supe que no serías un juego, me he involucrado contigo más de lo permitido, porque eres ese reto que quiero alcanzar, las barreras que me pones solo me excitan más y si intentas alejarte, si te alejas, debes saber que siempre te pisaré lo talones. —dejando que su tibio aliento atravesara las hebras azabache, obligando a la respiración de ella agitarse y que los ojos se pusiesen en blanco, tratando de tragarse el corazón que lo sentía brincar en su garganta, para ver si podía enviarlo de vuelta a su lugar en el pecho.

Él con movimientos estudiados le sostuvo las muñecas con una sola de sus manos, y la que desocupaba la llevó al seno derecho, apoderándose de este, con cuidado lo masajeó, ahogándole un ronco jadeo, por lo que ella vibró.

Lo acariciaba evitando el pezón y aún con los cabellos ébano interponiéndose entre su boca y la oreja de ella, empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo, sin impórtale la argolla que llevaba puesta, para después abrirse espacio lentamente con su lengua y la introdujo en el oído, arrancándole gemidos cuando penetraba con sincronía, entrando tanto como podía y moviéndola dentro muy lentamente, haciendo que entre los muslos de Bella se desatara una lluvia ardiente.

Para Bella era imposible no esclavizarse ante esa maestría con que él la excitaba, esa rapidez de arruinarle cualquier defensa, de mandarle al carajo cualquier control, en ese momento era el dueño de su universo.

— ¡Ed! —exclamó al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente al sentir los dedos de él explorando su centro, era tan densa la nube de placer en la que se encontraba que no había sentido en que momento le había soltado las muñecas y se hizo espacio entre su diminuta tanga y conquistaba ese botón endurecido por la exaltación.

Sabía utilizar perfectamente sus dedos y en un pequeño rayo de cordura, supuso que se debía a las prácticas con la guitarra eléctrica, pues con el pulgar merodeaba en su clítoris y el medio entraba y salía de ella con una lentitud arrolladora que la cegaba.

— ¿Aún quieres irte? Si me lo pides te dejaré ir. —le dijo con voz agitada y sensual.

Qué manera de ofrecerle la libertad, sabía perfectamente que ansiaba alcanzar ese orgasmo que empezaba a retumbar en ella y prefería morir antes de que él la dejase a la deriva.

—Quiero que cumplas tu palabra de cogerme con la tanga puesta —murmuró casi sin aliento.

—Sólo si juras por este orgasmo que estoy reteniendo que no te vas a marchar, que te quedarás conmigo esta noche y que cogeremos hasta que yo aguante, que vamos a pasarla bien, dejando por fuera tu maldito orgullo y mis demonios, que solo seamos tu y yo, sin nada más.

El plan era llegar a este punto e irse y dejarla, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo, para Jasper era más fácil, porque no era él, quien tenía una erección en su punto más alto y dolorosa, que masturbarse no sería suficiente, por lo que abortó el plan y se dejó arrastrar por sus deseos, por esa perdición que Bella era para él.

—Lo juro… juro que me quedaré y que me cogerás hasta que no puedas más, lo haremos todas las veces que nos sean posibles. —le dijo con las venas a punto de explotar, sintiendo que él la liberaba con sus dedos, que la elevaba.

—Si este será el final de todos nuestros encuentros de boxeo quiero que lo hagamos todos los días —dijo abandonándola y girándola rápidamente, para tenerla frente a él permitiéndole que viera en sus ojos lo excitado que se encontraba, al tiempo que él terminaba de quitarle el sostén y con agilidad la tiró en la lona haciendo que sus cabellos se abriesen como un abanico de terciopelo negro, Bella sintió como el oxígeno se escapaba de sus pulmones ante el golpe en su espalda, pero fue lo más perverso y sensual que había experimentado.

Edward como felino se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo y empezaba a besarla como a él le daba la gana, armándola y desarmándola con todos los roces que le brindaban, con el de la lengua, el de las manos en sus muslos, el de su erección escudada por el jean en su centro, ese que ella le abría cada vez más.

Las manos de ella volaron de los cabellos de él a sus vientres unidos buscando jadeante el botón del jean y con jalones desesperados empezó a bajarlo. Mientras él seguía besándola, a medio quitar y sin dejar de frotarse contra él se apodero de las nalgas masculinas apretándolas con fuerza y Edward le obligó a gemir, gemir y gemir por estar mordisqueándole los senos.

Él empezó a desesperar por querer hundirse en ella, a sentir esa humedad caliente que lo absorbía, por lo que pausó, besos y caricias, mientras se deshacía completamente del jean regresando al cuerpo femenino, jalando hacia un lado la tanga de hilo de la ropa interior de Bella y ambos contuvieron la respiración, mientras saciaban a los cuerpos enardecidos y se fundían las miradas, mezclando el aliento que soltaron cuando se empalmaron a la perfección.

—Si te gusta tanto como a mí este momento, no sé porque lo evitas —murmuró con labios temblorosos sobre los de ella.

Bella para no dar la respuesta de que temía ser arrastrada, que no quería involucrar algo más que lo físico, prefirió mordisquearle los labios, esos labios tan masculinos que la enloquecían, para después succionarlos, una y otra vez, cien veces, mil veces, desgastarlos a chupones y un jadeo retumbó en su garganta cuando lo sintió moverse, lento, muy lento, iniciando ese rito en que ella moriría por segundos, para después como el ave fénix renacer de las cenizas.

Edward aumentaba de velocidad a sus inserciones, queriendo más, mucho más, su sangre enardecida se lo exigía por lo que se incorporó dejándose caer sentado sobre sus talones, la jaló y ella arqueó su cuerpo creando un puente que lo llevaría a la gloria, la parte superior de su espalda servía de apoyo a los muslos que se encontraban sobre los de Edward, las caderas en el aire y él le ayudaba a mantenerlas de esa manera al aferrarse a ella.

No había nada más erótico en ese momento que Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior, ante la energía que imprimía a sus embestidas despiadadas, rápidas, contundentes, retumbando en ella, sumergiéndola en ese placer y dolor, lujuria y desenfreno, muchas veces ante los movimientos que hacía de abajo hacia arriba, rozaba ese punto que hacía que lágrimas se le anidaran en ojos y garganta ante tanto placer, un placer que la electrizaba por dentro, un placer que la mataría, le daría un ataque al corazón, porque no aguantaba tantos latidos, pero ni loca le pediría que se detuviese y solo quería saber cómo Edward podía tocar tantas fibras en su cuerpo, tantos nervios que ella no sabía que existían.

—Así… no te detengas, Edward … —apenas gritaba algunas palabras, el desenfreno no la dejaba hablar, solo sentir, experimentar ese estallido en ella.

Tirones empezaron a quemar la piel de sus caderas, tirones que la hacían elevarse involuntariamente y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Edward rompiendo con sus manos su diminuta tanga. ¡A la mierda Victoria Secret! Después compraría una docena.

Sin abandonarla le tomó una pierna y la elevó para juntarla con la otra, la mantuvo de esa manera en medio de unas cuantas arremetidas, hasta que le hizo girar la parte inferior de su cuerpo poniéndola a gatas con maestría, ella temblorosa ante la debilidad del reciente orgasmo, no podía mantenerse, sus muslos vibraban demasiado y sus savias le chorreaban por la parte interna.

—Te tengo… Bella te tengo… sólo tienes que respirar, trata de tranquilizarte y respirar. —le pidió aferrándose a las caderas de la chica, para no dejarla caer y empezó a deslizar una de sus manos de abajo hacia arriba, por la espina dorsal, con esto relajándola, ayudándola a que saliera de la tribulación en la cual se encontraba, posó la mano en la nuca y la bordeó hasta apoderarse del cuello, se acopló como si fuese una sombra sobre el cuerpo de la chica y le hizo volver a medias la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó besándole los labios con una ternura que hasta ahora ella no había experimentado, una que hizo que, emociones nuevas germinaran en su pecho y asintió en silencio—. Me avisas cuando puedas mantenerte.

—Puedo hacerlo… quiero hacerlo —murmuró y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, instándolo a que se incorporase.

Edward se puso de rodillas y una vez más la penetro, tratando de contener en cierta medida sus instintos, pero cegándola a ella de placer. Sin pedirle permiso, sólo por sorprenderla, enloquecerla y dejarle saber que anhelaba en un futuro no muy lejano conquistar ese botón que empezó a acariciar con su dedo pulgar, ella dio un respingo al sentirlo, pero Edward la estimuló hasta que se sintiese cómoda, que accediera a la suave caricia, no hacían falta palabras, sus manos le eran sumamente claras y ella sólo jadeaba de manera descontrolada, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo.

El brasileño estaba a segundos, a sólo segundos por lo que la tomó por la cintura y la incorporó, él se dejó caer sentado sobre sus talones y ella quedó sentada encima de él, logrando que su erección por entera quedara en el interior femenino, ambos se movían al ritmo que el chico marcaba y ella una vez más experimentó el estallido de todos los átomos, mientras él seguía, seguía y seguía, aferrándose a ella con firmeza, cerrándole con fuerza arrolladora la cintura y enterrando en la nuca el rostro. En medio de jadeos desesperados, convulsionó y se unía más a ella, como si de ese agarre dependiera su vida, haciéndola sentir indispensable. Había alcanzado el orgasmo, el ronco y largo jadeo era la prueba fiel de ello y a los segundos uno, dos y tres ataques la inundaron por dentro, le calentaron el centro de su cuerpo.

Siendo consciente en ese momento de que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, había sido tanto el placer que había experimentado que lloró, y rápidamente evitando por todos los medios que Edward se percatase de su debilidad se pasó las manos por el rostro, limpiando cualquier evidencia.

Una línea de cortos y húmedos besos se deslizaba por la parte posterior de su clavícula derecha, hasta el hombro y regresaba a la base de su cuello.

— ¿Estás bien? —fue ella quien murmuró la pregunta.

—Muy bien, mejor que nunca —respondió en medio de un suspiro que estrelló contra el cuello femenino—. Sabes… Quiero hablar contigo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin que pienses que te estoy ofendiendo de alguna manera, quisiera saber cómo es que ordenas las ideas en tu cabeza para siempre sacar conclusiones erróneas. —hablaba tanteando el terreno mientras la hacía girar, él se sentaba y ella hacía lo mismo frente a él colocando sus muslos sobre los de Edward al tiempo que se hacía un moño de tomate y dejando el espacio suficiente para que su vagina no rozara el miembro de Edward, quien le llevaba ambas manos al cuello y masajeaba con sus pulgares la mandíbula, perdiéndose en su mirada.

— ¿Crees que mis conclusiones son erróneas? —preguntó enlazando su mirada con la de él.

—Conmigo lo son, aunque no me lo creas y pienses que sólo lo digo para ganar tu indulgencia igual te lo diré… Bella estoy preocupado, por ti, lo estoy… ¿Por qué has cometido la locura de hipotecar el apartamento?

—Porque debía pagar una deuda.

— ¿Y yo te estaba cobrando? No, claro que no lo estaba haciendo… Quiero mañana acompañarte al banco y que devuelvas el dinero.

—Yo puedo ir sola, no voy a ocupar tu valioso tiempo.

—Mi tiempo es más valioso cuando estoy contigo —susurró acercándose a ella y depositándole un beso en los labios, contactos que hicieron despertar los poros de la chica.

—Está bien permitiré que me acompañes mañana al banco. —le dijo sonriéndole, actuando por instinto, porque lo que deseaba en el momento era disfrutar de la compañía de Edward —. Sólo si me frotas la espalda y me haces uno de esos masajes, ya sabes, el mismo del Spa. —le pidió guiñándole un ojo.

—Te lo haré, pero tengo otras técnicas que estoy seguro te van a gustar.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. —le dijo poniéndose de pie y él la imitó.

Bella estaba por agarrar el vestido que estaba en las cuerdas y Edward no se lo permitió, tomándola por la mano y jalándola, ella adivinó que él quería que salieran desnudos del gimnasio.

—No Edward, estás loco… Jasper puede vernos, por cierto tengo una cuenta pendiente con él.

—Jasper no está, debía regresar al grupo, es justo que te enteres que él jamás estará de tu lado.

El chico la guió a su habitación sin soltarla un solo segundo, al entrar, se encontraba en completo orden y el olor del perfume que usaba Edward se podía sentir en el ambiente.

—Espérame un segundo voy a poner a llenar la bañera. —le informó y ella asintió en silencio, quiso sentarse en la cama pero por el momento no quería humedecer las sábanas grises, vio el iPhone de Edward al cual se le iluminaba la pantalla con un llamada entrante, por curiosidad femenina se acercó lo suficiente a la mesa de noche, donde reposaba y el nombre de Gerard Russell titilaba.

—Edward te están llamando. —le hizo saber al creerse descubierta cuando él salía del baño.

—Seguro es Jasper —acotó sin saber que ella había visto el nombre de la persona que llamaba—. ¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando vio que su teléfono se iluminaba con otra llamada, dudó por unos segundos pero al final lanzó el móvil sobre la cama y se hizo de la cintura de Bella, en un movimiento rápido que la sorprendió, la hizo sentir como la recién casada que entraba en los brazos de su esposo a la suite matrimonial, pero su destino era el baño.

Con cuidado se metió en la tina y la sentó entre sus piernas, dejándola de espaldas a él, quien con sus manos recogía agua y la derramaba sobre la espalda de la chica, esa acción la repitió varias veces mientras la bañera se llenaba.

— ¿Puedo saber de quién era la llamada? —preguntó ella sin poder más con su curiosidad.

—Del fiscal general.

— ¿Y por qué no lo atendiste? Seguro eran malas noticias.

—Siempre son malas noticias… La muerte no puede ser una buena noticia, pero hoy dije que no iba a trabajar y no lo voy a hacer. —tomando una esponja y frotándole la espalda a la chica y a segundos le depositaba besos en la espalda.

Bella tomó una de las manos de Edward y empezó a admirarla, le gustaba lo masculinas que eran, pero de suave textura, jugando con está, en un movimiento espontáneo la entrelazó con la de ella y se la llevó a los labios depositándole besos, cerrando los ojos y viviendo esa sensación que le agradaba en demasía.

Edward nunca había experimentado esa cercanía con ninguna otra mujer, ninguna le había besado las manos, por lo que se sintió realmente vulnerable y al mismo tiempo una presión en su pecho le hacía difícil respirar, era como un gran cúmulo de emociones que se agrandaban cada vez más abarcando todo, despertando deseos irrefrenables por ella, esos que se saltaron la barrera, y le instaron a hacerla su mujer una vez más en la bañera, de las maneras que el lugar le permitía y derramando agua sin importar. Lo único, lo verdaderamente importante eran las miradas, caricias, besos y por supuesto alcanzar el umbral del cielo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Qué capitulo. Que digo, Que capitulo. **_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_

_**Les actualizo hoy, por que mañana no puedo. **_


	13. Capitulo No 12

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 12**

La sonrisa de Bella evidenciaba lo feliz que se encontraba y que en cierta medida ella no era realmente consciente de esa dicha, sin embargo las personas que la rodeaban sí, Esme, Charlie, Kim y algunas clientas ya le habían hecho saber que se le veía radiante, lo que ellos no sabían era que, debajo de ese perfecto maquillaje había escondido sus ojeras, esas que eran la prueba de que, no le habían perdonado su desvelada a causa de su maratón de sexo, intenso y delicioso con Edward Cullen, tanto, que temprano tuvo que recurrir a anti-inflamatorios.

Y su corazón latía emocionado al saber que en cualquier momento se presentaría en la boutique, para acompañarla al banco, apenas si pudo almorzar, la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, no le dejaban espacio para nada más.

El aleteo cobró más intensidad y su emoción se desbordó al ver a un chico entrar a la boutique con un hermoso e inmenso ramo de rosas rojas, sin duda tenía más de cincuenta unidades, su presentimiento se convirtió en realidad cuando el chico preguntó por la señorita Bella Swan.

—Sí soy yo —dijo, sintiéndose estúpida sin poder controlar la sonrisa, era mujer y como a toda le gustaban esas muestras de afecto.

—Firme, aquí por favor. —pidió tendiéndole una tablilla que tenía la hoja de recibimiento.

Ella se dio cuenta que las manos le temblaban y respiró profundo para calmarse un poco, primera vez que se emocionaba de esa manera, tal vez porque las rosas eran de Edward, muchos le habían regalado flores, pero ningún ramo le había alegrado tanto, lo recibió y lo colocó sobre el mostrador con una sonrisa imborrable y en ese momento Esme se le acercó.

— ¡Lo has dejado por el suelo! —dijo emocionada la pelirroja. — ¿Qué esperas? Mira que dice la nota.

Bella tomó el sobre y sacó la tarjeta, antes de leer soltó un suspiro tratando de no hacer tan evidente su nerviosismo.

_**Eres una mujer inolvidable, aunque lo intenté no pude sacarte de mi mente y mucho menos de mi corazón, soy ese búmeran que regresa a ti.**_

_**Jacob Black.**_

La sonrisa de Bella se congeló inmediatamente y no podía definir las emociones que la asaltaban, no estaba preparada para eso, no lo estaba y el gesto en la cara de Esme le indicaba que él se encontraba parado detrás de ella.

El corazón le iba a explotar y sintió marearse, pero si no se volvía y no constataba por ella misma que Jacob estaba ahí terminaría por desmayarse, se giró muy lentamente y todos sus momentos vividos con ese hombre rubio, pasaron frente a sus ojos rápidamente, no había cambiado nada, se encontraba igual de hermoso e interesante, seguía siendo ese por el cual empezó a sentir de manera diferente, ese que la sumergió en el mundo del sexo y que le dio tantos momentos especiales, que le llenaron el alma en muchas oportunidades.

Inmóvil, muda, temblorosa se encontraba frente a él, después de un año Jacob irrumpía en su vida con sus maravillosos detalles y su magnífica sonrisa.

—Estás más hermosa —murmuró en medio de su sonrisa de felicidad al verla, sintiendo que todavía la amaba, que esa niña que le había robado el corazón aún ejercía el mismo poder sobre él.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?; ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa sin poder creer a quien tenía en frente, sabía que no eran las preguntas más amables, pero no pudo cerrar su boca y pensar antes de soltar el cuestionario.

Esme decidió alejarse del lugar, para brindarle privacidad a la pareja, por lo que se fue al lado de Charlie.

—Quería darte la sorpresa, sabes que me gusta sorprenderte. —su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo, esa manera tan sublime de tratarla permanecía intacta.

—Me alegra verte —dijo tratando de sonreír y con esto imitar el gesto del hombre mientras el corazón le martillaba en las sienes.

—No lo parece… Bella sé que debes estar dolida conmigo por la manera en que me fui, debí hablarlo contigo, pero ya no podía más… No podía, todos mis intentos de futuro a tu lado solo recibían de tu parte una negativa y yo te quería conmigo, en mi casa, en mi cama todas las noches, dormir abrazados, anhelaba un par de hijos…

—Jacob… Bien sabes que no es lo que espero, el matrimonio no fue hecho para mí, te lo expliqué… Te confié por qué no podía aceptar tus propuestas.

—Y en ese momento no pude entenderlo, soy un imbécil, me tomó mucho tiempo asimilar la situación, comprender que te quiero tanto que estoy dispuesto hacerlo a tu manera... Déjame darte un abrazo, porque aún no creo que por fin esté aquí. —sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Bella la abrazó—. Quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad.

La mirada verde de Esme se ancló en el Opel Ampera blanco, el cual tenía en su placa la insignia de abogado y que ella estaba segura pertenecía a la firma jurídica Cullen, detrás del auto se estacionó la camioneta de los guardaespaldas.

Vio bajarse al fiscal y éste se dirigía a la puerta con paso seguro, destilando seguridad y sexualidad.

— ¡Mierda! Charlie esto está para reality show —murmuró cuando Edward cruzaba el umbral de la boutique y su mirada se ancló en el abrazo entre Bella y Jacob, evidenciando su molestia al tensar la mandíbula—. Creo que deberás fungir de referí.

—Yo la verdad no me voy a meter, cuanto mucho alejaré a Bella —dijo sonriendo—. Prepara para que grabes, puede que le saquemos provecho. —sin poder evitar burlarse.

—Buenas tardes. —la voz con acento portugués irrumpió en el lugar y los que aún no se habían interesado en la presencia del fiscal volvieron la mirada automáticamente a éste.

Bella rompió el abrazo casi de manera abrupta y por primera vez en su vida se sentía temerosa de lo que un hombre pudiese pensar de ella, sintió como si a su estómago y corazón lo hubiesen apretado en un puño, la agonía hizo que la boca se le secara inmediatamente, en ese momento definiendo los sentimientos de los dos hombres frente a ella.

Jacob despertaba en ella cariño y hermosos recuerdos, también agradecimiento, pero ya no había deseo, no había esa sensación de tranquilidad y ese querer estar a su lado.

Edward explotaba en ella, era intensidad, era calurosa pasión que empezó a latir por todo su cuerpo y miedo, sintió miedo a que se marchase o interpretara de manera errónea ese abrazo, la mirada de él fija en ella despertaba llamas en su piel, era una extraña combinación de deseo y temor.

—Disculpa un momento, Jacob —murmuró mirando a los ojos verdes del hombre, tratando de que Edward no escuchase el nombre.

El rubio desvió la mirada fugazmente a Edward y en ese instante adivinó en los ojos de Bella esa mirada que le dedicó al recién llegado, no dio ninguna respuesta sólo asintió lentamente y ella se encaminó.

Edward como el más primitivo de los hombres y marcando el territorio inconscientemente, importándole una mierda si ella estaba o no estaba de acuerdo, apenas se acercó le llevó una mano a la parte lateral del cuello regalándole una sutil caricia con su pulgar en la mejilla, fundiendo la mirada fuego en las pupilas dilatadas de Bella y le succionó el labio inferior, para después hacerlo con ambos y finalmente depositarle un sutil contacto de labios.

—Vine por ti —susurró, tratando de controlar esa sensación de acidez en su estómago y que estaba seguro no se debía al almuerzo sino a la presencia de ese hombre.

—Ya nos vamos… Pero Edward, aún hay tiempo, necesito hablar algo con…

—No sabía que Jacob Black estaba en el país —intervino en voz baja para que ella supiera que lo había reconocido.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, me tomó por sorpresa hace un par de minutos. —manteniendo el mismo tono de voz que Edward.

—Con rosas incluidas —dijo, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Apenas entró se dio cuenta del arreglo floral.

—Siempre fue de esa manera, Edward necesito aclararle algunas cosas, sólo serán unos minutos, pero si estás muy apurado, yo iré sola, no te preocupes.

—Esperaré, no estoy apurado. —frotándole con el pulgar la barbilla y tratando de parecer despreocupado, cuando en realidad quería sacarla de la boutique y no permitir que ese hombre se le acercase, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación de inseguridad, al verla con Vulturi era odio, desconfianza, pero con Jacob era temor.

—Gracias —dijo sin poder evitar sentirse realmente aliviada y en un acto reflejo le tomó la mano, necesitando ese contacto con él, sentir la energía y el calor que le brindaba el agarre, el cual soltó lentamente y se encaminó—. Jacob podrías acompañarme a la oficina. —le pidió y el rubio tenía la mirada fija en Edward, quien se la mantenía.

Bella pasó de largo rumbo a las escaleras y Black la siguió mientras intentaba controlar la emociones que asaltaron a su pecho cuando vio a Bella besarse con ese hombre frente a sus narices, bien sabía que no debía exigir nada, había sido él quien la había abandonado, pero no podía evitar sufrir y enfurecer.

— ¿En qué momento este par volvieron? —preguntó Charlie en un susurro a Esme y echándole un vistazo disimulado a Edward Cullen.

— ¿No me digas que te has comido el cuento de que ayer desapareció porque estaba en los almacenes, verificando las confecciones?

La sonrisa de Charlie demostraba que si le había creído, al hombre le faltaba un poco de malicia y también intuición femenina.

Esme se encaminó hasta donde Edward había tomado asiento en un sofá ticiano de haya en color ciruela y cojines negros, el cual le daba una decoración elegante a la boutique.

—Hola Edward, ¿deseas algo mientras esperas? Agua, zumo… —daba sus opciones cuando él intervino.

—Whisky —dijo con la mirada a la oficina queriendo en ese momento tener el don de poder escuchar.

—Bien… —dijo juntando los labios la pelirroja para no soltar la carcajada. —Que sea Whisky entonces. —mordiéndose un "_Para pasar el trago amargo_"

Se dirigió al salón de refrigerios y en el camino le hizo un ademán a Kim que solo miraba a Edward con el chorro de baba en las prendas que organizaba, con esto pidiéndole un poco de discreción, se sabía que el fiscal era un muñeco, pero debía respetar a la pareja de su jefa.

Bella al llegar a la oficina invitó a Jacob a sentarse frente a ella y su mirada necia observó a Edward sentado y aunque él quisiera disimular la tensión, en él, era evidente.

— ¿Es tu pareja? No pensé que me olvidarías tan rápido —musitó el hombre sintiéndose molesto y atrapado en el ojo del tonado de celos.

—Ha pasado más de un año Jacob, no esperabas que te estuviese esperando en el mismo lugar y con la misma ropa.

—Me dijiste que no estabas preparada, que nunca ibas a estarlo… Que no me querías como esposo y ahora le das la oportunidad a otro. —no podía evitar reprocharle.

—No le estoy dando la oportunidad a nadie, no voy a casarme… Él acepta mis condiciones, por el momento lo hace y quiere lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Lo quieres? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—No tengo porque darte ninguna respuesta, es mi vida… Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que se involucren.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? Bella dijiste que me comprendías, que podías ponerte en mi lugar…

—No estoy molesta contigo y sí te comprendo, comprendí que tú querías una familia que yo no puedo ofrecer. Casarme, tener hijos y un vivieron felices para siempre no está en mis planes, ni ahora, ni en un futuro.

—Te dije incontables veces que yo podía hacerte feliz, todavía puedo hacerte feliz.

—En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hiciste muy feliz, de hecho me has hecho más feliz que nadie, pero no tenemos los mismos planes.

—Quiero adaptarme a tus planes, quiero estar en tu vida con tus reglas, esta vez lo haré, podrías venir conmigo a Londres y abrir Swan boutique allá y si ves que las cosas no salen como quieres, si te das cuenta que te estoy sofocando podrías regresar.

—No es lo que te mereces Jacob, tu anhelas una familia, quieres a tu lado a una mujer que te espere todas las noches con la cena preparada, te quite los zapatos y te de masajes en los pies, que pueda escuchar cómo fue tu día de trabajo, bien sabes que yo no podré, no es que no quiera… Es que no puedo, porque siempre voy a temer y estaré a la expectativa de algún cambio en ti.

—Yo no voy a cambiar… No lo haré Bella.

—No es lo que creo, no soy esa mujer a la que puedas amar, no lo seré… Ahora te pido disculpas, tengo un trámite pendiente debo estar en el banco en media hora. —le dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien no te quito más tiempo, pero te hago saber que he regresado con la convicción de hacerte comprender, que sí eres mujer a la que quiero amar de la mejor manera. Te haré creerlo Bella.

—Te has dado cuenta que tengo compañía, estoy saliendo con él.

—Ese niño no es algo que me preocupe.

—Pues debería preocuparte. —caviló la chica encaminándose y tomando su cartera, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario—. Si necesitas algo más, pídeselo a Esme. —antes de salir y dejó la puerta abierta.

Richard se puso de pie y la vio bajar las escaleras, con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, esa belleza que lo había enloquecido desde que la vio por primera vez caminando bajo la lluvia, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Esme, regreso apenas termine con el trámite en el banco, voy a cancelar lo de la hipoteca… Dile a Kim que por favor coloque las rosas en un florero.

—Ve tranquila —dijo con emoción al enterarse que Edward la había convencido.

Black tuvo que tragarse la bilis, cuando vio que el hombre guiaba a Bella y le posaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, le abrió la puerta y salieron, esta vez no iba a renunciar a la mujer que amaba, eso lo había decidido.

Cuando se acercaron al auto los guardaespaldas del brasileño les abrieron las puertas y los invitaron a subir, para después de cerrarlas dirigirse a la camioneta y custodiar al sobrino de Carlisle Cullen.

En el Opel Ampera reinaba el silencio, ninguno de los dos quería iniciar ningún tema de conversación, porque deseaban evitar por todos los medios alguna discusión, sin embargo Bella necesitaba corroborar que Edward no estuviese molesto con ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al fin.

—No… Nada que yo sepa. —aunque se mostrase amable, su tono de voz era adusto.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás tan callado?

—Estoy concentrado, solo eso… Voy al volante —respondió sin desviar la mirada del camino.

Bella sabía perfectamente que si, estaba molesto, su mandíbula tensada y el músculo que latía en esta se lo dejaban claro, pero ella no era de las mujeres que se desvivían por contentarlo, no le rogaría que le perdonase algo, porque no había hecho nada malo.

—Bien, entonces no te voy a desconcentrar. —desviando la mirada hacia la calle y una vez más el silencio reino por varios minutos.

—Quiere volver contigo, por eso su actitud, por eso las rosas que te emocionaron… —ésta vez fue Edward l quien corto el elipsis afirmando con sus palabras.

—Sí, quiere regresar conmigo, pero yo no quiero… Ya no, en cuanto a lo que las rosas me emocionaron es obvio que sí, soy mujer a todas nos gustan las rosas.

—No te creí tan básica.

_¡Ay la madre que lo parió!,_ Pensó la chica enfadándose.

—Pues sí, soy bastante "_Básica_" en algunos aspectos —contestó con petulancia—. Lástima que algunos hombres se crean una exclusividad.

—Si lo dices por mí, no me creo ninguna exclusividad, solo tengo personalidad. —deteniéndose ante un semáforo en rojo, repentinamente se acercó a ella y le agarró con firmeza la mandíbula.

—Bueno deberías buscarte a una mujer con personalidad —murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos y no podía creer como él la descontrolaba ante la cercanía, volviéndola completamente estúpida logrando sobresaltarla con tan solo un movimiento.

—No me hace falta buscar, me gusta oler… —le hizo saber bajando la cabeza y metiendo la nariz en el escote de la chica, aspirando el perfume que se concentraba en esa zona, obligándola a ella a poner los ojos en blanco ante el deseo y él regresó con su boca a los labios de ella—. Besar. —regalándole suaves y húmedos besos a los cuales ella correspondía—. Y coger con esta mujer básica, eres el equilibrio de este hombre con personalidad, después del banco nos vamos un par de horas a pasarla bien. —no era una pregunta, evidentemente ya había tomado la decisión.

—Tengo otros asuntos pendientes que son inaplazables, pero si quieres venir esta noche a mi departamento solo tienes que adivinar la clave. —aunque ella desease en ese momento coger con Edward más que respirar, debía cumplir con sus compromisos, si no terminaría con él entre las piernas, pero en la banca rota.

—A ver, intenté con tus documentos de identificación, con la placa de tu auto, con la fecha nacimiento, con el número de registro de la boutique… Si quieres que vaya deberás darme pistas. —haciéndole saber a Bella que había querido entrar en el departamento.

—Bien te las daré, pero no ahora, deberás estar atento a mis mensajes.

— ¿Piensas torturarme toda la tarde? Otra me la habría dado enseguida —dijo con media sonrisa de predominio y sensualidad, lo que lo salvó de que lo mandase al carajo, por estamparle en la cara de esa manera, las aventuras con otras mujeres.

En ese momento la luz cambió a verde y él la atendió, percatándose de las miradas de algunos peatones sobre ellos, antes de meterle la nariz en las tetas a Bella debió recordar que los vidrios eran transparentes, pero ya nada podía hacer.

—Bueno, eso es para que veas que no soy tan básica, ni tú tienes tanta personalidad —y fue la oportunidad de ella para mostrarle sus armas.

— ¿No hay manera de que te dejes ganar? —inquirió con la mirada al frente y tomándole el muslo con firmeza, queriendo con esto doblegar la fuerza de la chica.

—No… No la hay —acotó ante el comentario de él y retirándole la mano que se había apoderado de su muslo izquierdo y que la quemaba, encendiendo esa hoguera en el centro de su vientre. Sin permiso encendió el reproductor de sonido, el cual prosiguió con la lista que Edward había estado escuchando y ella reconoció el tema Don´t go away de Oasis.

Ambos conocían la letra y aunque no decían nada se sentían plenamente identificados con el tema que les decía.

El tema no terminaba cuando Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento del banco y como el caballero del siglo XV que a veces se le metía en el cuerpo la ayudó a bajar.

Al entrar a la entidad bancaria le tomó la mano dejándole claro a todos los presentes que eran pareja y ella no podía negar que se sentía extremadamente bien, su corazón daba volteretas dentro de su pecho de la felicidad, una que no quería sentir, no con tanta intensidad, pero tampoco tenía el valor de romper el agarre con Edward.

El brasileño se acercó a una de las oficinas de atención al cliente, donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos avellanas, labios voluptuosos. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward, además de la actitud de él, evidenciaron que habían tenido una relación más allá de empleada-cliente, esa sonrisa de burla en ella mientras miraba el agarre de ambos, hicieron que en Bella una rabia desconocida se apoderara de su ser, extraña incomodidad e instintos asesinos la gobernaban, intentó soltarse, pero Edward la sostuvo con firmeza sin siquiera evidenciar que lo hacía.

—Buenas tardes señor Cullen. —lo saludó, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba lo que él despertaba en ella—. Tome asiento por favor, voy a anunciarlo con el gerente.

_La muy perra me ignora totalmente_. —se dijo Bella mentalmente.

—Gracias, Lauren —regalándole un asentimiento de cabeza con esto invitándola a salir del lugar, al tiempo que ambos tomaron asiento. Cuando la chica pasó al lado de Edward le regaló un apretón en el hombro, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Bella.

Una vez solos, ella tiró nuevamente de la mano, pero esta vez con más ímpetu, sin embargo no pudo liberarse del agarre.

— ¿Acaso te han soldado la mano? Suéltame. —le pidió evidenciando su molestia.

—No quiero hacerlo. —su voz fue firme, para que supiera que hablaba enserio y la miraba a los ojos, pero ella le desvió el gesto, volviendo la cara y posándola en una imitación de "_El Desayuno en la hierba_" de Picasso que adornaba esa pared—. Bella deja las niñerías y mírame.

—Sí dejas de creer que somos siameses y me sueltas… No soy de tu propiedad —dijo determinante.

—Bien te suelto. —haciéndolo lentamente—. Ahora mírame. —le pidió y ella le regaló su mirada, dándole la oportunidad de verse reflejado en esos ojos que le devolvían lo mejor de lo que había sido hasta el momento—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Ahora se te mete el niño retrasado… Si vas a andar conmigo me respetas sino te vas derecho a la mierda… No voy a ser objeto de burlas, evidentemente has cogido con ella. —con esas palabras le dejaba ver su molestia.

—Sí —respondió sin siquiera espabilar—. No te voy a mentir, te vas a encontrar con muchas mujeres con las que he cogido Bella.

— ¿Y te ha gustado? —inquirió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—Sí, pero no más de lo que me gusta coger contigo, sino estaría con ella… No he sido un monje, no te voy a enumerar, ni nombrar a las mujeres con las que he estado, porque eso a mí verdaderamente ahora no me importa, eso es pasado y ya no puedo hacer nada, tampoco voy a cambiar nada de lo que he sido hasta hoy solo por complacerte, si te sirve lo que soy, como soy, bien aquí estoy, pero no pretendas que cambie…

—Quieres decir que seguirás cogiendo con otras mientras estés conmigo… —intentaba formularle una pregunta pero él intervino.

—No, tú me das lo que me hace falta, me tienes satisfecho, lo que quiero decir, es que no me gusta que quieras recriminarme por cosas que pasaron antes de conocerte, si estuviste con diez, veinte, treinta hombres antes de conocerme no me voy a amargar la vida pensando en eso, sólo quiero estar aquí, ahora y marcar la diferencia.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por más de un minuto, como si se estuviesen retando, pero sólo se estaban poniendo de acuerdo, en silencio lo hacían.

—Acepto que has tenido un pasado, pero coloca límites para que no salte al presente, ella quiere contigo, ¿Acaso estas muerto que no sentiste que te tocó el hombro? ¡Eso es insinuación!

—Pero yo no quiero con ella, quiero contigo… Es a ti a quien quiero en mi cama y en mi espacio, es tu cuerpo desnudo el que quiero ver paseándose por la habitación, otro no me excitará, no de la misma manera, no con las mismas ganas y estoy aquí intentado hacerte sentir segura cuando no hace falta y eso deberías saberlo.

—No me siento insegura, no por ti, me da igual si quieres andar con ella, la de al lado o la conserje del edificio, solo que no, mientras estés conmigo.

—Puedes bajarle una raya al drama, solo una… A ver, yo no armé una hecatombe cuando llegué y te vi abrazada a Black, no te reclamé nada, porque sé que quieres estar conmigo, cuando te acercaste, con tu mirada me lo dijiste, antes de que me dijeras cualquier cosa, yo ya había comprendido tu situación, por eso te pido que me mires, que no te miento si te miro a los ojos…. —estaba por decir algo más cuando la mujer regresó.

—Disculpen… Señor Cullen el gerente lo espera en su oficina, sígame por favor. —dirigiéndose a Edward, quien antes de ponerse de pie, le tomó nuevamente la mano a Bella.

Ambos se encaminaron siendo guiados por la mujer la cual al caminar contoneaba las caderas de manera intencional para que Edward fijara su mirada en ella.

—Sabes, a veces también se me pega lo estúpido de las mujeres básicas —murmuró Bella, en respuesta a todo lo que Edward le había dicho, él tenía razón no podía permitir que ciertas féminas quebrantaran su seguridad y le bajaran líneas a su autoestima.

Todo era culpa del brasileño que había despertado en ella esa zozobra de que le brindase a otra lo que hasta el momento le había dado, eran emociones que no había experimentado y con las cuales no sabía lidiar.

En la reunión con el gerente Bella le realizó una transferencia por el monto total del dinero con esto saldando la deuda y recibiendo nuevamente los documentos de su departamento lo que le quitó un gran peso de encima, evidenciándolo al dejar libre un suspiro.

Ambos se despidieron amablemente para regresar a la boutique donde Edward dejó a Bella después de comprobar que Black no se encontraba, sin embargo las rosas rojas en el mostrador volvieron a encender esa llama en la boca de su estómago y esa molestia que sabía disimular casi a la perfección.

Antes de regresar a su auto se despidió con un beso formal, aunque sus ganas eran tirarla sobre el diván y arrancarle la ropa, el público presente no se lo permitiría, apenas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para salir a la calle cuando buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el iPhone.

—Tío, necesito que me hagas un favor. —la conversación con Carlisle la llevaba en portugués—. Quiero que me envíes lo que te voy a pedir, te lo pasaré al correo.

—Está bien, trataré de hacerlo, si no es difícil lo que quieres, Ed.

—No, no es difícil. —le hizo saber encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha—. Sólo que necesito que sean varios envíos, en uno solo no me sirve… Por ahora te dejo estoy conduciendo, en unos minutos te hago llegar el correo. —finalizó la llamada y se encontró un mensaje de Bella cuando apenas había avanzado una cuadra.

_**Muse.**_

Era lo único que decía y él supuso que serían las pistas, para la clave y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya había despejado dos horas de su tiempo para pasarlo con Bella y no le quedó más que regresar a la torre y adelantar trabajo. Después de algunas horas, sumergido en varios casos y el asesoramiento jurídico vía telefónica con un cliente, le llegó otra pista.

_**Adour**_.

Estaba seguro que era el nombre del restaurante, estudió las dos posibilidades por varios minutos hasta que recordó que en ese lugar se habían conocido.

—Seguro es la dirección del restaurante ¿o no?… Es el día que no conocimos, esa es la clave… ¡Lo tengo! Me la has puesto muy fácil Bella, pero mierda… Mierda ¿qué día fue ese? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza frotándosela con impaciencia y dejó libre un pesado suspiro—. Fue Marzo, si fue en el mes de Marzo. —se decía contando con sus dedos y con esto calculando el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Bella—. Estoy jodido, no recuerdo el día y si intento más de cinco veces activaré la alarma y para mi mala suerte Marzo trae treinta y un días, recuerdo que almorcé con Jasper y que estaba leyendo el diario… —apenas se dijo recordó la nota que tenía su atención captada en el momento y se fue a la página web del New York Times. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda dio con la noticia y con la fecha del 12 de marzo de 2013. Agarró el iPhone y respondió al mensaje de Bella.

_**No necesito más pistas, ya tengo la clave.**_

_**¿Estás seguro?**_ La respuesta de la chica llegó casi inmediatamente.

_**Tan seguro como que te quiero despierta toda la noche.**_ Envió su mensaje sintiendo que desde el mismo instante empezaba a excitarse, al pensar lo que la noche le tenía preparado.

_**Dijiste que un par de horas, si seguimos de esa manera voy a parecer un mapache.**_

_**No digas eso que me siento un zoofílico y no tengo ganas de cometer ningún bestialismo.**_ No podía evitar la ironía en sus respuestas.

_**Entonces yo si lo soy, he cogido en varias oportunidades con una pantera.**_

Edward al leer el mensaje no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que retumbó en la oficina, giró en su silla para ver a Bella en la valla publicitaria que tenía detrás de él.

_**Me rindo, me has ganado, pero eso no te salva de la noche que desde este instante estoy imaginando, quiero que me sorprendas y no precisamente con la cena.**_

Envió el mensaje instantáneo y arrastrado por la lujuria se frotó por encima del pantalón su naciente erección al observar detenidamente a la mujer que la causaba en la gigantografía.

_**Trataré de hacerlo fiscal, necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo y creo que usted debe hacerlo también.**_

_**Estoy concentrado en lo que estoy haciendo ¿quieres saber lo que hago? **_Fue la respuesta de él.

_**¡**_Edward_**! Deja de ser tan pervertido e insaciable, estoy ocupada y no puedo acompañarte en la travesía así que no me tortures… Envíame una foto. **_

Aún cuando él se encontraba atento a lo que hacía no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de la chica.

Sin siquiera pensarlo bajó el cierre de su pantalón, se hizo espacio entre el slips y sacó su miembro, tomó un marcador de pizarra y con una sonrisa pícara anclada en sus labios le escribió a lo largo "Bella" le tomó la fotografía y la envió.

Bella que se encontraba de pie detrás del mostrador organizando unas facturas, al ver la fotografía no pudo evitar que el iPhone se le escapara de las manos y cayera al suelo, al ver la imagen, boqueó y su cuerpo enardeció en latidos queriendo salir corriendo en ese instante.

En ese momento se percató de que era el centro de miradas y, su sonrojo a causa de la excitación ahora se transformaba en uno de vergüenza, rápidamente se puso de cuclillas y agarró el teléfono, anclando la mirada una vez más en la imagen y su morbosidad la obligó a darle al zoom, admirando el miembro con detenimiento, ella lo había visto de cerca, lo había tocado y saboreado, pero mirarlo a través de una pantalla, la cual no le permitía sentir la suave textura la hacían desearlo más, creyéndolo en ese momento algo inalcanzable.

_**¿No te ha gustado?**_

Le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta percatándose de que se había sumergido en un universo donde solo existía el miembro de Edward.

_**Me encantó, esta noche te recompensaré por la obra de arte.**_

Envió la respuesta y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al pensar lo que haría con su boca.

_**Bien te dejo trabajar, eso sí… Si sientes calor es que estás conmigo cumpliendo mi fantasía, conocerás el baño de mi oficina, espero pronto tenerte físicamente sobre el lavamanos y no solo con la imaginación.**_

—Este hombre me va a matar ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Con qué maniático sexual me he enrollado? —se dijo en un murmullo al leer el mensaje, siendo más que todo un lamento por no poder participar corpóreamente en la fantasía del chico, sabía que debía cortar los mensajes sino ella también tendría que encerrarse en el baño por lo que solo respondió con un:

_**Ok**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen de Jacob? **_

_**¿Creen que Edward estará celoso?**_

_**¿Qué será eso que le pido al tío Carlisle? **_

_**¿Qué les pareció la fotito de Edward?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	14. Capitulo No 13

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 13**

Cuando Aro Vulturi se proponía algo no había fuerza sobre la tierra que lo hiciese desistir, por lo que después de varios intentos y para la mayor de sus suertes se enteró de que Jacob Black se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en Nueva York hospedado en el Waldorf Astoria.

Sólo le quedaba concretar una reunión con él, para hurgar de manera sutil en su pasado con Bella y encontrar la medida de presión para que la chica cediera.

—Heidi necesito que me pautes un encuentro con Jacob Black. —le informó a su secretaria entregándole un papel con los datos del multimillonario—. Él se encuentra en el hotel Waldorf.

— ¿Para cuándo la necesita señor? —preguntó, mientras deslizaba y pulsaba con sus dedos en la pantalla de la agenda electrónica en sus manos.

—Lo antes posible, te dejo la tarea de convencerlo, dile que el presidente de Elitte está interesado en algunos negocios con él y que aprovechará su visita en el país para hacerle algunas propuestas.

—Bien señor en este momento me comunicaré con el señor Black… ¿Desea algo más?

—No, por el momento eso es todo, apenas tengas respuestas me avisas.

—Sí señor, con su permiso.

Aro sólo le hizo un vago gesto con su mano para que se retirase y una vez más se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Aunque algunas veces Edward pareciera una máquina sexual, definitivamente no lo era, no era más que un hombre al cual el cansancio también consumía, la noche anterior no pudieron rendir lo que deseaban, la extenuación salió vencedora cuando después de un par de encuentros en los cuales ella alcanzó cuatro orgasmos, terminaron por quedarse dormidos a las tres de la madrugada, al despertar él no estaba a su lado, una vez más llegaba y se iba como un ladrón, el cual le arrebataba la cordura y una sensación de vacío se ancló en su pecho, porque había anhelado despertar y encontrarlo dormido, ya que verlo de esa manera era su faceta más vulnerable, donde parecía un niño que la invadía de ternura, pero también era el hombre que le despertaba los deseos más carnales.

Después de un baño con agua bien fría y que debía soportar dando saltitos que la animaran a continuar bajo la regadera, sabiendo era el justo sacrificio para mantener su piel tonificada, se dirigió al closet donde se colocó un pantalón de vestir en color blanco y una blusa turquesa de seda con unas cintas de la misma tela que hacían un lazo en el cuello y los puños cerrados con botones de perlas, era uno de sus diseños, eligió los zapatos que más apreciaba ya que eran en los que más había gastado, pero desde que los vio simplemente se enamoró, eran unos Stuart Weitzman negros que le hacían lucir los pies maravillosos.

Llegaba a la boutique y bajaba del auto cuando Esme y Charlie llegaban, era como si hubiesen acordado encontrarse en ese momento, el hombre se encargó de abrir y las chicas entraron encendiendo las luces y empezaron a organizar sin perder tiempo, a los minutos llegó la señora Amparo, que se encargaba de la limpieza, y Kim.

Bella le delegó a Kim su trabajo de buscar en el depósito algunas prendas y colgarlas en los aparadores, para ir a su oficina y organizar la información que debería enviarle al contador, además hacer vía electrónica los pagos de algunos servicios públicos.

Recordó que no había llamado a Edward y él tampoco lo había hecho, seguramente estaría en la fiscalía y aunque ansiaba escucharle la voz no quería irrumpir en su rutina laboral, no quería sofocarlo, su mirada se desvió del monitor al ser incitada por la persona que se encontraba en la puerta y que Charlie atendía, al parecer firmó algo y el hombre se marchó.

La boca de Bella se abrió involuntariamente al ver que un ramo con piernas se acercaba a la puerta y que esta vez no eran rosas, se puso de pie adivinando que era para ella, porque si hubiese sido para Esme la misma lo hubiese recibido.

Charlie cargó el inmenso ramo y se encaminaba a las escaleras, cuando ella salió y bajó rápidamente sin ser consciente de que se comportaba como una adolescente deslumbrada y no era para menos porque era el arreglo más hermoso que alguna vez hubiese visto, eran exóticas y hermosas orquídeas que inundaban no solo con su belleza, sino con su aroma el lugar.

—No sé qué le estás haciendo a estos hombres Bella. —le dijo Charlie sonriendo sintiéndose orgulloso de la chica—. Porque esto definitivamente no es de Jacob, ya sabemos que lo de él son las rosas y las orquídeas en su mayoría se dan en Colombia, Venezuela y Brasil, yo solo conozco a alguien de uno de esos tres países.

—Son hermosas. —fue lo único que atinó a decir en medio de tanta emoción.

—Te las voy a dejar en el escritorio porque tú no podrás con el… Quiso impresionar el fiscal ¿será que se sintió amenazado con la presencia de Black? —inquirió a manera de burla y detrás de él venía Esme.

—No lo creo, no sé qué pensar… Ni siquiera sé si son de Edward.

—Bueno te dejo para que lo averigües. —le dijo colocando el arreglo sobre el escritorio de Bella.

Charlie salió, pero Esme se le instaló en el diván, de ahí no la movería ni un ejército.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! Lee esa nota. —pidió con impaciencia, al ser torturada por la curiosidad.

—Ya va Esme… Déjame respirar, déjame asimilarlo —dijo acercándose y robándose con su nariz el aroma de una de las flores—. Nunca había recibido orquídeas, son realmente hermosas.

—Y costosas también son.

Bella dejó libre un suspiro y agarró el sobre, sacó la tarjeta y empezó a leer.

_**¿Recibir flores te emociona? Bien, quiero ser yo quien lo haga todos los días y a mi manera, cuando te dije lo de básica no fue por ti, sino por el tipo de flor tan común, todos regalan rosas, puedes encontrarlas hasta en los semáforos, no es eso lo que mereces.**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

Bella al terminar de leer se dejó caer sentada pesadamente en el sillón sintiendo el corazón a un latido de reventar, ese hombre le estaba volteando el mundo poco a poco, la estaba arrastrando por emociones desconocidas, estaba derritiendo su escudo que empezaba a caer gota a gota y lo que más le había impresionado era que la nota había sido escrita por él, con esa caligrafía tan hermosamente masculina y no por alguien que laborase en la floristería como lo habían hecho los hombres que le había regalado rosas anteriormente, Edward y Charlie habían marcado la diferencia, ya que al que consideraba su padre siempre le regalaba margaritas para su cumpleaños.

Esme aprovechó el estado de conmoción de su amiga y prácticamente le arrancó la tarjeta de las manos, moría por saber que era lo que tenía escrito para afectar de tal manera a Bella, al leer sin poder evitarlo soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

—A eso yo le llamo marcar territorio… Pero tiene toda la razón. —Esme al ver que su amiga no respondía no pudo más y soltó una carcajada—. Te ha eclipsado.

—Para que te lo niego, ya ves, las orquídeas son hermosas y la nota, es tan encantadoramente prepotente como es él. —señalando el exótico arreglo.

—Te lo he dicho Bella hay hombres que son únicos, que tienen para ofrecer cosas buenas, cosas lindas, momentos extraordinarios, no te ciegues…. Conoces el proceder de un hombre y sabes que el fiscal aunque no quiera mostrarlo está enamorado de ti, se ha enamorado, ha buscado la manera de sorprenderte, si no fuese de esa manera sencillamente le hubiese valido mierda el ramo de Jacob y mira el monumento que ha enviado con el único motivo de opacar los detalles de ese hombre que sabe puede atentar contra lo que tiene.

—No es así Esme, no hables porque no conoces a Edward, a él solo le gusta demostrar que tiene el poder, le gusta competir y jamás perder… Eso es todo. —dando su mejor explicación, buscando motivos para no seguir alimentando los latidos que llevaban el nombre de Edward Cullen.

—Parece que quien no lo conoce eres tú o no quieres conocerlo, si es así entonces deja de involucrarte cada vez más, córtale las alas.

—No puedo, no quiero… Estoy bien, por ahora estoy bien, tengo el control Esme, me gusta estar con Edward, pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorada, voy a estar con él hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor, eso es todo.

— ¿Sabes que me provoca hacer en este preciso momento? Darte un par de cachetadas y unos cuantos jalones de pelo, para hacerte entender, ya estoy cansada de tratar de convencerte con palabras que eres tú la del problema y debes salir de ese hueco y para eso debes dejar que un hombre entre en tu vida. —molestándose con Bella y su testarudez.

—Si lo dejo entrar me va a pasar lo mismo, yo no cumplo los requisitos para ser amada y lo sabes.

—Y dale con el tema… —hablaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y sigo con el tema y no me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer.

—Bien yo no lo haré, el amor lo hará —dijo determinante y poniéndose de pie, dejando caer la tarjeta en el diván.

—Sigue leyendo esos libros rosas con finales felices y no despiertes Esme. —le advirtió, dejándose llevar por sus demonios—. Yo viví, yo vi lo que el amor verdadero puede hacer.

—Bueno sigue creyendo que eso era amor y yo sigo soñando con mi final feliz, sé que lo encontraré uno tiene que luchar por lo que quiere y no me refiero profesionalmente también hay que apostar por los sentimientos —dijo saliendo y cerrando de un portazo.

Bella sentía el corazón brincar en la garganta y las lágrimas subir a esta con rapidez, ancló la mirada en el ramo, no le gustaba discutir con Esme y algo le decía que esta vez había sido enserio, sabía que era intransigente, que no escuchaba razones pero no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente creer en palabras cuando ella había vivido los hechos.

Sin poder controlar más las lágrimas, se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño, donde se sentó en el retrete y empezó a llorar, nadie la molestaría y lo sabía, por primera vez necesitaba un abrazo, que alguien le dijese que todo iba a estar bien, alguien que comprendiese sus miedos.

Edward debió salir temprano del apartamento de Bella no quiso irse sin avisarle, pero tampoco quería despertarla porque si lo hacía sabía que no le daría tiempo de enviar el arreglo de las orquídeas catleya labiata en colores rosa-lila y blancas que le había encargado a su tío, además debía estar en tribunales a la hora pautada y atender el juicio pendiente.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la corte con iPhone en mano, enviándole un mensaje instantáneo a Bella.

_**Espero que te haya emocionado lo que te envié, estaré muy ocupado todo el día y hoy como casi siempre algunos van a agradecer mi trabajo y otros me odiaran por un buen tiempo, es más creo que de por vida, cuando pida 35 años de prisión para el caso que tengo, pero son gajes del oficio, que ya no me afectan, después debo ir a presentarme en Rochester para defender personalmente un informe, de ahí a la torre y por último a tu cama, lo cual me mantendrá muy ocupado pero será lo que haré con mayor placer.**_

Envió el mensaje y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras se dirigía con paso recio al salón donde prepararía su material de trabajo para presentar, solo le quedaban unos veinte minutos y debía estar diez minutos antes del juicio oral, frente al estrado y al lado derecho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaron las orquídeas? **_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	15. Capitulo No 14

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad. **

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 14**

Jasper observaba divertido como Edward mantenía una lucha con el corbatín y trataba de contener la risa, mientras los movimientos torpes de su primo empezaban a exasperarlo.

— ¿A dónde la llevarás? —preguntó tratando de desviar la mirada del nudo que Edward hacía.

—Al Per Se —contestó tratando inútilmente de armar el lazo—. ¡Maldita cosa! —exclamó dándole un jalón y liberándolo del cuello de la camisa de seda blanca.

—Si quieres te presto uno de los míos, que ya vienen armados. —Jasper no era de los que se complicaba con esas prendas, siempre buscaba lo más fácil.

—Por favor, porque esta mierda me va a hacer perder los estribos. —dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama para colocarse los zapatos.

Jasper salió de la habitación en busca del corbatín. Regresando a los minutos con varios de diferentes colores.

—Me parece que el gris va mejor, porque con el negro parecerás un camarero. —le aconsejó entregándoselo—. Entonces otra noche que no te espero para dormir, deberías mudarte de una vez por todas con Bella, quien iba a pensarlo que Edward Cullen el presidente de la firma de abogados más importante de Nueva York y fiscal del distrito de Manhattan, terminaría de refugiado en el apartamento de una diseñadora —hablaba en tono de burla.

—Para tu mala suerte esta noche la traigo al departamento, así que te recomiendo antes de dormir coloques Vivaldi. —ajustándose las mancuernas en los puños de la camisa.

—Para que hablé —masculló arrepentido.

—Bien, me largo, no quiero llegar tarde —dijo agarrando el saco, colocándoselo y encaminándose a la salida.

El tercer piso del complejo Time Warner en Columbus Circle, lugar donde se encontraba el exclusivo restaurante de estilo francés, Per Se, les daba la bienvenida a Bella y a Edward, él la guiaba y aún de soslayo le dedicaba miradas fugaces a la chica, la cual verdaderamente lo había impresionado, llevaba un hermoso y elegante vestido en color blanco con un peinado que la hacía lucir más alta, el níveo cuello despejado lo incitaba a morderlo suavemente, a saborear cada poro, pero debía guardar sus ganas para el final de la noche.

Los encaminaron a la mesa que él había reservado previamente, donde los esperaba una botella de champagne enfriándose en la hielera.

Edward comportándose como el más atento de los caballeros no permitió que el maître le ayudase con la silla, fue él mismo quien lo hizo al igual que, al servirle la espumosa y dorada bebida, descubriendo en el brasileño a un hombre altamente servicial.

No sabía si la actitud tan encantadora de Edward se debía a la presencia de Jacob en el país, a que de cierta manera se sentía amenazado o a que como Esme le había dicho un par de días atrás, se estaba enamorando. Algo a lo que verdaderamente le temía, porque no quería que él empezara a exigirle cosas que no podía ofrecer, que llegase al mismo punto en que Jacob decidió marcharse, porque no podía vivir con lo que tenía para dar.

— ¿Por qué quieres brindar? —preguntó elevando su copa.

—No sé, tal vez porque llevamos dos semanas sin discutir —dijo sonriendo, gesto que hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

—Quien se arma las discusiones eres tú y eso que el abogado soy yo, pero quiero brindar por tu éxito laboral, me siento orgulloso de todo lo que haces, es de admirar.

—Gracias por pensar en mí antes que en ti.

—Debo hacerlo para que me pagues lo que me debes… —ante el gesto de ella no pudo evitar sonreír y poner en evidencia su broma.

—Prometo que esta semana te pagaré la primera cuota.

—Sabes que solo estaba tratando de molestarte un poco, no lo he dicho enserio.

—Sé que no lo has hecho en serio, pero yo si te pagaré enserio y si no quieres que rompa el brindis que acabamos de hacer acepta lo que he dicho.

— ¡Vaya! Aún no me he dejado amarrar a la cama, ni mucho menos me han dado azotes en el culo, pero es poco lo que te falta para que lo hagas.

—Edward no intento dominarte, solo deja de ser intransigente y creo que podremos llevar las cosas bien... Olvidemos el tema del préstamo y cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

—Sí te cuento como me va en el trabajo terminarás con la cara enterrada en el plato principal... Quiero conocerte un poco más Bella, no a la diseñadora, quiero conocer a la mujer.

—No estoy preparada para presentarte lo que soy… —dijo bajando la mirada y con manos temblorosas trataba de colocar la servilleta sobre su regazo.

— ¿Ni siquiera un poco? Sólo ábreme una ventana Bella porque me voy a volver loco tratando de descifrarte… Hazlo como los amigos que somos. —ofreciéndole la mano por encima de la mesa, ella se armó de valor y correspondió al gesto de él, sintiendo ese calor tan reconfortante en el agarre.

—No sé hasta donde pueda llegar, entiendo que quieras comprender ciertas cosas de mí, porque me pasa lo mismo contigo Edward, pero no quiero ir más allá.

—Arriésgate… ¿Quieres saber algo de mí? Yo trataré de responder a tus dudas, pero si de verdad no puedo te lo diré, podrás hacer lo mismo, solo serán pequeñas cosas pero que pueden ser fundamentales para nosotros.

— ¿Puedo hacer cualquier pregunta? ¿Y responderás con la verdad? —aventurándose porque ella también ansiaba saber cosas de él y este era el momento preciso, porque cuando estaban encerrados en la habitación solo hablaban de cuanto disfrutaban el sexo, aún no habían aprendido a abrirse sentimentalmente en la intimidad.

—Puedes hacerlo y te responderé con la verdad, si no simplemente no contestaré. —ansiando con esto poder hurgar en el pasado de Bella, quería conocerla un poco más, anhelaba saber que escondía tras esos ojos misteriosos.

— ¿Qué significado tiene tu tatuaje y quién es Elizabeth?… Debo confesar que me siento un poco incomoda cada vez que lo veo.

—Mi tatuaje… —dijo con voz frugal. No imaginó que fuese a empezar precisamente por esa parte, pero si quería saber de Bella debía dar esa respuesta—. No es más que tinta negra y un juramento, Elizabeth era mi madre, me lo hice cuando cumplí catorce años, porque no quería olvidar que debía hacer algo por ella.

Al terminar de hablar le dio un gran trago a su champagne para bajar las lágrimas que se le arremolinaron en la garganta y Bella comprendió que no debía seguir aguijoneándole en el dolor que claramente se expresó en sus facciones, moría por saber cuál fue el juramento y qué era lo que debía hacer por su madre, pero prefirió guardar sus dudas para otra oportunidad.

—Lo siento, no quise… —dijo buscando la mirada de él que se la esquivaba.

—No debes sentirlo… Ahora estarás más tranquila cuando me veas con el torso desnudo. —y en ese momento no podía dejarse ver el alma de Bella, porque no quería quebrarse en ese lugar y no delante de ella.

— ¿Y tu padre? —preguntó, sintiéndose trastocada por la situación de Edward.

—Mis padres murieron la misma noche, mi padre unos minutos antes que mi madre o tal vez fueron unas cuantas horas, no lo sé… —no quería seguir hablando sobre ese tema por lo que decidió conocer a Bella—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que querías ser diseñadora? —preguntó y una vez más le daba un gran trago a su bebida.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón a mis muñecas nunca las puse a jugar a la mamá y al papá… Sólo me gustaba hacerles ropa —dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

En ese momento llegó el maître por el pedido y ambos se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la carta y no pudieron evitar sonreír al tiempo que la agarraban.

Bella y Edward eligieron platos diferentes, de acuerdo a sus gustos y el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba el pedido, para después retirarse.

—Pronuncias muy bien el francés. —le hizo saber Edward.

—Eso también tiene que ver con mi pasado… Mis vecinos eran Canadienses y muchas veces me enseñaban un poco de francés… Edward. —tanteando el terreno porque había llegado el momento de decirle de su viaje—. No te lo había dicho y no sé por qué razón, pero quiero que sepas que en tres días me voy de viaje. —el gesto de él era justamente el que esperaba—. Voy a Italia… Siempre he querido ir, tengo la credencial para asistir a un desfile de suma importancia que se realizará en Milán.

—En tres días —murmuró sin poder creerlo y una extraña sensación empezaba a ahogar su pecho, no se sentía molesto sino otro sentimiento que de momento no podía definir.

—Sí.

—Y ¿ya tienes todo preparado? Puedo poner a tu disposición el avión, te acompañaría, pero no puedo, no tengo permiso en la fiscalía y estoy en medio de un caso, no puedo abandonarlo. —sabía que era lo único que lo retenía y pedirle a Bella que no viajara sería un acto de egoísmo y de cierta manera le estaría mutilando los sueños, no era eso lo que deseaba, además quería que ella viviese su propia vida, que fuese independiente, no era del tipo que le agradaban las mujeres que se esconden tras un hombre, Bella debía brillar con luz propia.

—Ya tengo el pasaje comprado, sé que tienes trabajo y que antes que el placer está el deber.

—Pues en eso estás muy equivocada… Si me lo hubieses dicho con tiempo habría mandado el caso a la mierda con tal ir a coger contigo en los hoteles de Milán.

—No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer ¿ahora cómo se supone que podré dormir? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Yo me encargaré de que no lo hagas.

—Si definitivamente ya lo has hecho… —tuvo que pausar su conversación, ante la llegada de la cena.

El maître dejó la comida y una vez más les dio privacidad y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de tema y no poner al descubierto la idea que había surgido en su cabeza.

— ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Esme? —indagó con esto queriendo descubrir un poco más de ella.

—Bueno a Charlie lo conocí primero, un par de días antes, lo que quiere decir que a ambos los conozco desde hace ocho años y hemos sido inseparables, con Esme discuto todo el tiempo, pero Charlie siempre nos trata como si fuésemos unas niñas y nos obliga a hacer las paces, con abrazo incluido —dijo mostrándole a Edward una sonrisa que la hacía lucir como una niña y a él lo invadió de ternura, tanta que quedó mudo, solo maravillándose con el gesto—. Sabes sé que tu tío es separado ¿qué pasó con tu tía?

—Mi tía, bueno yo no la llamaría de esa manera, no es más que una hija de puta… Ambiciosa, apenas si la conozco… Cuando me fui a vivir con mi tío ella ya no estaba, se había ido con un garoto menor que ella y no era amor, porque a los meses lo cambio por otro y así… Así creo que se ha cogido a medio Brasil, era modelo y ahora es actriz, un día de estos te la mostraré, ahora está trabajando en un dramón que pasan en horario estelar en un canal brasileño.

—Bueno hay de todo tipo de mujeres —acotó elevando ambas cejas ante la sorpresa—. ¿Y qué piensan tus primos de ella?

—Lo mismo que yo y no porque los haya influenciado, cuando abandonó a mi tío, Jasper tenía seis años y le quitó una fortuna para cederle la custodia total de Jasper y Emmett… Técnicamente se los vendió… Cuando llegué a casa, Jasper aún no lo asimilaba, no podía entender que su madre no lo quería y de eso ya habían pasado dos años, se acostumbró a dormir con mi tío, eso como hasta los doce años, después creó un escudo no quería mujeres cerca, no se encariñaba con ninguna porque decía que lo iban a dejar, mi tío lo llevó un tiempo con un psicólogo que lo ayudó a afrontar el abandono de su madre, después de eso ha sido el Jasper que ya conoces.

—Admirable lo que ha hecho el señor Cullen.

—Carlisle Cullen es invaluable, todo el dinero que tiene no es nada comparado con la calidad de ser humano que es y no lo digo porque sea mi tío, es porque así es, en Brasil lo idolatran, poco le importa adentrarse en las favelas con cargamentos de comida, ropa, medicamentos… ¿Por qué crees que nunca lo han secuestrado?

—No deberían hacerlo si es quien les ayuda… Uno ve a esas personas como si fuesen ángeles protectores, esos que pueden tenderte la mano en los peores momentos… Es lo que Charlie es para mí, ha sido mi guardián, nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, pero en definitiva si él no hubiese estado conmigo yo no estaría aquí hoy.

—Tengo mucho que agradecer a Charlie, debo hacer las paces con él.

— ¿Debes hacer las paces con él? No lo entiendo, Charlie no tiene nada en tu contra. —le aclaró un poco desconcertada por las palabras de Edward.

—Claramente no le caigo bien, siempre que tiene oportunidad me hace advertencias… Y comprendo que así sea, ya que una vez intente atropellarte, no era mi intención hacerlo.

—Estás equivocado Charlie no es un persona rencorosa y él sabe que eso solo fue un accidente.

—Voy a creer en tu palabra, pero sinceramente no le veo el mínimo interés de querer ser mi amigo —dijo para después bajar la mirada a su comida y probar un poco.

— ¿Y necesitas la amistad de Charlie? No creo que sea algo a lo que le des importancia —espetó sabiendo que Edward era de pocos amigos.

—En este momento es a quien más necesito de amigo —contestó buscando la mirada de ella, queriendo demostrarle que quería estar bien con las personas que ella quería.

—Quieres aliados, estás buscando la manera de que te apoyen y me den la espalda cuando discutamos —señaló sonriendo.

—Si quieres verlo de esa manera, no puedo hacer nada… ¿Quieres contarme de tus padres? —tanteó buscando la manera de seguir descubriendo a la mujer que en los últimos meses le había robado el sueño.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar… No de momento.

— ¿Y otro integrante de tu familia? —insistiendo de manera sutil.

—Sólo sé que tengo un tío que vive aquí en Nueva York, pero al que nunca conocí, mi padre venía a visitarlo en algunas oportunidades, pasaba tiempo aquí pero regresaba a la casa, no puedo contarte más… Por favor, no quiero hacerlo —musitó evidenciando la súplica.

—Está bien, prometí no presionarte… Además me interesa saber de ti no de tus padres.

Esa fue la tregua que Edward le dio, ya al menos había logrado hablar con ella y que no se pusiese a la defensiva. Al terminar la cena Bella pidió permiso para ir al baño y él aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerlo también.

Edward entraba al tocador masculino, cuando su mirada captó a Jacob Black parado frente al espejo lavándose las manos, la comida en el estómago del brasileño en ese momento se revolvió y fue como si se prendiera en llamas, sin embargo apegándose a su manera de ser, decidió ignorar al británico.

—Buenas noches… ¿Es usted quien está saliendo con Bella? —saludo el hombre dirigiéndose a Edward con la mirada a través del espejo, no había nadie más, lo que lo convertía en el blanco de su pregunta.

—Sí, soy yo quien tiene una relación con Bella —objetó con decisión y observando atentamente como el hombre tomaba una toalla desechable se secaba las manos y se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

—Debería ir pensando en darle fin, antes que ella lo haga.

—Está muy seguro que ella va a dejarme y pensará que es por usted —dijo de manera despectiva y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, con el gesto demostrando predominio y tranquilidad.

—No lo pienso, es un hecho he sido el hombre de Bella...

—Ausente —intervino Edward con cierta burla que a Jacob no le agradó.

—Sólo nos dimos un tiempo, pero ese tiempo ya se extinguió, he regresado y esta vez la llevaré conmigo. —contraatacando con sus palabras que causaron el efecto esperado en el contrincante que claramente lo evidenció en su rostro.

— ¿Y eso ella ya lo sabe? Porque hasta ahora no le veo la mínima intensión de querer desistir de lo que tiene para irse con usted. —sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras del británico. En ese momento entró otro hombre al baño, pero pasó de largo a los cubículos.

—Ella lo hará… Bella es mi mujer, siempre lo ha sido, yo la hice mujer. —recalcó las últimas palabras y esas fueron un tirón de bolas para Edward, quien se llenó de rabia, pero que supo disimularla a la perfección, sólo se apoyó un poco más sobre sus talones, conteniendo las ganas de partirle la nariz a Black.

—Si la hizo mujer o no, me importa muy, pero muy poco, mujer puede hacerla cualquiera no es una función en la cual se deba destacar uno como hombre… Al fin y al cabo por experiencia sé que las mujeres pierden la virginidad en medio de un error, pero mantenerla satisfecha es la gran travesía, ser capaz de proporcionar el placer que la mantenga al lado no cualquiera lo hace, hay que ser muy atento con eso señor Black, pregúntese ¿Por qué está conmigo y no con usted en este momento? ¿Por qué no saltó a sus brazos a la primera y amablemente lo ha rechazado? Bella y yo tenemos una relación en la cual hay comunicación, con su permiso. —dijo encaminándose y evadiendo al hombre sin dejarle opción a defenderse, entró a un cubículo y antes de cerrarlo apretó fuertemente la puerta descargando las ganas de lanzarla, si lo hacía le demostraría que lo había descontrolado con su estúpido comentario al hacerle saber que él fue el primer hombre en la vida de Bella.

—Terminará dejándolo y entonces sabrá que el que ríe de último ríe mejor. —lanzó sus palabras envenenadas al sentir su orgullo masculino herido y se dispuso a salir.

Las ganas de cualquier necesidad en Edward desaparecieron solo quería reventarle el alma al imbécil de Black, pero controló con respiraciones profundas a esa pantera y no la dejó salir.

Al llegar a la mesa ya Bella lo esperaba, sin duda alguna se había tardado más de la cuenta gracias al desagradable encuentro y al tratar de controlar sus instintos asesinos en el baño.

Pagó la cuenta y se encaminaron al vestíbulo donde le entregarían el elegante abrigo de Bella, Edward inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era su día cuando su mirada tuvo la desgracia de toparse con Aro Vulturi, sintiendo ese tornado violento y poderoso hacer estragos en él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verlo, un vórtice que le era casi imposible de dominar, no estaba en él, estaba en esas ganas de golpearlo hasta matarlo que siempre lo asaltaban y que sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

El agarre de Bella en su mano lo sacó del ojo del huracán, ese cálido apretón más fuerte que de costumbre le hizo saber que ella estaba presente y lo instaba a ignorar a Aro y largarse del lugar.

Sin embargo Vulturi ya había clavado la mirada en ambos y su semblante demostraba molestia por verlos juntos.

A Edward ya una vez le había arrebatado a la mujer que más amaba en la tierra, no estaba dispuesto a que también le quitase a Bella, ahora si lo mataría, ahora tenía la fortaleza y el odio suficiente para hacerlo sin piedad alguna.

Bella le apretó la mano a Edward haciéndole saber que era él quien verdaderamente le importaba en el momento, con éste agarre dejándole saber a Aro que su pareja, era quien tenía al lado, era Edward quien tenía todas las oportunidades con ella, nadie más y entonces en fracción de segundos comprendió la actitud de Edward en el banco con la zorra que descaradamente se le insinuaba, él le dejaba claro a ella y a todos que quería estar con ella con nadie más.

Fue decisión de Bella encaminarse sin saludar a Aro sin más que un leve asentimiento de cabeza, al cual él correspondió, porque la última vez que se habían visto no habían quedado en buenos términos y el hombre lo sabía.

Subieron a la limosina y ambos se mantenían en silencio, Edward sólo iba pensando en una cosa que asaltó su razón inmediatamente y era subyugada por su lado malicioso y desconfiado, el saber a Jacob Black y Aro Vulturi en el mismo restaurante, no era casualidad, nunca había creído en esta, pero si en las causalidades y esto tenía un trasfondo el cual descubriría, agradeció en ese momento que Bella tuviese ese viaje en puerta, con ella lejos podría investigar por qué Aro y Jacob estaban manteniendo contacto y si era para hacerle algún daño a Bella debían prepararse porque estarían adelantando su apocalipsis.

Bella observaba a Edward en silencio, pero sobre todo completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y podía apostar que estos tendrían que ver con Aro Vulturi, no quería que el encuentro inesperado con el hombre le arruinará la noche, ella apenas había visto la limosina estacionada frente al edificio, cuando Edward paso a buscarla y se excitó inmediatamente, teniendo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para que él no descubriera sus deseos y durante la cena esperaba ansiosa ese momento, que simplemente se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero no iba a permitir que terceros interfirieran en sus ganas, por lo que le tocaba tomar la iniciativa.

La chica buscó en su cartera estilo sobre su iPhone y se fue a la carpeta de música, algún tema que le ayudase a ambientar el interior de la limosina, encontró una que le iba como anillo al dedo, sobre todo por su pronta despedida, quiso reproducirla, pero quería más y sabía que el lujoso auto contaba con ciertas ventajas y estaba dispuesto para muchas cosas, por lo que se incorporó y corrió la ventanilla que la comunicaba con el chofer.

—Disculpe señor ¿por casualidad tendrá un adaptador para audio? —preguntó mostrándole el teléfono móvil, ante un Edward desconcertado.

—Sí señorita.

— ¿Podría adaptarlo, alzar el volumen, reproducir el tema señalado y conducir sin rumbo? —nunca en su vida se había comportado de tal manera, no había sido tan osada, pero con Edward el lado irreverente y sexual latía descontroladamente en ella.

—Sí, claro… Como usted ordene. —el hombre agarró el iPhone y Bella cerró la ventanilla para después dejarse caer en el asiento y le dedicó una mirada pícara a Edward al tiempo que levantaba las caderas e introducía sus manos por el vestido y se quitaba la tanga, observando como la mirada del chico se iluminaba y las notas sensuales de la música le daban vida al interior del vehículo donde empezaba a hacer mucho calor. Antes de que la melodía diera paso a la letra y de que él reaccionara se sentó a ahorcajadas, colocándole en la cabeza la ropa interior que acababa de quitarse, su mayor premio fue la mirada y sonrisa llena de lujuria que él le dedicó.

Edward automáticamente le llevó las manos a las caderas al tiempo que el corazón se le desbocaba, rompía barreras y mitigaba los temores que lo atormentaban.

Murmuró contra la boca de Edward la letra del tema y él estaba por besarla, pero ella se alejó retirando las manos de él de sus caderas y entrelazándolas con las suyas llevándolas al espaldar del asiento y reteniéndolas ahí, mientras observaba las pupilas de Edward al dilatarse y el deseo aumentar progresivamente mientras se dejaba seducir.

Proseguía con el tema y la excitante sensación de sentirlo endurecer y calentarse, empezaban hacer llorar su centro. Continuo con la letra lo miraba fijamente haciéndole saber con el gesto que se portaría muy mal y en ese momento buscó la boca de Edward robándole la cordura con el beso más lento y sensual que ella alguna vez hubiese dado, inventando un nuevo beso para él y estaba segura que no había hombre sobre la tierra que se adaptara tan rápidamente a los deseos de una mujer de esa manera en que lo hacía Edward Cullen. Ella desenlazó el agarre muy lentamente y él esta vez llevó las manos a las nalgas y las apretó con arrebato, haciendo que jadeos se dejaran escuchar al unísono.

—Bella… —murmuró con voz temblorosa por el furor que lo recorría y nunca su nombre se había escuchado mejor.

—Ed, déjame hacerlo, quiero cogerte, quiero hacerlo yo… —retirando nuevamente las manos de él—. Quiero que sientas lo que yo siento cada vez que llevas el control, quiero hacerte enloquecer de la misma manera en que tú lo haces… Dame la oportunidad de intentarlo, porque si empiezas a tocarme terminarás venciéndome y me dejaré voltear el mundo… Dejaré que tomes los hilos de mi placer y hagas conmigo lo que quieras, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo contigo. —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos manteniéndose unidos por las puntas de las narices, respirando un solo aliento de pasión.

—Haré lo que pidas, lo que quieras, pero quiero que sepas que, con el solo hecho de haber tomado la iniciativa me has derretido, me has sorprendido como nadie… Y esto no estaba en los planes, no estaba que actuaras de esta manera y rompieras mis índices, no eres lo que esperaba Bella, lo que quieras, como quieras. —hablaba mientras la música seguía alimentando la sensualidad del momento y él dejó caer las manos a ambos lados del asiento venciéndose ante ella.

La chica una vez más lo besó lentamente, torturándolo y alejándose cada vez que él quería aumentar ese ritmo que ella había impuesto, pero él le sonreía con eso disculpándose por sus impulsos incontrolables y ella le correspondía de la misma manera para después regresar al beso, aprovechó que él se sumergió en el tango que sus lenguas bailaban y llevó sus manos al corbatín desabrochándolo.

Con la prenda en mano Bella pausó una vez más el beso y se alejó, dedicándole su mirada más sensual, subió lentamente su vestido, ese que le llegaba a los tobillos, con la suave tela acariciaba su piel hasta descubrir uno de sus muslos, sintiendo el poder de la mirada de Edward sobre su piel expuesta. Atento a cómo ella colocaba el corbatín en su muslo, lo abrochó simulando un liguero.

—Esto es para mí. —murmuró, y él ronroneó como un gato siendo amansado por caricias.

Bella llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa y empezó a deshojarlos con extrema lentitud anclando su mirada deseosa en la de Edward, a quien la respiración se le aceleraba cada vez más, así como la temperatura corporal le aumentaba, con jalones lentos y estudiados le sacó la camisa y terminó por abrirla, dejando al descubierto pecho y abdomen del brasileño, con parsimonia se acercó y escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón del chico, hacían aumentar la excitación en ella.

Con la punta de la nariz acarició la piel expuesta, robándose el aroma del perfume de él, ese que le hacía bullir la lujuria, ese que la convertía en una mujer insaciable.

Edward empezó a sentir como lentos y húmedos besos caían en su piel, como copos de nieve sobre las aceras y con eso le arrancaba temblores a su vientre, abriendo su boca para poder respirar porque el deseo lo estaba ahogando. Sus pulmones se habían cerrado casi por completo jadeando por una tregua entre tanto placer.

Bella deslizaba sus labios con lentitud, hasta el costado izquierdo de Edward y empezó a besarle con ternura el tatuaje, a mimar y darle un poco de consuelo a ese lugar que resguardaba tanto dolor, ese que ella pudo percibir cuando se abrió a contarle, pero que el orgullo le obligó a esconder, le obligó a hacerse el fuerte delante de ella.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el pantalón, con discreción desabrochó la correa y él se comportaba como el más obediente de los niños, no la tocaba aunque en ocasiones se frotase contra ella tal vez para atenuar el dolor de su erección.

Una de las manos traviesas de Bella se adentró al delicioso infierno entre las piernas de Edward, maravillosa textura, suave y rígida, caliente y palpitante entre sus manos sintiendo como la sangre hacía las venas notorias al tacto, ante la acelerada circulación y él se convirtió en pez fuera de agua en un par de oportunidades, implorando oxígeno y siendo torturado por el placer.

—Estás como me gusta —musitó y mordió uno de los labios temblorosos de Edward—. Quiero que esta vez seas tú quien me pida más, voy a ponerle el collar a esta pantera —hablaba mientras lo masturbaba muy lentamente y sólo aumentaba la tortura en Edward.

—Me gustaría más que te encerraras en una jaula con esta pantera y lo digo literalmente… Cuando regreses sabrás lo excitante que es coger en una jaula.

—Dónde quieras y cómo quieras… Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, ya ves que no me acobardo.

—Entonces, ¿sí nos vamos al salón de interrogatorio?

—Será lo primero que hagamos apenas llegue de Italia, así que prepara todo. Ahora necesito un poco de tu colaboración. —le pidió apoyándose sobre sus rodillas e incorporándose y con la ayuda de él le bajó los pantalones los cuales se arremolinaron en los pies del chico—. Eh… Un segundo no tan rápido fiscal. —advirtió presionando con su mano el vientre de él, que intentaba incorporarse y penetrarla—. Recuerda que quien lleva el control soy yo ¡te voy a coger! —sonriendo con malicia al tiempo que se apoderaba con una de sus manos nuevamente de la erección ansiosa y con la otra mano luchaba con su vestido para que no estorbara.

Descendió con lentitud y apenas lo atrapó en su centro, segura de que no se le escaparía llevó ambas manos al cuello de Edward, aferrándose a éste con fuerza y uniéndose por frente y narices ahogando el jadeo de satisfacción en el de él, mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

—Así… Bells, si no te mueves vas a hacer que explote. —le advirtió un Edward que bramaba tembloroso, ante la necesidad que lo azotaba.

—No lo harás, sé que eres muy resistente. —atada al extraño hechizo de la mirada de Edward, esa que aceleraba aún más los latidos del corazón.

Bella se dejó vencer, se tragó por entera la estaca delirante del brasileño y era momento de sacudirle los cimientos, de manera muy lenta empezó a danzar sobre él, ayudada por la ligera vibración de la limosina, aspirando el aliento, mordiendo el espacio entre ambos, tentándolo, enloqueciéndolo, percatándose del esfuerzo que él hacía para no romper la regla principal de ese encuentro, apretaba sus puños conteniendo sus ganas por tocarla, por agarrarla y marcar el ritmo delirante al que estaba acostumbrado, ese que a ella la cegaba de placer-dolor, pero quería demostrarle que también le gustaba hacerlo con paciencia que la ternura y estoicismo también podrían hacer estallar los sentidos.

Empezó a ascender y descender con lentitud sintiéndolo rozar su entrañas, con ese calor que la fricción les brindaba, con la viscosa humedad que la excitación aumentaba, haciendo el momento perfecto. El tema Justify my love de Madonna había llegado a su fin y ahora Bella movía sus caderas al ritmo de Walk away de Christina Aguilera.

Edward no podía más, por lo que elevó su cabeza y buscó la boca de Bella, si ella no le daba de beber su saliva moriría, necesitaba mitigar la sed que el goce despertaba, mientras seguía temblando sin control, estaba arrastrándolo, dejándolo sin fuerza.

El orgasmo empezó a retumbar en Bella y para alcanzarlo necesitaba intensidad y rapidez por lo que se apoyó con las manos en los hombros de Edward, encontrando el impulso perfecto, la plataforma para su despegue a las puertas del cielo, su cuerpo involuntariamente se arqueó y se echó hacia atrás llevando las manos a las rodillas de Edward con eso presionando aún más, uniéndose más a él y su pelvis oscilaba lentamente, su vientre se contrajo violentamente y las palabras se le ahogaban en medio de los jadeos, la estocada final se la dio él cuando atacó.

Edward Cullen no estaba hecho para cumplir reglas y menos en el sexo que para él era algo primitivo y salvaje, todo absolutamente todo era válido y no tenía por qué ser limitado. Al ver a Bella a un hilo de estallar, su instinto no le permitió que se quedase sin hacer nada por lo que encontrando apoyo en sus pies y espalda embistió en ella con precisión liberándola de ese orgasmo que solo esperaba que él actuase.

—Lo siento Bella, pero soy indomable, me he comportado lo suficiente —dijo tomándola por las caderas, dejándola inmóvil y elevó su cuerpo, penetrándola con rapidez, obligándola a cabalgar sobre él, sin siquiera dejar descansar su cuerpo sobre el asiento, sintiendo el esfuerzo al mantener en el aire el peso de Bella que bramaba ante el placer, siempre lograba enmudecerla y convertirla solo en una hembra, entretanto el rugía como animal mientras se entregaba al rito de poseerla, aumentando esas ganas en él al sentir como el resultado líquido del orgasmo de ella corría por su erección que irrumpía sin permiso y humedecía hasta sus testículos que irreverentes se estrellaban en la unión de los cuerpos aumentando el placer en ambos, dándole más intensidad al sonido de los cuerpos que no se dejaban opacar por la canción que inundaba el ambiente.

En la nube de placer delirante Bella no era consciente y su cuerpo podía tener el equilibrio perfecto con tal de explotar en millones de pedazos en medio del éxtasis, pero al recobrar el conocimiento, se volvió temerosa, no sabía cómo Edward tenía la resistencia para mantenerla de esa manera y sólo apretaba los dientes soportando ese dolor que asaltaba cada vez que llegaba lejos, muy lejos, pero que el placer que le hacía sentir no le permitía pedirle que se detuviese, tampoco quería hablar por temor a morderse la lengua, ya que ella era una muñeca de trapo sobre un toro de rodeo, tanto que tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre el techo de la limosina para no caer.

Si esa rapidez y resistencia se las proporcionaban las prácticas de Capoeira, debía agradecer a quienes inventaron el deporte ¡Bendito sea Brasil! ¡Los esclavos! Y todo lo que relacionaba al arte de la combinación baile y lucha.

Edward alcanzó la gloria, la disfrutó el tiempo que quiso y se dejó caer nuevamente en el asiento, evidenciando que sus energías se habían agotado, su pecho estaba a punto de reventar y era necesario respirar con la boca abierta sin embargo la sonrisa de satisfacción nada podía borrarla.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Se ha hecho mierda… Tu peinado —dijo ahogándole media carcajada cansada en el oído.

—Claro, sí has creído que estábamos en un coleo, me has creído una Cowgirl.

—Para no serlo sabes maniobrar muy bien sobre el toro.

—Tampoco es para tanto Edward Cullen, bájale un poco al ego, que aquí los tres no cabemos —acotó bajándose del chico y dejándose caer sentada a un lado de él.

Edward buscó en uno de sus bolsillos el pañuelo y con su mano se aventuró entre las piernas de la chica, para asearla un poco.

—Vamos al departamento… —le informó en un susurro contra los labios de ella, quien asintió en silencio por no encontrar las palabras para poder expresarse, sólo disfrutando en su centro tembloroso y palpitante, la sutil caricia que el pañuelo de seda le brindaba.

Edward se limpió un poco con el mismo pañuelo y se subió los pantalones que aún los tenía enrollados en los tobillos, se abotonó la camisa y al estar un poco presentable corrió la ventanilla.

—Edgar, vamos a casa —pidió al chofer.

—Sí señor —contestó el hombre casi inmediatamente.

Edward cerró la ventanilla y se dejó caer cómodamente en el asiento, cuando la carcajada de Bella irrumpió en el lugar y él se quedó mirándola fijamente sin saber a qué se debía, sólo la veía retorcerse por algo que sólo a ella le causaba gracia.

—Si me cuentas el chiste puede ser que te acompañe con las carcajadas —dijo divertido, el sólo hecho de verla tan feliz le encantaba.

Ella no dejaba de reír y le señaló la cabeza, en ese momento fue consciente que el motivo de la burla era la tanga que tenía en la cabeza, como si fuese una de esas cintas que las mujeres se colocan para hacer ejercicios, se la quitó y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Obviamente el chofer me la ha visto, pero eso no importa… ¿Acaso crees que él no sabe lo qué pasó? —inquirió llevándole las manos a la cintura, elevándola y sentándola en sus piernas—. Diría que le ha pasado muy bien esta noche, pero aún nos queda mucho por delante, mañana es nuestro día de descanso así que voy a aprovecharlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**¿Qué creen de Jacob?**_

_**Que osada nuestra diseñadora ¿no creen?**_

_**¿Quién quiere ir al salón de interrogatorio con el fiscal? Pues… yo Sip.**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_

_**Aclaro: El personaje original se llama Elizabeth por lo que no ha sufrido ninguna adaptación. **_


	16. Capitulo No 15

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 15**

Los cuerpos de Bella y Edward se encontraban laxos y desnudos sobre la cama, después de una noche casi interminable donde se entregaron al placer las oportunidades que las energías les permitieron, ambos durmiendo boca abajo, ella con los cabellos revueltos cubriéndole el rostro y algunas hebras sobre uno de los hombros de Edward.

Las sábanas en el suelo al igual que la ropa esparcida por la habitación, siendo ésta la más fiel prueba del derroche. El iPhone de Edward vibrando sobre la mesa de noche fue suficiente para que el molesto zumbido lo despertase, aún con los párpados pesados lo tomó y miró en la pantalla utilizando uno de sus ojos, todo indicio de sueño se esfumó al ver que se trataba de Jenks, inmediatamente contestó la llamada, al tiempo que salía de la cama y se encaminaba a uno de los extremos de la habitación.

—Buenos días Jenks ¿qué me tienes? —preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a Bella, pero sobre todo para que no se enterase de la conversación.

— ¿Buenos días? ¿Estás en Nueva York? ¡Cullen aún estás dormido! —soltando una carcajada sin poder creerlo—. Son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Sólo estoy un poco desorientado Jenks. —y su voz ronca evidenciaba el letargo—. ¿Me tienes noticias? —preguntó desviando la mirada a su vientre y un cabello de Bella se encontraba pegado, por lo que se lo quitó y se quedó observándolo, perdiéndose en la larga hebra azabache.

—Sí, bueno, fui a la dirección dónde se dieron los hechos… Te explico, voy a empezar de cero.

—Me parece bien, pero ya esa casa no existe, eso lo sé. —informó adelantándose a la respuesta del funcionario.

—Sí ahora es un hospital pediátrico, sin embargo voy a buscar al comprador del terreno.

—Podría ayudarte con eso… —intervino, Edward tratando de no ponerse en evidencia—. Necesito tu ayuda con las personas que viven cerca, muchos se han ido del sector, pero me gustaría que averiguaras dónde residen actualmente, esos son testimonios que pueden servir… Sobre todo él de la señora Senna Wagner sé que su testimonio es muy importante, pero no he podido dar con su paradero, lo único que sé es que se mudó a California, es necesario que muevas a tus contactos allá.

—Bien Cullen voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, pero primero quiero que me seas completamente sincero, no me voy a embarrar de mierda si no vas a confiar en mí, sabes que esto prácticamente es extra laboral y que para cualquiera podría ser una pérdida de tiempo, lógicamente he revisado el caso y quiero saber si el apellido de la víctima es sólo coincidencia.

—No… —dijo casi en un murmullo y dejó libre un pesado suspiro, cerró los ojos buscando la fortaleza necesaria para confiarle a Jenks su secreto, tenía que dejarlo salir, si quería justicia debía hacerlo o seguiría estancando en su dolor y en su impotencia de no haber hecho nada—. La víctima era mi madre —dijo casi sin aliento y la marea de dolor se instalaba en su garganta—. Necesito resolver el caso Jenks, por favor… Tengo que hacerlo. —suplicaba el niño atemorizado y herido que aún habitaba en él.

—Lo siento Cullen.

—No lo sientas Jenks, sólo trabaja en el caso… Ayúdame a encerrar a los culpables, no voy a descansar hasta que le den cadena perpetua, quiero visitarlos a diario, que me vean la cara todos los días a través de las rejas, quiero verlos acabarse poco a poco, eso quiero, lo haré hasta que mueran ellos o lo haga yo. —soltando todo ese veneno que serpenteaba en su ser, reteniendo las lágrimas de odio.

—Cullen, sabes que no podrás llevar el caso, apenas el juez sepa del parentesco no lo va a permitir, no serás objetivo.

—Me importa una mierda la objetividad, yo me voy a encargar del caso y quiero hacerlo cuanto antes. —siseaba con la única intención de no despertar a Bella.

—Bien como tú digas, yo te ayudo con las pruebas necesarias y después te dejo solo en el viaje, voy a comunicarme con Hernán en California, vamos a buscar a Senna Wagner, me gustaría reunirme contigo para conversar de manera amplia la versión que presentas, ya que no tiene nada que ver con lo del informe, esto no está fácil, hay que reestructurar todo el caso.

—Eso se debe a que tu antecesor no hizo una mierda, no investigaron nada… Sólo quiso sacarse el caso de encima, no le dio ninguna importancia.

—Espero que tengas razón, nos vemos el miércoles durante el almuerzo, me avisas el lugar.

—Lo haré, espera mi llamada, gracias por todo Jenks.

—De nada hombre, comprendo cómo te sientes, si fuese mi caso yo no perdería tanto tiempo en recabar pruebas, si tuviese la certeza como tú dices, una bala en la cabeza a los hijo de puta y fin de la historia, no se corre el riesgo de que el juez falle a favor del culpable.

—Eso no va pasar, te aseguro que vamos a encerrarlo. —soltó con determinación, él no iba a renunciar a la posibilidad de cumplir su juramento, no renunciaría nunca.

La llamada llegó a su fin y Edward dejó caer el móvil sobre el sillón de color vino tinto y su mirada buscó a Bella que aún se encontraba plácidamente dormida, caminó por el cuarto y se colocó los slips grises que se encontraban en la alfombra.

Salió de la habitación y el silencio reinaba en el departamento, algo que le extrañaba, porque Jasper normalmente se encontraría en el gimnasio con la música a todo volumen, haciendo su rutina de los días libres, llegó a la cocina y se fue directamente al refrigerador, agarró una botella de agua y una taza con melocotones.

Bella había despertado al escuchar los murmullos de Edward, los cuales se debían a una conversación que tenía por teléfono y decidió fingir su estado cuando las palabras de él aclaraban el panorama y explicaban de que trataba el diálogo, comprendiendo el dolor en la mirada dorada cuando le reveló quién era Elizabeth y entonces empezaba a encontrar la razón a muchas de las actitudes de él, también pudo sentir en sus palabras ese mismo sufrimiento, y a ella las lágrimas se le arremolinaron en la garganta, queriendo ser al menos un consuelo y decirle que era una estúpida por haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo verdaderamente, sin embargo nada de eso podía hacer, porque evidentemente él lo quería mantener en secreto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más y ella en un acto reflejo cerró los ojos y siguió fingiendo el estar dormida.

Edward dejó la taza con los melocotones y el agua sobre la mesa de noche y tomó el control para correr las persianas, ya que las había desactivado para que no se abriesen a la hora programada, logrando con esto que la luz de la tarde inundase de claridad y calidez la habitación, se puso de cuclillas frente a la cama, con sus dedos y con el mayor de los cuidados fue descubriendo el rostro de Bella que se encontraba sepultado debajo de la melena desordenada, sin poder controlar la sonrisa en sus labios ante la travesía que llevaba a cabo, al lograrlo la admiró por varios segundos, maravillándose con el rostro que aún tenía rastros de maquillaje y que debía admitir le encantaba verlo así, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos se inclinó al tiempo que deslizaba con lentitud una de sus manos por la espalda de ella posándose en una de las nalgas a la cual le brindó caricias que lo elevaban y su boca buscó la de la chica succionando los labios con dulzura.

Bella suspiró sintiéndose que estaba siendo despertada mil veces mejor que la bella durmiente pues a la princesa no le estaban acariciando el culo con tanta paciencia y ternura al mismo tiempo, sin si quiera pensarlo empezó a corresponder al beso.

—Buenos… días… —dijo en medio de los besos de Edward.

—Tardes… son… buenas… tardes. —aclaró entre besos, alejándose un poco y mirándola sonriente.

Bella parpadeó varias veces para asimilar el ejemplo de perfección masculina frente a ella, lo verdaderamente hermoso que se veía Edward Cullen con la luz de la tarde acariciándole el rostro, haciéndole ver los ojos más claros, de un amarillo casi transparente e inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, no era deseo, tampoco lujuria, era ternura, una que nunca antes había experimentado.

— ¿Quieres sentarte en la cama? —preguntó y palmeaba el lugar.

Él no dijo nada sólo lo hizo y ella se incorporó, sin pedirle permiso lo abrazó fuertemente, Edward al principio se desconcertó un poco por la reacción de ella, pero a los segundos correspondió al gesto, rodeándola entre sus brazos, compartiendo un momento extraordinario, un momento en el que eran pareja y amigos, él sintió que ese abrazo lo había necesitado toda su vida, que la única que lo había abrazado de esa manera había sido su madre, se sintió pequeño y vulnerable, pero también una paz infinita lo envolvía.

Bella poco a poco fue aflojando el abrazo porque no podía controlar las lágrimas que inundaban su garganta y no quería llorar delante de él porque seguramente debería explicarle el motivo y no quería que Edward mal interpretara el apoyo que quería brindarle, no quería que lo viese como lástima.

Su mirada se ancló en la de él, que se encontraba sonriente en un claro gesto de confusión, pero que no se atrevía a preguntar el porqué de sus impulsos.

—Me gusta el sonrojo de tus mejillas cuando estas recién levantado —expresó de manera natural, tratando de recobrar su manera de ser, esa que no se viese afectada por haberse enterado del pasado doloroso de Edward.

—A mí me gustas toda tú —contestó tomándole un mechón de cabello.

—Seguro esta hecho un desastre por el fijador. —se dijo quitándole de los dedos el mechón y empezó a darle un poco de orden, para después hacerse una trenza.

—Te he traído algo. —le dijo agarrando un melocotón y entregándoselo—. Podemos mitigar un poco con esto, nos damos un baño y vamos a comer fuera, los domingos no vienen las señoras del servicio.

—Nos damos un baño y yo preparo algo rápido, después regreso al departamento… Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pensé que te quedarías, Bella… Casi no nos vemos, tu trabajo y el mío nos limitan demasiado, esto de sólo vernos los viernes o dos veces por semana es una tortura.

— ¿Está dependiendo de mi señor fiscal? —inquirió con picardía levantando una ceja.

—Sí señorita Swan, no sólo quiero coger con usted los fines de semana… Quiero hacerlo cada vez que tenga ganas, quiero convertirla en mi esclava sexual —dijo arrastrándola a la cama de manera juguetona y colocándose encima de ella—. ¿Dime qué quieres que lo haga?

—Eso de ser su esclava no va conmigo… Pero podríamos ser esclavos del sexo, eso sí lo acepto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —soltó un grito de júbilo—. ¡Al fin! Estamos de acuerdo en algo… Bueno vamos al baño a someternos al sexo, no nos queda de otra.

—Vamos al baño a bañarnos, sólo eso señor fiscal… Debo reponerme de la noche que tuvimos, que si bien su amigo no es un cañón que espante y me haga correr despavorida, sí es una Magnum 500, es decir tamaño razonable, pero no perdona, con la potencia suficiente para atravesar cualquier chaleco antibalas.

—Pensé que no sabías de armamento —dijo soltando una carcajada ante el ejemplo que ella le había dado a su miembro.

—Claro que sé, que les tema es otra cosa.

— ¿Y me temes? —preguntó acariciándole las caderas para relajarla.

—En este preciso momento si, no soy de hierro, eso ya te lo había dicho.

—Está bien… Bueno —dijo, bajando la mirada a su miembro—. Magnum 500 te toca quedarte en la chapuza, no hay fiesta. —hablándole a su pene.

— ¡Fue demasiado! Vamos a editar y cortemos la parte donde en algún momento nombré algo de armas, sólo te he aumentado más el ego, como si fuese posible.

—En realidad me conformo con lo que has dicho, no soy presumido, podría aspirar al menos a una mini uzi.

— ¡Si no llegas a veinte centímetros Edward! —dijo riendo ante el asombro de enterarse de las pretensiones de él.

—Ahora sí, me has arrastrado el autoestima, lo has sumergido en el lodo. —simulando congoja y bajando la mirada como un niño malcriado, gesto que hizo que el corazón de Bella diese una voltereta dentro del pecho, por lo que llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de él presionándolas con firmeza y le obligó a encararla.

—Odio lo que voy a decir, pero simplemente es la verdad, si tuvieses al menos un milímetro de más no dejaría que me cogieras… Con lo que tienes me enloqueces, con un poco más me matarías, ya no sería placer, sería tortura. —fijando su mirada en la de él para que supiera que hablaba enserio y lo encerraba entre sus piernas.

Edward en su vientre la sentía tibia y suave abriéndose a él, logrando con esto despertar cada poro de su piel, pretendiendo una vez más ahogarse en esa cueva que despertaba su lado más salvaje, pero estaba viviendo plenamente ese momento de compenetración en el cual eran amigos y amantes al mismo tiempo y debía quedarse a raya, no hacerla sentir incómoda, ni mucho menos obligarla a responder a sus avances, entregarse más a las sensaciones de los cuerpos al rozarse, de fundirse en las miradas y alegrarse la tarde con sonrisas, el coito sería para otro momento.

—Brindarte placer, está entre mis posibilidades, no me gusta hacer promesas vacías, ni ofrecer algo que sé no podré dar, nunca esperes de mi la Luna, ni las Estrellas… Ya ves que nadie puede hacerlo, tampoco quiero que creas en todo lo que digo, muchas veces hablo sin pensar o porque estoy molesto, tengo ese maldito defecto, digo cosas de las cuales me arrepiento la mayoría de las veces.

— ¿Te has arrepentido de haberme dicho algunas cosas? —preguntó sin ser consciente de que era embargada por la devoción y con su dedo pulgar derecho le acariciaba la ceja izquierda a Edward, disfrutando de la sensación que dejaban los vellos en la piel.

—De muchas, de tantas que las he olvidado… Esa es otra cosa, tampoco me pidas que recuerde fechas, soy muy malo para eso, para poder dar con la clave del ascensor tuve que pasar más de una hora en la página del New York Times y quiero que sepas que eso no quiere decir que no esté interesado en ti, o que no te desee, si hay veces que te deseo tanto que te necesito apenas despierto, ese deseo me acompaña todo el día y no me deja en paz, es un verdadero suplicio y mi humor cambia drásticamente, me siento frustrado y me descargo con el primero que se me atraviese… Todo porque mi deseo batalla contra mi orgullo de no ir a buscarte y demostrarte lo desesperado que me traes, otras tantas es porque mi tiempo no me lo permite, estoy interesado en ti, completa y enteramente interesado.

Cientos, millones de mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de Bella al escuchar cada palabra de Edward, una especie de adrenalina la embargaba y sólo quería comérselo a besos, sin retener sus impulsos, sin detenerse a pensar en que se estaba involucrando demasiado en una relación que sabía no podía ser eterna, porque sus miedos no se lo iban a permitir, empezó a repartirle sonoros y divertidos besos por el rostro.

Siempre le había gustado escuchar los elogios y deseos de los hombres, pues con palabras y gestos la llenaban de seguridad, aumentaban su autoestima y sin saberlo le entregaban el poder sobre ellos, pero con Edward era distinto, porque cada palabra que salía de su boca la hechizaba, doblegaba, acorralaba y aunque le costase un mundo admitirlo. ¡Le encantaba!

—Sé que eres un hombre, ocupado y orgulloso, eso lo sé. —fueron las palabras más sensatas que de momento pudo expresar, porque si soltaba todo lo que sentía en el instante, podría arrepentirse cuando la emoción mermara.

En ese momento Edward se incorporó y salió de la cama tendiéndole la mano a Bella, se fueron al baño. Del cual salieron unos treinta minutos después, la chica no tenía que ponerse y él le ofreció uno de sus conjuntos de chándal, pero el pantalón le quedaba grande, en medio de risas ella dejó de sostenerlo y este cayó al suelo.

Edward le lanzó unos bóxer y fue lo mismo, no tuvo más opción que quedarse sin nada debajo y conformarse con la parte superior del conjunto que le llegaba a los muslos, aventurándose a salir sin vergüenza, ya que él le había informado que Jasper no estaba en el apartamento.

Bella tampoco era una chef profesional, nunca se había destacado en la cocina, por lo que sólo preparó un zumo de fresas, panes tostados, huevos batidos y queso crema, sin embargo Edward la miraba con devoción, porque no se le quemaban los panes como le había pasado a él en varias oportunidades y eso era una gran ventaja, sólo ese pequeño detalle la convertía en la mejor cocinera.

Edward le llevó las manos a la cintura y la sentó sobre la barra, él se ubicó en un banco frente a ella donde almorzaron entrada las seis de la tarde, mientras conversaban acerca del viaje de Bella, aunque él no quisiese debía abordar el tema.

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? —preguntó, con la exclusiva intensión de al menos llevarla al aeropuerto.

—A las once de la mañana —contestó con entusiasmo que no podía fingir.

—Demonios… —siseó Edward cerrando los ojos y dejando libre un suspiro.

—Estarás ocupado, no te preocupes no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. —tampoco creía necesario que él la llevase o que estuviese hasta el último momento con ella, no sería una mujer que lo pusiese contra la espada y la pared, había sido independiente desde los quince años y no precisamente ahora le exigiría a Edward un tiempo que sabía él necesitaba para cumplir con sus funciones como fiscal.

Bella le tomó las manos y lo instó a ponerse en pie, dejándolo en medio de sus muslos, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros masculinos.

—Son días laborales, lo que quiere decir que no afectará en nuestros encuentros, haremos de cuenta que no estoy en Italia sino atendiendo la boutique y trabajarás tranquilo, no tenemos... —intentaba decir algo más, pero un beso silenció sus palabras y no le dejó opciones para seguir hablando porque Edward irrumpió en su boca, acariciándola con su lengua, surcando en su interior y ella se abría a él, se entregaba al beso y a la intensidad que aumentaba al compás de las respiraciones.

Indiscutiblemente las manos de él no podían quedarse en un sólo sitio y empezaron a recorrer con ávidas caricias sus muslos, a despertarle las ganas que ella quiso mantener tras la barrera, el sólo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca la excitaba, la ponía a bullir de ganas, el perpetuo movimiento de su lengua la hacía rugir, desear, anhelar, pero sobre todo acortar la distancia, por lo que en medio de esa entrega buscó la manera de unirse más a él, apoyó los pies sobre la barra y pasándole los brazos por el cuello encarcelándolo, sintiendo como los dedos de Edward empezaban a caminar por la parte interior de sus muslos y su otra mano se entretejía en su cabellos obligándola a ahogar un gemido de goce en la boca de él, ante los delirantes masajes que le regalaba a su cuero cabelludo.

Edward sólo quería ofrecerle ese fuego que lo calcinaba, hacerla partícipe de las ganas que lo devoraban cada vez que estaba con ella, esas que sólo con ella se despertaban, fue reduciendo la intimidad del beso hasta abrir un mínimo espacio para que el aliento llenara sus pulmones, sin embargo él saboreaba en sus propios labios el beso de ambos, el sabor de sus salivas mezcladas, viajando con su lengua por los labios y era maravilloso ver cómo las pupilas de Bella se fijaban deseando que fueran sus labios los que rozara y él a un hilo de la locura por hacerlo.

—Te voy a dar mi despedida —musitó casi en la boca de ella, al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a las rodillas y las abría un poco más, lo necesario para disfrutar del postre.

El vientre de Bella empezó a temblar y sus savias dieron inicio al brote de su interior, con el sólo hecho de adivinar las intenciones de Edward, esa mirada que le dedicaba la hacían marear ¿quién podría negarle algo a ese hombre si miraba de esa manera? Si el gesto la debilitaba, la dejaba sin fuerza y se entregaba entera a él, se sometía a la voluntad de Edward Cullen.

El brasileño pasó los brazos por debajo de los muslos de ella y la jaló un poco hacia afuera para tenerla cómodamente, sin apartarle la mirada, esa que reflejaba su ardor, su avidez. Bajó al centro y no precisamente de la tierra, lo hizo al centro de la mujer que le estaba poniendo el mundo del revés.

Y admiró por varios segundos esa joya que evidenciaba los temblores de placer, que lloraba esperando por él, sacó su lengua y con extrema lentitud la pasó de abajo hacia arriba, con esa seguridad que su mirada expresaba anclándose en la de Bella, no necesitaba mirar lo que estaba haciendo, sabía perfectamente cómo enloquecerla sin desviar su mirada de la de ella, la acción la repitió en tres oportunidades y ya ella jadeaba y lo tomaba de los cabellos.

Pero a los segundos su lengua se paseaba veloz como fiera fugitiva, robándose el néctar y regalando su saliva, deleitándose con los sabores que en ese lugar encontraba y que lo hacían arder en deseo, sentía tanto placer como el que ella expresaba, abriéndose camino con sus dedos, sintiendo la piel suave palpitar y quería conquistar esa colonia, por lo que con maestría succionó el botón que poseía la mayor cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas en una mujer y él sabía cómo jugar con todas y cada una de ellas, que intensidades utilizar, cuanto tirar de éste o simplemente estimularlo con la punta de su lengua.

— ¡Mierda! —la exclamación de Jasper reventó abruptamente la burbuja de placer en la cual se encontraban, no tuvo que ver claramente lo que pasaba, pero la cabeza de Edward entre los muslos de Bella lo dejaba claro. Él acababa de llegar de pasar la tarde con Alice y Tía, muchas veces se desconocía porque eso de salir de compras con mujeres no le iba, pero fue la única oportunidad que encontró para compartir con su novia.

— ¡Oh Por Dios! —dijo Bella al tiempo que el libido se le estrellaba contra el suelo, bajaba las piernas y trataba de cubrirse con el suéter de chándal.

Edward se puso de pie como un resorte saliendo de en medio de los muslos de Bella.

—No vi nada… no vi nada —repetía Jasper llevándose una mano para cubrirse el rostro y encaminándose a las escaleras—. Ustedes sigan en lo que estaban.

— ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegarías? —preguntó Edward bajando a Bella de la barra y parándola detrás de él, lo que menos quería era que su primo le viese las piernas, aunque ya le habría visto hasta las caderas y eso le encendió la hoguera en su estómago.

—Porque no soy adivino… Ya me encierro en mi habitación y tú sigue con… Te has adelantado la cena primo. —bromeó entrando a su habitación.

Para Edward y Bella ya no había manera de proseguir con lo interrumpido, no tuvieron más opción que ir a la habitación de Edward y prepararse para llevarla a su departamento donde la dejó después de una larga despedida de besos y caricias, ya que la vergüenza les había matado las ganas, al menos Bella no sabría cómo haría para mirarle nuevamente la cara a Jasper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Ya se nos va aclarando un poco el panorama con respecto a la mamá de Edward. **_

_**Qué creen Jasper los encontró en pleno desayuno. Ja, ja, ja, ja. **_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	17. Capitulo No 16

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 16**

Bella había llegado a Italia y después de ocho horas de vuelo no se sentía agotada, sino eufórica sin poder disimular su sonrisa y su caminar enérgico, pero con su elegancia de siempre, apenas pisó el aeropuerto de Malpensa ubicado a 48 kilómetros del centro de Milán, se dirigió al área de los taxis que ya tenía reservado de puerta a puerta y cuando tuvo que dirigirse al conductor agradeció que Edward le hubiese enviado a la profesora Cope, gracias a lo poco que sabía del idioma, logró comunicarse con el hombre sin ningún problema.

Al entrar en el auto se aflojó la bufanda Louis Vuitton que llevaba puesta y dejó libre un suspiró para relajarse, debía admitir que se sentía más segura y que los temblores en su cuerpo habían desaparecido, los cuales la invadieron desde el momento en que subió al avión y por primera vez agradeció que no le tocase el lado de la ventanilla.

Al salir del aeropuerto su mirada se anclaba en el paisaje, aunque los primeros minutos no había mucho que ver, ya que era una carretera de doble vía enmarcada por árboles, sólo algún local comercial o estaciones de servicio, pero cuando entraron a la autopista, era completamente distinto, el flujo de vehículos era mayor y la ciudad imponente se abría paso con sus edificaciones de estilos coloniales tanto como lo había imaginado.

El tráfico empezó a congestionarse y el taxi se detuvo ante un semáforo, a su lado estacionó un chico en una moto y ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante el tiempo que las luces cambiaban, Bella admitía que era muy guapo, cabello negro y ojos grises, por cortesía le regaló una sonrisa y él un guiño de ojos en un gesto muy sensual, tomándola por sorpresa pues no esperaba tal espontaneidad.

El taxi adelantó y cruzó a la derecha y el italiano siguió de largo, buscó en su bolso el iPhone para revisar cómo funcionaba la itinerancia y hacerle saber a Esme que había llegado, hizo el intento y marcó a la Boutique, mientras esperaba el tono, se encontraba a una cuadra de su destino y el auto hacía una última parada.

Un toque al vidrio la hizo volver la mirada y era el chico de la moto que le tocaba el vidrio para captar su atención, a lo que ella le regaló su mirada y elevó su mano en un gesto de saludo y él correspondió con una maravillosa sonrisa y sin previo aviso se acercó y le dio un beso al cristal para después hacer un gesto como si se arrancara el corazón y se lo dejara, con esa sonrisa que aunque ella no quisiera le aceleraban los latidos del corazón y se marchó dejándola completamente desorientada, no pudo más que soltar media carcajada ante la naturalidad del chico y en como ella no había perdido su capacidad de seducción, algo había escuchado de la fama de los italianos, de ser unos completos seductores, pero jamás pensó que eso podía constatarlo tan rápidamente.

Nadie atendió el teléfono y suponía que deberían estar ocupados, por lo que dejó un mensaje en la contestadora.

—Esme, es para avisarles que llegué bien, voy llegando al hotel, lo primero que haré será dormir un poco cuando despierte te llamaré nuevamente, Milán es más hermoso de lo que imaginé, incluyendo a los italianos. —no pudo evitar dejar la risa en el mensaje, esa que Esme comprendería.

Su recorrido había terminado y la puerta giratoria del hotel Príncipe di Savoia la adentraba a uno de los hoteles más hermosos y lujosos de Milán.

Los botones se ocuparon de su equipaje, en recepción le dieron la bienvenida y le entregaron la tarjeta, la llevaron a su habitación, donde la esperaban fresas frescas y champagne, cortesía del hotel, mientras en el baño una camarera le preparaba la bañera con leche y pétalos de rosas, mejor conocido como el baño de Cleopatra.

Bella dejó libre un suspiro, presagiando que su estadía en el hotel sería un verdadero placer.

Después de una hora se había cambiado colocándose una bata blanca de satén y encajes que le llegaba a las rodillas, no se atrevía a dormir desnuda en un hotel, al menos no, estando sola, se metió a la cama, pero antes de dormir pidió no ser molestada y que por favor la despertasen en unas cuatro horas, quería descansar y aprovecharía la tarde para conocer un poco la ciudad, ya que el desfile sería al día siguiente.

Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Edward, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de parecer al menos que las pruebas demostraran lo contrario y esta vez el testimonio de uno de los maître del restaurante Per Se, le confirmaba que su malicia la mayoría de las veces no se equivocaba.

Efectivamente Aro Vulturi y Jacob Black estuvieron reunidos, lo que activaba una alarma de alerta en él y no perdió el tiempo para pisarle los talones.

—Tayler necesito que me contrates a una persona para que le haga un seguimiento a este hombre. —le pidió al guardaespaldas tendiéndole una fotografía de Jacob Black—. Quiero saber qué tan seguido se reúne con Aro Vulturi y qué lugares visita.

—Sí señor ¿necesita algo más? —preguntó guardando las fotografías en un sobre.

—No eso es todo, quiero que esta misma tarde me llegue el primer informe de lo que hace Black.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de entregárselo. —en ese momento el sonido del teléfono irrumpió en el lugar.

— ¿Dime Emily? —indagó al levantar el auricular y le hacía un gesto con su mano libre a Tayler para que no abandonase la oficina.

—Señor Cullen, el funcionario Jenks ha llegado —informó la secretaria, apenas el hombre llegó al vestíbulo, ateniendo la orden que previamente le había dado su joven jefe.

—Hazlo pasar inmediatamente, ve preparando lo del almuerzo, en unos minutos te pediré que lo lleves a la sala de juntas.

—Sí señor.

—Gracias Emily. —colgó y con el apoyo de sus talones rodó la cómoda y exclusiva silla ejecutiva y se puso de pie, al tiempo que se abotonaba el saco—. Tayler mañana vamos a ir a visitar Children Dreamings, la biblioteca del distrito va a donar unos libros y quiero estar presente.

— ¿Cómo sigue Seth? —preguntó por el niño que él conocía.

—Muy bien, el jueves le hicieron la última cirugía, no he podido ir a visitarlo pero el viernes hablé con él por teléfono, ahora sólo queda que se recupere completamente para agilizar el proceso de su adopción, me gustaría quedarme con su custodia, pero sé que no sería un buen padre, no dispongo del tiempo necesario y Seth merece alguien que esté pendiente de él.

—No sabía que pretendían darlo en adopción ¿no tiene familiares? —preguntó el moreno, ante una oportunidad para él.

—Lastimosamente no, aún no sé cómo abordar el tema con él.

—Señor, usted no lo sabe… Sé que no debe interesarle mi vida privada. —Tayler necesitaba hacerle partícipe a su joven jefe esa necesidad en él de convertirse en padre.

—Continúa Tayler, sé que quieres decir algo. —le instó amablemente.

—Llevo trece años casado señor y ya he agotado todos los intentos por ser padre, en definitiva el del problema soy yo, estamos a la espera por la adopción de un niño, pero en dos años no hemos recibido respuesta…

—Y estás interesado en adoptar a Seth —intervino Edward adivinando las intenciones de su guardaespaldas.

—Si existe la posibilidad, me gustaría señor, mi esposa es doctora, sé que ella cuidaría muy bien del niño, yo también en mis horas libres, sé que podría ser un buen padre. —la voz del guardaespaldas denotaba súplica y nerviosismo y se frotaba las manos demostrando por primera vez debilidad delante de Edward.

—El caso de Seth lo lleva un juez de menores que es conocido, voy a hablar con él sé que tienes la capacidad para ser un buen padre, seguiremos hablando del tema al finalizar la reunión que tengo con Jenks.

—Gracias señor —dijo, evidenciando cierta emoción que hasta ahora el brasileño no había percibido, primera vez que lo veía sonreír y lo hacía con anhelo—. Enseguida voy a buscar a la persona para que haga el trabajo de seguimiento al señor Black.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Seth necesita de una familia que lo ayude a superar su pérdida —explicó encaminándose por la oficina.

Tayler salió y Edward atravesó el espacio hasta una puerta cromada la cual lo comunicaba con el salón de reuniones, antes de empujarla movió los hombros y la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de relajarse un poco y preparándose para sacar a la luz parte de ese pasado que tanto le dolía afrontar, concentrándose en no demostrar delante de Jenks tanto odio y dolor, porque si perdía los estribos, solo lograría perder la ayuda que el funcionario le estaba brindando.

Dejó libre un suspiro y empujó la hoja plateada, sacando a relucir su mejor sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Jenks —saludó acortando la distancia entre ambos y observaba como el hombre se ponía de pie.

—Buenas tardes Cullen, pensé que el almuerzo sería en un mejor lugar —acotó a manera de broma recibiendo el apretón de manos de Edward.

—Te lo debo, ya ves el trabajo me trae cogido de las bolas, si no es la fiscalía, son los tribunales, la firma o la maestría, un día de estos voy a desaparecer, me largaré a una isla del Caribe y disfrutaré de una buena piña colada.

— ¿Y cuánto te falta para terminar la maestría? —preguntó tomando asiento ante el gesto que Samuel le hacía invitándolo.

—Casi nada, estoy presentando los finales, eso es lo que me lleva más tiempo. —ubicándose en su silla a la cabecera de la larga mesa de decoración futurista—. Bueno vamos a almorzar —informó levantando el auricular.

—No, aún no quiero comer, creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto primero. —abriendo la carpeta con el caso que Edward le había entregado.

—Como prefieras ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y evitando por todos los medios fijar su mirada en la carpeta abierta para que su actitud no lo delatara.

— ¿Quiénes son estos tres hombres y qué relación tienen con el caso? —inquirió de manera profesional.

—Esos hombres vamos a encerrarlos cuanto antes, están solicitados y se dónde encontrarlos.

—Sí, pero solo por delitos menores, como es que voy a relacionarlos.

—Ellos nos harán llegar al autor intelectual y financiero del hecho, necesito que ellos declaren, te pido el favor que me los dejes, yo iré a la comisaría y los interrogaré, para eso es que necesito a Senna Wagner…

—Senna Wagner es una buena noticia, la contactaron y hablé con ella por teléfono esta mañana y está dispuesta a declarar, cuando le mencioné lo del accidente sus palabras textuales fueron "_El niño no fue_" —Jenks fijó la vista en Edward que bajaba la mirada a algún punto imaginario en la mesa—. ¿Quién era el niño? Según el informe Ethan era hijo de Elizabeth… Quedó a la orden del estado, el cual lo internó en un orfanato, mis hombres visitaron el lugar y el pequeño simplemente desapareció, su historia no existe, le he perdido la pista, aunque esta foto del niño —dijo entregándosela, pero Edward no la agarró, por lo que continuó—. Se parece al hombre que tengo en frente, sabes que somos buenos reconociendo rostros. —con esas palabras Jenks atacaba los cimientos de Edward, que jamás pensó le tocaría llegar a ese punto tan duro para él.

—Yo no lo hice —murmuró sin poder contener sus emociones, se le hacía muy difícil respirar por lo que el influjo de su pecho evidenciaba su agonía, se volvió tembloroso y perdió el color de su rostro—. Jenks te juro que no lo hice… Disculpa —dijo poniéndose de pie—. No puedo seguir, no puedo… —dándole la batalla a las lágrimas y a su dolor, se encaminó de regreso a su oficina dejando al hombre solo

Edward dando largas zancadas salió del salón de conferencias y fue directo al baño de su oficina, donde se encerró y en un rincón se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos volvió a ser el niño de ocho años, envuelto en pánico y dolor, sin ningún consuelo, lloró como lo hizo esa noche, la escena revivió ante sus ojos y sentía como el corazón una vez más dejaba de latir mientras se recubría de odio.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo pasó dejando salir su dolor, ese que estaba dormido en el tiempo, pero si medio lo removían despertaba con gran intensidad, él sentía que aumentaba con los años, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, que cada año era más pesado, tan pesado que ya su corazón no lo soportaba.

Cuando sintió que estaba un poco calmado se puso de pie y se lavó la cara con agua fría, lo hizo en varias oportunidades y definitivamente su rostro evidenciaba que había caído de rodillas una vez más, pero acababa de levantarse, tal como lo hacía siempre.

Antes de salir del baño buscó en el bolsillo interior de su saco su teléfono móvil, lo primero que vio, fueron dos llamadas perdidas, seguido de un mensaje de voz, además de un correo, este último era de Jenks y se dispuso a leerlo.

_**Antes de traer a Senna Wagner necesito que me encuentres las órdenes de un juez, una de ellas es para exhumar el cadáver de tu madre, sé que será difícil Cullen, pero juro que vamos a partirles los culos a esos hijos de puta, sé que no has sido tú, estoy seguro de ello. Disculpa mi indiscreción**_.

_**P.D: Te acepto el almuerzo para otro día, debo regresar a la oficina hay mucho trabajo que hacer.**_

_**Jack Jenks.**_

_**Director de la policía técnica y científica.**_

_**Distrito Manhattan.**_

Tal como Jenks lo había escrito sería difícil, muy difícil para él exhumar el cadáver de su madre, pero era algo para lo cual se venía preparando, porque sabía que era necesario y todas las noches le pedía perdón por eso que debía hacer, si quería hacer que su muerte no quedara impune, que pagaran por todo ese dolor que ella pasó tanto física como emocionalmente, a ella que tal vez no le dio tiempo para decepcionarse, por estar aturdida y tratando de mostrar entereza para que él sobreviviera.

Seguramente el mensaje de voz era de Bella, ya había hablado con ella en un par de oportunidades, donde le había informado que el hotel era perfecto para pasarla muy bien juntos, algo que él logró hacer a través de la distancia, al excitarla con sus palabras, obligándola a que se tocara mientras le decía que estaría haciendo si estuviese en ese lugar. Sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a escuchar el mensaje de voz.

—_Estoy nerviosa_. —se dejó escuchar la voz estrangulada de Bella la cual evidenciaba verdaderamente su estado y él no pudo evitar sonreír—. _Sé que ni en sueños son mis diseños los que van a estar en pasarela, pero hay muchas personas importantes aquí y unos ya me reconocieron, al menos ellos me hablan en inglés, me quise morir de felicidad, sé que estoy hablando incoherencias pero de verdad estoy nerviosa, me desmayaré si veo a Armani._ —el mensaje de voz ahí se cortaba y Edward esperó escuchar algún golpe, por si mientras le hablaba había visto a Armani, pero sólo escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Le devolvió la llamada, pero no contestaba.

—Primera vez en mi vida que dejo un mensaje de voz, odio hacerlo y ahora he tomado el valor sólo para decirte que Armani es tan terrenal como tú, que ambos poseen el mismo talento, la única diferencia es que él lleva más años de trayectoria y eso es evidente y no lo digo por todo lo que diseña, ni por el prestigio sino por la apariencia, cuando Armani tenia tu edad ni en sueños era lo que eres hoy… Sé que cuando llegues a la edad de él tendrás tanta o más fama, de eso estoy seguro porque sé que eres luchadora y no vas a rendirte hasta lograrlo, también estoy para ayudarte y me quito el nombre si en diez años no estás a la par de cualquier diseñador reconocido mundialmente… Así que respira profundo y alardea de lo que eres, es tu oportunidad de demostrarle a todos que deben preocuparse porque serás esa competencia por la cual deben temer, tienes juventud y belleza, un gran gancho para las masas, si diseñaras prendas de hombres juro que te compraría todo, solo por llevar tu nombre puesto todo el día. Te envió un beso y ni de mierda pienses que es uno casto, es uno de esos que se llevan minutos y que nos dejan sin aliento, de esos que nos excitan y nos obligan a arrancarnos la ropa.

Edward colgó y regresó a su oficina donde debía seguir con su labor, no almorzaría porque no tenía apetito, tal vez en algunas horas comería cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Qué pasaría… que El niño no fue? ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	18. Capitulo No 17

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 17**

Edward entraba al gimnasio con una toalla blanca sobre el hombro derecho y las mezclas de Armin van Buuren, retumbaban en el lugar, mientras Jasper hacía desplantes con pesas en cada una de sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces primo? —saludó Edward en un grito de buen ánimo, tomando la toalla y estirándola la soltó con fuerza largándole un latigazo al rubio en el costado izquierdo.

— ¡Te parto la cara! —exclamó Jasper ante el dolor al tiempo que dejaba caer las pesas y se levantaba la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, observando la marca enrojecida e hinchada que se le hizo inmediatamente ante el aguijonazo.

—Tampoco es para tanto —acotó, Edward en medio de una carcajada y tomando el control para bajarle un poco el volumen a la música.

—Te puedo poner una pesa por la cabeza y diré tampoco es para tanto —dijo, con tono burlón mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada.

—Jasper últimamente, es decir desde hace unos meses te noto algo cambiado, más serio… Ni siquiera traes amigas al departamento…

—No vengas con tus mierdas de sexólogo de mala muerte, que estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien… Sólo que ahora voy a otro lugar.

—Será de día… Me entero que hay un club para reverse gangbang que abre sus puertas en horarios de oficina.

—Para tu información los hay para las veinticuatro horas del día, yo sí busco lugares aptos, no como tú que andas comiendo encima de la barra. —dijo lanzándole la indirecta de haberlo visto con Bella.

— ¿Acaso no es ese el lugar para comer? —inquirió con sarcasmo—. No creo que te hayas traumado por eso, así que deja de joder con el temita sí.

—No lo digo por ti, sino por la diseñadora… —soltó una carcajada—. Quien la viera tan elegante por la calle y le da a la intensidad con los jadeos, te estabas destacando primo. —acercándose y palmeándole un hombro, con la mirada brillante ante la picardía.

—Sólo eran las ganas que le tengo —contestó guiñándole un ojo y encaminándose al reproductor de sonido—. Se me acumulan durante la semana.

—Yo traigo unas ganas acumuladas desde hace algún tiempo, que voy a necesitar de un milagro para comportarme —dijo sin pensar, solo dejándose llevar por sus deseos.

— ¿Le traes ganas a una desde hace tiempo? ¿Tres días? —preguntó Edward con ironía, sabiendo que a su primo no había mujer que lo rechazara y mucho menos que él esperara.

—Más o menos —murmuró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que había alargado el tema de conversación con Edward, ese en el cual le diría que mantenía una relación de noviazgo completamente casto con Alice, algo que estaba seguro él no iba a creer, por lo que no se atrevía a contarle, nunca había sido un cobarde, pero temía que Edward no lo entendiera y entonces enemistarse con su primo, prefería eso a que Alice saliera de su vida, ya era demasiado tarde, era la mujer que había escogido para que entrara, la que quería que se quedara, le dio y se dio la oportunidad—. Bueno me largo porque se me hace tarde… ¿Hoy si vamos a almorzar juntos? —preguntó encaminándose a la salida.

—Sí, yo te llamo para acordar el lugar, invita a Garrett. —pidió mientras buscaba una música acorde para practicar capoeira.

—Pensé que almorzarías con tu diseñadora —dijo endulzando el tono de voz, haciéndole saber con esto a Edward que se daba cuenta de cómo lo traía Bella.

—Aún está de viaje, llega mañana.

—Se está tardando, seguro se habrá encontrado a un gigoló por allá, ya te mandará una postal con letras mayúsculas "_VAI ALLA MERDA RIMANGO A MILÁN_" —soltó una carcajada después de haber pronunciado la frase en un perfecto italiano.

— ¡Se te hace tarde Jasper! Largo de aquí. —le exigió sintiendo una extraña punzada en el centro de su pecho, como su primo con su broma lo había trastocado y no le agradó el comentario, en otra circunstancia habría hecho un juego de eso, pero esta vez definitivamente no fue así.

—Uff eso dolió. —prosiguió con la burla solo por ver a Edward molesto de manera tan estúpida.

—Te llevarás un latigazo en uno de los ojos. —agarrando la toalla y preparándola para agredir a su primo—. Aún no me decido por cual… ¿Derecho o izquierdo? te doy la opción de elegir.

—Está bien, me largo… —dijo saliendo del gimnasio, pero cuando iba por el pasillo empezó a cantar—. Envidia, me muero de celos y envidia, pensando en la forma en que el italiano te acaricia.

Edward dejó libre un pesado suspiro, sabía que si contrariaba a su primo, solo lograría que se empeñara más en mofarse de él, por lo que lanzó la toalla sobre una de las máquinas y se dispuso a buscar la lista de reproducción que siempre usaba para practicar el deporte que le apasionaba y eligió el orden aleatorio.

Las notas tropicales y contagiosas de Vem Magalenha de Sergio Mendes trasladaron a Brasil al gimnasio.

Edward corrió al área dispuesta para practicar y entró en medio de una acrobacia que requirió gran altura, girando en el aire y cayendo de pie limpiamente, se paró sobre su pie derecho y elevaba al límite la pierna izquierda, tomando impulso y en un movimiento sumamente rápido cambio todo el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo, para después girar sobre este, lanzando patadas al aire y encontrando equilibrio cuando apenas se apoyaba, mientras la letra del tema daba vida.

Las puertas del ascensor privado del apartamento de los primos Cullen se abrían mostrando la decoración, minimalista, lujosa y soberbia que vendía ese toque masculino. Bella se encaminó por el lugar con la única intención de darle la sorpresa a Edward, esa que ya había planeado, por lo cual le había dado otra fecha de llegada, el equipaje lo había enviado a su departamento con Charlie, quien fue el encargado de buscarla en el aeropuerto así como de dejarla en Upper East Side.

Sabía que era muy temprano y que Edward estaría durmiendo, pero cuando escuchó un tema realmente alegre y contagioso, no le quedaron dudas que estaba despierto y que se encontraba en el gimnasio, era una osadía de su parte ya que podía encontrarse con Jasper a quien no quería ver a la cara por vergüenza, pero era más poderoso el deseo que surgía en ella por ver a Edward.

La música era más clara a medida que sus pasos la acercaban al lugar y su corazón retumbaba entre su pecho y espalda, enloquecido como un perro cuando su amo llega a casa, tanto que se llevó una mano para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo estúpido, sólo te falta brincar y caerle a lengüetazos. —le murmuró a su corazón a pocos pasos de llegar al lugar y entonces, cuando lo vio no solo su corazón, sino ella quiso lanzársele encima y pasar su lengua por cada poro de ese cuerpo—. Parece Linda Blair, pero versión sexy —chilló sintiéndose perdida en él.

Edward en ese momento se encontraba haciendo un puente hacia atrás, para después apoyarse sobre sus manos y durar varios segundos con las piernas en el aire, en el momento menos esperado giró solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo que era la que se encontraba elevada y se impulsó con las palmas de sus manos para ponerse en pie.

—Grande Brasil —caviló Bella con un suspiro revoloteando en su pecho al verlo de espaldas y que el pantalón de chándal blanco con franjas verdes laterales decía "_Brasil_" en el culo.

Los aplausos irrumpieron en el lugar y él vio a Bella entrar con su perfecta anatomía iluminando el lugar y eliminando ese temor que Jasper con sus jodidas bromas había sembrado en él, su tonto corazón no se desbocaba con el ejercicio como lo hacía con la presencia de Bella, era como si ella le diese vida o lo alterara al punto de casi hacerlo estallar en millones de pedazos, pero no lo hacía, se mantenía bombeado su sangre a una velocidad que hacía a su cuerpo arder y hormiguear.

Se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba el control, lo tomó y le bajó al volumen, tratando de mantener el aplomo para no sonreír como un estúpido, unas líneas fueron suficiente para que la música no interfiriera, le tendió la mano en un gesto que podría ser tomado como un mandato debido a la seguridad y un poco de arrogancia que él transpiraba, pero también tenía un dejo de anhelo y ternura, algo completamente indescifrable, como lo era Edward Cullen.

Ella no poseía tanta fortaleza como él y no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse mientras se acercaba, a pocos pasos extendió la mano y se aferró al agarre sintiendo como el contacto despertaba todos los nervios de su cuerpo, era una extraña y placentera sensación que la ahogaba.

—No voy a perdonarte el que me hayas quitado la oportunidad de irte a buscar al aeropuerto, habías dicho que llegabas mañana. —reprochó con una afección que solo le aumentaba esas ganas de querer comérselo a besos.

—Solo quería sorprenderte —murmuró acercándose e iba a rodearlo con sus brazos y a pegarse a él como si de eso dependiera su vida, pero Edward la retuvo.

—Estoy sudado —informó mirándola a los ojos ante lo que era evidente.

Bella en un impulso y dejándose llevar por su deseo, ese que empezaba a latir en su vientre se acercó y le besó el pecho, para después recorrerlo con sus labios separados, humedeciéndolos con el sudor que lo perlaba y lo hacía parecer un dios dorado, soportando los impulsos de pasarse la lengua por los labios, solo continuó con su sensual recorrido hasta el pectoral izquierdo y atrapó entre sus dientes la tetilla, mordiéndola suavemente y con su lengua acarició el pezón robándose el sabor salobre del sudor, arrancándole un gruñido a Edward.

—Tu sudor me excita —susurró posando su barbilla en la piel del chico y elevando la mirada para encontrase con la de Edward—. Verte sudado me hace revivir ese momento en que acabas, solo te falta fruncir un poco el ceño. —elevó su mano y acarició esa parte en medio de las cejas, para después deslizarlo suavemente por el tabique perfecto—. Y ese largo jadeo de satisfacción, ese rugido que expulsa todo ese peso que se posa sobre tus hombros —acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los labios masculinos, esos que le arrebataban el control.

Las pupilas de Edward se dilataron inmediatamente, abriéndose ante el deseo, con esto oscureciendo su mirada, la cual gritaba que podía ser peligroso, muy peligroso.

—Bella… —arrastró el nombre de la chica en una clara advertencia.

— ¿Pasa algo fiscal? —preguntó mientras una de sus manos insolentes se escapaba por la espalda de Edward y bajaba haciéndose espacio entre el pantalón de chándal asaltando una de las nalgas del brasileño, apoderándose de ésta sin permiso, como la más descarada de las ladronas.

Edward solo quería tirarla al suelo, arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles, pero su cabeza empezó a forjar una idea mucho mejor y debía desviar las intenciones de Bella, aprovechó que su lista de reproducción con música brasileña seguía andando y que aunque fuese un clásico ahí estaba la voz de Kaoma, con su Lambada.

Agarró el control y aumentó el volumen, regalándole a Bella la más sincera y brillante de las sonrisas con esto instándola a bailar.

—No tengo la mínima idea de cómo se baila —dijo en un torbellino de excitación y nerviosismo.

—Sólo tienes que sentirla, mueve las caderas, de un lado a otro… ¿Te has visto Dirty Dancing? —preguntó moviéndose sensualmente, rozándose contra ella, llevando una mano a la parte baja de la espalda y tomándole la mano.

—Sí, moría por el culo de Swayze. —con ese comentario se ganó una mirada penetrante que le hizo temblar las piernas, una mirada que hizo retumbar sus entrañas, era como si no le hubiese agradado la acotación, pero eso sólo aumentaba la sensualidad en él.

—Bueno no vamos a discutir sobre el culo del muerto, vamos a bailar… Son tres pasos, como el inicial del baile de ellos… —Edward se alejó un poco y le explicó—. Uno, dos, tres… Ahora tú.

—Bien lo voy a intentar. —de algo tenían que valerle las clases de zumba al menos podía agarrar rápido los pasos.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora deja que yo te guíe. —adhiriéndola nuevamente a su cuerpo, ubicó su pierna en medio de la de Bella y ella vibró ante el escalofrío que la recorrió por entero—. Mueve el culo Bella. —azotándole una nalga de manera divertida—. Siente la canción.

—Es algo difícil para mí, no puedes esperar que lo haga perfecto. —refunfuñó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Que no es nada del otro mundo… No es kizomba, sólo es lambada.

_Si para él es fácil porque tiene al diablo en las caderas_. —pensó anclando su mirada en el movimiento, como un ocho que él hacía.

—Mueve las piernas y apóyate con la punta de los pies… Lo haces bien —dijo evidenciando emoción aferrándola con ímpetu a su cuerpo, haciéndola girar la puso de espaldas y posó una de sus manos sobre el vientre y con la otra la mantenía.

Pero al sentirlo pincelando con su miembro que empezaba a endurecer, haciéndolo con una lentitud y sensualidad delirante perdió el paso, no era fácil permanecer tranquila ante esa amenaza.

Y sólo logró que él la alejara de su cuerpo y la hiciera dar vueltas guiándola con maestría, como si ella fuese una marioneta a la cual le ponía ritmo, para en un movimiento rápido unirse a ella y una vez más meter su pierna entre las de ella, tan unida que la acariciaba y excitaba con el roce.

Sin esperarlo, sin siquiera adivinar el movimiento la hizo descender medio cuerpo en un par de oportunidades y ella no pudo controlar la carcajada de emoción y sorpresa que eso le causó, la cual disfrutó mucho más cuando Edward le besó el cuello y también se contagiaba de su forma extravagante al reír, sin despegar su boca de la garganta de ella que ronroneaba, mientras toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y sus cabellos en una cola de caballo barrían el parquet de madera.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, para ser la primera vez te adaptas rápido al ritmo. —le dijo con la voz un poco agitada, cuando el tema había finalizado y la elevaba, al tiempo que iniciaba el tema Roda a la Paz—. Bueno se me hace tarde, voy a alistarme para ir a fiscalía. —mientras hablaba agarraba el control y apagaba el reproductor de audio, se hizo de la toalla y frotó el abdomen retirando el sudor—. Sí quieres me esperas aquí o vas al salón de entretenimiento. —acercándose y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, para después marcharse sin siquiera esperarla.

Bella no lo podía creer, quedó perpleja en el lugar, boqueando como pez fuera de agua y con las manos en las caderas en forma de jarra, sonrojándose a más no poder.

Se suponía que ella había llegado para que le diese la bienvenida y no de esa manera, no con un baile que sólo la dejó temblorosa y anhelante, lo quería desnudo sobre ella, deseaba que…. ¡Que se la cogiera! Y se había ido sin más. Dejó caer los hombros ante la desilusión que la azotó.

Respiró profundo en varias oportunidades para calmar la jauría que llevaba desatada por dentro, nunca había perdido los estribos de esa manera, ni siquiera tenía porque esperar tener sexo con Edward, no era viernes, ni sábado, apenas era jueves… Tenía que arreglar su reloj, porque se estaba descontrolando, no podía esperar coger con él todos los días.

No se iba a quedar en ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, por lo que se encaminó para esperarlo en la sala. Se quiso morir, que el mármol bajo sus pies se abriera y algo poderoso la jalara al centro de la tierra, por lo menos que se hiciese invisible, pero como nada de eso pasaba no le quedó de otra que adoptar el síndrome del avestruz y casi enterrar su cabeza, al ver a Jasper bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Bella! Qué alegría verte, pensé que llegabas mañana. —dijo, con entusiasmo acercándose a ella y depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí… Sí, bueno no… En realidad… —no podía hilar palabra y se maldijo en silencio y estaba segura que su cara parecía un tomate.

—Tranquila, vamos Bella, somos de la familia, esas cosas pasan… —palmeándole una mejilla con cariño—. Puede que un día de estos salgas de la habitación de Edward y me encuentres andando por ahí, en slip porque he tomado mis precauciones, podría ser desnudo y sé que no me preocuparía… Estamos en confianza, no soy un niño al que han corrompido.

—Jasper disculpa, no era mi intención…

—Sé que no era tu intensión, no podías saber que yo estaba por llegar… Relájate, respira y que te importe una mierda lo que pasó, sólo estabas haciendo algo que comúnmente pasa entre dos personas que se tienen ganas, saciando necesidades es que, se le llama a eso… Ahora te dejo me voy a trabajar, ya Edward estaba asustado pensando que le estabas adornando la cabeza con un italiano. —guiñándole un ojo y encaminándose.

—No sería capaz, por ahora estoy bien con tu primo —respondió al comentario del rubio.

—Bien, como prefieras, pero si algún día te interesa otro hombre, no pienses que soy yo, lo siento no estoy disponible, ves mi cartel en la frente dice "_Ocupado_" —señalándose y sonriendo—. Solo díselo a Edward… Podría comprenderte, mente abierta Bella. —entrando al ascensor.

—Mente abierta —murmuró la chica repitiendo las últimas palabras de Jasper, las cuales la llenaron de curiosidad y desconcierto—. Seguro pensará que no estoy bien con Edward o que…. ¡No! —exclamó al adivinar a lo que se había referido—. Si apenas puedo con la pantera, que me deja sin aliento… Está loco Jasper, no me veo en un trío y yo ver a Edward con otra, que lo haga a mis espaldas pero delante de mí, ni de mierda, lo que es mío, es mío y lo siento pero no lo voy a compartir con otra, no podría… — hablaba y de solo pensarlo una angustia se le anidaba en el pecho, el sexo era un tema de pareja, de dos, donde todo podía permitirse pero entre ellos, podía admitir que otros miraran, como paso en el ascensor o en la limosina que estaba segura de que externos sabían lo que pasaba, eso lo toleraba, pero que otra mujer besara, acariciara y disfrutara del sexo con Edward no lo admitía, así como no iba a disfrazar las ganas que podía tenerle a otro hombre pidiéndole a Edward que hiciera un trío, eso tal vez con alguien con quien no estuviese ligada, con alguien que no la hiciese sentir de la manera en que él lo hacía, porque solo buscaría satisfacer necesidades que Edward no podía cumplir y vaya que se destacaba en todas, él era suficiente para complacerla, para elevarla y hacerla explotar, otro sencillamente estaría demás.

Necesitaba despejar su mente por lo que se fue a la sala de entretenimiento, se dejó caer sobre una de las butacas, tomó el control y encendió el televisor, pasaba un canal tras otro, hasta que decidió dejarlo en uno donde estaban pasando un desfile de John Galliano.

—Nos vamos. —le informó Edward y ella pudo sentirlo llegar, mucho antes de hablar, por su exquisito perfume que reinaba en el ambiente.

—Sí, nos vamos —contestó poniéndose de pie.

Bajaron y por primera vez subía al Lamborghini rojo, el auto era realmente cómodo, el rugido del motor no se sentía en el interior. Admiraba la destreza de Edward conduciendo el auto deportivo y que maniobraba perfectamente zigzagueando entre los demás autos que hacían cola en las calles congestionadas de Nueva York, cuando quiso ser consciente se encontraban estacionando frente a la boutique.

—Almorzaría contigo pero ya hice planes con Jasper y Garrett y sé que no te sentirás cómoda, mañana te pasaré a buscar ¿quieres ir a Webster Hall?

— ¿Mañana por la noche? —preguntó y no podía definir como se sentía, tal vez un poco molesta porque esperaba que se reunieran esa misma noche, pero después de pensarlo un poco expulsó a la estúpida caprichosa, cabeza hueca, que se estaba apoderando de su mente, lógicamente él tenía trabajo y debía cumplir con ciertos compromisos y no podía estar lidiando con una novia controladora, que pretendía absorber su valioso tiempo—. Me parece bien —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno. —mirándola a los ojos le tomó la mano—. Nos vemos mañana, cualquier cosa me llamas. —llevándose la mano a los labios y depositándole un beso como si fuese el señor Darcy de Jane Austen y ella supuso que alguien le había cambiado a su caliente y excitante brasileño, por un frío y respetuoso británico del siglo XIX.

—Está bien —acotó mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, ojos que anhelaban un beso que la dejara sin aliento, pero este no llegó, no le quedó más que bajar del auto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Qué tramará Edward?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	19. Capitulo No 18

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 18**

_**Mariposa nocturna, esta Pantera irá a la hoguera que provocas, prefiere quemarse que vivir en la penumbra.**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

Bella no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios cuando se encontró con un nuevo arreglo de orquídeas sobre el escritorio de su oficina, sin apartar la mirada un instante de las exóticas flores se sentó en su sillón ejecutivo, cruzando las piernas y con la tarjeta se repasaba los labios. Emocionada era poco comparado con lo que sentía, era una sensación más grande, era algo que se apoderaba de ella y ya no quería resistirse, no quería seguir nadando contra la corriente, sólo dejarse llevar por el río apasionado que era Edward Cullen, vivir sin pensar, sin crearse telas de araña en la cabeza que no le permitieran vivir el sueño que le provocaban este cumulo de sentimientos. Sentimientos que se estaban apoderando de ella poco a poco, sin ser consiente que después de ello, no podría vivir sin él.

— ¿En qué momento lo hizo?… Seguramente fue cuando se fue al baño, parece tonto… —murmuraba hechizada por el detalle—. Ni siquiera me besó, pero me sorprende con orquídeas… ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo Edward Cullen? —la conversación que llevaba con ella misma, fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abría y dando paso a Esme.

Bella al verla encaminarse dejó la tarjeta sobre el escritorio y agarró su cartera donde estaban los chocolates que le había traído a su amiga.

—Que me pase un tren por encima, se le ha salido lo poeta al fiscal…. —acotó Esme al agarrar la tarjeta y leerla sin permiso.

—Deja eso Esme. —pidió Bella entregándole los chocolates y arrancándole la tarjeta.

— ¡Gracias! Te amo Bells… —dejándose caer sentada en la butaca del frente y con rapidez abría el empaque y se llevaba un bombón entero a la boca saboreándolo con famélico anhelo, jadeando ante el placer que le brindaba a su paladar—. Me los voy a comer todos sin perder el tiempo.

—Y después vas a estar llorando cuando se te llene el culo de celulitis —dijo Bella guardando la tarjeta en su cartera acción que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja.

—Con una hora de sentadillas esta noche lo voy a eliminar, ahora déjame disfrutar de esta delicia. —abriendo otro chocolate—. ¿Por qué el fiscal te dice mariposa?

—Tiene una fijación con el tatuaje, es un poco entrometido.

—Pero te gusta, así entrometido y todo, te tiene palpitando.

— ¡Sucia! —exclamó Bella a manera de broma por como su amiga se expresaba.

—Sincera que es muy distinto, así te trae ¿O me lo vas a negar? ¿Dime, qué fuiste a buscar tan temprano al departamento de él?

—Fui a informarle que había llegado —contestó y observó cómo su amiga agarraba el iPhone.

—Hola, soy un teléfono móvil, muy útil… ¿Sabías que con un minuto que me utilices puedes informarle al fiscal que has llegado? —dijo con burla como si el móvil fuese quien hablase con Bella—. Pero no, tu entrepierna te gobernó y fuiste a buscar castigo. —sentenció con seguridad, pero manteniendo el sarcasmo.

—Para tu información no pasó nada.

— ¿No pasó nada? —preguntó de manera incrédula y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Se le hacía tarde, debía estar en tribunales a primera hora… Y no te voy a mentir, si fui con esa intención, no sé qué mierda me pasa Esme, quiero coger a cada minuto con él, es como si me tuviese atada con unas cadenas de las cuales no puedo, ni quiero romper, con Jacob nunca sentí esa necesidad… No lo desee de tal manera y con Edward me sentí molesta porque él no me lo insinuó, se portó como un caballero y no quería a un jodido caballero anhelaba al pervertido… Creo que tengo problemas ¿piensas que me estaré volviendo ninfómana? —preguntó totalmente preocupada y aturdida.

Esme no pudo retener la carcajada y empezó a ahogarse con el chocolate que le produjo un ataque de tos.

—Está bien búrlate todo lo que quieras, gracias por comprenderme Esme —dijo con la barbilla temblorosa, sintiéndose estúpida ante las burlas de su amiga.

La pelirroja le dio la importancia que Bella esperaba al tema.

—Que ninfómana, ni que nada… Sólo ¡estás viviendo! Nada más, cuando a una le gusta un hombre la hormona se le alborota, el libido se dispara y eres un volcán en erupción, ya esas ganas mermarán con los días, Edward no solo es sexo, también es sentimiento y te niegas a admitirlo, te apuesto que con él no te corres igual, a como lo hacías con Jacob, que todo es más intenso, más invasivo y que te provoca hacer todo tipo de cosas con él, para ti Edward no tiene límites.

—No los tiene, me siento estúpida porque quiero compartir tiempo con él y no lo tenemos, tal vez termine siendo una sanguijuela.

—Bueno si vas a ser una sanguijuela, busca lugares exactos donde pegarte, podrían ser en las pelotas del fiscal, le darás más placer que agonía.

—Esme, por favor.

—Te sigues haciendo la puritana conmigo y te voy a dar un par de bofetadas… Sólo te estoy aconsejando.

—No soy tonta, sé que hacer y también como, pero no tienes que estar recalcando intimidades.

—Soy coloquial, ¿qué quieres que haga? —preguntó alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada—. Estamos entre amigas, casi hermanas y te estoy dando ciertas pautas que te servirán para tu vida íntima, como aprender a ser bien puta con tu fiscal, y lo tendrás comiendo de la mano, pero una dama en la calle, ni Kate Middleton. —elevando ambas cejas con picardía y se llevaba otro bombón a la boca.

—Trataré de seguir tus consejos ¡¿contenta?!

—No puedes resistirte… Por eso eres mi discípula —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Deja por fuera los prejuicios y todas las estupideces de las abuelas de que si das sexo oral vas al infierno… No señor nada de eso, ni la sábana con el huequito, en la cama y fuera de ella con el fiscal se vale de todo, estoy segura que él tiene experiencia, esas miradas que lanza lo delatan y contigo se reprime por no apabullarte, déjate hacer, guiar y entonces tendrás que gritar ¡Esme tenía razón!

—Bien… Mucho por hoy, levántate y vamos a trabajar —dijo poniéndose de pie con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, se acomodó los puños de su blusa de seda verde esmeralda y alisó la falda negra ancha de plises, se encaminó y se paró detrás de su amiga palmeándole la espalda.

—Cuando termine con estos chocolates te alcanzo y ya sé que perdiste la oportunidad de cogerte a un italiano y tanto que decías, cuando vaya a Milán…

—Estoy segura que italiano, no mata a brasileño. —intervino con pillería acercándose al oído de Esme—. Cuando pruebes uno quedarás estancada y entonces me comprenderás y yo me reiré hasta que me mee en las pantaletas.

Se irguió con templanza y salió de la oficina dispuesta para trabajar, dejando a Esme en una maraña de pensamientos al hacerle recordar que había rechazado a uno, y no precisamente a cualquiera, sino al tío del que a ella le traía el mundo del revés, se mordió el labio al pensar si ese refrán, de hijo de tigre pintito, era cierto, en este caso sería sobrino, pero ciertamente a ella le gustaba el tigre, no el cachorro.

Las horas pasaban en Swan Boutique y casi no tenían descanso, las clientes se paseaban por el lujoso lugar, perdiéndose entre las prendas exclusivas de las diseñadora, la cual aprovechó unos minutos antes del almuerzo para subir a su oficina nuevamente y revisar sus estados de cuentas, percatándose de que sus ingresos en el último mes eran realmente generosos, después de calcular algunos pagos de impuestos y las compras de materia prima, buscó la chequera y se dispuso a hacer el cheque para por fin pagarle a Edward la primera cuota del préstamo.

Dos hombres uniformados entraban al local y hablaban con Charlie, algo a lo que ella, no le dio importancia, pues siempre hacían rondas por medidas de seguridad, pero se percató de que los policías habían pasado el tiempo estipulado y el semblante de Charlie no era favorable, por lo que se puso de pie y salió de la oficina para ponerse al tanto de la situación.

—Buenos días ¿sucede algo Charlie? —indagó, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El moreno volvió medio cuerpo clavando la mirada en ella, al igual que los policías.

—Nada Bella, sólo es un mal entendido, ya les estoy aclarando la situación a los oficiales.

—No señor, no hay ningún mal entendido ¿es usted la señorita Bella Swan? —preguntó uno de ellos dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Efectivamente lo soy. —parándose en el último escalón y con esto ganando altura para mirar al hombre a la cara, sin necesidad de elevar su cabeza.

—Señorita es preciso que nos acompañe a la jefatura, ha recibido una denuncia.

—Disculpe, creo que está equivocado… —acotó con una sonrisa nerviosa e incrédula—. No he cometido ningún delito, ni tengo cuentas atrasadas, no tengo ningún pendiente con nadie.

—No es eso lo que nos han informado y sólo recibimos órdenes, le pedimos que nos acompañe por favor.

—Está cometiendo un error oficial, si quiere yo puedo ir y rendir cuentas. —intervino Charlie para salvaguardar a Bella.

—Esto es algo legal señor, no es una transacción de negocios, debe acompañarnos la señorita.

—Está bien, como no tengo ningún problema y sé que es un error garrafal del cual créame sacaré un gran beneficio por la injuria, los acompañaré —dijo Bella encaminándose con altivez, al ver que los intentos de Charlie fueron en vano.

—Bella no te preocupes, llamaré a Edward, él sabrá que hacer. —medió Esme sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

—Por favor Esme, dile que no tengo idea el porqué de la situación. —le pidió y salió escoltada por los dos oficiales, uno de ellos amablemente le abrió la puerta de la patrulla, a la cual subió.

El auto se puso en marcha y ellos comunicaron por radio que ya la llevaban, fue lo que apenas pudo entender en medio de la comunicación codificada que mantuvieron.

—Disculpe oficial, se cuáles son mis derechos y aún no me han dicho de qué se me acusa, y estoy en mi deber de exigirlo.

—Lo sentimos señorita no contamos con esa información —contestó el copiloto.

— ¿Y cómo es que van a detenerme sin saber cuál es la causa? —inquirió con molestia.

—Sólo cumplimos órdenes. —puntualizó y encendió la sirena con eso evidenciando que no quería escucharla.

Bella resopló con rabia y se hundió en el asiento cruzándose de brazos, tratando de comprender qué demonios pasaba.

Al llegar a la estación de policías se ganaba miradas disimuladas de los oficiales y ella en medio de su molestia que no había disminuido, caminaba con la frente en alto, derrochando su mayor defecto. Soberbia. Seguía a los hombres que la pasaron a un salón que solo tenía una mesa y dos sillas, así como un filtro con agua, admirando el lugar se percató del espejo que tenía en frente y claramente era una sala de interrogatorio.

Aún con la molestia en su cabeza ideas sexuales empezaron a forjarse, ideas que la excitaban, que calentaban cada partícula de su ser.

—Tome asiento por favor. —pidió uno de los policías, apoyándole una mano en el hombro y con esto instándola a sentarse—. En unos minutos vendrá el oficial que le hará unas preguntas y tomará sus datos. —con un gesto le pidió que extendiera las manos al frente—. Permítame.

—Esto es absurdo, no es necesario que me espose, no soy una delincuente.

—Una vez más le repito, sólo cumplo ordenes señorita. —ajustando las esposas—. Con su permiso.

Ella apenas asintió en silencio mientras el corazón le retumbaba en la garganta ante la expectativa, sospechaba que eso era preparado por Edward y que iba a sorprenderla.

_Debió ahorrarse tanto realismo_. —caviló con la mirada en el hombre.

Los uniformados salieron y ella suspiró profundamente controlando el deseo que empezaba a calcinarla, esperando que Edward entrase en plan de fiscal a acusarla y no pudo controlar la sonrisa en sus labios y bajó la cabeza para ocultarla, por si acaso alguien se encontraba tras el espejo.

El sonido del pomo al girarse y ver la hoja de acero deslizarse solo aumentaron su adrenalina y su emoción, pero sus hormonas dieron una voltereta y cayeron desmayadas cuando entró un hombre bajito y regordete fulminando sus ganas, estampándole la cruda realidad en la cara, de que todo era real y no un pervertido juego sexual de Edward.

—Buenos tardes señorita Swan —saludó y Bella elevó la mirada al reloj ovalado y cromado que estaba sobre el espejo lateral que ocupaba gran extensión, percatándose que ya era pasado medio día—. Oficial, Albert Klein.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con tono de voz parco, ese que evidenciaba su desilusión.

—Necesito sus datos y sus huellas dactilares. —ella solo extendió sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa de metal la cual se encontraba fría, sintiéndose una vulgar delincuente.

El hombre procedió a tomar sus huellas y estamparlas sobre un documento, para después ofrecerle una servilleta, la cual ella agarró y se limpiaba las manos mientras le dictaba al hombre sus datos.

— ¿Podría saber de qué se me acusa? —inquirió con desdén.

—Claro que puede saberlo —dijo cerrando la carpeta con los datos de Bella—. Entregaré esto a mi superior y regreso para responder a sus inquietudes.

—Por favor no tarde, tengo trabajo pendiente.

—Solo será un minuto señorita.

—Está bien, seré paciente —murmuró sabiendo que no tenía opciones.

El hombre salió y ella fijó su mirada en el espejo suponiendo que detrás de éste se encontraba algún policía, tal como en las películas.

No había pasado un minuto cuando la puerta que la aislaba de la libertad se abría nuevamente y su corazón de golpe se le instaló en la garganta, así como las hormonas resucitaron con ímpetu, sus piernas temblaron, aunque no podía verle la cara al hombre que entraba derrochando sensualidad y sexualidad podía reconocerlo por el tatuaje.

Quiso reprocharle por el susto que le había hecho pasar, pero todo intento de palabra se enredaba en su garganta y sólo se escapaban vagos intentos de su boca, esa que se había secado inmediatamente, al ver a Edward Cullen llevando un pantalón de policía incluyendo su cinturón, el torso desnudo y el sombrero del uniforme que utilizaban los oficiales, mientras que en su mano derecha un bastón policial daba vueltas, tirando por la borda sus expectativas de verlo con uno de los trajes de diseñador que utilizaba en su oficio como fiscal, definitivamente este hombre rompía índices, se saltaba la barrera, con el único propósito de sorprenderla cada vez más.

—Me han dicho que la señorita quiere saber de qué se le acusa. —su voz jodidamente sensual despertó vibraciones en su vientre y la temperatura corporal empezó a aumentar, sintiendo como la nuca empezaba a sudarle, temía por esos instintos primitivos que él despertaba en ella haciéndola sentir como una leona en celo—. Empecemos —dijo rodando la mesa.

—Estás loco Edward, verdaderamente lo estás. —apenas un hilo de voz logró escaparse ante su garganta casi cerrada por las emociones, observando con detenimiento como él se paraba frente a ella en el espacio que había hecho entre la mesa y la silla.

—Le recuerdo que se está dirigiendo a un funcionario y no lo está haciendo de la mejor manera —informó de manera profesional, juraba por Dios que tenía grandes dotes de actor porque empezaba a creérselo.

Se tomaba enserio el papel y ella se encontraba completamente aturdida y no podía participar en el juego, porque sólo trataba de asimilar la situación.

—Los oficiales saben con qué intención me has traído a este lugar, no me lo imaginé de esta manera, pensé que irrumpiríamos a media noche o que sólo recrearíamos un escenario parecido a esto. —moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro admirando el lugar—. ¿Hay personas detrás del espejo que nos vigilan? ¿Podrías quitarme las estúpidas esposas?

—Señorita Swan aquí quien hace las preguntas y las acusaciones soy yo, usted sólo debe responder obedientemente.

—Obedientemente una mierda Edward, no así… Esto es demasiado arriesgado, demasiado morboso, yo tengo una imagen que cuidar, debo velar por mi comportamiento. —hablaba renuente a entrar en el juego que él estaba proponiendo—. Estamos en una estación policial, esto es real... Hay personas y policías trabajando fuera de esta sala.

—Sí, así parece, es de concreto y no de legos. —dedicándole una mirada ávida que la recorría entera, aumentando el nerviosismo en ella—. No me gusta el surrealismo. —con pasos estudiados bordeó la silla y se detuvo detrás de ella, que intentaba girar la cabeza para mirarlo pero no podía, hasta que sintió debajo de su barbilla el bastón policial que la instaba a elevar el rostro, encontrándoselo a él inclinado sobre ella y se acercaba con una lentitud que hacía agonizar los latidos de su corazón.

—Ed… Si hay alguien detrás de ese vidrio no quiero hacerlo, ¿has verificado que no haya nadie? —preguntó con la mirada en los labios de él y su vientre se estremecía.

—Deja de preocuparte por lo que puede o no puede interferir fuera de este lugar... Afuera no hay nada, fuera de esta sala nada existe… Ahora señorita Swan, ha sido acusada… —Bella juraba que iba a besarla, pero solo descendió un poco más hasta su oído y ella percibió aún más su perfume, ese que desbocaba su excitación, un gemido se escapó involuntariamente al igual que su cuerpo arquearse al sentir la mano que Edward tenía libre, apoderarse de uno de sus senos con firmeza—. De estar malditamente buena, de ser demasiado pecado para mi alma, de ser un gran abismo que se atraviesa en mi seguridad. —ella no podía reconocerlo ante el tono de voz tan profundo que le hacía perder la noción del espacio, enzarzándose en su placer agitado. Cuando menos lo esperaba, los dientes de él presionaron su barbilla, mordiéndola con la presión exacta que hizo despertar sus pezones, para después succionarla en varias oportunidades, como si quisiera desgastarle el mentón.

Bella elevó sus manos esposadas y le quitó el sombrero lanzándolo al suelo, para aferrarse a los cabellos de Edward y hacia el inútil intento de orillarlo a su boca incitándole sus ganas al sacar su lengua que serpenteaba, que buscaba piel que saborear.

— ¿Cómo se declara la acusada? —preguntó haciendo la presión del bastón policial más fuerte y evitando con esto que ella bajará la cabeza.

—Me declaro, culpable… Sé que soy culpable —contestó reducida a nada al sentir el tibio aliento de Edward evaporar la saliva que había dejado en su barbilla a punta de succiones, admirándolo tan de cerca, llenándose de esa belleza masculina, Edward Cullen era tan hermoso que dolía.

—Bien —acotó incorporándose repentinamente y su tono de voz sensual desapareció, dando paso al normal—. En ese caso, me toca hacer justicia, va a sentir todo el peso de la ley. —al decir esto él bordeaba la silla y se dejó caer sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de ella—. La sentencia será, ser torturada de placer por el agravado, quedará a completa y total disposición de la víctima. —empezó a acariciarle el rostro con el bastón policial.

—Quiero ser castigada cuanto antes. —y ella misma no logró reconocer su voz al decir tal cosa, mientras sus manos unidas por las esposas cobraban vida propia y empezaban a desabotonar su blusa de seda verde esmeralda y él se entregó al más mínimo movimiento, las pupilas de él bailaban al ritmo de los que sus dedos hacían—. Pensé que no me deseabas… Te tengo tantas ganas Cullen, que creo que, nunca voy a aburrirme de ti, no me va a alcanzar esta vida para saciarme.

—Mierda, Bella no me hagas eso… No hables de esa manera, porque estoy muy joven para morir de un ataque al corazón, avisa cuando pienses hacerlo. —dejando caer el bastón, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de ella y se adueñó de la boca con firmeza, impaciencia, dolor y placer—. No sabes cuánto tuve que luchar para que no sospecharas las ganas que me estaban calcinando, nunca cinco horas habían pasado tan lentas, voy a cogerte ¡ya! En este instante… —dijo poniéndose de pie, y tomándola por el brazo la obligó a ella a hacerlo también—. No puedo esperar más, no puedo.

En un movimiento rápido y algo desesperado la acercó a la mesa e hizo que medio cuerpo reposara sobre ésta en la cual Bella se apoyó con los codos y su mirada impertinente se posó en el cristal, observando a través de éste como Edward elevaba su falda y se ponía de cuclillas, lentamente empezó a bajarle la ropa interior y las piernas empezaron a temblarle ante la expectativa y ante el roce de las manos de él al deslizarse por sus muslos arrastrándole las pantaletas hasta los tobillos.

Edward empezó a abrirle la piel con boca y manos y ella puso los ojos en blanco al sentirlo inhalar sus olores, al sentirlo sumergirse en su sexo saboreándolo desde otra perspectiva.

— ¡Ahh! —un grito ahogado se le escapó cuando él mordió una de sus nalgas y se abría más espacio instándola a separar un poco más las piernas que se habían convertido en extremidades temblorosas sobre doce centímetros de tacón.

La cara de Edward en su culo era lo más sucio y erótico que alguna vez hubiese experimentado y su sexo empezó a gotear aún más al escuchar como él se desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón. Y él se daba cuenta del aumento de su excitación porque pasaba su lengua de manera flemática, arrancándole estremecimientos.

Edward se alejó dejándole un doloroso vacío, uno que no duró mucho tiempo, porque la llenó de golpe, sin aviso, arrancándole un grito ahogado, enterrando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos al apretar los puños, fue placer, crudo y doloroso placer que la cegó, la elevó envolviéndola en espirales de agonía.

Era hermosamente hiriente, sintiéndolo apretado y caliente entre sus pliegues, aumentando la temperatura ante la fricción que a ella la llevaba a la gloria, aferrándose a sus caderas, no permitía distancia alguna entre ambos, si el golpe de la penetración la alejaba, él la acercaba halándola por las caderas, ensartándola en su estaca.

Ella con las manos esposadas, no podía y no quería detenerlo, esa dependencia dócil de placer que la hacía estremecer y soportar las penetraciones rápidas y fuertes, pero a segundos bajaba la intensidad e irrumpía en ella con suavidad dejándose llevar como bote a la deriva. Bella no podía más que apoyar la frente sobre el metal frío y esconder su rostro transfigurado por el placer, por ese obsceno momento del cual formaba parte.

Edward se unió a ella dejándose vencer sobre el cuerpo femenino con lentas y profundas penetraciones, llevó su mano a la cara de ella instándola a elevar la cabeza.

—Mírate… Mira porque me traes loco, lo hermosa que eres mientras cogemos… Eres perfecta, tu belleza se sonroja, se acentúa —susurraba ahogado y perturbado por el placer—. Ese gesto de placer y dolor en tu cara va acabar conmigo… Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré ¿qué quieres? —preguntaba proporcionándole húmedos y temblorosos besos en la mejilla, mientras Bella observaba la imagen de ambos en el espejo.

—Que no te detengas… No pares Edward, por favor… por favor. —suplicaba presa de su debilidad femenina, anhelante por el orgasmo, doblegándose ante él.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo, no me supliques por algo que quiero darte, por lo que me quita el sueño. —tomando las manos esposadas las deslizó entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, creando un agarre que impulsaba las ganas y una vez más sobre el cuerpo de Bella se desbocaba.

Ella sintió derretirse sobre la mesa, hacerse nada y él seguía, seguía y seguía, estaba por alcanzar un segundo orgasmo cuando Edward se dejó vencer con la respiración agitada, resoplando en su nuca y ella luchó en contra del deseo y no buscó una nueva explosión a los sentidos porque escapaba de las posibilidades de su fiscal desfallecido, no era un reloj que podría programar con sus orgasmos, no estaban sincronizados, sin embargo no lo cambiaría por otro, porque sencillamente sabía que no existía ninguno mejor, ninguno podría superarlo.

Cuando el ritmo de los corazones, retomaron los latidos normales y las respiraciones se calmaron, fueron conscientes de que no podían quedarse más tiempo en el lugar, por lo que decidieron dar por terminada la fantasía de hacerlo en la sala de interrogatorios.

—Esta mañana quería golpearte… Pensé que había pasado algo, ¡me has rechazado! tonto —dijo ella cuando él le subía las pantaletas.

—Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no tirarte al piso y arrancarte la ropa, eso es para que sepas que también puedo sorprenderte. —y le regaló otro mordisco en la nalga izquierda, agarró los pantalones y se los subió, buscó en el bolsillo las llaves de las esposas y se las quitó, cerciorándose de que no le hubiesen lastimado.

— ¿Quieres ir esta noche a dormir conmigo? —preguntó Edward l abotonándole la blusa, sin esperar respuesta agregó—. Me gusta tanto vestirte como desvestirte.

—Si quieres te puedo llevar a la boutique para que me ayudes con los maniquíes.

—Los maniquíes no me excitan y no me has respondido a la pregunta.

— ¿Solo a dormir? —preguntó entornando los ojos con desconfianza.

—Si tú lo quieres, no me importa estar mañana en tribunales con una dieta a base de café y bebidas energéticas porque lo del Wesbter Hall sigue en pie, vas a conocer a Garrett y a su novia, seguro que esa loca te comprara media boutique apenas te conozca.

—Está bien, pasa por mi departamento como a las nueve, pero que sea solo a dormir, porque lo último que quiero es que tus amigos me conozcan con ojeras.

—Prometo no meterte mano —dijo alzando la mano derecha en señal de juramento.

—Yo me encargaré de que lo cumplas… Ahora si podemos irnos, seguro algún delincuente estará esperando para ser interrogado.

—Vamos al baño, primero debo cambiarme. —le informó arrastrándola con él. Al llegar al baño ella aprovechó para asearse un poco y Edward para colocarse su traje.

Al salir de la sala él la llevaba tomada de la mano, al parecer no había nadie en el lugar, todo era perfecto hasta que llegaron al área de recepción y algunos oficiales no pudieron disimular sus miradas, pero el agarre de Edward la llenó de valentía para afrontar la situación.

—Hasta luego Lynch, dile a Clayton que gracias por todo.

_Se despide como si nada hubiese pasado, es un cara dura el brasileño_. —pensó Bella con la mirada al frente.

—De nada Cullen, pásala bien —dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar las conclusiones que habían sacado.

En el estacionamiento los esperaba el automóvil de Edward y aunque la mirada que se dedicaron antes de salir de la estación de policía gritaba renuencia por regresar a sus labores, sabían que debían cumplir con las obligaciones, por lo que Edward la llevó a la boutique, la sorpresa y el malestar en él fue inevitable cuando se encontró a Jacob Black en el lugar.

— ¡Bells! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijeron? —se acercó inmediatamente a ella una Esme desesperada.

—Estoy bien, todo fue un mal entendido —contestó tratando de disimular tranquilidad, pero realmente sobre ella había caído un gran peso al ver la mirada de duelo, de película de vaqueros que se dedicaban Edward y Jacob.

—Edward ¿cómo te enteraste? Me cansé de llamarte y siempre me mandaba al buzón de voz. —las últimas palabras fueron prácticamente un reproche.

—Me llamaron desde la estación —contestó apenas desviando la mirada de Black y sólo quería preguntar qué hacía ese tipo ahí.

— ¿Estás bien Bella? Estaba a punto de ir por ti. —intervino Jacob desviándole la mirada a Edward y posándola en la chica.

—Sí Jacob estoy muy bien, gracias... —tragando en seco al sentir la mano de Edward deslizarse con suavidad por su espalda de arriba abajo y viceversa, como si necesitase de eso para mantener la calma.

Edward sintió en ese momento el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón, y estaba seguro que era la asesoría que tenía pendiente con un cliente, no le quedo más que maldecir en silencio.

—Disculpen no los he presentado —dijo Bella al ver el silencio incómodo que se apoderaba del lugar.

—Ya nos conocemos. —dijeron al unísono y Esme reprimió un silbido de sorpresa.

Odiaba tener que dejar a Bella con Black, pero no tenía opciones, al menos sabía que el hombre no se había reunido más con Aro Vulturi y que todas las acciones que lo acompañaban eran legales y por el momento tenía un porcentaje elevado de que no pretendía hacer nada en contra de Bella, al menos nada que la perjudicara, solo quería reconquistarla, de eso no tenía la menor duda, le tocaría trabajar arduamente en eso porque estaba seguro que Bella quería estar con él, podía estar atado a ella, a ese magnetismo que lo hechizaba, pero aún poseía sus facultades para interpretar los deseos de una mujer.

—Permiso. —Edward se dirigió a los presentes y tomó la mano de Bella llevándola con él a un lugar apartado, uno de los compartimientos de la boutique que les permitía privacidad—. Debo regresar al trabajo… —intentaba decir algo más cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

—Puedes regresar tranquilo… Ed, Jacob y yo sólo quedamos como amigos, no hay nada, él solo es parte de mi pasado… —un beso tierno, muy tierno, apenas contactos de labios que duró el tiempo suficiente, para que ella lo disfrutara y correspondiera de la misma manera, beso que silenció sus explicaciones.

—Lo sé, quedamos en que el pasado no nos iba a afectar, pero que inevitablemente no podíamos borrarlo, te acepto como eres con tus ex novios de cartón, que se relaje un poco… Pero que no pierda su tiempo tratando reconquistarte, no le voy a ceder algo que ya es mío.

—No soy un objeto —refutó y sólo recibió un nuevo beso.

—Eres mía.

—No soy de tu propiedad. —otro beso que le hacía temblar las piernas.

—Eres mía —dijo con seguridad, pero su mirada era divertida.

—No le pertenezco a nadie.

—Eres mía Bella Swan y lo sabes, me perteneces y no como un objeto sino como un complemento… ¿Entendido? —preguntó y le agarró la barbilla ayudándola a asentir.

—Tengo una duda con la nota que me enviaste esta mañana con las orquídeas, por las cuales no te he agradecido, no porque no lo haya hecho quiero que pienses que no me gustan, por el contrario me encantan.

—Tal vez algún día te diga lo importante que es esa nota, todo lo que encierra esa simple tarjeta.

—Ya son dos cosas que me debes, la canción de Alexander… El brasileño ese que también canta en español —dijo al no recordar el apellido.

—Alexandre Pires. —informó con una sonrisa—. Ya ni recordaba eso.

—Pues yo si lo recuerdo y quiero saberlo, ahora, en éste instante. —exigió divertida.

—Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, tú tienes que atender a tu ex, y con diplomacia inglesa mandarlo a la mierda.

—Sólo quieres zafarte.

—De momento si… Paso a las nueve por tu apartamento.

—Está bien. —jalándolo por la corbata lo acercó y le dio un beso demandante, excitante, el cual se convirtió en lascivo al instar a la lengua de Edward a jugar con la de ella sin unir sus bocas, las lenguas se abrazaban y surcaban en espacio abierto.

—Si quieres mando al diablo al cliente que tengo y cogemos aquí. —murmuró con las ganas irrumpiendo en él nuevamente.

—No tengo tiempo señor fiscal y no lo tendré hasta que me diga lo que dice la canción. —dijo saliendo del lugar y aunque Edward estiró una mano ella fue más rápida y se le escabulló.

Al chico no le quedó más remedio que salir del apartado y marcharse, despidiéndose de Charlie con un gesto de su mano, ante lo cual el moreno solo asintió en silencio y de Esme quien si correspondió con un efusivo movimiento de su mano, al igual que Kim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Quién quiere ir a la sala de interrogatorio con el fiscal? **_

_**Yo me apunto de primera, quien me sigue. **_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	20. Capitulo No 19

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 19**

La noche en el Wesbter Hall había sido maravillosa, se sintió viva, llena de energía y todavía le dolían los pies de todo lo que había bailado con Edward, un par de piezas con Jasper y otra más con Garrett, que al igual que los primos Cullen era muy espontáneo y debía admitir que era sumamente guapo, cabello negro y ojos azules intensos, pero definitivamente entregado a su novia y ella a él.

Esa noche fue una chica acorde con su edad, la cual disfrutaba abiertamente del momento, tal como Edward le había dicho. Kate era una aventurera, que no dejaba de hablar, razón por la cual se enteró que era la hija del dueño de un importante canal televisivo del país, le hacía recordar a Esme quien no quiso acompañarla, alegando que le dolía el estómago.

Entrada la madrugada llegaron al departamento y apenas entraron a la habitación tuvieron sexo, salvaje y desenfrenado, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina que había despertado en ellos las bebidas alcohólicas de las cuales habían disfrutado.

Empezaba a adorar los fines de semana que pasaba en el apartamento con Edward, sobre todo cuando lo tenía encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre su culo y le daba un reconfortante masaje, esos que la hacían gemir de placer y le quitaban todo el cansancio de encima.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido? —preguntó Bella con los ojos cerrados viviendo la delicia que le ofrecía Edward al deslizarle las manos por la espalda.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle con presión exacta los omoplatos.

—Por supuesto —musitó y dejó libre un suspiro.

—Aprendí en la India, una amiga me enseñó….

— ¿Te la cogiste? —Bella no lo dejó continuar al intervenir con su pregunta.

—Con algo tenía que pagarle las clases —contestó sin ningún tapujo, no creía necesario esconderle a Bella su pasado y mucho menos arrepentirse de lo que en su momento disfrutó.

— ¿Has cogido con muchas?; ¿De cuántas nacionalidades? —inquirió sintiéndose como una gata que no podía resistirse a la curiosidad.

—Se han invertido los papeles, se supone que el fiscal soy yo, soy quien debe hacer las preguntas —dijo divertido haciendo un movimiento circular con sus pulgares en los hoyuelos que tenía en la parte inferior de la espalda, encima del trasero—. Pero para que no tengas dudas, sí he tenido la fortuna de estar con mujeres de muchas nacionalidades.

—Según tu criterio ¿cuál ha sido la peor? —sin poder evitar sonreír al no dejar de lado el interrogatorio.

—Piensas hacer una encuesta para la revista esta de mujeres ¿cómo es que se llama? —preguntó divertido y sus manos caminaban con destreza por la columna vertebral de la diseñadora.

—Cosmopolitan… No te voy a juzgar, si dices que soy la peor, lo voy a entender, no estoy acostumbrada a adquirir experiencia del primero que se me pase por el frente. —elevando las piernas y jugueteando con ellas en el aire, mientras Edward seguía sentado sobre su trasero.

—En realidad eres la mejor, por eso estoy contigo, pero las peores y lo sé porque pasé seis años estudiando allá, son las alemanas.

—Eres un adulador y lo sabes, no puedo ser la mejor, no tengo la experiencia suficiente, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿dime por qué dices que las alemanas son las peores? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—A ver señorita Swan a mi criterio usted es la mejor y es algo que tampoco voy a discutir, sáquese de la cabeza la idea de que tiene que ser una puta con la mayor de las experiencias para que sea la mejor, prefiero ir descubriéndola poco a poco, enseñarle como saciar mis necesidades, así como yo aprendo a conocer sus gustos, no encuentro ninguna satisfacción con alguien que sabe lo mismo que yo, ahora regresando al tema, no me gustan las alemanas porque son de palo. —bajó su cuerpo y lo dejó descansar sobre ella y acercándose al oído le susurró—. No se mueven… Eso sí son obscenas, les gusta el sado y mucho, pero no necesito infringir dolor para dar placer… No me gusta hacer daño a las mujeres porque puede que de momento al ser estimuladas y bajo la mirada de un hombre se sientan bien, sientan placer, pero cuando el acto acabe el dolor permanecerá día y noche… latiendo, no creo que verdaderamente valga la pena, cuando se puede satisfacer de muchas maneras, sin necesidad de llegar a la agresión.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas les gusta hacer? —indagaba, mientras sentía el peso divino de Edward sobre su espalda y los dedos recorriéndole los costados como si estuviese contándole las costillas.

—Les gusta que les atreviesen los pezones con alfileres, que las cuelguen ya sea con cadenas o mecates del techo, que les peguen con cinturones hasta hacerlas sangrar, muchas tienen el cuerpo con marcas de las heridas y cosas peores, de las cuales no te voy a contar.

— ¿Y has participado en eso? —preguntó sintiendo miedo, hasta ganas de salir corriendo de esa habitación, sus temores cobraron vida y sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar.

—Tanto como participar no, un día fui con unos compañeros de clase a un club donde practicaban, pero no pude estar mucho tiempo, como te he dicho, no puedo si quiera ver como maltratan a las mujeres, mucho menos ser el causante de alguna agresión, aun cuando sea consentido por la misma mujer, no puedo hacerlo, porque no puedo verlo de esa manera, me afecta.

—Me tranquiliza saberlo —susurró sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón empezaban a disminuir y escondió sus miedos al enterrar la cara en la almohada.

Edward le tomó la larga y azabache melena y la hizo a un lado con cuidado empezó a depositarle cortos y húmedos besos en la parte posterior del cuello y le arrancó un jadeo cuando mordió suavemente el área colocándole un poco de intensidad a esa ternura con la cual besaba, dejando que su respiración atravesara las hebras y calentara la nuca de la chica sumergiéndola en un proceso de evaporación que empezaba a extendérsele por todo el cuerpo.

—Estoy completamente seguro que no compartes esa idea —murmuró al borde de la oreja de la chica, tomándole las manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, las extendió a ambos lados de la cama como si pensara crucificarla a placer, apasionado e intenso, no agresivo—. Eres una mandona y muchas veces tienes más bolas que yo… —le depositó un beso en la mejilla y otro en la comisura derecha, como antesala a esas ganas que tenía de asaltarle la boca.

—Me haces perder los estribos Edward Cullen —contestó casi sin voz por la excitación que empezaba a invadirla.

—Sí eso lo sé, los pierdes muy rápido… Me gusta hacerte perder varias cosas… —sus palabras lentas eran el ingrediente perfecto para sazonar las ganas en Bella.

— ¿Cuáles? —intervino con su pregunta, mientras maniobraba con sus ganas que enloquecían sus latidos.

—Los estribos, la seguridad y la ropa… Quiero hacerte perder la camiseta que llevas puesta en este instante. —con decisión y paciencia empezó a succionar mitad de los labios de Bella, era lo único que podía ante la posición que se encontraban.

— ¡Ya sé que andan como adolescentes con las hormonas a todo dar, no quiero ser mala onda, pero recuerden que vamos al polígono! —la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió los besos que Edward le ofrecía a Bella.

Ella escondió una vez más la cara en la almohada y ahogó una carcajada ante el suspiro de frustración que Edward soltó.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé Jasper! Puedes ir a pasear al perro. —queriendo deshacerse de su primo por unos minutos.

—Ponte la correa y te saco a que mees —contestó divertido al otro lado de la puerta y decidió irse a otro lado a esperar.

—El de la idea has sido tú así que no te quejes. —le recordó Bella—. Anda levántate y ve a bañarte.

—No vuelvo a abrir la boca —decía Edward liberándola, bajó de la cama y se encaminó al baño siendo acosado por la mirada de Bella que recorría ese cuerpo perfecto solo con un slip azul marino. Tritón no le hacía justicia.

Bella rodó sobre su cuerpo y se incorporó. Estando al borde de la cama perdió su mirada en el Central Park con toda su atrayente vegetación que se podía ver más allá del edificio de tres plantas que se encontraba enfrente y que no limitaba la hermosa vista que se apreciaba desde la habitación de Edward.

Dejó libre un suspiro, preparándose para ponerse de pie e ir al closet donde tenía el bolso con su ropa y prepararla para después del baño.

Pasado unos minutos abandonó el estado de tranquilidad absoluta en la cual se encontraba y llegó al lugar, buscó su vestimenta y se encontró entre los armarios que resguardaban la ropa de Edward, está se encontraba ordenada por estilos y colores, la informal al lado izquierdo, la casual al frente y al lado derecho la formal, que se destacada por la cantidad de corbatas rojas colgadas y sabía que esto se debía a su uniforme, estaba segura que no era él quien se encargaba de mantenerlo en orden, arrastrada por la necesidad de ser ella quien eligiera la vestimenta de él, optó por un pantalón de mezclilla muy, pero muy desgastado, un suéter verde seco, Polo de Ralph Lauren, sabía que para el polígono debía vestirse informal y aunque Edward la deslumbrase en todas sus facetas, deportivo se veía más joven y espontáneo.

Mientras revisaba uno de los cajones que contenía la ropa interior y elegía unos bóxer brief blancos, escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal, sin embargo no le prestó atención y siguió con lo que hacía.

Con prendas en mano salió del vestidor y las dejó sobre la cama, apenas Edward salió del baño ella entró antes de que él se percatase de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Gracias! —escuchó la voz del brasileño cuando cerraba la puerta de la ducha de cristal y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bella sabía que Jasper estaba esperando por lo que trató de no llevarse más tiempo del necesario bajo la regadera y lo mismo hizo al vestirse ante la ávida mirada de Edward sentado en la cama ya preparado.

Sabía que Edward no contaba con ningún súper poder, pero era poco lo que le faltaba, porque su mirada despertaba temblores en ella, sentía que su piel aumentaba de temperatura ante el recorrido visual de él, hasta el punto de hacerla sentir incómoda muchas veces, esa intensidad con que lo hacía era como si esa fuese la última oportunidad para hacerlo.

Al salir de la habitación la mayor sorpresa de Bella fue ver a Alice Vulturi con Jasper sentados en uno de los muebles y pudo percibir cierto nerviosismo en ambos a lo cual le sumaba que la chica estaba optando por esa moda de salir despeinada.

— ¡Hola! Edward, Bella… Que, me gusta verlos juntos —saludó la chica al tiempo que se ponía de pie como un resorte y una sonrisa que era algo exagerada, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo y la excitación.

—Alice… No sabía que estabas aquí —acotó Edward desviando la mirada a Jasper en un claro gesto que evidenciaba la mezcla de sorpresa y cierta molestia con su primo.

—Yo la invité —contestó Jasper denotando seguridad.

—Me alegra verte Alice. —medió Bella acercándose a ella y saludándola con beso en la mejilla al notar la tensión entre Edward y Jasper.

—A mí también y sobre todo saber que has regresado con Edward, se les ve muy bien juntos… Deberían casarse. —las palabras de inocencia de la chica solo lograron que el rostro de Bella palideciera por completo y la sonrisa se le congelara, así como la rápida atención de Edward y Jasper—. Dije algo malo ¿cierto? —preguntó en medio de una risita nerviosa.

—No… Sólo que te has confundido Edward y yo solo somos amigos. —Bella encontró las palabras para salir airosa de la situación que le causaba pánico.

—Entiendo. —Alice arrastró las palabras sin poder ocultar el sarcasmo.

—Por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo y nos vamos —intervino el rubio zafándose de la mirada de reproche de Edward.

—Pueden adelantarse, Jasper y yo vamos a buscar las llaves. —pidió Edward a las chicas, y evidenciándole a su primo que quería espacio para hablar.

—Bien… Vamos Bella, Jasper me ha dicho que va a enseñarme a disparar, estoy emocionada… —Alice hablaba evidenciando su entusiasmo mientras arrastraba a la diseñadora al ascensor.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es, esta Jasper?! —inquirió Edward soltando su molestia una vez que estuvieron solos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con Alice? ¿Qué pretendes? Te lo advertí, te dije Alice no…. Cógete a medio mundo si te da la gana, pero a la niña no, así que deja de estar invitándola o saliendo con ella, porque sé que tus intenciones son deslumbrarla.

—Edward… No entiendo ¿cuál es tu problema? Sólo somos amigos, me cae bien Alice eso es todo, ¿me crees tan hijo de puta como para no poder tener amigas?… —al ver como la mirada de Edward le gritaba que era precisamente eso lo que pensaba continuó—. No me conoces entonces Edward y eso verdaderamente me jode, crees que tú eres el único que puede ser honorable, intachable, perfecto… Pues no, yo también puedo tener amigas y no llevármelas a la cama. —sintiéndose realmente indignado con su primo—. No pretendo hacer sufrir a Alice, no voy a hacerle daño ¿podrías por una puta vez creer en mí? —le preguntó con rabia y mirándolo a los ojos, quería confesarle todo lo que le estaba pasando pero sabía que no era el momento, no con las mujeres esperándolos en el estacionamiento.

—Te doy un voto de confianza, voy a confiar en ti Jasper, pero yo me entero que le haces algo a Alice y vamos a tener problemas, los vamos a tener. —sentenció señalándolo, haciendo con esto más loable su amenaza.

— ¿Quisiera saber qué tiene Alice que no ha tenido ninguna otra? Es con la primera que te portas de esa manera y no es la única… Lo sabes Edward, hay ciertas cosas que me dan vuelta en la cabeza, sobre todo el saber por qué estás investigando a Aro Vulturi… Me he enterado que le vienes siguiendo los pasos.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —inquirió y su semblante daba un giro de 360 grados, la molestia dio paso a la turbación.

—No es tu problema quien me ha contado, solo sé que defiendes a Alice de mí, mientras buscas la manera de joderle la vida al padre… Me pregunto ¿quién terminará haciéndole daño?

—Son cosas que no pienso discutir contigo Jasper, Alice es algo completamente distinto a su padre, no tiene culpa del parásito que la engendró, así que no hagas preguntas fuera de lugar.

— ¡Bien! Si yo no puedo hacer preguntas fuera de lugar, entonces no me jodas la vida, no eres mi padre, ni a Carlisle le dejo que me manipule para que vengas tú a decirme que hacer o con quien andar, si quieres cree en mi palabra, si no deja el papel del ángel protector que no te va. —le dijo encaminándose y dejando a Edward parado en el lugar.

El fiscal solo dejó libre un suspiro tratando con esto de que la sangre bajara la velocidad de circulación, calmarse y tratar de creer en la palabra de su primo, quería pensar que solo exageraba, pero sabía que si algo le pasaba a Alice, se iba a culpar, ella era vulnerable e inestable, no quería verla caer y no poder hacer nada, esa sensación de impotencia siempre lo embargaba y el peso sobre sus hombros se intensificaba. En ese momento el timbre de su iPhone con un mensaje instantáneo entrante irrumpió en el lugar, al revisarlo era de Bella.

_**¿Vienes? Quiero tener la pistola entre mis manos, sentirla pesada y caliente**_.

Bella con su juego morboso, lograba alentarlo y mostrarle que más allá de sus demonios y miedos había una vida que lo esperaba, una que no tenía por qué alimentar de un pasado que lo torturaba.

_**Ya voy en camino**_. —contestó dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Al llegar al estacionamiento ya todos lo esperaban en la Ford Atlas, era el auto que utilizaban cuando salían en compañía, ya que era el que contaba con más puestos. Jasper estaba al volante y Alice de copiloto, había decidido darle un voto de confianza a su primo por lo que luchó contra su malicia, sacándola y dejándola fuera de la camioneta, subió al puesto de atrás al lado de Bella, quien le dedicó una mirada que le decía que sospechaba lo que había pasado entre Jasper y él.

Quería hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por qué preocuparse y el único medio para expresárselo fue acercarse y darle un beso en los labios, un toque que para los espectadores era normal, sin embargo ellos sabían lo que verdaderamente significaba ese gesto.

—Amigos… —murmuró Alice sonriendo quien se percató del beso a través del espejo retrovisor—. Bien amigo mío — dirigiéndose a Jasper—. No perdamos tiempo… Quiero que me enseñes a disparar.

—Hey Alice, quien te va a enseñar soy yo —intervino Edward.

El fiscal le bajó la emoción de golpe porque ya se había hecho a la idea de sentir a Jasper tomándole las manos y ayudándola a disparar, experimentar la cercanía que siempre le erizaba la piel, pero no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo, Edward podría enseñarle pero ya encontraría la manera de practicar con Jasper, por lo que le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su hermoso y rubio novio, tan rubio como el Sol, al cual le brillaba la mirada como cielo de Abril y él presintió la fuerza de su mirada porque aún con la vista al frente le regaló una sonrisa.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo en la mansión Vulturi y apenas Aro bajaba las escaleras, había dormido hasta tarde ya que arribó a su casa a altas horas de la madrugada, su mirada se paseó por el elegante comedor y solo vio a Sulpicia sumida en una revista que anunciaba por todo lo alto el nacimiento del hijo de los duques de Cambridge, se acercó a ella y por costumbre le dio un beso en la sien derecha.

— ¿Ya mandaste a llamar a Alice? —preguntó sacando la silla para tomar asiento.

—Alice no va a almorzar con nosotros… —dijo sin siquiera desviar la mirada del artículo que tenía toda su atención.

—Sabes que no puede saltarse las comidas, voy a buscarla porque esta jovencita hace lo que se le viene en gana y tú simplemente se lo celebras. Sulpicia a veces me pregunto ¿verdaderamente te importa tu hija?

—Aro… Aro tu menos que nadie tiene que reprocharme la clase de madre que soy, porque tú nunca estás, nunca has estado… Te recuerdo que la traje al mundo prácticamente sola porque estabas de "_viaje_".

—Puedes dejar de recriminarme eso, no estaba y punto eso no quiere decir que no quiera a mi hija, al menos me preocupo más por ella.

—Te preocupas por que supere una enfermedad a la que tú mismo la orillaste, más bien es el remordimiento de consciencia que te ataca cuando no tienes una amante que te caliente la cama, tu hija, esa por la que te arrancas la piel, ha salido con unas amigas, está pasándola bien.

—Y la dejas salir así, sin más, hoy es un día para pasarla en familia. —poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de su teléfono móvil y contactarla.

—Según tu estúpida agenda. El día en familia puede ser cualquiera, no tiene que ser precisamente los domingos, es joven y se está divirtiendo.

—Sí, derrochando el dinero, pagándole todo a esas vividoras que son sus amiguitas, que no son más que unas zorritas de mierda. —soltando toda esa desconfianza que le tenía a las amistades de su hija.

—Tú mismo has dicho que sus gastos han disminuido considerablemente y… Es algo que no me interesa, si ella quiere gastar, que gaste en lo que quiera, cómo quiera, es su dinero… Te recuerdo que la única heredera es ella, fue su abuelo materno quien le dejó todo, que su padre administre un negocio que es de ella es otra cosa, tú te gastas su dinero en zorritas de mierda y ella no te anda pidiendo explicaciones y ya deja de estresarme, porque solo ayer me inyecte el botox y no quiero perderlo tan rápido.

—Un negocio que yo he mantenido a flote, Elitte está en la cúspide por mí.

—Aro ese era el discurso que le metías a mi padre, bien sabes que Elitte se mantiene solo, si quieres ve a quitarte el peso que traes, eyacula ese mal humor y déjanos a Megan y a mí en paz.

—Estás pasando la raya de mi tolerancia Sulpicia.

—Querido tú pasaste la mía hace mucho, pero mucho… Estamos juntos por Alice y por tu interés en el negocio, no porque queramos estarlo, sabes que me cansé de estar enamorada de un patán casi, casi invisible...

—Tu manera de ser, fue lo que me hizo ser de esta manera.

—Ahora me echas a mí la culpa… Claro siempre me echas la culpa de todo —dijo cerrando la revista y dejándola caer sobre la mesa, se puso de pie—. Celia me llevas el almuerzo a la habitación por favor. —dirigiéndose a la mujer que se encargaba de organizar la comida—. Ya no logras quitarme el apetito Aro, esa época pasó hace mucho. —le hizo saber encaminándose y tropezándose con una de las sirvientas que entraba con un sobre en la mano, dejando a su esposo en el comedor.

—Disculpe señor ha llegado esto para usted. —la voz de la mujer del servicio que había tropezado con Sulpicia se hizo notar con voz respetuosa, hacia su patrón.

—No me extraña que sean más cuentas —dijo tomando el sobre blanco, pero descartó inmediatamente que lo fuera al ver que este era procedente de un hospital, aún con el desconcierto haciendo mella en él, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y procedió a abrirlo, antes de sacar el contenido le hizo un ademán a la mujer para que se retirara, le molestaba la imprudencia de esa gente que se quedaba esperando, enterarse de cualquier cosa.

El contenido era una hoja la cual desdobló y tenía una ecografía engrapada, inmediatamente pensó que era una correspondencia traspapelada o que Sulpicia estaba embarazada y prefería que fuera cualquier cosa a esa cruda realidad, pero a los segundos se sintió preparado para un nuevo hijo con su esposa, al ver el feto que parecía un grano de habichuela, el cual contaba con trece semanas de gestación y no fue eso lo que le impactó, sino el nombre de la paciente y la fecha en la cual fue emitido el resultado de ese examen médico.

Ya había tomado cartas en el asunto y había mandado a investigar sobre esas correspondencias misteriosas que empezaron a llegarle unos meses atrás, estaba seguro que empezaba a ser víctima de un maldito chantaje, querían sacarle dinero y él sabía exactamente quienes eran, solo que no lograba dar con ellos y estos no tenían el valor para ir de frente y proponer la suma de dinero, esperaba que lo hicieran, pero ahora más que nunca quería encontrarlos para que le explicarán éste absurdo, las fotos del niño calcinado las justificaba, el video también, pero esta prueba de embarazo lo desconcertaba e iba a ocasionarle un infarto, sino querían dinero, entonces querían lastimarlo y lo estaban consiguiendo, estaban desbaratando los cerrojos de su pasado y haciéndole revivir todo el dolor por el que había pasado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Qué esconderá Aro? ¿De quien es la ecográfica?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


	21. Capítulo No 20

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. **

**Leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**.**

**Capítulo No. 20**

_**Hay ciertas pistas en la escena de un crimen que por su naturaleza nadie puede recoger o examinar ¿Cómo se recoge el amor, la ira, el odio, el miedo…? Son cosas que hay que saber buscar**_

_**Dr. James T. Reese**_

Era uno de los lugares que más evitaba en el mundo, lo hacía por el dolor que éste le causaba, pocas veces lo había visitado y necesitó de días para reponerse, lo golpeaba, le destruía las defensas, le hacía polvo el muro que creaba y lo volvía completamente vulnerable, lo convertía en un niño tembloroso que poco podía respirar entre vestidos y las rendijas que no le limitaban la visión al purgatorio de su madre.

—Cullen, eres el fiscal encargado, los peritos esperan por ti, si no estás preparado para dar órdenes, no van a hacer nada y lo sabes, si no cuentas con esto, si no haces el examen pericial, de nada va a servir reabrir el caso —hablaba Jenks de cuclillas frente a Edward quien se encontraba sentado en la grama acobijándose bajo un gran árbol y a la distancia prudente del personal de seguridad, criminalistas, el antropólogo forense, fotógrafo y planimetrísta que habían dispuesto para trabajar en la exhumación del cadáver de Elizabeth Cullen—. Sabes que quiero ayudarte, hacer justicia es mi misión y más si es en favor de alguien a quien conozco.

—Jenks voy a hacerlo, dame tiempo, necesito valor… No es fácil, tal como dice en el informe que te entregué yo vi todo, es revivirlo… Quiero hacerlo, quiero encerrarlos, pero en estos momentos me siento inestable y si me quebranto a la primera se lo dicen al juez y me dejará por fuera y eso no lo voy a permitir, no voy a dejar que mis miedos jodan por lo que he luchado durante tantos años.

—Entiendo, bien puedes cerrar los ojos, los lentes de sol te ayudarán —dijo tendiéndole una botella con agua, ofreciéndole opciones y buscando con esto que el golpe fuese menos brutal.

—Lo difícil no está en verlo, no será la primera vez, ya he estado en situaciones como esta, lo difícil es sentirlo, cerrar los ojos no me bastará, no va a evitar que sienta… Tú me comprendes.

—Edward, te voy a hablar como amigo… No como compañero de trabajo ¿Has hablado esto con alguien? ¿Has ido con alguien a que te ayude a superar esta situación?

—Nadie va a ayudarme Jenks… No me trates como un imbécil que necesita de un psicólogo de mierda, yo solo necesito escuchar la sentencia, sólo eso. —le quitó la tapa a la botella con agua y le dio un gran sorbo, para después ponerse de pie y se encaminó con decisión, observó la lápida con las infaltables flores, pero esa tarde había un ramo de rosas blancas que estaba seguro él no había mandado a poner, ante la sola idea de pensar quien lo había dejado se acercó y las pateó lejos de su madre, no quería nada de ese hombre cerca de su ella, sabía que las miradas estaban sobre él, por lo que trató de disimular su estado.

—Vamos, vamos a trabajar, no me pierdan el tiempo, Nick que no se te pase una sola fotografía, Sánchez me grabas todo, los demás manos a la obra. —Edward desbordaba energía y ante la mirada de Jenks se quitó los lentes de sol, no quería esconderse, demostrando con esto que podía tener el control.

El proceso de excavación dio inicio, y aunque su corazón retumbaba y se le hacía más pequeño, se tragaba las lágrimas que le subían a la garganta, así como las de sus ojos, las mantenía al borde, tensando la mandíbula para no derramarlas y vestido con el traje de desalmado, como el fiscal profesional que era.

Cuando el ataúd fue sacado y destapado sintió debilitarse, se cayó a pedazos, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie lo notó, tampoco notaron como se unió nuevamente y se puso en pie, reforzando su juramento, ahí estaba, como nunca quiso verla, siempre la recordaba hermosa, sonriente mientras le preparaba su comida favorita o con su cara iluminada por la lámpara cuando acampaban en la habitación, creaban tiendas con las sábanas y ella le leía las aventuras de Gulliver, las veces que lo enseñó a prepararse un emparedado y razón por la cual nunca más quiso acercarse a una cocina, sentía que era el lugar donde más la extrañaba.

Sumido en sus recuerdos, sus vagos recuerdos, esos que apenas le dejaron, el tiempo pasaba y solo escuchaba los flashes de las cámaras, el sonido de los instrumentos, las bolsas de papel abrirse, eran en estas que resguardaban los restos ya que las plásticas retenían humedad y podían perjudicar los huesos, el antropólogo forense nombraba cada hueso de su madre y el estado en que se encontraba, mientras el asistente lo anotaba en la libreta.

—Los tratan con cuidado no quiero ningún daño post mortem, por ninguna circunstancia quiero que me alteren las evidencias —pidió Edward en su papel de fiscal, al personal que trabajaba bajo su mando.

—Señor me pasa uno de los tubos de rollos fotográficos vacíos… Creo que esto va a interesar y mucho —acotó uno de los médicos forense al encontrar un proyectil.

Jenks desvió la mirada a Cullen el cual se encontraba impasible, era un profesional en todo el sentido de la palabra, exigía con el ahínco que se necesitaba sin importar que a quien le desmembraban la estructura ósea fuese a su madre.

El proceso se llevó un poco más de tiempo ante las exigencias del fiscal número 320 del distrito de Manhattan, quien también los acompañó hasta donde harían todas la pruebas de rigor.

Diez horas habían pasado y Edward estaba sentado en el pasillo, ante la espera del informe preliminar del caso, miró su reloj y eran las nueve y doce minutos de la noche.

—Listo aquí lo tengo. —le hizo saber Jenks irrumpiendo en el solitario corredor—.Vamos a reconstruirla totalmente, no se nos va a escapar nada.

—Sin embargo mandé a llamar a Richardson, el especialista de Las Vegas, trabajaremos conjuntamente con él. —Edward estaba decidido a dar con el más mínimo detalle, que nada, absolutamente nada pasara por alto.

—Eso será un respiro… ¿Te vas a hacer la prueba de ADN? —preguntó y Edward le tendió el brazo mostrándole donde le habían pinchado.

—Con un cabello hubiese sido suficiente. —haciéndole saber que había sido radical al optar por sangre.

—Quiero que estén 100% seguros.

—Bueno ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, ve a descansar un poco, nos mandaron a venir en 48 horas, yo me voy a casa tengo dos hijos que me deben extrañar —dijo Jenks palmeándole un hombro, instándolo a caminar.

—Te llevaré —acotó Edward encaminándose y se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No es necesario, ya mi esposa me está esperando afuera, la llamé hace un rato, tú ve a descansar, tienes que estar hecho mierda.

—Estoy bien… —musitó con la mirada al frente.

El director de la policía científica subió al auto de su esposa y Edward a la Lincoln MKX, no tenía ganas de ir al apartamento, sólo se puso a dar vueltas por el distrito, a conducir sin ningún rumbo, tratando con esto de liberar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, pero fue imposible cuando después de rodar por un par de horas un semáforo en rojo lo hizo percatarse de que se encontraba frente al imponente edificio que le daba vida a la agencia publicitaria más importante de la ciudad y la segunda más importante de país.

Elitte, juraba que si en ese momento Vulturi salía por esa puerta le pasaría la camioneta por encima, pero la hora no le favorecía, seguramente se encontraba placenteramente dormido y él tratando de sobreponerse al dolor, se había colocado con tanto empeño la máscara del fiscal impasible, imperturbable que ahora que se encontraba solo no podía sacarse la angustia del pecho, no encontraba la manera de que ese vacío no se lo tragara.

Prosiguió con su recorrido nocturno, dejando al tiempo pasar, encontrando la manera de agotarse y al menos conciliar el sueño, sin pensarlo, tal vez por necesidad o por debilidad se dirigió a ese lugar, entró y todo estaba en penumbras, caminó hasta la habitación y pudo visualizarla dormida gracias a los tristes rayos de la luna que se colaban por las rendijas de las cortinas, caminó con cuidado y se sentó al borde de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó abrazándola.

Bella sintió que alguien había entrado en su cama y por estar dormida no pensó en que podría ser Edward, no le llegó a la mente el pensar ¿qué hacía él ahí sin avisar? Aunque fuese su costumbre, no lo esperaba tan tarde por lo que en un acto reflejo se alejó golpeándolo y soltando un grito.

—Soy yo… Bella tranquila soy yo… —le dijo reteniéndola entre sus brazos hasta que ella supero el aturdimiento.

—Ed… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Bella… Necesito que me abraces por favor. —pidió en un hilo de voz—.Y que me digas que todo va a estar bien.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —preguntó sorprendida ante la petición de él.

Sin embargo lo abrazó y él también lo hizo, se aferró a ella y entonces el momento que había evitado todo el día, ese en el que se hacía nada lo golpeaba con fuerza y aunque intentó retenerlo no pudo, la avalancha de sentimientos lo arrastró y los sollozos salieron unos detrás de otros, mostrándose por primera vez roto delante de alguien.

Bella quería comprender qué pasaba, por qué Edward lloraba de esa manera como si fuese un niño, como si algo muy malo le hubiese pasado, como si sintiera la pérdida de alguien a quien amaba realmente. Con su estado sólo la angustiaba y la llenaba de dolor, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, por nada, ni por nadie.

— ¿Edward qué pasa? Me estás asustando. —le hizo saber frotándole la espalda mientras él se sacudía entre sus brazos y le enterraba la cara en el cuello—. ¿Pasó algo? Es tu tío ¿le pasó algo a tu tío? —preguntaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la actitud del chico.

—No es mi tío… Soy yo… Soy yo Bella —dijo en medio del llanto.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? —alejándose un poco y revisándolo, pero él no se dejaba mirar la cara, evidenciando que esa muestra de debilidad no quería expresarla.

Ella luchó con él y le llevó ambas manos a las mejillas obligándolo a que la mirara a la cara y el corazón de Bella empequeñeció al verlo como si fuese un niño asustado, nunca imaginó verlo de esa manera, Edward Cullen era un hombre, fuerte, imponente, sarcástico, apasionado, era hasta grosero, pero no lo imaginó hecho nada, no lo imaginó quebrado, no podría decir, por qué pensaba, que llorar para él no sería posible, que no tendría nada porque sentirse de esa manera, no lo imaginó como un pájaro herido entre sus manos, un pájaro que había caído del nido.

Se acercó y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—No sé qué pasó, ni por qué estás así, solo quiero que sepas que todo va a estar bien… Edward todo va a estar bien, cuenta conmigo, yo estoy para ayudarte en lo que sea, si quieres hablar hazlo, si solo quieres llorar y desahogarte te escucharé en silencio, te acompañaré en la soledad que necesites.

Como él no dijo nada, ella comprendía que no quería hablar, solo llorar, por lo que le dio un beso en los labios tratando con esto de rescatarlo del estado, en el cual, se encontraba. Con sus dedos le limpiaba las lágrimas, los minutos pasaban y él seguía llorando, si los sollozos menguaban las lágrimas no lo hacían, rodaban por su hermoso rostro; ella lo abrazó nuevamente y le dejó caer infinidades de besos tiernos en la clavícula mientras le acariciaba la espalda, el tiempo pasaba y ella no se cansaba de reconfortarlo, de ser en ese momento más maternal que amante.

A través de las aberturas que las cortinas dejaban, pudo ver como en el horizonte, el día se asomaba y se percató de que Edward se había quedado dormido, le acarició los cabellos con cuidado, para no despertarlo y su rostro evidenciaba las horas de llanto a las que se había sometido.

Extendió la mano y agarró de la mesa de noche el iPhone le envió un mensaje a Esme para que abriese la boutique, sabía que Edward la necesitaba, que ese día debía pasarlo con él.

Lo admiraba dormir y lo acariciaba tratando de sanar su alma, mientras la gran interrogante de qué le había pasado seguía girando en su cabeza. Tantas cosas en su mente y pecho terminaron agotándola, y el sueño se apoderó de su ser, aún dormida su subconsciente se aferraba a Edward, lo abrazaba para que supiera que estaba ahí con él.

Jasper salió del baño con una toalla negra alrededor de las caderas y se encaminó a su cama para agarrar su teléfono móvil que se encontraba encima de las sábanas revueltas, remarcó la última llamada y esperó que le contestaran.

— ¿Aún estás durmiendo? Vamos deja esa pereza Alice. —le dijo entre cariñoso y divertido.

—Ya estoy despierta… Estoy despierta —dijo con urgencia rodando rápidamente de su cama lo que la hizo caerse.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alice estás bien? —preguntó el rubio al escuchar el golpe.

—Sí, estoy bien. —despejando del rostro los cabellos revueltos al tiempo que se levantaba y salía corriendo al baño—. En unos minutos estoy allá.

—Bien entonces nos vemos en unos minutos.

—Jasper… —iba a decir algo más pero prefirió ahorrárselo.

— ¿Dime?

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

—Sí te digo yo también, es muy trillado y es que no soy bueno con las palabras, Alice… Me enredo, pero puedo demostrarte con mis besos y caricias que estoy a la altura de tus sentimientos —dijo con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

Alice al escuchar eso, no pudo más que darse de topes, contra el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en frente, su dios del trueno era perfecto, nada más hermoso que las palabras que acababa de decirle.

—Tus besos y caricias son más de lo que espero —dijo en un hilo de voz y con los ojos cerrados.

—Y no sólo es, eso, lo que te mereces, sé que necesitas palabras que reafirmen mis acciones, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para ser más comunicativo.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, no estoy apurada. —le hizo saber con una sonrisa que expresaba su emoción—. Ahora si corro a bañarme. —sostuvo el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja y empezó a quitarse el culotte que llevaba puesto.

—Bien no te quito más tiempo, besos.

—Para ti todos los que quieras. —le hizo saber y colgó.

Jasper se encaminó al vestidor y se colocó ropa deportiva, al bajar le extrañó no escuchar la música de prácticas de capoeira de Edward, inmediatamente pensó que se había quedado con Bella, después de la reconciliación no querían dejar pasar las horas. Antes de irse al Central Park se preparó su infaltable café, ya que era lo único que sabía hacer.

Bella se removía en la cama despertando poco a poco, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar a la vista, tomando consciencia de lo que había vivido antes de quedarse dormida, pero al encontrarse sola pensó que tal vez lo había soñado.

— ¡Edward! —sin embargo lo llamó porque todo había sido muy real—. ¡Edward! —se levantó y agarró un albornoz de satén negro para vestir su desnudez.

Se encaminaba al baño, mientras se hacía un moño de tomate con su larga cabellera cuando su mirada fue atrapada por la gran nota que se encontraba en el caballete, ese donde ella creaba sus diseños, se dirigió, ese donde ella creaba sus diseños se dirigió a éste y no fue necesario tomarla entre sus manos ya que era lo suficientemente grande.

_**Bella.**_

_**Gracias por tus palabras y abrazos, no sabes la magnitud de la fortaleza que me has brindado, siento hacerlo mediante esta nota y haberte dejado dormida, pero sé que necesitas respuestas que no podré darte, para hacerlo necesito un valor que no tengo.**_

_**Edward.**_

Bella fue en busca de su móvil, debía comunicarse con él y decirle que no pensaba hacerle preguntas, no, si él no, estaba preparado, no se creía con el derecho de hacerlo.

Se fue al registro de llamadas y remarcó la última que le había hecho a Edward, pero se fue directo al buzón, intentó un par de veces más y fue el mismo resultado.

Supuso que estaría en el departamento, por lo que llamó al teléfono local y le atendió la señora del servicio, la cual le informó que no se encontraba, normalmente a esta hora el señor Cullen estaba trabajando.

—Tal vez necesite un poco de espacio, no voy a molestarlo por ahora… Me preocupa su actitud, pero siempre me ha dicho que le gusta que le den su espacio… Mierda que complicado eres Edward, intentaré más tarde, no puedo quedarme tranquila sin saber cómo estás. —perdiendo la mirada en la pantalla de su móvil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Qué ocurrió con la mamá de Edward?**_

_**No creen que merezca Reviews. **_


End file.
